SIEMPRE ME QUEDARÉ CONTIGO
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una joven estudiante, se muda a Canadá decidida a empezar de cero su vida y encontrar un trabajo. Pero su vida cambia cuando se cruza con Peeta Mellark. Ella luego descubrirá que la entrevista a la que asistió días antes, era para trabajar para él. Peeta siempre esta con ella ayudándola, consolándola y haciéndola feliz y ocurre lo inevitable... Se enamoran.
1. PROLOGO

SIEMPRE ME QUEDARE CONTIGO

Sinopsis

Hay momentos en la vida, en los que solo quieres escapar, esconderte y olvidar el dolor que las tragedias de la vida, o simplemente quieres liberarte, dejar el pasado atrás y empezar una nueva vida. No es fácil, pero se logra.

Ahí es cuando entra en tu vida una persona que te cambia y te hace ver el mundo de otra forma que jamás imaginaste. Esa persona que te protege, te cuida, te aconseja, te brinda el consuelo y la paz que tanto necesitas. Y no tardas en enamorarte perdidamente. Esa persona que personifica todo lo que tú alguna vez soñaste, pero nunca creíste que fueras a encontrar en la vida. Pero no… resulta ser mejor de lo que imaginaste, porque esa persona te ama del mismo modo o más todavía.

¿Pero qué sucede cuando los fantasmas de tu pasado vuelven a aparecer en tu vida para atormentarte, herirte y acabar con la vida y felicidad que con tanto esfuerzo construiste? ¿Qué sucede cuando las personas que mas amas están en peligro a causa de ese pasado? ¿Qué harías si te obligan a renunciar a tu felicidad a cambio de mantener la vida de los que amas a salvo? Aceptas, claro. Sacrificas tu felicidad, porque la idea de que a tan solo una de esas personas les suceda algo malo por tu culpa, es peor que cualquier otra cosa. Aceptas, porque los quieres proteger y porque los amas. Pero, pagas un precio muy alto por ello. La desconfianza, el odio, el resentimiento de las personas que te amaron. Las personas que confiaron en ti, ya no lo hacen o no te entienden. Y la única persona que amaste en toda tu vida esta tan herida y rota como tú, aunque lo intente ocultar y te rechace. Y solo tú eres el culpable. Estas solo y lo único que deseas es encontrar una salida de esa pesadilla que vives y estas dispuesto a encontrarla sin importar lo que tengas que hacer.


	2. Capitulo 1: La Entrevista

CAPITULO 1: LA ENTREVISTA

POV KATNISS

Estaba en el mejor momento del sueño cuando sentí una voz llamarme por mi nombre repetidas veces, una voz muy familiar pero no le di mayor atención, estaba muy cansada no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Había tomado unas pastillas para dormir cuando comprendí que no lo conseguiría sola, y luego de una media hora el medicamento comenzó a hacer efecto y pude dormir. Sabía que era algo exagerado, pero estaba muy ansiosa, nerviosa por lo que me tocaría a la mañana siguiente. Eso me había mantenido en vela la mayor parte de la noche. La voz siguió insistiendo, y empezó a tocarme el brazo.

-Katniss, despierta. Hoy es tu gran día.

¿Gran día? De pronto lo recordé. Martes. Mi entrevista de trabajo. Mejor dicho, mi primer entrevista de trabajo en Toronto, mi nuevo hogar.

-Katniss, es serio.

Tal vez no fue tan buena idea tomarme los somníferos. Pensé. Estaba tan cansada ahora, pero era mejor que estar toda la noche previa a mi entrevista despierta.

-Estoy despierta. –Le dije a mi amiga, abrí lentamente mis ojos. Hice mis brazos hacia atrás y me estire y bostece una última vez.

-Ahora sí. –Dijo mientras me senté en la cama.

-Buenos días, Hanna. –La salude, ella me sonrió.

-¿Mala noche?

-Si hablas del insomnio, si.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-No lo sé.

-Te irá bien.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí. Pero primero levántate, ven a la cocina y come algo. Ya te prepare el desayuno.

-Que detalle.

-No te acostumbres. –Dijo en tono serio, pero en broma.

-Tranquila.

-También te llevare a ese lugar en mi auto, para que no te pierdas.

-No hace falta puedo tomarme un taxi.

-Insisto, yo te llevare.

-¿Tu trabajo?

-Te llevare de pasada, llegaras a la entrevista más temprano que las demás. Lo cual te sumara puntos.

-Gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas. –Hizo una pausa. –Te dejare sola para que te arregles.

Asentí, ella salió de mi habitación y cerró la puerta. Yo me levante y me empecé a arreglar. Para empezar me di una ducha, luego me cepille los dientes y el cabello. Finalmente, me fui al armario y saque los dos trajes que había separado, porque no me había decidido. Los examine con detenimiento, pero termine optando por el que me había sugerido Johanna. Camisa blanca, chaqueta gris oscuro y una falda ajustada en el mismo tono que me llegaba a las rodillas con unas sandalias taco bajo de un color muy claro, casi blanco. Me vestí.

Salí de la habitación. Johanna estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina terminando de desayunar. Me senté frente ella donde había servido mi desayuno, me prepare un café que era justamente lo que necesitaba.

Mi amiga se quedo mirándome.

-¿Qué? –Le pregunte al cabo de unos minutos.

-Debemos hacer algo con ese cabello, Katniss. –Soltó. Claro, con su exquisito gusto por la moda no se le escapaba un detalle.

-¿Qué propones?

-Eso estoy pensando. Podría hacerte… -se detuvo a mitad de la frase. –Podría hacerte una cola de lado con una trenza francesa. Te quedaría bien.

Asentí y me mostré conforme. Mientras desayune ella trajo sus cepillos, maquillaje y algunos accesorios y empezó su labor en mi cabello y mi rostro. No teníamos mucho tiempo en una hora debíamos salir. Cuando finalizo, tomo su espejo y lo puso frente a mi cara para que me viera. Me observe sorprendida, la imagen que me devolvió el espejo me hizo sonreír.

-Muchas gracias, me encanta.

-Ya hice todo lo que podía hacer, ahora el resto depende de ti.

Johanna se detuvo frente al edificio en el que se ubicaba dicho estudio jurídico.

-Buena suerte. –Me dijo antes de despedirse. Me di vuelta en la acera de frente al edificio y sentí el rugido del motor del auto de mi amiga al acelerar, unos segundos después ya no estaba. Mire hacia arriba, el edificio de un color gris oscuro, tenía unos cinco pisos de altura. Cambie mi carpeta a mi otra mi otra y respire hondo, antes de tomar valor y entrar.

Entre a un amplio hall y me dirigí a la mesa de entrada, le pregunte a la chica que estaba atendiendo donde debía dirigirme para la entrevista.

-Cuarto piso. Ve por el pasillo central y pregunta por la Sra. Wyatt. Puedes tomar el ascensor que se encuentra al costado por la izquierda. –Luego volvió su atención a la computadora.

-Gracias.

Me dirigí a donde me indico. Al llegar al cuarto piso, me fui por el pasillo central y al final del mismo había una gran sala, no me costó ubicarme sobre a donde ir. Un par de chicas estaban sentadas en unos asientos, con sus carteras y unas carpetas de color beige en su regazo. Supuse que tendría que ir allí. De todos modos, me acerque a ellas y les pregunte. Cuando una de ellas me contestó afirmativamente, me senté al lado de ellas. Aun no empezaban las entrevistas, habíamos llegado antes del horario.

Espere pacientemente, lo que me costó debido a los nervios que aun sentía. Pero intente relajarme. A medida que pasaba el tiempo más mujeres se sumaban al grupo. Paso cerca de una hora hasta que empezaron a llamarnos una por una. Una mujer de aproximadamente sesenta años de pelo rubio –con algunas canas- corto y ondulado, salió de la oficina y se quedo parada cerca del marco de la puerta.

En tono amable nos saludo, y nos explicó que nos haría pasar por orden de llegada. Nos pidió nuestros currículos y se los pasamos. Luego, entró nuevamente a la oficina. Unos minutos, mas tarde empezó a llamarnos una por una y fuimos entrando. Luego de llamar a las dos chicas que llegaron antes que yo, me toco a mí.

Respire profundamente, antes de ponerme de pie, en un intento de relajarme. Luego entre a la oficina. La mujer mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras yo entraba y luego la cerró a mis espaldas.

-Puedes tomar asiento. –Dijo indicándome la silla vacía en frente del escritorio. Asentí.

Cuando tomo asiento del otro lado del escritorio, me dirigió una sonrisa. Alrededor de sus labios se formaron unas arrugas haciendo evidente que tenía más edad de la que yo había creído. Luego volcó su atención a mi currículo.

-¿Katniss Everdeen?

-Sí.

-Bien. Empecemos.

Luego de una larga serie de preguntas y respuestas, dio por terminada la entrevista. Todo el tiempo se mostro muy amable y cordial. Eso me hizo sentir un poco más segura, al parecer estaba haciendo bien las cosas, o al menos la mujer no daba muestras de lo contrario. Me dijo que luego me llamaría –claro, siempre y cuando quedara seleccionada para el puesto-. Me indicó que podía retirarme. La mujer se levantó casi al mismo tiempo que yo. Justo en ese momento alguien golpeo la puerta. La señora Wyatt con pasos gráciles se dirigió a la puerta, mientras yo volvía a ponerme nuevamente el abrigo.

Ella empezó a hablar

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Oh, yo… siento haber interrumpido. Puedo volver después. –Escuche una voz masculina, joven y casi avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, ya había terminado con ella. ¿Es algo urgente, querido?

-De hecho, si. ¿Podrías venir a mi oficina en cuanto ella se vaya?

-¿Surgieron problemas?

-Algo así.

Esa voz… la voz del hombre me sonaba vagamente familiar, lo cual me parecía una tontería, no conocía a nadie en Vancouver, excepto a Johanna y a unos amigos de ella. Y tenía la seguridad de que ninguno de ellos trabajaba aquí.

-En cinco minutos estaré contigo.

-Te lo agradecería, Mary.

Me di vuelta para poder mirarlo. Pero fue demasiado tarde, lo único que alcance a ver fue su espalda cubierta por una chaqueta negra que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, su largo cuello casi blanco y su cabello rubio con leves ondas que caían sobre su cuello. Me quede sin habla y creo que hasta me olvide de respirar. Al segundo siguiente desapareció de mi vista por completo. Como si me hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, volví a la realidad cuando la Señora Wyatt me habló.

-¿Todo bien? –Me preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Asentí.

-Sí. –Tomé mi cartera y la colgué en mi hombro. –Gracias por todo.

-Que tenga un buen día.

-Usted también.

Salí de la oficina. Una fila larga de chicas sentadas en los asientos de la sala esperaban por ser entrevistadas. La mayoría eran jóvenes, solo habían dos mujeres que debían tener poco más de treinta años. Tal vez no tenía posibilidades, pero al menos había hecho el intento. Ahora solo debía esperar.

Una vez en el departamento, me puse a poner orden, y preparar mi almuerzo. Johanna no llegaría hasta bien entrada la tarde. Habitualmente por el trabajo de Johanna, estaba todo el día sola, excepto en la noche y los fines de semana. En el tiempo que ella tenía libre me había llevado a muchos lugares y había conocido a varios de sus amigos y amigas, sobre todo amigos. Al parecer, su nueva obsesión era conseguirme pareja. Nada había funcionado según sus planes y la verdad no me importaba.

En la tarde revise mi correo y pude comunicarme online con mi hermana. Las extrañaba. Sabía que por al menos un tiempo no las vería. Solo habían pasado tres semanas desde que deje nuestra casa y me vine aquí. Tal vez, era algo egoísta. Sobre todo, porque desde la muerte de mi padre años atrás, mi hermana se había vuelto mucho más unida a mí y mi madre casi no estaba presente. Desde la muerte de mi padre, trabajaba más que antes para mantenernos, aunque el verdadero motivo era que era el único lugar en el que realmente se sentía bien, una manera de superar el dolor de su perdida. De cierto modo, la entendía. Pero unos años hacerlo.

Prim me empezó a hablar de cómo fue su semana y de lo que había estado haciendo o iba a hacer. También me repitió por millonésima vez que me extrañaba y que esperaba que pronto pudiéramos vernos.

-Te lo prometo, patito. –Le dije en tono cariñoso.

-Hey, quedamos en que no volverías a llamar así.

-Cierto, lo olvide. Mi hermanita esta grande. ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora? ¿Doce? –Le pregunte, sabiendo que se molestaría. Me divertía hacerla enojar. También extrañaba nuestras peleas.

-Quince. Casi dieciséis. –Casi gruño.

-Pues para mí siempre serás mi pequeña hermana. Y no te dejare de llamar "patito". –Hizo otro berrinche casi cómico y luego me saco la lengua. –Puedo verte. Eso es de mala educación, Primrose. –Se encogió de hombros. Y luego se rió.

-Como sea.

Yo también me reí.

-¿Cómo esta mamá? –Le pregunté.

-Bien. Tuvo su crisis los primeros días luego de que te fueras, pero ya se acostumbro. Lo está llevando mejor de lo que creí. Recién se acaba de ir al hospital.

-Mándale saludos de mi parte y dile que luego hablare con ella.

-Lo haré. –Hizo una pausa y continuo hablando, pude ver en su mirada a través de la pantalla de mi laptop que tocaría un tema serio. –Kat ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien.

-Lo pregunto en serio.

-Estoy bien, Prim. No te preocupes.

-No te ha vuelto a llamar ¿verdad?

-Cambie de teléfono y número, y lo borre de todas mis cuentas. No creo que vuelva a molestarme. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Nada, Katniss. Solo tenía curiosidad.

 _Miente_ , pensé.

-Tú nunca hablas porque si. Algo paso. Dilo.

-Kat, no pasó nada. En serio.

-¿Las ha estado molestando? –Pregunte sentía como la rabia iba apareciendo. Ese idiota las seguía acosando, era seguro.

-Ha llamado un par de veces, casi exigiendo que le pasáramos tus datos para poder "disculparse" ya que no contestabas sus llamados. Aseguraba que estaba muy arrepentido y miles de cosas más. Obviamente, no le dijimos nada, ni siquiera sabe donde estas. Pero desde hace casi dos semanas parece haber decidido resignarse.

Seis meses… hice una cuenta mental del tiempo desde que yo lo había dejado. ¿Es que nunca se iba a cansar de hacer el ridículo y comportarse como un enfermo acosador? Y él me preguntó porque quería terminar con él –aparte de los motivos obvios-. Ridículo. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Probablemente fue lo mejor que te fueras. –Continuó.

-Sí. Pero manténganme al tanto ¿sí? No quiero provocarles problemas a ustedes, o mejor dicho que él les de problemas.

-Nosotras podemos cuidarnos solas. Además, no creo que siga insistiendo… al menos no con nosotras. Pero cuídate ¿sí? Esta medio trastornado.

-Esta trastornado. –Corregí. –Tranquila, yo estoy bien aquí. Demasiado bien. –Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan en paz. Decidí cambiar de tema. –Hoy tuve una entrevista.

Primero me miro sin comprender, luego la vi sonreír al comprender.

-¿De trabajo?

-Precisamente.

-No dijiste nada.

-Le dije a mama ayer ¿no te conto nada?

-No. Seguramente se le olvido. ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, creo. Tengo que esperar ahora.

-Si te eligen ¿Qué harías?

-Secretaria… de algún abogado. –Pensé en aquel hombre que entró a la oficina cuando ya me estaba por retirar. Lo había visto de espaldas, pero notar que era muy joven. Me pregunte si seria él la persona para la que me tocaría trabajar.

-Eso sería genial. –Dijo en tono alegre.

-Seria un comienzo. Pero no nos adelantemos. –Le sonreí.

Del otro lado de la pantalla se escuchó un lejano ruido. Prim miró hacia otro lado y luego a mí.

-Te debo dejar, Kat.

-¿Viene alguien? –Le pregunté.

-Mis amigas, quedamos en juntarnos para hacer un trabajo. Deben ser ellas.

-¿Se quedaran en la casa?

-Sí.

-Está bien. Cuídense y si se les ocurre salir. Avísale a mamá.

-Como siempre. –Asintió. En ese sentido me quedaba tranquila. Prim era muy responsable.

-Hasta mañana, Prim.

-Que pases una buena noche. Te quiero.

-Y yo mucho más. Adiós.

Cerré mi laptop. Y me recosté en el sofá del living. Creo que debí quedarme dormida a los pocos minutos mientras veía un programa en la televisión. Me desperté tres horas más tarde, ya era la hora de la cena.

Empecé a preparar la cena, mientras esperaba que mi amiga llegara. Estaba en ese proceso, cuando se abrió la puerta del departamento.

-¡Que rico huele eso! –Dijo apenas entró a la cocina. –Contigo me estoy ahorrando una fortuna en cocinera.

-Tú nunca tuviste cocinera aquí.

-Cierto, pero en la casa de mis padres si tienen. –Se puso a mi lado. – ¿Puedo?

Asentí, y me hice a un costado. Ella me arrebató la cuchara de madera que tenía en mi mano, y probó lo que estaba cocinando.

-Nada mal. –Luego me sonrió. –Le falta algo de cocción aun.

-Lo sé. –Respondí. Se fue a sentar a uno de los bancos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, yo la seguí y me senté a su lado.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Creo que bien. Pero hay muchas postulantes.

-¿Fue larga?

-Bastante. –

Luego de contarle más o menos lo que había sucedido en la entrevista me dijo:

-Estoy segura que te irá bien.

-¿Y tú con el trabajo? ¿Cuándo tocara viajar a Nueva York?

-El viernes temprano.

Solo faltaban dos días.

-¿Tienes todo en orden?

-Casi. Por suerte en la empresa ya se encargaron de todo. Mañana te entregare algunas tarjetas con los números de los lugares en los que nos hospedaremos, por si necesitas hablar conmigo.

Cenamos y ella se fue a descansar. Yo me quede un rato viendo una película antes de irme a mi habitación a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, recibí una llamada. Johanna ya se había ido al trabajo. Mire el número en mi teléfono antes de contestar

¿Número desconocido?

No estaba segura de contestar. No luego de lo que me había dicho Prim. Pero, recordé la entrevista de trabajo y me decidí.

-Hola.

-¿Señorita Everdeen? –La voz de una mujer sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién habla?

-Mary Wyatt. La entreviste ayer.

Me aclaro, aunque no era necesario.

-Bueno, la llamaba para informarle que la semana próxima tendrá que venir para una segunda entrevista. –Me quede unos segundos sin hablar, no podía creerlo. Me estaban considerando para el trabajo, al menos había pasado a una segunda instancia. –No le adelantare mucho, pero creemos que usted es la indicada para el puesto. De todos modos, programaremos una nueva cita para que podamos aclarar ciertas cuestiones y le informemos como se manejan las cosas aquí.

-¿Para cuándo?

-Cuando sea más conveniente para usted. La semana que viene en lo posible.

-¿El jueves?

La mujer dejó de hablar, posiblemente revisando la agenda.

-Ese día podría ser a las once de la mañana o en la tarde.

-En la mañana estaría bien.

-Perfecto. La estaremos esperando.

Y eso fue todo. Le envié un mensaje a Johanna informándole la noticia. Casi al instante me respondió felicitándome, y diciéndome que festejaríamos en la noche.

¿Festejar? Sabía en qué consistían sus festejos. Y teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente tenía que tomar un vuelo le pregunte que pensaba hacer. Pero no pensaba decirme nada hasta la noche, solo me dijo que ya estuviera vestida para cuando llegara en la noche y que trataría de llegar temprano.


	3. Capitulo 2: Invitaciones

CAPITULO 2: INVITACIONES

POV PEETA

Escuche la puerta de mi despacho abrirse. Sorprendido mire hacia la puerta. Pensé que era mi secretaria avisándome que ya había terminado las entrevistas y queriéndome contar algo al respecto a pesar de haber dejado todo en sus manos, confiaba en su criterio más que en el mío. Pero me encontré con otro rostro diferente al que esperaba.

-Finnick. –Salude. –No se te va a romper la mano por tocar la puerta. –Bromee.

El se rió.

-Sabía que no estabas con nadie. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-¿Normas básicas de educación, tal vez?

-Cierto, me había olvidado. –Dijo sonando arrepentido, pero no estándolo en absoluto.

-¿Necesitabas algo?

-Nada en especial. –Se sentó en uno de los asientos vacios frente a mí en el escritorio, se apoyo cómodamente en el respaldo y se cruzo de brazos. Miro los papeles que tenía en mi mano y luego en mi escritorio. -¿Mucho trabajo?

-Bastante. ¿Y tú?

-Igual.

-Entonces ¿no deberías estar en tu despacho? -Deje la carpeta a un costado sobre mi escritorio.

-Tú sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo encerrado en un lugar. Necesito un descanso de vez en cuando.

-Sí. Por eso vienes a molestarme cada día. –Le sonreí.

-Que buen amigo tengo. –Casi bufo.

Me reí.

-Soy mayor que tú, deberías respetarme. –Dijo en un pobre intento de sonar serio. Falló.

-Solo cinco años. –Corregí.

-Hace un rato salí de mi despacho y vi a las chicas fuera de la oficina de tu secretaria.

-Sí, hoy eran las entrevistas ¿recuerdas?

-No me acordaba que eran hoy. ¿Esta difícil?

-No lo sé. Aun no me ha comentado nada.

-Son lindas. –Dijo en tono confidencial. Lo mire.

-Qué bueno que no está Annie para escucharte.

-Annie sabe que es hermosa. –Dijo remarcando la última palabra. –Y que la amo. Además, lo decía por ti. Sigues soltero al fin y al cabo.

-Estas queriendo decir que tengo que elegir entre ellas, teniendo en cuenta quien me atraiga más. No parece muy justo, ético, ni profesional.

-Puede ser inteligente y linda, quien sabe.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Por una vez en tu vida ¿vas a hablar en serio? –No respondió. Continué hablando. -No hare eso. –Respondí. –De todos modos le delegue esa tarea a Mary, confío en su criterio y experiencia para tomar esta decisión.

-Como sea. ¿Iras mañana?

-¿Ir a donde? –No me había dicho nada. Bueno, casi siempre salía con planes sorpresivos a último momento.

-Salir en la noche a la salida del trabajo.

Lo considere un instante, pero luego recordé que tenía otros planes.

-No sé si pueda. Quede en ir a buscar a mi hermana al aeropuerto.

-¿A qué hora?

-No sé a qué hora llega su vuelo con exactitud. Tal vez a las siete… ocho. Y mis padres están ocupados en la noche. –Y mis hermanos estaban muy lejos de vacaciones.

-Puedes traer a tu hermana. –Propuso.

-Ni se te ocurra… -Empecé a decir, yo no pensaba meter a mi hermana de quince años en un bar a los que acostumbrábamos ir. –De ninguna manera.

-Oye, tranquilo. Solo será una cena. Tu hermana es humana tiene ciertas necesidades naturales como… comer, beber, esas cosas. Seguramente estará hambrienta luego de un viaje de ¿doce horas?

-Dieciséis. –Corregí. –El vuelo hará una escala en Londres, estará allí unas cuantas horas más. Pero eso no significa que… -Finnick me interrumpió.

-Iremos a un restaurante, nada de otro mundo. Solo estaremos tú, yo, Annie y tu hermana. Y creo que Annie invito a unos amigos. Vamos. Hay que darle una buena bienvenida a tu hermana.

Eso no lo podía discutir.

-De acuerdo. –Acepte. –Iremos a mi departamento para que ella se arregle y luego nos encontraremos con ustedes.

Él sonrió y asintió.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Perfecto. Mañana te diré donde. –Se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero se detuvo en la puerta. –Adiós, Mellark.

-Hasta nunca, Odair. –Bromee cuando estaba a punto de salir.

-Te escuche. –Se quejó.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?

-Tú también eres terrible.

-En algo nos parecemos, ¿no?

Asintió mientras salía de mi despacho. Cuando me quede solo volví la atención al expediente. Ya había tenido suficientes distracciones en el día y estaba apresurado por dejar todo en orden lo más antes posible.

Unas horas después, alguien golpeo la puerta. Le di permiso para que pasara. Era Mary.

-¿Ya has terminado, Mary? –Ella asintió. –Ven, siéntate.

-Estaba a punto de irme, pero decidí acercarme para preguntarte si necesitabas algo más.

-En realidad, no.

Me conto que de todas las aspirantes, había descartado al menos a la mitad por diversos motivos y que más segura respecto a cuatro de las restantes.

-¿La joven que estaba cuando entre esta entre esas opciones? –Pregunté. No por nada en particular.

-Sí, estoy considerándola entre las opciones. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Se había quedado desconcertada con mi pregunta, lo podía ver en su mirada.

-Curiosidad. –Guarde unos documentos en mi maleta, que vería mas tarde en casa. Mary me seguía con la mirada. –Yo también me iré ahora ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No, gracias. Hoy vine en mi auto.

-Pensé que todavía estaba en el taller. –La última semana cuando no la venia a buscar su esposo o alguno de sus hijos, yo me había ofrecido a llevarla porque lo estaban reparando.

-Fuimos a buscar el auto al taller ayer.

Asentí.

-Eso es bueno, Mary.

-Sí.

Salimos del edificio, ya esta hora la mayoría ya se había ido. Salvo los que se quedaron tiempo extra para poder seguir trabajando, como yo y Mary. Fuera ya estaba casi anocheciendo. En las escaleras de la entrada, nos detuvimos.

-Mañana resolveremos todo este asunto.

Mary asintió.

-Hasta mañana. –Se despidió.

-Adiós. –Le conteste. Ella se alejo y se fue directo a su auto.

Un segundo después de que ella desapareciera a través de la calle, sentí dos manos presionando mi hombro con fuerza. Me sobresalte y me di vuelta. El temor que sentí al principio dio paso a la ira en cuanto vi quien era. Finnick. Aunque teníamos una buena relación, a veces me daban ganas de matarlo.

-Idiota, casi me matas del susto.

-Objetivo cumplido. –Dijo satisfecho.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Pero se lo deje pasar.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú, trabajar. Además, Annie prometió venir aquí. La estoy esperando.

-¿A dónde irán? –Le pregunte.

-A la casa de su familia. A cenar.

-Wow. Parece que al fin sentando cabeza. –Llevaba siete meses saliendo con ella, jamás había llegado tan lejos en una relación, ni había llegado al paso de conocer a la familia, como estaba pasando con Annie, que a los dos meses ya sus familias se habían presentado. –Ya era hora.

-Sí, -dijo sonriendo -Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo algún día.

-¿Dudas que lo haga?

-La verdad, no. Pero solo espero que no te pases esperando mucho tiempo a que llegue la "mujer indicada". La vida es corta, Peeta.

-Gracias por tu preocupación. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Luego nos pusimos a hablar de cosas irrelevantes hasta que Annie llegó y con una sonrisa, se acercó a nosotros.

Annie me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y luego acercó a Finnick, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos literalmente. La abrazo y beso su frente. Luego, se miraron. Ese tipo de mirada, por el que cualquiera sentiría envidia al verlos. Al menos alguien valoraba el amor. Si, en el tiempo que conocía a Finnick, jamás lo había visto así con nadie.

-Hola. –Le dijo él.

-Disculpa la demora ¿Estuviste esperando mucho?

-Algo. Pero no importa. ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, solo que salí más tarde de lo que tenía planeado del trabajo.

Finnick libero un poco a su novia, pero mantuvo su brazo rodeando su cintura. Y ella se volteo en mi dirección.

-Finnick ya te dijo ¿no?

-¿La salida de mañana?

-Sí.

-Me invito. –Le respondí.

-Él ira con su hermana, estará bajo su estricto cuidado mañana porque llegara de un viaje muy largo. Espero que no te importe. –Interrumpió Finnick.

-Claro que no. –Luego me miro a mí. –No sabía que tenías una hermana.

-Tiene quince. –Le respondí.

-Va a ser un placer conocerla. –Me dijo amablemente. Le sonreí. Annie era agradable, se ganaba el cariño de todos en un instante. Era bueno que estuviera con Finnick. Él había cambiado mucho por ella.

-Tendríamos que irnos, amor. –Susurró Finnick. Annie asintió.

-Sí, ya se deben estar preguntando que nos ha pasado. Adiós, Peeta. –Annie tomo la mano de Finnick y se adelanto.

-Hasta mañana, Peeta. –Esta vez fue Finnick quien hablo, mientras se alejaba junto a Annie.

-Que tengan una buena noche.

-Gracias.

Pase por la casa de mis padres antes de ir a mi departamento, durante la cena me pidieron el día siguiente Brissia se quedara conmigo, no sabían a qué hora iban a volver a volver de la reunión y no querían que se quedara sola. Les dije que estaba bien por mi y que la llevaría directo a mi departamento para que pasara la noche allí y que al día siguiente la traería. No se opusieron a que la llevara a una cena con amigos. Lo que tal vez si hubiera pasado, si lo hubiera propuesto alguno de mis hermanos. Para cuidar ella, confiaban más en mí que en ellos.

Más tarde, me fui a mi departamento.


	4. Capitulo 3: Acontecimiento Inesperado

CAPITULO 3: ACONTECIMIENTO INESPERADO

POV KATNISS

En unas horas se iba mi amiga de viaje, nos habíamos levantado muy temprano. Ella para terminar de poner en orden todo y yo para ayudarla. Fui a la cocina a prepararle un café, ya habíamos desayunado pero, viendo el estado en el que estaba lo necesitaba. A los pocos minutos ella me siguió, avisándome que ya había acabado con todo. Me arrebato que había servido para ella y se sentó en un taburete alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

-Gracias.

-No dormiste nada ¿verdad? –Le pregunte. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Te dije que podíamos dejar la salida para cuando volvieras.

-No, lo necesitaba. Esta semana no he parado de trabajar con este viaje.

Eso era verdad, prácticamente no la había visto en la semana salvo en las noches y un rato en la mañana.

-Solo estoy un poco cansada. –Continuo. -¿Te gusto el restaurante?

-Es muy… elegante. La comida es exquisita. Pero ¿Cómo haces pagarte eso?

-La mayor parte de las veces voy por trabajo, para cerrar algún contrato o algo por el estilo. Corre por cuenta de la empresa. –Se encogió de hombros. –La verdad es que debí llevarte antes. –Luego hizo una pausa. -¿Vas a estar bien?

-Sí. No tienes de que preocuparte.

-Le avise a uno de mis amigos que estuviera pendiente por cualquier cosa que necesites durante mi ausencia.

-Johanna… -Me empecé a quejar.

-Tranquila, no es que piense que no te puedas cuidar. Pero si te pasa algo, tu madre me mata. Además, no está de más que tengas ayuda extra si pasa algo. Le avise a Cinna.

-¿Cinna? –Pregunte, luego recordé. –Oh, sí. No tuve oportunidad de hablar mucho con él ese día.

-Le causantes una buena impresión.

-Él también me cayó bien.

-Entonces supongo que no te opondrás a recurrir a él, en el caso de que necesites algo.

-No. –Le conteste.

-Bien. –Busco unas tarjetas en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y me los tendió. –Esta es su tarjeta con sus números particulares y de trabajo, -me paso una de un color muy claro, luego me paso otra de color negro con letras blancas –Y esta es del hotel. –Las mire un segundo y luego las deje sobre la mesa.

-¿A qué hora viene el taxi?

-Media hora.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe al aeropuerto?

-No es necesario. Mejor quédate aquí. Te llamare cuando llegue.

En realidad, llego antes. La ayude a bajar con todo su equipaje hasta la calle, donde el taxista la esperaba. El hombre le recibió la maleta y la mochila, y las guardo en el baúl. Johanna agradeció y se volteo en mi dirección. Me abrazo.

-Cuídate… y suerte en el trabajo.

-Gracias. Tú igual.

Se metió en el interior del taxi.

-Hasta la próxima semana. –Dijo al despedirse, antes de que el taxi desapareciera de mi vista.

Como prometió me llamo unas horas después apenas llego a Nueva York. Me conto, que ya se había instalado en el hotel y algunas cosas del viaje. Pero tuvo que cortar porque debía reunirse con su jefe y unos clientes en la noche y quería descansar unas horas. Me prometió llamarme al día siguiente. Y eso fue todo.

Yo trate de mantenerme todo el resto del día ocupada. Viendo televisión o leyendo. Últimamente tenia tanto tiempo libre que me aburría. Al final del día, termine durmiéndome en el sofá mientras leía uno de los tantos libros que Johanna tenía en su biblioteca. Que para mi sorpresa me había terminado gustando.

Cuando desperté, fue a causa del la luz que entraba por las ventanas y la puerta de vidrio que llevaba al balcón. Me frote los ojos protegiéndome de la luz que daba directamente a mi cara, hasta que me habitué a ella y abrí los ojos nuevamente. Me pare y me dirigí al balcón, abrí la puerta corrediza y por primera vez en días, disfrute del agradable clima. Afuera salía el sol y estaba cálido, un pequeño descanso en esta fría estación actual. Era un día perfecto.

Pensé que era una buena idea aprovechar el día y salir a hacer ejercicios como lo hacía regularmente, y pasear por el parque. Pero esta vez con más tranquilidad.

Unas horas más tarde, luego del almuerzo salí. Me fui en bicicleta todo el camino hasta el parque y después seguí a pie. Me agradaba este lugar, era uno de los parques más hermosos de la ciudad, siempre que se daba la oportunidad venia, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo venia sola. Me dirigí hacia la zona donde se encontraba una laguna, había muchas personas sentadas o recostadas en la orilla sobre el pasto, busque un lugar apartado donde pudiera estar más tranquila. Y disfrute de la sensación de libertad que me proporcionaba y por alguna razón también me traía recuerdos, recuerdos con mi familia y sobre todo con mi padre. Me hacía sentir cierta nostalgia.

Me quede allí hasta que empezó a oscurecer y ya no quedaba casi nadie a mí alrededor. Era tiempo de emprender el camino de vuelta. Tome mi bicicleta y me subí a ella. Cuando al fin salí del parque, pude ver que el transito había aumentado en las ultimas, claro esta era la hora en la que muchos salían de sus trabajos. Trate de encontrar un atajo lo que me resulto difícil porque obligatoriamente debía pasar por la intersección de la calle Bloor y la avenida Lansdowne, cuando llegue allí, debía cruzar la calle, me quede observando desde la vereda. No vi ningún vehículo realmente próximo en ninguna dirección y el semáforo estaba en rojo. Avance aun subida en la bicicleta, pero hice un mal movimiento y mi pie resbalo del pedal, haciendo que doliera nuevamente. El mismo pie que casi tres meses había sufrido un esguince. Ese dolor punzante me paralizo, y ya había llegado casi a la mitad de la calle. Y segundos más tarde un auto doblaba la esquina, pero no pude ver al conductor. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, empezó a frenar pero ya era tarde, a la velocidad que venía, alcanzo a rozarme… rozarme no… choco contra mí con fuerza y yo casi salí volando desde la bicicleta a la acera de la calle. Sentí un crujido y luego como mi cabeza choco contra el pavimento. Mi cabeza empezó a doler… doler de verdad. Y más tarde, no sentí nada, estaba empezando a perder la consciencia con una rapidez sorprendente. Quise moverme, o abrir los ojos. Pero era como si mi mente estuviera encerrada en algún lugar completamente separada de mi cuerpo y sin relación alguna. Dos entes separados.

Sentí la voz lejana de una persona, pero no entendía lo que decía. Luego otras se sumaron a la primera, y luego otras más. Todo se volvió confuso, me costaba pensar con claridad y ya no escuchaba, ni sentía nada. O eso creí, hasta que unas manos recorrieron cada parte de mi cuerpo de manera casi frenética. ¿Qué me estaban haciendo? Quería gritar y decir que me dejaran, pero no encontraba mi voz. Pero luego deje de sentir ese contacto y lo agradecí, por con cada mínimo toque en algunas zonas, volvía el dolor. Pero luego volví a sentir una presión sobre mi pecho, mas tarde sobre mis labios y así consecutivamente. Tarde en comprender lo que realmente estaban haciéndome. Intentaban salvarme. Aire empezó llenar mis pulmones poco a poco. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que no podía respirar. Pero cuando logre hacerlo fue un alivio. Tosí, sentía que sentía la garganta seca. Pero aun me sentía incapaz de moverme o hacer cualquier otra cosa.

-Respira. –Dijo alguien con voz gruesa. –Y su pulso se regularizo. Buen trabajo.

Alguien a mi lado suspiro audiblemente, parecía aliviado. Unas manos rozaron mis mejillas.

-¿Me escuchas? –Susurro un hombre con voz suave, pero sonaba preocupado y nervioso. -¿Me sientes?

Tenía ganas de contestar "¡SI!... ¡SI!" pero no podía.

-Si lo haces, por favor… dame una señal. Lo que sea, pero hazlo. –Había dolor en su voz. Pero, de nuevo seguía sin encontrar mi voz y tampoco me sentía capaz de moverme. –Lo siento mucho.

Casi podía jurar que estaba llorando. Sentí que unas mechas de cabello caían sobre mi rostro, también pequeñas gotas de algo tibio que no reconocí hasta que llegaron a mis labios y las saboree involuntariamente. Un líquido con un sabor salado. Eran las lágrimas que pertenecían a la persona que lloraba sobre mi cuerpo. Lloraba por mí. Podía escuchar sus sollozos con tanta claridad, que me resultaba desgarrador. Y yo quería aliviar ese dolor, como si al aliviarlo, yo también me aliviaría. Estúpido pensamiento ¿no?

Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano, por mover mi mano. Y lo hice… levemente. Pero pareció no darse cuenta, ya que no se movió, ni dejo de emitir ese llanto desgarrador. O tal vez, no la había movido como creí. Me esforcé más, pero esta vez intente abrir los ojos. Parecía que gracias a las maniobras de él o de alguien más para reanimarme, había recuperado algo de control sobre mi cuerpo, al menos lo suficiente para abrir los ojos unos instantes. Un destello dorado capto mi atención en un principio. Era su cabello. Algunos mechones más largos caían sobre mi rostro. Nuestros rostros se encontraban a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Respire por la nariz y su cabello se movió. El chico de cabello rubio, sintió eso. Se detuvo en seco, levanto la cabeza un poco y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sus ojos estaban rojos y vidriosos por el llanto, pero no pudieron ocultar sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo. Me miro como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo, luego su rostro se ilumino al encontrarse con mi mirada, me dedico una media sonrisa que le duro un instante antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

-Quédate conmigo ¿sí? Te prometo que todo estará bien. Te llevaran a un hospital para curarte. Solo resiste… un poco más. –Su voz sonaba ahogada. –Resiste, por favor. –Rogó aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Y eso fue lo último que escuche y vi, porque un segundo más tarde estaba sumiéndome nuevamente en un estado de inconsciencia del que no sabía cómo, ni cuándo saldría. Solo me deje llevar por esa oscuridad a la que me estaba arrastrando.


	5. Capitulo 4: Incertidumbre y Culpa

CAPITULO 4: INCERTIDUMBRE Y CULPA

POV PEETA

"Mientras pasan las horas y el día esta por morir, y yo lo quisiera ya muerto, hay hombres que han cifrado en él todas sus esperanzas, todo su amor, sus últimas fuerzas. Hay hombres moribundos; otros que esperan un vencimiento y no querrían que nunca llegara mañana. Hay otros para quienes el mañana asomara como un remordimiento. Otros en cambio, se sienten fatigados y esta noche no será nunca lo bastante larga como para proporcionarles el descanso que necesitan."

 **Ailan Fournier**

Cuando había salido del auto y había visto su cuerpo inerte en la calle, pensé que la había matado. Y sentí una desesperación que jamás pensé que iba experimentar. Corrí hacia ella, y empecé a tocarla en zonas estratégicas que me darían una idea de su estado de salud, o si aun estaba con vida. Me asuste, al descubrir que no respiraba y que casi no sentía su pulso.

Tenía que hacer algo. Dejarla tirada en medio de la calle a su suerte y huir, dejando que otros se encargaran de su vida. No estaba en mi lista.

Me agache a su lado, y toque su rostro examinando su herida. Había sufrido un fuerte en la cabeza y estaba sangrando. La empecé a llamar, pero no había respuesta. Estaba inconsciente.

No podía creer lo que había hecho. Jamás me había pasado algo así. Me sentía terriblemente mal. Recordé lo sucedido. Había doblado en la esquina y de repente apareció ella en su bicicleta, detenida allí, como si fuera incapaz de moverse por algún motivo. No frene a tiempo, y la atropelle. Lo próximo de lo que había sido consciente fue de ver su cuerpo cayendo directamente hacia el pavimento.

Gente se empezó a acercar a mí alrededor, comentando entre sí, llamando ambulancias u ofreciendo ayuda. Pero no fue hasta que apareció un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años, asegurando que era medico, que acepte ayuda.

El doctor Aurelius –ese era su nombre- había llamado a una ambulancia del hospital en el que trabajaba, y había llegado con rapidez. Pero mientras esperábamos, habíamos logrado que volviera a respirar y normalizar sus signos vitales.

Me quede observándolo mientras le practicaba lo que parecían masajes cardiacos, me hablo.

-¿Sabes primeros auxilios?

Lo pensé un segundo, un día en la universidad había venido unas personas que trabajaban para la Cruz Roja y nos habían enseñado técnicas de reanimación y primeros auxilios en casos en los que la supervivencia de alguien dependiera de cómo actuáramos nosotros. Recordé que me había tocado practicar una reanimación cardiorespiratoria, a un maniquí. Y una de los hombres que había estado observándome me felicito, diciéndome que seguramente si hubiera sido una persona real la hubiera salvado. Jamás me había tocado hacer algo así en la vida real.

-Yo si… pero… jamás lo he intentado con una persona.

-¿Pero sabes?

Asentí.

-Con eso es suficiente. Sigue mis instrucciones. –Me pidió. –Y trata de mantener la calma. –Lo hacía sonar tan fácil. Pero lo intente. –Sujeta su frente y mentón. Haz que su mentón se eleve y verifica su respiración.

Hice lo que me pidió y luego coloque mi oído muy cerca de su boca, me di cuenta que su respiración era demasiado débil, pero de sus labios entreabiertos salía un leve aliento cálido por momentos. Se lo informe al hombre que seguía haciendo compresiones en su pecho.

-Continua sujetando su mentón, pero esta vez tapa su nariz. Y después…

-Lo recuerdo. –Debía insuflar aire que entraría a su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pulmones. Mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Pero intente tranquilizarme, para hacer esto debía mantener la calma.

-Cuando yo diga empiezas. Solo dos insuflaciones. Seguida por una serie de treinta compresiones. Y así sucesivamente –Me indico. -¿Entendido?

-¿Lo debo hacer yo? –Le pregunte, porque me aterraba la idea de empeorar las cosas para la chica o equivocarme.

-No tienes la obligación. Pero nos ahorraría tiempo. ¿Quieres ayudar?

-Claro.

-Bien. -Luego de tres comprensiones mas – ¡YA!

Inspire de forma normal, contuve el aire y sujete su mentón levantándolo al mismo tiempo que abría su boca. Tal como me habían enseñado, apoye mi boca sobre la suya ejerciendo cierta presión para que el aire no escapara, y solté todo el aire. Espere unos segundos, y repetí el proceso. Luego levante mi cabeza, y observe su pecho, con la esperanza de verlo elevarse y bajar, alguna señal que me indicara que respiraba. Nada. Mire al hombre, el hombre continúo con la serie de compresiones. Luego dos insuflaciones más. Cuando ya íbamos por la cuarta serie empezamos a ver resultados, su pecho lentamente subía y bajaba, cada vez que acercaba mi rostro al suyo, un aire cálido rozaba mi piel. Pero no fue hasta la sexta o séptima serie, que le hiciera una segunda insuflación, ella tosió en mi cara.

-Déjala. –Me indico el hombre. –Es suficiente. –Me aparte de ella, pero me quede arrodillado a su lado observándola al igual que él, mientras tosía. Cuando dejo de hacerlo, él controlo sus signos vitales.

-Respira. Y su pulso se regularizo. Buen trabajo.

Buen trabajo.

Hice una mueca. Teniendo en cuenta que yo había sido quien le había provocado esto, me parecía que esa frase estaba de más. Aun así, tan solo de escuchar que la reanimación había dado resultados, me sentí aliviado.

-¿No tendría que reaccionar? –Pregunte, porque a pasar de eso, ella seguía inconsciente.

-Hay que esperar. Pero tal vez si nos escuche, pero…

La ambulancia llegó, el hombre interrumpió la conversación, se puso de pie y se fue directamente a hablar con los enfermeros.

Tome su rostro delicadamente entre mis manos.

-¿Me escuchas? ¿Me sientes? –Susurre en un tono casi apremiante. -Si lo haces, por favor… dame una señal. Lo que sea, pero hazlo. –No había respuesta y eso me desespero. –Lo siento… mucho.

Los segundos pasaron, pero ella no reaccionaba. Estaba muy herida, mis manos estaban bañadas con su sangre al igual que mi camisa.

Creo que me había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento, pero no lo soporte más y me quebré. Las lágrimas que hasta el momento había estado conteniendo, salieron de mis ojos, y el llanto se volvió más intenso, hasta el punto de volverse insoportable. Me sentía incapaz hasta de hablar. No sé cuánto tiempo pase así ¿segundos? ¿Minutos? Para mi eran una eternidad.

Sentí el aliento de la chica chocando contra mi rostro. Eso me trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Curioso, levante mi cabeza y abrí los ojos. Me sorprendí cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Me miraba con ojos confundidos que expresaban que no entendía del todo lo que había pasado, pero no vi temor en su mirada. Todavía había vida en ellos. Por un instante me sentí feliz. Sonreí, pero cuando note que la estaba perdiendo nuevamente, mi sonrisa se borro. Sus ojos estaban volviendo a cerrarse mientras nos mirábamos.

-Quédate conmigo ¿sí? –Le suplique. –Te prometo que todo estará bien. Ahora te llevaran a un hospital para curarte. Solo resiste… un poco más.

Pero no lo hizo, un segundo más tarde perdió la consciencia... nuevamente.

Unos enfermeros se acercaron con una camilla. Tomando todas las precauciones previas la colocaron en la camilla y la subieron a la ambulancia. Otro de los enfermeros me indico que subiera, aunque no sabía si era por el estado en el que me veían, o como acompañante de la chica. Sin emitir palabra, me subí a la ambulancia. Mientras íbamos camino al hospital, descubrí que ellos realmente pensaban que yo también había salido herido. Cuando les dije que me encontraba en perfecto estado, uno de ellos me hizo una revisión rápida de todos modos. Mientras el otro se ocupo de la chica. El enfermero al comprobar que yo estaba bien, solo me paso papeles descartables para que pudiera limpiar mis manos, y empezó ayudar a su compañero, ignorándome por completo a mí.

Me quede observándolos todo el camino, mientras ellos se las arreglaban para socorrerlas con las limitadas cosas que tenían en la ambulancia. Luego de colocarle un respirador e inyectarle algún tipo de medicina. Pasaron a encargarse de heridas menores, y de la herida que recibió al golpearse la cabeza.

-¿Ella despertó? –Me preguntaron.

-Solo fueron unos segundos. Ella solo me miro. ¿Es una buena señal, no?

-En principio, si. Al menos no parece estar herida de gravedad.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, la bajaron con rapidez de la ambulancia con ayuda de dos hombres con batas blancas que estaban esperando allí. Baje de ambulancia justo después, los seguí, pero cuando llegamos al pasillo del área de emergencias, ellos me prohibieron seguir, mandándome a la sala de espera.

Esperar por una noticia de la chica en el hospital, se volvió una tortura. Cada minuto que pasaba, mi nerviosismo aumentaba, mientras imaginaba las peores cosas y sintiéndome tremendamente culpable. Luego de dar vueltas incontables veces en la sala de espera, busque con la mirada algún lugar para sentarme, me dirigí hacia una esquina donde había un par de sillones negros juntos. Me senté apoyando mi espalda contra el respaldo y doblando mis piernas contra mi pecho, escondí mi cabeza contra mis rodillas. Porque de repente me sentí mareado y descompuesto, tan débil como un muñeco de trapo. No era la primera vez que me pasaba. Había ciertas ocasiones en las que terminaba somatizando mis emociones.

Intente pensar con la mente en frio. No tenia de que preocuparme, ella estaba aquí siendo atendida por profesionales que tratarían de ayudarla a mejorarse. Entre ese doctor y yo habíamos logrado sacarla de su estado inicial y ella había reaccionado, me había mirado a los ojos y tal vez hasta me había escuchado. Los enfermeros me dijeron que esa era una buena señal. También habían dicho que no parecía tener heridas graves. Realmente, esperaba que fuera así. Tal vez todo saldría bien después de todo.

Pero aun no podía creer lo que había hecho.

No supe cuanto tiempo pase así. Pero al cabo de un rato. Sentí alguien apoyaba una mano en mi hombro, lo ignore. Y cerré mis ojos nuevamente. Quien fuera la persona que me toco, aparto su mano, pero luego esa persona ocupo un lugar a mi lado.

-No te ves bien. –Comento esa persona. Era el hombre que me había ayudado en la calle. – ¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera? –Ofreció.

-No. –Dije. Mi voz sonaba ahogada. –Ya se me pasara.

Continué con mi cabeza entre mis piernas, no quería que me viera llorar.

-Soy un monstruo. –Reconocí luego de varios minutos de completo silencio.

-No lo eres.

-Casi la mato. –Grite.

-Los accidentes ocurren.

-No fue un accidente… fue un terrible error. Y casi mate a una chica por ese error. Es imperdonable. Si ella… si ella… -no podía ni siquiera pronunciar esa palabra -…No podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo si algo malo le sucediera, y me odiaría por el resto de mi vida. –Yo mismo me odiaba ahora mismo. –Yo no soy así.

-Ella se pondrá bien. –Levante el rostro sorprendido. Con mis ojos y mejillas bañados en lágrimas, fije mi vista en la suya.

-¿Qué sabe? Por favor, dígamelo.

-Solo sé que la están atendiendo y que está estable. Pero no se mucho mas. Lo siento. Aun no la sacan de esa sala.

-Pero ya llevan más de una hora.

-Y se demoraran más aun, deben realizarle algunos estudios.

-¿Y luego podre verla?

-Depende de su estado.

-De acuerdo.

-Ven, sígueme.

-¿A dónde?

-A mi consultorio. Vamos a conversar.

Limpie las lágrimas de mis ojos y mejillas y me concentre en el médico. Me levante y lo seguí. Cuando llegamos a su consultorio el abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar. Prendió las luces y me indico que me sentara.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Soy médico, pero luego me especialicé en el área psiquiátrica. Por cierto, soy el doctor Aurelius.

No nos habíamos presentado.

-Peeta Mellark. –Me presente. -¿Por qué me trajo aquí?

-Por esto. –Dijo alcanzándome unas llaves y un teléfono móvil. Eran míos. –Habías dejado la puerta del auto abierta con las llaves dentro. Y como te llevaron en la ambulancia, pensé en traerte el auto. Está en el estacionamiento del hospital. Y saque tu teléfono, por si quieres comunicarte con alguien. Era eso o se lo llevaba la policía.

-No hacía falta. Pero… muchas gracias.

Agradecí mientras tomaba mis cosas y las guardaba en un bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-De nada. ¿Cómo te sientes?

No respondí. Ya le había dicho como me sentía.

-Te entiendo. Hay que esperar a ver como evoluciona con el transcurso de las horas y que dicen sus estudios. Antes de eso, no se puede adelantar nada. Pero te puedo asegurar que los médicos harán todo lo posible para que se recupere de manera favorable.

Harán todo lo posible…

Jamás me había gustado como sonaba eso.

Asentí. Luego de que habláramos sobre el asunto del choque, de cómo había pasado todo y el intentara convencerme de que no me sintiera tan responsable; de que a pesar de lo que había hecho había actuado bien posteriormente. Logre irme del consultorio, con la excusa de que quería dejarlo trabajar, y que atendiera al paciente que acababa de llamar a su puerta. Le agradecí nuevamente por haberme traído el coche y salí.

El paciente que el doctor Aurelius debía atender era un hombre cercano a los cuarenta años, descuidado y que no parecía muy lúcido. Cuando salí del consultorio, tuve que pasar por su lado. Y me miro de una manera muy extraña, tarde en comprender que era porque mis manos no estaban completamente limpias, seguían con algunas manchas de sangre seca y mi camisa de un blanco perfecto, también estaba salpicada de sangre en algunas zonas. Le dirigí una mirada, pero luego la desvié. Y seguí mi camino. Salí del hospital en busca de mi auto, Aurelius lo había dejado donde me había indicado. Me metí en él, y me senté en el asiento del conductor. No pensaba irme, pero necesitaba tomar aire y estar solo unos minutos. Prendí la radio, mientras buscaba algún CD en la guantera del auto, escuche a dos hombres hablando en un programa de radio dando las noticias del día. No les preste mucha atención. Mis dedos se encontraron con una cadenita bañada en oro con un pequeño y delicado dije en forma de cruz del tamaño de un dedo índice, me lo había entregado mi madre cuando yo tenía doce años y había sufrido un grave accidente automovilístico mientras iba camino a un campamento en la camioneta del padre de un amigo. Pensaban que iba a morir al igual que mi amigo y su padre. Pero milagrosamente, pase la noche y sobreviví. Mis padres me consolaban diciéndome que no había llegado mi hora, y aun me quedaban muchas cosas por hacer en esta vida. Que había sido un milagro, porque los médicos no me daban esperanzas, y que debía sentirme agradecido por ello. Pero nada de lo que me dijeron fue consuelo suficiente cuando me entere de la muerte de ellos. Tome la cadenita en mi mano y en vez de pensar en la historia detrás de ella, pensé en su origen, había pertenecido a mis antepasados, llevaba al menos dos generaciones en la familia, según mi madre, mi abuela se la había dado poco antes de morir para que la protegiera, había sido bendecida por un Papa, del cual mi abuela ya con su avanzada edad no se acordaba el nombre, mi madre nunca lo supo el nombre. Sea como sea, había funcionado conmigo. Desde entonces había estado en mi poder. Se me ocurrió una idea muy loca y mi madre me iba a matar si se enteraba. Pero dadas las circunstancias me pareció una buena idea. No sabía de que otro modo ayudarla. Coloque el collar alrededor de mi cuello.

También busque el bolso que llevaba cada vez que hacia deportes o iba al gimnasio, con la esperanza de encontrar ropa para ponerme. Casualmente lo tenía cerca, lo había dejado en los asientos traseros del auto. Encontré un conjunto deportivo de pantalón negro largo y una remera blanca con negro completamente limpio y sin usar. Era mejor que lo que traía puesto en ese momento. Apague la radio y salí del auto.

Luego de ir al baño, lavarme las manos con jabón para quitarme bien los restos de sangre, me cambie el traje por el conjunto deportivo. Me mire al espejo.

-Mucho mejor. –Me dije a mí mismo. Guarde la ropa en el bolso, la camisa ya la había perdido, sabia por experiencia, que la sangre no salía, menos si la ropa es blanca. Cuando llegara a mi departamento la tiraría.

Fui a la recepción, una joven de 19 o 20 años me atendió. –Al parecer acaba de entrar, porque no la había visto antes.

-Hola. ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?

-Sí. Necesito saber el estado de la joven que ingreso hace casi tres horas aquí. Y si la trasladaron a alguna habitación saber dónde.

-¿Quién es usted?

Por un momento, pensé en mentir diciendo que era su novio, un primo o un hermano. En un hospital no daban tanta información a cualquiera. Y lo habría hecho sino fuera por el importantísimo detalle de que no sabía su nombre.

Un segundo más tarde largo otra pregunta.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de ella?

-No lo sé. Pero vine con ella en la misma ambulancia. Me gustaría saber cuál es su estado de salud.

-¿Tres horas?

-Aproximadamente.

-Déjeme ver. –Me dijo la chica mientras buscaba en su computadora algo. –Nombre desconocido, aparentemente dieciocho o diecinueve años, sobredosis, ingresada a las nueve y veintisiete horas… –Empezó a leer.

-No. Accidente automovilístico y aparenta unos veintiuno o veintidós años. –Ella asintió mientras seguía buscando en los registros de ingreso.

-Hay algo. –Escuche atento y contuve la respiración deseando que fueran buenas noticias. –Si es a la que se refiere, ella fue trasladada hace minutos a una habitación, está en observación por el momento.

-¿Me puede decir en que habitación?

-Lo siento, tendrá que preguntárselo a la doctora que la atendió.

-Entiendo. ¿Con quién debo hablar?

-Espere unos momentos, yo misma la llamare y ella vendrá a hablar con usted.

-Gracias.

Hizo una llamada telefónica corta, y luego se dirigió nuevamente a mí.

-En minutos estará con usted. Puede esperar por allí, y yo le avisare cuando venga.

Asentí y me fui a sentar cerca, al lado de un hombre con una niña pequeña en brazos.

Minutos después, una mujer con una bata blanca y una identificación sujeta al bolsillo delantero de su bata. No pude dejar de mirarla pensando que era ella la que me informaría lo sucedido. La recepcionista que me había atendido, le hizo una señal en mi dirección y la otra mujer me miro. Si, era ella. Cuando vi que se acerco hacia mí, me pare.

-Hola. Soy la doctora Paylor. –Me saludo cuando ya nos encontrábamos cerca. Correspondí al saludo y luego ella continuo hablando–Me acaban de informar que usted pregunto por la joven.

-Así es.

-Bien. Acompáñeme. –Dijo en tono neutral.

Cuando íbamos caminando por el pasillo del hospital, la mire de reojo tratando de descubrir alguna señal que me indicara algo, me encontré con una mujer relativamente joven con cabello negro prolijamente sujetado hacia atrás en un rodete, y unos ojos castaños oscuros que parecían hinchados por la fatiga. Pero sin embargo aparentaba sonreír. Intente que eso no me afectara. Eso no significaba que ella estuviera mal. Espere paciente a que dijera algo. Pero cuando no lo hizo, fui yo el que hable.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Ella está estable por ahora. Pero, debemos ver como evoluciona. Ya le hicimos algunos estudios, mañana temprano estarán los resultados. Y a partir de ahí decidiremos qué hacer. Creemos que en las próximas horas ya veremos resultados con la medicación que le estamos administrando. Esta sedada. Hable con el doctor Aurelius en cuanto supe que él había presenciado todo este suceso. Me hablo de ti. Peeta ¿verdad?

Asentí.

-Me dijo que te sentiste muy mal después. Me contó lo que hicieron en la calle. También me pidió que te dejara pasar unos minutos a verla. Generalmente no lo permitimos, pero hare una excepción. Solo serán unos diez minutos, máximo quince. Luego si deseas quedarte, lo deberás hacer en la sala de espera de este área de emergencias, y te iremos informando a medida que sepamos algo.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada. –Me dijo sonriendo. –Te llevare a verla ahora.

Seguimos caminando, se detuvo frente a una puerta y se giro hacia mí.

-No encontramos ninguna identificación entre sus pertenencias, tampoco un teléfono móvil o un papel con algún número con el que podamos contactarnos. –Suspiro. –Tal vez se le cayó algo durante el accidente o no traía nada de eso. Lo único que encontramos fueron unas llaves que traía en su bolsillo. No tenemos modo de ponernos en contacto con ningún conocido de ella. Espero que pronto despierte.

-Yo me quedare con ella todo el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que aparezca algún familiar.

-Es bueno escucharlo. ¿Listo para pasar?

-Sí.

Abrió la puerta, paso primero y yo la seguí. Estaba en la primera cama. Si yo me paraba desde otro lado de la gran pared de vidrio al lado de la puerta, podría verla sin problema. Me detuve a un lado de la cama. Además del suero que iba por vía intravenosa hacia su cuerpo. Estaba conectada a un respirador. No me había aclarado eso.

-Es solo por precaución. –Me dijo la doctora. Asentí sin apartar la mirada de la joven.

La herida de su cabeza ya no se veía bajo el vendaje que le habían colocado. También tenía una venda alrededor de su muñeca izquierda. Habían reemplazado su ropa por una bata celeste. Debía reconocer, que me esperaba algo peor. Con la atención recibida, sus heridas desinfectadas y su piel completamente limpia. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto.

-Quince minutos. –Repitió antes de retirarse.

En la sala de observación, había doce camas pero solo la mitad estaban ocupadas. Solo había una mujer despierta, las demás o estaba sedadas o inconscientes. Algunos parecían estar peor que ella. Odiaba los hospitales, y odiaba ver a la gente sufriendo. Mi vista volvió a la chica, la única que realmente me importaba en ese momento. Instintivamente tome su mano sana entre la mía, y me incline hacia ella. Me quede allí, parado sin saber que decir. Pero solo tenía quince minutos, mi tiempo estaba agotándose. Desee con mucha intensidad que me escuchara, y tal vez volviera a abrir los ojos y me mirara como lo había antes. Ver sus ojos grises, pero esta vez llenos de vida.

-Lo siento. –Empecé. Lleve mis manos a su rostro, su cabello y se lo empecé acariciar. –Lamento mucho lo que te hice, me gustaría volver el volver el tiempo atrás, pero no puedo. No pretendo que me perdones, ni me entiendas. Lo más lógico sería que me odies ¿no lo crees? Y me quieras golpear por ser un completo idiota. Lo aceptaría con gusto, si eso significa que tu estas a salvo y fuera de peligro. Quiero que te recuperes. –Hice una pausa. –También me gustaría saber tu nombre para dejar de llamarte "la chica desconocida que atropelle" como si fueras una persona cualquiera. Estoy seguro que debes tener un hermoso nombre que pueda reemplazar el modo en el que te llamo ahora. –Tenía que tenerlo, era tan hermosa. Y no un nombre cualquiera, sino uno original y hermoso como ella. –Espero que despiertes pronto. Los médicos creen que te pondrás bien, que solo es cuestión de tiempo. –Sonreí mientras pasaba mis dedos por su largo cabello marrón oscuro. –Tengo algo para ti. En cualquier momento me echaran de aquí, solo me dieron unos minutos para poder verte. –Descolgué el collar de mi cuello, y con mucho cuidado lo coloque en el de ella. Revise que hubiera quedado bien sujetado y se lo acomode. –Es un collar, el dije es una cruz. Mi madre me dijo una vez que mientras lo tuviera estaría protegido y que nada malo me pasaría. Supongo, simplemente para consolarme porque yo estaba muriendo y era muy pequeño, y quería darme una razón para aferrarme a la vida, que fuera fuerte. Pero por algún motivo, me sirvió. Espero que te proteja a ti, como me protegió a mí.

El resto del tiempo me quede observándola. Tenía la esperanza de presenciar alguna respuesta que no llego. Parecía estar dormida y en paz.

La doctora Paylor apareció en la puerta, y me dijo que ya se había terminado el tiempo. Y que debía retirarme. Asentí. Me levante de la cama, había estado sentado al borde la misma mientras tomaba su mano. Pasó algo que al principio me sorprendió. Ella de un segundo a otro había presionado mi mano. Sonreí. Un segundo más tarde la doctora estaba a mi lado, se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Movió su mano. –Susurre.

-Fue un acto reflejo. Responde a estímulos a veces. –Dijo sonriendo.

Habían pasado al menos dieciséis horas desde la última vez que la había visto. Ella seguía en la sala observación, regularmente iba un enfermero a comprobar su estado, si había alguna complicación llamaban a la doctora o algún doctor que estuviera disponible. Por suerte no había habido muchas de esas ocasiones. No había visto a la doctora desde que me había llevado a verla por primera vez desde su internación. Tampoco había habido mejoría, seguía casi igual que a su ingreso. Pero los medicamentos, parecían que empezaban a hacerle efecto. Se suponía que en poco tiempo estarían los resultados de los estudios, pero aun no había venido nadie a informarme al respecto. Me había pasado toda la noche y la madrugada, sentado en una de las incomodas sillas de la sala de espera, despierto a la espera de noticias. Ahora ya eran cerca de las doce del mediodía y la noche en vela me empezaba a pasar factura, aunque habría sido incapaz de dormirme de haberlo intentado. Había decidido tomarme el día libre en el trabajo por hoy. Luego de llamar a Mary a la oficina, le explique en pocas palabras mi situación actual, ella me entendió, le pedí que llamara a mis clientes para cancelar las citas y que dispusiera otro día para la siguiente semana. Ella me recordó que había un cliente que no podía esperar a la semana siguiente. Tenía razón, debía atenderlo lo más pronto posible.

-Dile que te deje lo que acordamos que me traería y luego hablare por teléfono con él. No podre ir hoy. Debo quedarme, no puedo dejarla sola.

-Entiendo. Hare lo que me pidas. –Luego cambio de tema. -Si necesitas algo más, llámame. Que te lleve alguna cosa o lo que sea.

-Gracias, pero por el momento estoy bien. No necesito nada.

-¿Has comido algo?

-Si hay un bufet en el hospital, comí algo en la noche. –También me había obligado a ir a comprar café de vez cuando, cuando empezaba a sentir que el sueño me ganaba. –Y acabo de desayunar. –La tranquilice. A veces como si yo fuera su propio hijo, teniendo en cuenta que me conocía desde que era un bebe gracias a mi padre, y luego la amistad que había entablado con mi madre hasta hoy, no era extraño.

-Pero no has dormido.

-No podría aunque quisiera. –Confesé.

-Peeta, no te sientas tan culpable. Fue un accidente. Además, mira lo que estás haciendo por ella ahora. Otro en tu lugar, hubiera escapado y la hubiera dejado abandonada a su suerte. Tú lo sabes muy bien, has atendido a muchas personas que han venido a iniciar juicios por ese tipo de casos.

Era verdad.

-Sí. Pero no debió haber pasado.

-¿No has tenido noticias de ella?

-No mucho, sigue igual. La doctora me dijo que me informaría en cuanto estuvieran los resultados de sus estudios o hubiera alguna complicación.

Vi a la doctora Paylor acercarse por el pasillo con una carpeta entre las manos. Parecía estar muy concentrada leyendo algo.

-Debo colgar. Te llamo en cuanto sepa algo.

Cuando vi que siguió de largo, fui casi corriendo hasta ella para alcanzarla.

-Peeta. –Dijo levantando la mirada al notar mi presencia. –Justo iba a pedir que te llamaran. Quería hablar contigo.

-¿Hay novedades?

-Sí, y muy buenas. Pasa por mi consultorio en una… -Miro su reloj. –Media hora. Debo hacer otra cosa primero. En recepción te indicaran donde es. –Luego se fue.

-Me acaban de entregar los estudios de la joven. No están tan mal como pensé en un principio. Sufrió una leve contusión a causa del impacto, por eso ha estado inconsciente todo este tiempo.

-¿Ha estado?

-Ella despertó. No hablo, pero ella está bien dentro de todo. Se va a recuperar. La volvimos a sedar a causa del dolor que sentía y para que este más tranquila, pero en unas horas ira cediendo el efecto y volverá a la normalidad. Esta fuera de peligro.

No pude evitar sonreír. Estaba a salvo.

-Pero eso no es todo. –Agrego.

Espere pacientemente a que continuara.

-Tiene una fractura de tobillo, aunque sospechamos de que es una lesión antigua que se agravo ahora con el accidente. Debemos preguntárselo a ella cuando ya esté mejor. Tiene un esguince en la muñeca. –Recordé el vendaje que tenía en su mano izquierda. Asentí. –Y señales de golpes o heridas. Lo importante es que no sufrió ningún tipo de lesión interna grave. Eso es muy positivo. Tuvo bastante suerte, pudo haber sido peor.

Por primera vez desde el accidente, me sentí aliviado. Sentí como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Pero me preocupo lo primero que dijo ¿fractura? Eso no era bueno.

Al menos esta viva, y se recuperara. Pensé.

Horas después la trasladaron a una habitación común e individual. Dadas las circunstancias me dejaron pasar y estar con ella todo el tiempo, al menos hasta que apareciera algún familiar. Y si ella despertaba pronto, no tardaría en pasar.

Me quede sentado en un pequeño sillón que traslade al lado de la cama, observándola y controlándola. Ya le habían quitado el respirador, y le habían dejado de pasar medicación a través del suero por vía intravenosa que seguía adherida a su mano. Querían ver cómo reaccionaba. Seguramente cuando despertara y se quejara de dolor le volverían a colocar algún tipo de calmante. Las horas pasaron y ella seguía en el mismo estado, sin embargo notaba ciertos cambios en ella. Estaba saliendo del efecto de las drogas poco a poco. De vez en cuando, venía a verla la doctora, o algún enfermero y me obligaban a salir de la habitación. Cuando se iban yo volvía con ella.

En algún momento de la noche me debí quedar dormido, porque de lo próximo que fui consciente fue de alguien rozando mi cara. El contacto resulto reconfortante. Continué con los ojos cerrados. Tal vez solo era un sueño, tenía que serlo. Estaba en un hospital, cuidando de una joven que no conocía, y que estaba inconsciente. Salvo que…


	6. Capitulo 5: Recuperacion

CAPITULO 5: RECUPERACIÓN

POV PEETA

" _ **A todos nos gustaría volver atrás, todos tenemos al menos una cosa que arreglar. Pero no se puede. Hay que vivir con los remordimientos. Solo se puede intentar olvidarlos o superarlos. Hacer algo que te permita sentirte mejor. Pero no podemos renunciar a la vida por algo que tal vez hubiera ocurrido de todos modos."**_

 _ **Federico Moccia**_

Abrí los ojos.

Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en una orilla de la cama contra el colchón a unos centímetros de su brazo. Su mano se había detenido al notar que yo había despertado y la aparto de repente, emitiendo una queja casi silenciosa, un ruido proveniente de su garganta. Sentía dolor, pero estaba consciente. Consciente. No podía sentirme más feliz en ese momento.

Levante la cabeza y me concentre en ella. Estaba sonrojada, pero con la mirada fija en mí con curiosidad. Cuando fije mí vista en sus ojos, me pareció que se había sonrojado más. Seguramente por haberla sorprendido tocándome y porque para ella era un desconocido.

-Hola. Al fin tenemos la oportunidad de vernos. –Decidí que lo mejor era ir lento.

Ella no hablo. Me miro, notoriamente confundida. Acerque mi mano a su rostro, algo temeroso por su reacción. Ella se quedo inmóvil de la sorpresa, conteniendo el aire. Su cabeza descansaba en la almohada. Pero me dejo tocarla. Había algo en su temor y confusión reflejada en sus expresiones que la hacía ver adorable. Pero no deseaba que sintiera temor de mí.

-Está todo bien ¿ves? No te hare daño. – _O al menos más daño del que te hice_ , pensé. –Soy Peeta. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Katniss. –Murmuro. Le costaba hablar, suponía que era normal luego de lo que sufrió. Eso sumado a que era la primera vez que hablaba desde el accidente.

-¿Cómo la planta acuática? –Se me vino a la mente la imagen de una planta con pequeñas flores blancas de tres pétalos y centro en violeta y amarillo.

-Me sorprende que sepas que es una planta acuática. Algunas personas no lo asocian.

-Bueno, la he visto un par de veces. La primera vez, cuando era muy pequeño, mi padre me llevo de excursión y la vimos cerca de un lago. Me dijo su nombre. Por eso lo recuerdo.

-Mis padres amaban ese nombre.

-Escogieron bien. –Recordé lo que había pensado mientras estaba inconsciente. Pensé que tendría un nombre hermoso, pero poco común, tan exótico como su belleza. No me había equivocado.

La ayude a sentarse y le di agua. Eso pareció aliviar un poco su molestia.

-Yo te recuerdo. –Me dijo en un momento.

-¿Me recuerdas? –Solo me había visto un segundo en la calle. Pero en el estado que estaba no creí que fuera acordarse de mí.

-Tú me salvaste. Allí en… la… No sé, solo recuerdo tu rostro, y tu mirada… ¿estabas llorando o me lo imagine?

No pude evitar lanzar una pequeña carcajada. Fue más consciente de lo que creí.

-Estaba llorando. También te hable. ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que te dije?

-No, no sé. Todo es muy confuso. Hay cosas que no recuerdo… como llegue aquí por ejemplo. Sé que sufrí un accidente, pero… Tampoco entiendo porque llorabas.

-Porque te hice mucho mal. Porque pensé que… te había matado. Y no lo soportaba.

-Fuiste tú ¿verdad?

Hice una mueca y asentí.

-Lo siento, Katniss. –Decir esas tres palabras, hizo que el dolor y la culpa volvieran. –Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar eso, juro que lo haría. No fue a propósito, pero paso.

Katniss me miraba, pero yo me sentí tan avergonzado que desvié la mirada. Los minutos pasaron y el silencio se hizo más incomodo. La mire. Había cerrado los ojos, pero sabía que estaba despierta.

-Seguro me odias por esto. Y lo entiendo. –Le dije.

-No te odio. –Me contradijo. Abrió los ojos y giro su cabeza hacia mí. –Estaba haciendo memoria de todo lo que paso, no recuerdo lo que sucedió después, pero si lo que sucedió antes. Fue mi culpa también, no mire si venia un coche en tu dirección. Y luego, me detuve, por que sentí dolor. Y vi tu auto y me paralice. Y luego todo pasó en una fracción de segundo. Demasiado rápido para asimilarlo. ¿Cuánto llevo internada? ¿En dónde estoy?

-En Toronto General Hospital. Y llevas… -No sabía qué hora era, me fije en mi reloj. Abrí los ojos sorprendido no creí que habían pasado tantas horas. –Al menos unas treinta horas internada.

-¿Tanto?

-Sí. Pero estas recuperándote.

-No lo parece.

-¿Qué sientes? –Pregunte inclinándome más hacia ella, coloque un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su rostro detrás de su oreja.

-Me duele todo. –Susurró. –Y me siento mareada.

-¿Quieres que llame a la doctora?

-¿Esa mujer alta de pelo oscuro?

-Supongo que sí. Es la doctora que se está encargando de ti.

-Si, por favor.

-Bien, ya vuelvo.

Me aleje ella. Yo estaba en la puerta con la mano en el picaporte listo para abrirla, cuando ella me hablo.

-Peeta.

-¿Si?

-¿Hace cuanto tú estás aquí?

-Nunca me fui. Pero recién me dejaron que me quedara contigo cuanto te trasladaron aquí. –Me miro sorprendida. –No te sorprendas. De verdad estaba preocupado. Me alegra que hayas despertado.

Como no recibí respuesta me fui. Estaba muy pensativa, muy metida en sí misma, sabía que me había escuchado, pero su mente estaba muy lejos, como si tratara de encajar las piezas una por una de todo lo que había pasado. Estaba confundida. Era normal. Pero lo importante era que estaba viva. Y yo al fin había recuperado algo de paz.


	7. Capitulo 6: Segunda Oportunidad

CAPITULO 6: SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

POV KATNISS

Había despertado en un lugar que no conocía. Una habitación completamente blanca, la luz en un principio me obligo a cerrar los ojos nuevamente. Luego de estar sumida en una oscuridad total, la luz tan fuerte me molestaba. Volví a abrir mis ojos y mire alrededor.

Seguía en el hospital, pero me habían cambiado de habitación, o eso creía yo. Todo se volvió muy confuso, no entendía como había terminado aquí. Mi mano choco contra algo suave y cálido. Cuando mire hacia un costado, un rostro apareció ante mi vista. Un joven de piel muy clara y cabello rubio vestido con ropa de sport, estaba dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón de mi cama a la altura de mi codo. ¿Quién era y que hacia dormido a mi lado?

Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi cabeza, muy cerca de mi frente. Lleve la mano allí, una venda cubría mi cabeza como si fuera una vincha. Mi pierna izquierda también estaba elevada y colgando en el aire gracias a algún tipo de soporte. Empecé a ser consciente poco a poco del dolor que sentía, no solo de mi cabeza o pie, también del resto de mi cuerpo. Había tenido un accidente y el joven que dormía a pocos centímetros de mí por alguna razón había estado allí. Tal vez había sido alguien que presencio el accidente y quiso socorrerme.

Recordé unos ojos azules fijos en los míos, y llenos de lágrimas. Era él. Ahora dormido tenía un aspecto tranquilo y relajado. Unas mechas de su cabello rubio cenizo (lo recordaba más brillante y dorado. En realidad, recordaba todo más brillante e irreal como en un sueño) cayeron sobre su frente cuando este movió su cabeza y sonrió aun dormido. Creo que estaba actuando sin pensar, porque acerque mi mano a su rostro aparte esos mechones de cabello de su frente, y luego sin retirar mis manos de su rostro continúe bajando siguiendo el contorno de su rostro, continuando con su mejilla, su mandíbula y su mentón. Lo repetí un par de veces más, hasta que note que estaba reaccionando ante mi contacto. Me paralice, mientras observaba como poco a poco despertaba. Al principio vi confusión en su mirada, luego sonrió como si verme fuera lo mejor que le paso en la vida, y eso me resulto extraño.

-Hola. Al fin tenemos la oportunidad de vernos.

No respondí. Él acerco su mano a mi rostro, y yo no supe que hacer, me quede paralizada de la sorpresa mientras observaba como acariciaba con cuidado mi rostro.

-Está todo bien. No te hare daño. Soy Peeta. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Katniss. –Respondí luego de varios minutos de intentar encontrar mi voz. ¿Qué me habían metido en la garganta? Me dolía demasiado y mi voz sonaba ronca. Era la misma sensación que sentía cuando me enfermaba, pero peor.

-¿Cómo la planta acuática?

-Me sorprende que sepas que es una planta acuática. Algunas personas no lo asocian.

-Bueno, la he visto un par de veces. La primera vez, cuando era muy pequeño, mi padre me llevo de excursión y la vimos cerca de un lago. Me dijo su nombre. Por eso lo recuerdo.

-Mis padres amaban ese nombre.

-Escogieron bien.

No sabía si lo decía como un halago, o simplemente deseaba quedar bien.

Peeta pareció notar mi molestia porque al instante siguiente, ya me estaba sirviendo agua en un vaso y ayudándome a sentarme en la cama para que pudiera beber.

-Esto ayudara un poco. Debes tener sed.

-Gracias. -En realidad me estaba muriendo de sed, le tuve que pedir que me sirviera dos veces más. Ya con el tercer vaso, la molestia en mi garganta disminuyo considerablemente. En un momento apreté con demasiada fuerza el vaso, y un dolor punzante atravesó todo mi brazo empezando por mi muñeca. Me di cuenta que me habían vendado la mano izquierda hasta la muñeca. Fruncí el ceño.

-Tienes un esguince. –Me explico el chico a mi lado.

-Bien. Debí suponerlo.

-No debes preocuparte por eso. Aunque espero que no seas zurda.

Negué con la cabeza. Tenía razón, tener que escribir por ejemplo ya sería una tarea casi imposible.

-Diestra.

-Es bueno saberlo. –Sus ojos brillaron de emoción y me sonrió. Por un instante me lo imagine alrededor de un montón de mujeres, dejando a su paso más de un corazón roto. Tenía un rostro de ángel, una sonrisa adorable, sus ojos eran bastante expresivos y si el llanto y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no me los había imaginado, también era sensible. Además de tener un físico ideal y una hermosa voz. Cualquier mujer moriría por obtener una sola mirada de él. Aunque claro también parecía alguien inalcanzable para mí.

-Yo te recuerdo. –Le dije.

-¿Me recuerdas?

Cuando me lo pregunto, creí que hasta en eso me estaba confundiendo. Tal vez no fuera el mismo que yo había visto en la calle.

-Tú me salvaste. Allí en la… ¿calle? No sé, solo recuerdo tu rostro, y tu mirada… ¿estabas llorando o me lo imagine?

Se rió.

-Estaba llorando. –Un hombre que reconocía que lloraba. Eso no se veía todos los días. -También te hable. ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que te dije?

-No, no sé. Todo es muy confuso. Hay cosas que no recuerdo… como llegue aquí por ejemplo. Sé que sufrí un accidente, pero… Tampoco entiendo porque llorabas.

Ni siquiera me conocía. Pensé.

-Porque te hice mucho mal. Porque pensé que… te había matado. Y no lo soportaba.

Tarde un segundo en comprender.

-Fuiste tú ¿verdad?

Su expresión se contrajo de dolor y asintió.

-Lo siento, Katniss. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar eso, juro que lo haría. No fue a propósito, pero paso.

Eso explicaba porque estaba conmigo. Se sentía culpable y responsable por lo que había pasado. Intente reconstruir la escena en mi mente. Yo en bicicleta a punto de cruzar la calle, no mire bien si venia alguien cerca en esa dirección. Mi pie resbalando del pedal y el dolor que siguió. Luego vi el auto aproximándose, no tuve tiempo de moverme. Solo de prepararme mentalmente para él impacto.

Peeta parecía estar realmente arrepentido.

Pero eso no quitaba que hubiera actuado como un irresponsable al atropellarme y casi matarme. Mi primer impulso hubiera sido insultarlo o golpearlo en una situación normal. Pero me sentía débil y confusa, que me pareció mejor esperar a saber la historia completa antes emitir una opinión o hacer cualquier cosa. Y eso debía esperar.

-Seguro me odias por esto. Y lo entiendo.

-No te odio. Estaba haciendo memoria de todo lo que paso, no recuerdo lo que sucedió después, pero si lo que sucedió antes. Fue mi culpa también, no mire si venia un coche en tu dirección. Y luego, me detuve, por que sentí dolor. Y vi tu auto y me paralice. Y luego todo pasó en una fracción de segundo. Demasiado rápido para asimilarlo. ¿Cuánto llevo internada? ¿En dónde estoy?

-En Toronto General Hospital. Y llevas… Al menos unas treinta horas internada.

-¿Tanto?

-Sí. Pero estas recuperándote.

-No lo parece. –El dolor solo parecía aumentar a cada segundo.

-¿Qué sientes? –Pregunto inclinándose más hacia mí, colocando un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

-Me duele todo. También me siento mareada.

-¿Quieres que llame a la doctora?

-¿Esa mujer alta de pelo oscuro?

-Supongo que sí. Es la doctora que se está encargando de ti.

-Si, por favor.

-Bien, ya vuelvo.

Se alejo rápidamente. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta le hable.

-Peeta.

-¿Si?

-¿Hace cuanto tú estás aquí?

-Nunca me fui. Pero recién dejaron que me quedara contigo cuanto te trasladaron aquí. No te sorprendas. De verdad estaba preocupado. Me alegra que hayas despertado.

Luego desapareció de mi vista. Minutos más tarde entro Peeta junto a la doctora que yo había visto la primera vez que desperté y una enfermera.

-Hola, no sé si me recuerdas. –Me dijo. –Soy la doctora Paylor. Estuve presente cuando despertaste.

No sabía su nombre, pero la había reconocido.

-Tú eres Katniss ¿verdad? –Ella examino mis ojos con una luz y movió mi cabeza de un lado para el otro. No sabía que estaba haciendo.

Asentí.

-Bien, Katniss ¿cuál es tu apellido?

-Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen.

La doctora me miro y luego anoto algo en su carpeta. Mire hacia un costado y Peeta ya no estaba en la habitación. No me había dado cuenta en qué momento salió.

-Le pedí que nos deje solas mientras te hacemos un control. –Dijo ella mirando hacia la misma dirección que yo.

La enfermera y ella empezaron su trabajo. Cuando concluyeron el control y verificaron que todo estaba en orden.

-Peeta me dijo que estabas mareada.

-Sí. Un poco.

-Leeg, trae esto, por favor. –dijo pasándole una pequeña hoja. Leeg la recibió, asintió y salió.

-¿Hay alguien a quien podamos llamar? ¿Algún familiar o amigo?

Pensé en Johanna estando tan lejos, recibiendo la llamada de que había sufrido un accidente y estaba internada. O en mi madre y Prim. No. No podía preocuparlas, Johanna querría dejar todo y volver, pero el trabajo que tenia estos días era muy importante para ella. No quería traerle problemas. Y mi madre perdería la cabeza, no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Prefería hablar con ella, cuando todo esto pasara y me encontrara en mejor estado.

-Soy nueva aquí. Llegue hace dos semanas. Vivo con una amiga pero ella tuvo que viajar por trabajo, y no vendrá hasta la semana próxima.

-¿Y tu familia?

-Mi madre vive en Estados Unidos.

-Le debemos avisar a alguien, Katniss. ¿Has conocido a alguien aquí?

-Sí, pero no recuerdo ningún numero.

La mujer suspiro. La poca información que le di, no era de mucha ayuda.

-Entre tus pertenencias, no encontramos nada que nos sirviera de ayuda, un teléfono móvil o alguna identificación. Necesitaremos documentación tuya, documentación sobre antecedentes médicos o estudios… Si alguien puede traer eso, alguien de confianza sería muy bueno. Pero no importa, ya lo discutiremos después.

-Pero antes te hare una serie de preguntas ¿sí? –Dijo al cabo de un minuto.

-De acuerdo.

Entre ellas me pregunto si había sufrido alguna lesión recientemente en los últimos meses, le conté sobre el pequeño incidente que había sufrido el cual dio como resultado la lesión de mi tobillo meses atrás. Con el accidente, había tenido un retroceso en mi recuperación y debía volver la incómoda férula nuevamente.

Luego me conto en resumen cuales habían sido mis lesiones, que me esperaba para los próximos días y como sería mi recuperación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?

-Todavía no lo decidimos, si todo va bien en dos o tres días.

Pensé en la entrevista de trabajo, no podría ir, no en mi estado. Y menos si pasaba tantos días internada.

-No me pueden dar de alta antes ¿cierto? –La idea de pasar tres días en un hospital no me agradaba para nada. No me gustaba ni siquiera ir a las consultas médicas.

-Ya lo veremos.

La joven enfermera a la que la doctora había llamado Leeg entro por la puerta con mi medicina.

-Gracias, Leeg. –Dijo mientras Leeg colocaba la pequeña bandeja de mental al alcance de la doctora. Después se dirigió a mí. -¿Has bebido agua?

Asentí.

-Bien. Ahora necesito que tomes esto. Son algunos calmantes y antibióticos.

Tome la medicación sin quejarme.

-Supongo que ya sabes lo que te paso.

-Sí.

-Lo siente de verdad ¿sabes?

-Eso me dijo.

-No justifico lo que paso. Pero… Ha estado todo el tiempo contigo. Pendiente de ti. Creo que deberías saberlo. –En otras palabras me estaba diciendo que no fuera tan dura con él. Bien, yo aun no había decidido que hacer. –Pasare a verte más tarde, Katniss.

Se fue junto a la enfermera.

Veinte minutos más tarde, entró Peeta. Se sorprendió al verme sola. Seguro pensó aun seguían atendiéndome.

-¿Está todo bien? –Me preguntó.

-Eso parece. Solo me dieron medicación y se fueron. ¿Adónde fuiste?

-A la cafetería.

Se acerco y sentó en el mismo sillón en el que se había dormido.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor…creo.

No era buena entablando conversaciones con la gente que no conocía. Y lo que empeoraba todo era que no sabía que pensar sobre él. Hablar con él resultaba incomodo, podía notar que también lo era para él. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente por un tiempo que pareció eterno. Parecía que ambos estábamos tratando de mirarnos más allá de lo nos mostraba nuestra imagen exterior, algo más profundo. O al menos yo lo estaba haciendo, sentía curiosidad.

-¿Hay algo de lo quieras hablar? –Me pregunto al cabo de unos minutos.

-En realidad, si.

-Dime, no muerdo. –Bromeo. Eso me arranco una sonrisa. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No. Solo trato de entenderte. Ya sabias que estaba bien y que me estaban atendiendo los médicos… ¿Por qué quedarte? No es como si me conocieras.

-No quería dejarte sola hasta ver con mis propios ojos que estuvieras bien. Pensé que lo mejor era quedarme hasta que apareciera algún familiar tuyo. Y la verdad, me siento incapaz de irme, contigo así. Puedes necesitar ayuda. ¿Ahora te puedo hacer una pregunta ti?

-¿Qué?

-¿Con quién puedo hablar para avisarles lo que te sucedió?

-No tengo familia aquí. Y mi amiga viajo a Nueva York ayer. Va estar varios días por trabajo.

-¿Vives con ella?

Asentí.

-Temporalmente.

Me miro como pidiéndome que continuara.

-Llegue hace casi dos semanas. Y la verdad no he hecho amigos. Podría llamar a algún conocido de ella con los que me he encontrado recientemente, pero, no recuerdo sus números.

-Entonces, luego llama a tu amiga.

-Lo hare. Por cierto ¿Qué hora es?

-Las cinco de la madrugada. Tal vez podrías dormir un poco más. –Me propuso.

 _Buena idea._ Pensé.

La verdad era que lo único que quería hacer era dormir, me sentía agotada. Con mucho cuidado me volví a recostar en la cama. Peeta acomodó la almohada bajo mi cabeza y me tapó.

-Gracias.

-¿Estas cómoda?

Aunque estaba lejos de estar cómoda en mi estado, asentí. Sin embargo, minutos más tarde ya estaba dormida.


	8. Capitulo 7: ¿Recaida?

Hola nuevamente :) Aquí una nueva actualización del fic. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **CAPITULO 7: ¿Recaída?**

 **POV KATNISS**

Desperté por el ruido y unas voces que sentí, era Peeta hablando con una mujer. Él le estaba agradeciendo por algo, y ella le respondió. Después sentí el ruido de algo siendo depositado sobre la mesita a mi lado y más tarde pasos alejándose. Y finalmente, silencio.

Abrí los ojos. Era de día, el sol que entraba a través de la ventana iluminaba toda la habitación. Peeta seguía sentado a mi lado, con la mirada fija en un libro que tenía entre sus manos, pero cuando percibió mi mirada sobre la suya, cerró el libro y lo dejo en su regazo centrando su atención en mí.

-Buenos días. –Me saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No respondí inmediatamente. Acerque mi mano buena a mi cara y frote mis ojos mientras bostezaba. Luego lo mire.

-Hola. –Susurre. -¿Quién estaba aquí?

-Te despertó.

-Sí. ¿Quién era?

-Una enfermera. Te trajo el desayuno.

Tan solo con la mención de Peeta sobre el desayuno, me dio hambre. Había pasado casi dos días sin comer. Mi cuerpo pedía comida.

-Ahora debes recuperar fuerzas y… debes estar muriéndote de hambre.

Mi mirada le dijo todo. Sonrió.

-Bien. Deja que ayude. –Peeta presiono algo al borde de la cama que yo no pude ver, y luego empecé a ascender, al menos la mitad superior de mi cuerpo. Hasta quedar sentada y derecha, solo inclinada levemente hacia atrás. Era una cama reclinable.

-Disculpa que no haya hecho esto antes. No sabía cómo funcionaba. Cuando estabas dormida, la doctora paso unos minutos a verte y me explico. ¿En esta posición estas cómoda?

-Es perfecta.

Luego tomo la bandeja de plástico, separo las patas de la base y las apoyo entre ambos costados de mis piernas. El desayuno era muy básico: cuatro galletitas de agua envasadas, mermelada en dos potecitos pequeños, un saquito de te común, sobrecitos de leche en polvo y azúcar. Arrugue la nariz. Me estaba muriendo de hambre y solo me daban esto.

-Se que no es muy apetitoso pero…

-Lo sé, no es un hotel.

-No iba a decir eso. Hasta esta simple comida te puede caer mal ahora. Tómalo con calma. ¿Qué vas a querer?

Agarre el sobrecito de leche, y él me lo quito de la mano. Echo el contenido en la taza y le agrego agua. Mientras yo lo revolví y le agregue azúcar a mi gusto, él le coloco la mermelada a las galletas.

-Gracias.

-Desearía que no volvieras a decir eso. Me hace sentir aun peor.

-¿Prefieres que este insultándote y maldiciéndote en este momento?

-Creo que tampoco me gustaría. Pero me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho.

-Creo que aun no asimilo del todo lo que sucedió.

-Es decir que es cuestión de tiempo.

-Si te sirve de consuelo sentí el impulso de golpearte cuando me lo dijiste, pero…

-Pero…

-Pero me sentía tan débil y confundida que me contuve.

-Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras. Me lo merezco. Fui un idiota. –Hizo una pausa y luego agrego: -De hecho, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. No te detendré.

" _Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. No te detendré."_

Esas palabras se introdujeron en mi mente e involuntariamente me ruborice. Extrañamente me inundaron un montón de ideas, planes y cosas que podía hacer con él. Pero ninguna incluía golpes o agresión, por el contrario, todas eran muy agradables.

 _Concéntrate._ Me dije a mi misma sintiéndome una tonta por andar fantaseando con un joven hermoso que acababa de conocer. Apenas lo conocía. Y aunque era claro que él no tenía otra intención, mi mente malinterpretó sus palabras.

-Eres extraño. –Otro en su lugar me estaría rogando clemencia.

-Solo trato de ser justo contigo.

Empecé a tomar la leche, pero por alguna razón mi cuerpo rechazaba las galletas con mermelada que Peeta me había servido. Me obligue a comer una al menos muy lentamente mientras acababa la taza de leche. Pero sentí repulsión, nauseas y ganas de vomitar. Tuve que dejar lo que quedaba de la galleta en el plato.

-Katniss. –No le respondí. Cerré mis ojos e instintivamente apoye mis brazos contra mi estomago. Sus manos buscaron mi rostro, de un segundo a otro había pasado de estar sentado en el pequeño sillón a la cama. -¿Estas descompuesta?

Sin abrir los ojos, asentí. Quería ir al baño, pero como estaba no me podía ni mover.

-Iré a buscar a alguien.

-No te vayas. Ya se me pasara.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras él acariciaba mi espalda. Poco a poco la sensación de molestia desapareció, las nauseas cedieron, al igual que el dolor de estomago y los mareos. Me volví a recostar en la cama, Peeta no insistió en que siguiera comiendo, y yo no pensaba hacerlo. Solo le acepte un poco de agua.

Unas horas más tarde y después de que me viera la doctora y me diera otras medicinas, me trajeron el almuerzo. Esta vez mi cuerpo rechazo la comida, o al menos eso pareció al principio.

En la tarde, Peeta se fue para resolver un asunto urgente de su trabajo, pero me prometió que en cuanto se desocupara volvería, me dejo su teléfono móvil para que lo llamara si necesitaba algo.

-¿Y tú?

-Tengo el de trabajo en mi auto.

-¿Cuál es el numero?

Peeta me quito el móvil de la mano y empezó a buscar en la agenda, pero permitiendo que yo también viera lo que hacía.

-Es este. –En la pantalla del teléfono solo aparecía una simple palabra "TRABAJO" y a continuación habían dos números: uno del teléfono fijo y otro del teléfono móvil. –Llama a cualquiera de los dos.

-Te llamare. –Le asegure.

Luego hizo algo que me tomo por sorpresa, a modo de despedida me dio un beso en la frente mientras murmuraba una simple palabra: "Adiós". Pareció no darse cuenta que me había vuelto a quedar sin habla, como había sucedido antes cuando él me había descubierto acariciando su rostro. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Pasar las siguientes horas sola, sin poder moverme, encerrada en una habitación de hospital, no era precisamente agradable, pero trate matar el tiempo haciendo otra cosa, por suerte Peeta me había dejado su libro para que pudiera entretenerme y hacer más liviano el tiempo durante su ausencia. A veces pasaba alguna enfermera a controlar que estuviera bien, darme medicinas y luego volver a irse. Al parecer ya consideraban que estaba lo suficientemente bien, como para quedarme sola.

Pero unas horas más tarde me empecé a sentir realmente descompuesta, esta vez sí vomitaría. Las nauseas volvieron con más intensidad. Me apoye en el borde de cama y apoye mis pies en suelo. Apenas apoye mi pie malo, sentí una punzada que me recorrió el cuerpo entero. Reprimí un grito de dolor. Mentalmente calcule la distancia que me separaba del cuarto de baño, solo unos cuatro metros, podía llegar… Con mucho cuidado me puse de pie y camine tratando de mantenerme cerca de la pared y sin apoyar mi pie malo en lo posible, aunque el dolor continuaba. No sé como hice, pero llegue al baño y me derrumbe en el suelo, no podía soportar estar parada. El dolor atravesó toda mi pierna. De forma refleja, me sujete del borde de la tapa del inodoro. Luego de que expulse toda la comida del almuerzo, me alivie un poco pero aun me sentía muy débil e incapaz de moverme, y al parecer el esfuerzo que había hecho para llegar al baño, me había provocado mareos y finalmente sentí como lentamente me desvanecía.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que escuche que una voz desesperada gritaba mi nombre.

¿Peeta?

Tenía que ser él.

-Estoy aquí. –Murmure apenas con mis labios estaba segura de que no me escuchado. Sin embargo él llegó a mí. Que en ese momento era un simple cuerpo inerte en el suelo.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Katniss ¿Qué te paso? –Lo escuche hablar.

Peeta se puso en cuclillas a mi lado. Por fin pude fijar mi vista en la suya y por un momento todo estuvo bien. Me quede mirándolo por un tiempo largo sin hablarle. Hasta que él me pregunto:

-¿Estás bien?

-Depende de lo que para ti signifique "bien".

-Kat… -Susurro. Esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.

-Me descompuse y vine aquí. –Lo interrumpí.

Peeta miro en dirección al inodoro. Seguramente vio algún resto de vomito, porque, asintió.

-Ya veo. –Dijo mientras tiraba de la cadena del inodoro.

Si no me hubiera sentido tan mal, me hubiera muerto de vergüenza y me hubiera ruborizado. De hecho, de por sí ya me sentía avergonzada.

-Algo me cayó mal. –Explique.

-Debe ser por toda la medicación que te dieron, y que es tu primer comida luego de casi dos días. Tranquila. ¿Viniste sola?

Asentí.

Peeta me dirigió una mirada de reproche. Si, tenía razón en molestarse. No había actuado de forma adecuada. Pero estaba sola ¿Qué podía hacer?

-No debí dejarte. Lo lamento.

No tenia caso consolarlo, porque por más bien que se estuviera comportando conmigo ambos habíamos sido imprudentes en mayor y menor grado. Y como resultado, yo me encontraba internada en un hospital con muchas varias lesiones.

-¿Te has caído? ¿Te hiciste daño?

-No. Pero no he podido levantarme. –Dije señalando mi pie. Cada vez que lo intentaba, me invadía un dolor tan intenso que me hacia desistir.

-Yo te ayudare. Ven. –Primero me ayudo sentarme en una posición cómoda. Después con toda la tranquilidad y cuidado del mundo me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

-Ay. –Mi rostro se contrajo de dolor.

-¿Te duele mucho?

Asentí.

-Ahora te llevare a la cama. Pero antes vamos a limpiarte un poco.

Él me sujeto por el costado con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con su mano libre abría la canilla y me pedio que me lavara las manos. Después me limpio el rostro apenas rozando las zonas heridas con jabón, agua y una toalla. Y me paso un vaso con agua de la canilla para que eliminara los restos de comida y vomito que pudieran haber quedado en mi boca. Tome y largue agua una y otra vez hasta esa desagradable sensación y sabor de mi boca desapareció. Me sentía como una muñeca de trapo en sus brazos, de lo débil que estaba.

Me di vuelta. Nosotros quedamos frente a frente uno con el otro. Era la primera vez que lo podía ver como realmente era. Sin estar "muriendo", bajo el efectos de drogas, acostada en una cama o sintiéndome tan terriblemente agotada que prestar atención a cualquier cosa resultaba una tarea imposible. Ahora, entre sus brazos resultaba imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que tenía frente a mí. Y no lo decía de una manera romántica, lo decía simplemente porque… Ni yo sabía porque.

Pero, Dios ¡Era atractivo! ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de eso antes? Era unos centímetros más alto que yo, su piel blanca, sus ojos de iris azules –se sentía como estar viendo un pequeño trocito de cielo en sus ojos –y su cabello. Era fuerte, lo podía notar en el modo en que me sostenía y la seguridad con que lo hacía. También había algo adorable e inocente en sus expresiones, cuando reía, sonreía de lado; incluso cuando lo veía triste, apenado, con la culpa reflejada en todo su rostro; o cuando lloraba. Era buena persona.

Fue entonces cuando decidí, que no lo condenaría por lo que había pasado, por lo que me había hecho. Ambos habíamos sido irresponsables. Y aunque no fuera así, Peeta no lo había hecho a propósito y realmente estaba arrepentido. Aparte con las atenciones que me estaba dando, no podía recriminarle nada. Se estaba comportando como correspondía que lo hiciera en la situación, tal vez hasta mas involucrado todavía. Podría haberse limitado a acompañarme hasta el hospital, y luego marcharse para dejarme bajo el cuidado exclusivo de los médicos. Pero no lo hizo. Eso debía contar como un punto a su favor.

-¿Sucede algo, preciosa? –De nuevo esa sonrisa picara de lado.

"Preciosa" esa palabra pronunciada de sus labios, me hizo estremecer. No solo por lo que significaba. Sino porque me recordaba alguien de mi familia. Alguien que cada vez me ve empieza a llamarme así, sobre todo cuando pierde la paciencia conmigo o se quiere burlar de mi o simplemente provocarme. Para mi tío Haymitch, "preciosa" era mi apodo personal. Y resultaba extraño, porque aparte de él, nadie se dirigía a mí de ese modo. Hasta hoy.

-¿Te parezco preciosa? –Pregunte curiosa, porque realmente minutos antes cuando me vi al espejo me asuste al verme tan herida y llena de moretones. No me veía precisamente atractiva en mi actual estado.

-¿Y a ti te pasa algo? –Me respondió con otra pregunta.

-Primero tú. –Me queje.

-No. Yo empecé a preguntar. Si contestas, yo lo hare después. –Al parecer esta situación le divertía.

Suspire. Tratando de hacer memoria de lo que quería decir.

-Quería decirte que decidí no tomar ninguna medida contra ti. Y que espero que dejes de culparte por lo que paso. Fue solo un accidente. Voy a estar bien, eso es lo único que importa. Y quería decirte principalmente que te perdono.

-Gracias. –Susurró.

-Pensé que el "gracias" estaba prohibido. –Bromee, acariciando su mejilla con dos de mis dedos. Aunque no sabía de dónde había sacado el buen humor en una situación así.

-Solo para ti. Yo puedo decir gracias las veces que quiera. –Aclaró –Ahora basta de charla. Te llevare a la cama. Debes descansar.

-No te atreverías. –Dije cuando note que su intención era alzarme.

-¿Qué apuestas? –Me desafió.

Me quede callada mirándolo.

-Katniss, acabas de confesarme que no te podías mover. Si caminas aunque estés sujetándote de mí, no será agradable para ti. Te llevare con cuidado ¿confías en mi? –Lo mire arqueando las cejas. –Bien, fue una pregunta estúpida. Pero, en serio, seré cuidadoso.

Él lo iba a hacer de todos modos.

Me rodeo con sus brazos y me alzo. Yo me aferre a su cuello con mis brazos para sostenerme. Al principio su contacto me resulto extraño, pero finalmente me relaje. Unos segundos después ya estaba al borde de cama, Peeta se las arreglo para correr las sabanas y dejarme sentada sobre la cama.

-¿Ves? No soy tan malo después de todo. –Dijo en tono tranquilo.

-Jamás dije que lo fueras. –Le sonreí.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa un segundo después.

En ese nos dimos cuenta de que alguien nos estaba observando. Nuestras miradas se dirigieron directamente hacia esa persona. La doctora Paylor. ¿Desde cuándo estaba parada en el marco de la puerta? ¿Cuánto había escuchado? Bueno, tampoco importaba. No era como si nuestra conversación fuera privada. Por eso me parecía extraño que me avergonzara tanto su presencia. Ella tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno… veo que se están llevando bien. –Comento.

-Algo así. –Respondí.

-Perdón que interrumpa, pero debemos hacerte otro estudio, Katniss. Ahora.

-¿Qué tipo de estudio? –Pregunto Peeta.

-Solo será un chequeo para ver que evolución tuvo ella.

-Yo creo que sería mejor esperar. –Agrego Peeta.

-¿Por qué, Peeta? –Pregunto curiosa.

-Ella no se siente bien. Se ha descompuesto y cuando llegue recién la encontré tirada sobre el suelo del baño. Realmente me asuste, pero al parecer no fue nada grave.

-Katniss, explícame. –La doctora se acerco a mí.

-Fue como dijo él. Me sentí mal, fui al baño como pude, vomite, pero luego no pude volver sola por el dolor. Y luego Peeta llego.

-Ahora ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mejor.

-Puede por la medicación, es muy fuerte. No te preocupes, veremos si podemos cambiártela por otra. O suspenderte alguna.

-Acabas de decir que sentías dolor.

-Mi pierna. –Explique.

Después de hacerme una rápida revisión en la zona, me advirtió nuevamente que debía tener más cuidado en los próximos días y no volver a moverme de la cama sin ayuda de alguien mientras estuviera en el hospital.

-¿Y lo que me tienen que hacer? –Pregunte.

-Peeta, tiene razón. Te lo haremos mas tarde.

Cuando ella se fue, Peeta se sentó al borde de mi cama y tomo mi mano entre la suya. Yo hable antes que él.

-¿Pudiste resolver todo?

-No. Pero no quería dejarte tanto tiempo sola.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunte.

-Soy abogado. –Lo mire sorprendida. -¿Te sorprende? Oh, ya sé lo que dirás… que todos los abogados somos corruptos.

-Si creyera eso no me hubiera me hubiera metido en la escuela de leyes.

-¿Tú también?

-Estoy estudiando. Espero terminar el próximo año.

Él sonrió.

-¿Dónde?

-En Estados Unidos.

-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar allí?

-Ahora estoy estudiando a distancia.

Él asintió.

-Llamo alguien mientras tú no estabas. –Le dije antes de que me olvidara.

-¿Quién?

-Me dijo que era tu padre. Están preocupados porque hace unos días que no saben nada de ti y no vas al trabajo, ni a visitarlos.

-Ya hable con ellos. Me preguntaron quien eras tú.

-No les habías dicho.

-Estaba con mis pensamientos demasiado fijos en ti como para pensar en otra cosa. Ahora ya lo saben. –Hizo una pausa. –Cuando venia hacia aquí, te compre algo.

-¿Qué? –Eso me tomo por sorpresa.

-Necesitas ropa.

Peeta se paró y busco algo. Tomo dos bolsas que había dejado en el suelo y me las paso.

-No sabía que comprarte, le pedí ayuda a una vendedora que era parecida a ti. Espero que te quede.

Las bolsas contenían una blusa y una camisa en colores claros, y por otro lado dos pantalones livianos y sueltos, uno era largo y el otro me llegaba a la rodilla. Supuse que su elección se había basado en lo resultara más cómodo para mí y me daba a escoger entre esas opciones.

-Lindo detalle de tu parte. – En otra situación lo hubiera rechazado, pero teniendo en cuenta que mi ropa seguramente la habían hecho desaparecer y no tenia modo de llamar a alguien para que fuera por mi ropa, no lo podía rechazar. -¿Cuánto?

-¿Cuánto qué?

-Vamos. Esta no es ropa barata. –Me di cuenta al reconocer el nombre de la tienda impreso en las bolsas.

-¿Acaso importa? No pienso cobrártelo.

-Peeta, una cosa es que pagues la cuenta del hospital. –Me había dicho que se haría cargo de todos los gastos. –Pero, esto…

-No me debes nada. –Me interrumpió. –Considéralo un regalo. Y aunque insistas no te aceptare nada. Ahora solo debes preocuparte por tu recuperación ¿sí? –Dijo mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello de mi mejilla.

-Sí. –Acepte.

Unas horas después, desde el hospital se comunicaron con mi madre. Sabía que seguramente por más que ellos le aseguraran que estaba fuera de peligro, yo también debía darle una explicación razón por la que Peeta me prestó su teléfono móvil para hablar con ella. Me costó un rato tranquilizarla, y luego convencerla de que no hacía falta de que se hiciera un viaje hasta aquí, que yo estaba bien cuidada en el hospital y que Johanna volvería en unos días. Además estaba Peeta, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo. Pero pensé que una vez que me dieran de alta y volvería al departamento podría comunicarme con Cinna para hacerme compañía o ayudarme en caso que fuera necesario. Si Johanna confiaba tanto en él, no iba a cuestionar sus motivos. Pero me tomo por sorpresa cuando mi madre, pidió hablar con Peeta. También me asusto un poco. Mire a Peeta, que estaba de pie apoyado en la pared, cerca de la puerta. Le dije que no era necesario, pero insistió. La conocía lo suficiente para saber qué era lo más conveniente. Él no se lo tomó mal, me arrebato el teléfono y hablo con ella. No supe que hablaron porque Peeta salió rápidamente de la habitación y volvió veinte minutos más tarde.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Le pregunte preocupada.

-¿Además de querer matarme?

-¿Te dijo eso?

-No con esas palabras pero me lo dio a entender. No sería tu madre si no lo hiciera. No te preocupes. No fue tan malo. Al final pareció comprender y aunque no confía en mí, agradece que me haya hecho cargo y te este acompañando.

No dijo más.

Al día siguiente, Peeta fue a reunirse con la doctora. Al parecer ella lo había llamado para informarle sobre mi estado. No entendía porque no podían hablarlo junto a mí. Pero cuando volvió, lo hizo con una sonrisa extendida en su rostro, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Se veía más hermoso cuando sonreía.

-Tengo buenas noticias.

-¿Cuáles?

-Mañana temprano te darán de alta. Esta todo bien. Consideran que puedes seguir haciendo reposo en tu casa a partir de mañana. Me ha dado algunas indicaciones, y deberás a venir a controles durante estas semanas. Ya te lo explicara más tarde personalmente.

-Es una excelente noticia.

-Sí. –Asintió. –Se cuanto odias este lugar.

-Oh. No tienes idea de cuánto.

-Créeme que la tengo.

-¿En serio?

-Cuando era más pequeño pase tres semanas internado. Y estaba mucho peor que tú, como imaginaras.

-¿Por qué?

-Un accidente. –Se encogió de hombros. –Casi muero.

-Pero sigues aquí.

-Sobreviví. Supongo que tuve suerte. –Me sonrió e inclino su rostro hacia el mío depositando un beso en mi frente, que me hizo enrojecer de vergüenza y disfrutar en la misma medida. –Tú también estarás bien. Estoy para cuidarte.

Este chico que estaba frente a mi ¿era real? Era demasiado perfecto, demasiado dulce, respetuoso y protector. Parecía irreal aunque no lo era.

 **Chan Chan Chan**

 **¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

 **¿Ustedes también perdonarían a Peeta en el lugar de Katniss?**

 **¿Creen que Katniss ya se esté enamorando?**

 **¿Peeta actúa movido por la culpa y la preocupación que una persona decente en su lugar debería tener? ¿O hay algo más que lo mueve constantemente a estar con ella? Al menos la cree una joven hermosa ¿Sera simple atracción o algo más profundo?**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización. Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen inmensamente feliz.**

 **¿Qué creen que pasara en el siguiente capítulo contado por Peeta?**

 **P.D. (1): A partir del siguiente capítulo, las cosas se pondrán mas movidas. Sé que lo están esperando y yo también. Este capítulo y el siguiente serán el comienzo de una hermosa relación Everlark.** **:)**

 **P.D. (2): He subido dos fics más.**

 **Uno es una carta que Peeta escribió a "Katniss" apenas fue sacado de la arena por el Capitolio. Él ha pasado cinco días internado en el hospital, y han pasado tres días desde que le dieron de alta y lo trasladaron a su piso. Peeta piensa que es el único vencedor que vivió y que todos los demás murieron, incluida Katniss. Ni Snow, ni nadie le han informado sobre la rebelión y los tributos que fueron sacados con vida de la arena. Razón por la cual Peeta está literalmente destrozado por la "muerte" de su único amor y para descargarse escribe una carta dirigida a ella en su diario, aunque sabe que ella nunca la leerá, que nunca volverá a él y que la perdió para siempre.**

 **Y el otro está titulado "I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO" por un pequeño fragmento de la canción de Taylor Swift, "Safe and Sound". El titulo se puede traducir como "Nunca te dejare ir". A continuación dejo la sinopsis:**

 **I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO**

 **SINOPSIS**

¿Qué hubiera pasado si la relación entre Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark hubiera sido real desde el comienzo? Si Peeta hubiera dejado sus miedos de lado y se hubiera atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos desde pequeño y siempre hubiera estado para ella. Si Katniss le correspondiera sin dudar en sentimientos desde aun antes de los Juegos. Si Prim hubiera sido cosechada y Katniss se presentara igualmente voluntaria y Effie no hubiera sacado el papel con el nombre de Peeta de la urna de los hombres ¿Qué hubiera hecho Peeta con tal de proteger a su novia, su único amor? Simplemente no la podía dejar ir. ¿Pero cuál sería el costo de todo esto? ¿Conseguirían milagrosamente sobrevivir los dos? Era algo improbable y hasta imposible. Pero valía la pena el riesgo.

 **Los otros fics pueden buscarlos en mi perfil.**

 **Con esto último me despido. Pasen un lindo fin de semana.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Lucy N. Mellark Eaton**


	9. Gracias

Hola gracias por sus views, reviews, favs y follows. Me hace inmensamente feliz que les agrade mi historia ya que es la primera que subo aquí y el primer fic que escribo basado en Los Juegos del hambre.

May 15 c3 1 Virus 20

Hola, me agrada tu idea y como vil fan del "Everlark" presiento que la voy a amar. El sentido de humor que plasmaste para Finnick se me hace tan él, me explico ¿no?

¿Quién es el trastornado?

¿Gale? Espero saberlo pronto.

:3

Solo una observación, algunas palabras aparecen juntas, en ambos capítulos, lo que distrae un poco, por decirlo de alguna manera. Ejemplo: dijoamablemente.

:D

Como te dije en respuesta a tu review por privado. Gracias por tu review y por leer la historia. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Es la primera que subo una historia a fanfiction.

Yo también siempre ame "Everlark". No me los imagino separados.

Con respecto a "¿Quién es el trastornado? ¿Gale? Espero saberlo pronto." Si me temo que tus sospechas son ciertas.

Y con respecto a Finnick, quise darle participación desde el principio. Es un personaje que amo tanto como a Peeta, es realmente fantástico, le da cierta chispa a la trilogía, y pretendo que también se la dé en mi fic. Trato de plasmar la personalidad de Johanna y Finnick lo más parecido que puedo, en relación a la historia original pero en un ámbito más común y sin tanto sufrimiento como el que pasaron.

Por tu última observación, lo sabía, me había dado cuenta una vez que lo subí. Jamas he tenido cuenta en fanfiction y no sabía muy bien como se manejaban cuando empecé a subir la historia. Ahora voy entendiendo más. El día que subí los capítulos, estaba en un ciber y la CPU por alguna razón no me reconocía el pendrive donde tenía archivo en Word. Tuve que copiar y pegar los dos capítulos que había subido a unas "notas" de mi cuenta en facebook. Lo había escrito bien, pero cuando las copie y pegue en las "notas" me justo las palabras. No sé porque pero siempre que hago eso me pasa. Subí los dos capítulos provisionalmente, para luego reemplazarlos cuando fuera posible y lo hice un par de días después cuando te respondí.

Saludos.

Lucy.

May 30 c7 Doremi

"Hola, me gusta tu historia es algo interesante, aunque creo que en esta vida no hay tipos que te cuiden asi, pero me ha gustado lo que leí, sigue asi, te veo en el prox. cap. Cuidate."

Gracias Doremi, me alegra que te haya gustado y tienes razón en esta vida no hay hombres asi, (o están tan bien escondidos que no los podes encontrar XD). Pero esa es la idea de las historias en general, poner a alguien tan perfecto que cuando tú vuelves a la realidad, te das cuenta que no existen Pero en este caso, es Peeta, tiene buen corazón ¿Qué otra cosa se puede esperar de él? Sino que cuide a las personas que quiere. Vas a ver mucho de eso más adelante. Te lo prometo. Estoy subiendo uno o dos capítulos por semana, generalmente los lunes. Aunque la semana subí el jueves y el viernes.

Disfrutalos.

Lucy.

 **RbBlack chapter 7 . Jun 3**

 **Hola holaaaa, antes que nada espero que estés muy bien. Segundo, quiero decirte que tu historia, realmente me gusta mucho... me gusta THG, me gusta Katniss y Peeta, me gusta la trama que nos presentas e intuyo... (jajaja) que Gale será el malo que estoy empezando a odiar, aunque aun no salga a escena... Me han gustado estos capítulos, la forma en que Peeta se siente culpable por lo que le pasó a Katniss, como la cuida... y ya quisiera ver como le va en la entrevista a Kat jajajaja bueno, si es que logra salir del hospital xD**

 **Como sea, me ha gustado mucho leerte y desde ahora me estaré al pendiente de tus publicaciones, así que de todo corazón, espero que tu muso inspirador, esté siempre contigo :D**

 **Un abrazo enorme y te leo en tu próxima actuuuuu...**

 **Rebeca C.**

Muchas gracias Rebeca :3 Tienes razón en odiarlo, Gale es más malo de lo que piensas en eta historia. XD Ya subi un capitulo mas. Disfrutalo


	10. Capitulo 8: ¿Amor a Primera Vista?

**CAPITULO 8: ¿AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA?**

 **POV PEETA**

Siempre estaré contigo

Te imaginas, un cielo para ver cada mañana

Y tu silueta recortada en el quicio de la ventana

Una sonrisa que no necesite nada para estar ahí.

Alguien que luche y que muera por ti

Puedes conseguirlo, pero tienes que quererte

Que la felicidad, no es una cuestión de suerte

Yo se que eres fuerte, aunque ahora te sientas frágil.

No puedo prometerte que la vida será fácil

Pero te prometo que yo voy a estar contigo

Solamente tienes que llevarme en tus oídos.

Yo seré tú luz cuando todo quede a oscuras

Y hare lo posible para resolver tus dudas.

Tan solo te pido una sonrisa a cada hora

Y que sepas que yo nunca te dejare sola

Y esto va para todas, por tanto para ti

Porque no hay nada mas mágico que una mujer feliz.

CORO:

 **Quizá no sepa levantarte, pero no te dejare caer**

 **Sé que lo que te propongas, lo puedes hacer**

 **Solo tienes que creer que yo ya estoy creyendo en ti**

 **Y tienes toda una vida por delante para ser feliz.**

 **Y si no sabes volar te enseñare a correr**

 **Todo es poco si lo haces por una mujer**

 **Porque ellas nos dan la vida, nos hacen robar estrellas**

 **¿Pero cuántos de nosotros podemos vivir sin ellas?**

Déjate en casa el maquillaje y los tacones

Que eres perfecta sin adornos, ni decoraciones

Y al que no le gusta, que no mire, qué más da

Que le den al qué dirán, hoy te toca ser tu misma.

Y si algún tonto dice que no vales tanto

Dale una sonrisa y luego sigue caminando

Mantén el paso firme y ardiente la pasión

Y más alto que la frente, solo el dedo corazón.

Aprovecha la ocasión de mirarte en el espejo

Y entender que no hay nada más bello que tu reflejo.

Ama con locura que eso cura cualquier daño

Pero hazlo si concorde a tus principios y tus años.

No tengas prisa que la vida no es corta

Ni le creas al primero que te dice que le importas

Pero no pierdas la fe, muchos si valen la pena

El amor suele llegar cuando menos te lo esperas.

CORO:

 **Quizá no sepa levantarte, pero no te dejare caer**

 **Sé que lo que te propongas, lo puedes hacer**

 **Solo tienes que creer que yo ya estoy creyendo en ti**

 **Y tienes toda una vida por delante para ser feliz.**

 **Y si no sabes volar te enseñare a correr**

 **Todo es poco si lo haces por una mujer**

 **Porque ellas nos dan la vida, nos hacen robar estrellas**

 **¿Pero cuántos de nosotros podemos vivir sin ellas?**

Aunque no lo creas, vales más de lo que piensas

Escucha al corazón cuando camines inciertas

Un consejo quiera el que quiere estar contigo

A veces un príncipe azul vale menos que un mendigo.

No dejes que te digan que nadie va a estar a tu lado

Que no vale la pena, o que no es el adecuado

Si lo quieres de verdad, que nada te influya

Déjate aconsejar, pero la decisión es tuya.

Tú tienes la rienda de tu vida y de tus sueños

Y solo tú decides quien entre y sale de ellos

Que le jodan al mundo, si el mundo no quiere verlo

Yo sé lo que vales, si tú llegaras a hacerlo.

Sé que una canción no puede cambiar las cosas

Pero sueño como seria si lo pudiera hacer

Entregarte cada amanecer un ramo de rosas

Y hacer de esta canción un libro para la mujer.

CORO:

 **Quizá no sepa levantarte, pero no te dejare caer**

 **Sé que lo que te propongas, lo puedes hacer**

 **Solo tienes que creer que yo ya estoy creyendo en ti**

 **Y tienes toda una vida por delante para ser feliz.**

 **Y si no sabes volar te enseñare a correr**

 **Todo es poco si lo haces por una mujer**

 **Porque ellas nos dan la vida, nos hacen robar estrellas**

 **¿Pero cuántos de nosotros podemos vivir sin ellas?**

" **Siempre estaré contigo"**

 **PORTA**

Katniss estaba dormida, pero yo por alguna razón lo único que podía hacer desde mi posición en el sillón era mirarla. No lograba conciliar el sueño, desde que ella había despertado e incluso antes me había pasado los días en vela. Al principio era porque la culpa, la preocupación y la incertidumbre de no saber si ella sobreviviría me mantenían alerta constantemente. Cuando me dejaron quedarme con ella y supe que ya había reaccionado y ya no corría ningún peligro, me sentía tan feliz que sentía como mi corazón se hubiera detenido y luego hubiera vuelto a la vida. Al menos no cargaría con la culpa de la muerte de una chica por el resto de mi vida. No soportaría algo así. La felicidad se multiplico por mil cuando la vi despierta hable con ella.

Luego de encontrarla tirada en el baño dos días atrás, apenas la dejaba sola, ni siquiera dormía o al menos trataba de no hacerlo. Resultaba difícil cuando apenas había dormido en los últimos cuatro días. Dormía unos minutos y me volvía a despertar alarmado ante cualquier ruido o movimiento involuntario que Katniss hiciera, o hasta por el simple hecho de escuchar voces en el pasillo, cualquier cosa me despertaba. Miraba nervioso a Katniss pensando que le pasaba algo, al instante me relajaba a darme cuenta que seguía dormida.

Le iban a dar de alta en unas horas. Solo estaba esperando que ella despertara, que viniera algún médico o enfermero y me diera el permiso de llevarla al departamento de su amiga.

Mientras me entretenía viéndola, se veía tan relajada y tranquila. Pensé que sería mucho mejor si despierta siguiera igual, sin quejarse de dolor cada vez que hacia algún movimiento o más fuerza de la que debía. Me partía el alma verla así. Pero no podía cambiar lo que había hecho. Solo acompañarla y ayudarla.

Era mediodía, deje a Katniss en la habitación con una enfermera que seguramente la estaría ayudando a vestirse y arreglarse para irse del hospital, mientras yo firmaba papeles y documentos en la administración para el alta de Katniss, y pagaba la cuenta del hospital por la internación, la atención recibida y todos los estudios que le habían realizado. También fui a la farmacia que se encontraba a una cuadra del hospital, y le compre la medicación que la doctora le había recetado. Cuando volví a la habitación, Katniss ya estaba preparada, se había colocado la camisa color rosa claro y pantalón de seda blanco largo. Ambos parecían hechos para ella, se adaptaban a su cuerpo de forma perfecta.

-¿Cómo me veo? –Ella parecía insegura.

-Te ves hermosa. –Le dije sin pensar en lo que decía.

Ella se ruborizo.

-¿Es una broma?

-Jamás bromearía con algo asi.

-Creo que jamás me he visto peor en mi vida, Peeta. –Se quejo.

-Mira, podrías tener mil cicatrices en tu cuerpo y aun asi verte hermosa. Además, si dices que te ves terrible, no quiero imaginar cómo te ves cuando estás en un buen estado.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias por la ropa.

-De nada.

-¿Nos podemos ir?

-Cuando quieras. ¿La enfermera que estaba contigo?

-Dijo que iba a buscar una silla de ruedas.

Katniss sostenía las muletas que le habían prestado en el hospital para que pudiera manejarse sola para ir al baño o moverse, luego del incidente que tuvo. Le resultaban bastante incomodas y eran demasiado altas para ella, pero eran mejor que nada. De todos modos, le iba a conseguir otras por mi cuenta.

Cuando la enfermera llego, yo la ayude a pararse y apoyarse en las muletas, para luego ayudarla a sentarse. Tome las bolsas que contenían la ropa; y en la que quedo vacía guarde la medicación y las pocas pertenencias que Katniss traía al momento del accidente y algunos elementos básicos de higiene que le había comprado. También cargue con las muletas, mientras la enfermera se encargaba de Katniss. Nos acompaño hasta el estacionamiento del hospital donde había dejado auto y me ayudo subirla. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y le coloque el cinturón de seguridad cuando me di cuenta que ella sola no podría. Su muñeca seguía molestándole mucho.

-Muchas gracias. –Le dije a la enfermera.

-De nada. –Respondió con una sonrisa.

Luego se dirigió a Katniss y le deseo una pronta mejoría y se despidió de ambos. Coloque las muletas y el resto de las cosas en el asiento trasero del auto. Cuando subí al auto, ella se quedo mirándome un rato.

-¿Qué? –Pregunte.

-La chica pensó que éramos novios. –Dijo entre risas.

-¿En serio? –Pregunte.

-Sí.

No resultaba extraño que llegara a esa conclusión, teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que la veíamos.

Yo también me reí. La idea era tan ridícula. Solo la conocía hace cuatro días y no de la manera que hubiera deseado.

-Seria un pésimo novio si fuera asi. Uno que casi te mata. –El periodo de bromas había acabado tan solo con pronunciar la última frase. Me hundí en mi asiento y desvié la mirada de ella.

Katniss trato de animarme.

-Pero estoy viva.

-Lo estas. –Sonreí. –Creo que es lo único bueno de todo esto. – _También que me hayas perdonado y me dejes acompañarte_ , dije para mis adentros. Aunque no me lo merecía, me hubiera sentido peor si me dijera abiertamente que me odiaba y ni siquiera entendía el motivo. –Dime donde debo llevarte. –Finalice.

Ella me empezó a dar indicaciones sobre cómo llegar, pero no me hicieron falta y la hice callar, ya sabía donde quedaba el edificio de departamentos. Siempre pasaba cerca de allí cuando iba al trabajo.

Veinte minutos más tarde ya habíamos llegado, la ayude a bajarse y tome las llaves del departamento, luego volvería por el resto de sus cosas. Vivía en el séptimo piso asi que tuvimos que subir por el ascensor, pero aun asi le resulto difícil, mientras caminaba por momentos el dolor la paralizaba unos instantes y debíamos detenernos. Y en el ascensor deje que se apoyara en mí, mientras yo la sostenía de la cintura. Finalmente, llegamos a su piso y departamento. Abrí la puerta del departamento, la deje abierta para que pudiera pasar y entre yo. Era un lindo y amplio departamento y su amiga debía tener muy buen gusto, porque cada mueble, cada adorno combinaba con el resto de la habitación. Katniss se quedo mirándome inmóvil a unos pocos metros de mí.

-Adelante. –Me dio permiso para seguir.

Yo me había quedado inmóvil cerca de la puerta. Esperando no sabía muy bien qué cosa.

Asentí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí con llave.

Katniss siguió adelante tomándose su tiempo. No sabía a donde pensaba dirigirse, hasta que doblo, y paso por un pequeño pasillo que nos llevo al living. La ayude a sentarse en un cómodo sofá negro y largo ubicado en la mitad del living. Habían dos sofás y luego unos pequeños sillones ubicados alrededor de una mesa cuadrada de madera negra, de tal manera que estos formaban la mitad de un cuadrado casi perfecto. Y contra la pared de en frente se encontraba una un gran mueble con el televisor y cajones o vidrieras donde guardaban adornos, DVD's o CD's y papeles, algunos libros y adornos.

Le pase un par de almohadones para que se recostara y el otro se lo puse a sus pies para que apoyara su pierna mala.

-Gracias.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No. Solo descansar un rato.

-Bien. Iré a buscar tus cosas al auto ¿sí? Enseguida vuelvo.

-No te vas ir y dejarme ¿verdad?

-No te dejare. –Le asegure.

-No te olvides de llevar la llave. –Me recomendó Katniss. Claro ella no podría abrirme la puerta.

Solo tarde unos minutos, pero cuando volví con las cosas de Katniss, ella ya estaba dormida. No quise molestarla. Asi que me fui del living, e inspeccione el departamento, la ubicación de cada habitación. Hasta que descubrí donde estaba la cocina. Pensé que sería una buena idea prepararle un buen almuerzo, luego de una dieta obligada y escasa en el hospital. Ahora debía recuperar fuerzas. Revise en la heladera y la despensa, mientras pensaba que podía cocinar con cada alimento que encontraba. Debía ser algo liviano -ya que no se encontraba muy bien estos días- pero algo que al mismo tiempo le resultara apetecible. Demore bastante en decidirme, no encontré mucho que cumpliera con ambas características. Además tenía el inconveniente de no saber que le gustaba a Katniss, pensé en despertarla y preguntarle, pero no sería correcto. Ella estaba tan pacíficamente dormida, que despertarla era un crimen. Solo tome una manta que se encontraba doblada y acomodada sobre otras en un pequeño sillón, y la tape con ella.

Decidí hacer tartas pequeñas con diversos rellenos, de ese modo Katniss podría escoger el que le gustaba más. No había masa de tartas en la heladera por lo que me tocaría prepararla por mi cuenta. No me molestaba, la vida entera me había pasado ayudando a mis padres a cocinar y de verdad me gustaba. Pero me tomaría más tiempo. Esperaba que Katniss durmiera unas horas más, lo que me daría tiempo a preparar todo.

Solo faltaban una media hora de cocción para última tanda de tartas, la mitad de las que había preparado ya estaban sobre la mesada tapadas con unos repasadores de tela gruesa blanca que destinaban para ese uso, no quería que perdieran de todo el calor cuando despertara Katniss. Me había inclinado cuatro distintos tipos de rellenos, esperaba que fueran de su agrado y había preparado dos o tres tartas con cada relleno. Cada porción era redonda y tenía el diámetro de una mano. Era una suerte que encontrara casi una docena de moldes de tartas de ese tamaño o similares.

-¿Peeta? –Escuche alguien gritar a lo lejos.

Katniss.

Baje el fuego del horno al mínimo, no quería descuidarme y que se quemara el resto de las tartas.

-¡Peeta! ¿Está todo bien? –Siguió diciendo en voz alta y cantarina, pero al mismo tiempo en su voz podía percibir preocupación. -¡Peeta! –Esta vez grito tan fuerte que hasta yo me asuste.

Salí corriendo de la cocina y me encontré con Katniss a medio camino entre el living y la cocina. Solo tarde un minuto a llegar a ella, por suerte siempre fui rápido. Por eso había gritado tan fuerte. Fue una suerte llegar con tanta rapidez porque justo en el momento que llegue a ella, la sostuve para evitar que se cayera. Un segundo más que me demorara y Katniss hubiera caído al suelo de mármol, y solo Dios sabe que otro daño hubiera sufrido. Pero luego fui yo el que di el paso en falso que me llevo directamente al suelo a mí y en consecuencia a ella. La abrace instintivamente de forma protectora, dejando que ella cayera sobre mi cuerpo, mientras yo recibiría la mayor y con suerte total parte del impacto, y no Katniss. Fue todo muy rápido, yo fundiéndome en un protector abrazo a ella. Ella cayendo lentamente siempre pegada a mi cuerpo. Yo impactando en el suelo de lleno. Ella ilesa gracias a mi abrazo. Un fuerte dolor en mi espalda y yo gimiendo de dolor. Mi cabeza cayendo preparándose para el impacto duro y frio contra el suelo de mármol y yo mentalizándome que perdería la conciencia momentáneamente cuando eso ocurriera. Pero en su lugar un brazo y una mano cálida llenaron el escaso espacio entre mi nuca y cuello, y el suelo impidiendo el impacto. Y finalmente los labios de la mujer más hermosa y cautivante de la tierra –no solo de la tierra, sino del universo- sobre los míos. Había tratado de no pensar en ella de ese modo, verla como una chica más que tuvo la desgracia de cruzarme en mi camino por obvios motivos. De hecho, había estado censurando mis pensamientos sobre ella durante todo el día. Pero resultaba difícil con su cuerpo y sus labios sobre mí. Era tan jodidamente hermosa. Y dulce. Y buena… No me hizo falta mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de eso. Sentí que mi mundo se detenía en ese instante, que todo a mí alrededor perdía sentido y lucia borroso, excepto ella, su cálido cuerpo contra el mío y sus labios. Que ahora besaban los míos con ternura y yo besaba los de ella correspondiéndole en sentimiento e intensidad. ¿Qué importaba el dolor de mi espalda? ¿De mis brazos? ¿O mis piernas? La estaba besando. ¡Dios! La estaba besando, no podía créelo. Y mucho menos podía creer que ella me devolviera el beso. Su aliento era fresco y cálido al mismo tiempo, y de su boca desprendía un aroma y delicioso sabor a frutilla. Me pregunte porque tenía ese delicioso sabor en sus labios y toda su boca, hasta que recordé los caramelos y chupetines que compre en el buffet del hospital para ella, seguro acababa de comer alguno de ese sabor. La frutilla convertía la actividad de besar sus labios, aun más tentadora. Sin duda había sido un accidente que sus labios cayeran sobre los míos. Pero estaba seguro que volvería a repetir la experiencia con tal de sentir sus labios acariciando los míos, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con los de ella.

No entendía que me pasaba… que nos pasaba. Yo no era asi, jamás había sido asi… tan… tan impulsivo. Jamás me había sentido asi. Jamás había sentido por alguien algo asi y de forma casi instantánea. Al menos no desde los trece años.

Yo me dejaba llevar por el momento. ¿Y ella porque lo hacía? Bueno, eso era un misterio. Pero lo estaba disfrutando. Requirió mucho esfuerzo de mi parte, pero recordé el motivo por el que habíamos acabado besándonos casi de forma desesperada, anhelante y al mismo tiempo extremadamente tierna. Habíamos caído y yo solo temía por ella. Aun con los ojos cerrados le rogué con voz preocupada y ronca, esta ultima por la sensación de placer que me provocaron sus besos.

-Por favor, dime que no te lastimaste. –Susurre contra sus labios, proporcionándole nuevas caricias con cada roce.

-No. –Contesto con una extraña voz, muy poco común en ella seductora, ronca y molesta. Y me dio un último beso en mis labios. En todo ese tiempo no habíamos apartado nuestros rostros ni un centímetro, solo habíamos apartado unos segundos nuestros labios para tomar aire y recuperar el aliento, para volver a nuestro labor.

Yo la veía y no lo podía creer. Sus pupilas estaba muy dilatadas y sus irises grises ya casi ni se veían, poco a poco fue cambiando, el tamaño de su pupila se contrajo hasta el tamaño normal y fue en ese momento que otros sentimientos la dominaron: la sorpresa, la incredulidad, la duda y el miedo.

Ella seguía encima de mí cuando me pregunto:

-¿Qué hicimos? –Todo su cuerpo temblaba, no obstante no entendía el motivo.

-Creo que nos besamos ¿no? –Dije, yo también con la voz y el cuerpo temblando.

-Fue extraño. –Reconoció.

-Fue sorpresivo. –De verdad, me había tomado por sorpresa.

-No debe volver a pasar.

Esas cinco palabras me partieron el corazón en mil pedazos. Pero no quise demostrar esas emociones frente a ella, porque ni siquiera yo entendía de donde surgían, ni la razón.

-No volverá a pasar. –Asegure en tan solo un susurro inseguro.

-Besas bien. –Dijo en tono confidente y por lo bajo. Un halago inesperado.

No sabía que contestar a eso, dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Tú también.

Creo que se había ruborizado, yo debía estar igual.

-Fue un error. –Dijo en un suspiro.

Si, lo había sido. No debió pasar asi. Cuando paso la emoción que experimente ante nuestros besos, me sentí extremadamente avergonzado y con una culpa tan grande como la que sentí permanentemente en el hospital. Había arruinado todo definitivamente. Ahora Katniss me pediría que me fuera, para no volver nunca más, por mi atrevimiento. Todo estaba espantosamente mal.

-Lo siento. –Le dije con voz quebrada. –Lo siento tanto, Katniss. Arruine todo. No volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo. –Solté todo de forma atropellada. Necesitaba que me perdonara, que confiara en mí.

-Fue algo de dos. Los dos nos… besamos. Yo también lo siento.

La situación se volvió tensa e incómoda para ambos. Pero al menos, no parecía odiarme. Y eso muy en el fondo me tranquilizo. Katniss se sentó sobre mí con sus rodillas casi rozando mi cadera. Ella estaba convaleciente, le resultaba imposible moverse más que eso.

-¿Te has hecho daño? –Le pregunté nuevamente preocupado.

-Tú me protegiste. ¿Y tú?

-Tú me protegiste del peor golpe que pude haber recibido. Gracias.

Porque si mi cabeza hubiera golpeado el suelo, -y ella no hubiera puesto su mano entre medio- hubiera recibido un buen golpe en mi cabeza. Tal vez me hubiera desmayado con la rapidez e intensidad con la que caímos.

-¿Y el resto de tu cuerpo? No creas que no sentí el golpe del impacto y tú quejándote de dolor.

-Sobreviviré. –Intente agregarle una nota de humor a mi voz. Aunque mi espalda dolía, en algunas horas se me pasaría. Con algo de dificultad y ayuda de Katniss me senté. Nuestros cuerpos quedaron peligrosamente cerca y podía sentir su aliento golpeando agitadamente mi rostro. Yo seguía aturdido por la caída y por lo que había seguido. Pero trate de ocultarlo y mantener la calma. Ayudamos a levantarnos mutuamente, alce a Katniss y la lleve a la cocina, la senté en uno de los taburetes con respaldo que había alrededor de la mesa.

-Algo se está quemando. –Me advirtió ella con la mirada fija en mí.

Tenía razón. Al segundo siguiente, corrí a apagar el horno, me había olvidado completamente del almuerzo. Por suerte las tartas se habían salvado, apenas se habían quemado en la orillas, pero la masa estaba aun más dura que las de las anteriores. También había arruinado su almuerzo. Al parecer todo me salía mal con Katniss. La había atropellado, besado sin permiso y quemado su almuerzo.

Lance un insulto en voz alta, mientras depositaba la bandeja en la mesada y revisaba los daños.

-No te preocupes, Peeta. A mí también se me quema la comida a veces. –Me susurro de forma tranquilizadora. –No debí interrumpirte. Pero de verdad estaba preocupada.

-Preocupada… -Repetí, saboreando la palabra. ¿Por qué estaría preocupada?

-Desperté y no estabas conmigo. Pensé que te habías ido, vi un maletín de cuero que no había visto jamás junto a las dos bolsas y supe que estabas un uno de los sillones vacios. Te empecé a llamar y no contestabas, me preocupe cuando sentí olor a lo lejos, no pensé que estabas cocinando. Me levante y decidí buscarte por mi cuenta, de paso averiguar de dónde venía el olor.

Recordé su voz desesperada llamándome

-No debiste moverte. –Le susurre.

-Lo sé. Reposo absoluto. Me dieron de alta con esa condición. –Hizo una pausa. –Aparte me siento muy torpe ahora con esto y usando esas muletas. Y odio profundamente el piso de mármol del pasillo. –Agrego haciendo alusión al lugar donde nos habíamos caído y posteriormente besado. –No me ayuda en nada ahora. –Tenía razón, yo me había resbalado a pesar de tener mis dos piernas sanas. Era muy resbaladizo. Por suerte por lo que pude ver, solo se encontraba en el pasillo y el recibidor.

-No dejare que te caigas nuevamente. –Me miro una forma extraña. Pude notar que estaba recordando lo sucedido. Trago saliva, y nerviosa como estaba desvió la vista.

Lo que reafirmo en mi mente la idea de que había sido un grave error.

Pero intente decir algo que la aliviara.

-No fue planeado, pero fue solo un beso. –Dije sin pensarlo. –No tenemos de que avergonzarnos.

Aun asi no dejaba de ser incomodo. Katniss lucia ausente durante el almuerzo. Lo único que hizo fue elogiarme por la comida. Era la primera vez que la veía comer alegre. Ella había odiado la comida del hospital, ni siquiera llegaba a comerse la mitad del plato que lo dejaba. A veces cuando le daban algo más o menos apetecible pero se sentía descompuesta, insistía en que yo comiera lo que le quedaba, porque si ella comía un bocado más vomitaría. Era en el único momento que aceptaba su propuesta. No era buena mintiendo y su cuerpo en esos casos la delataba. Sino seguía insistiendo en que se alimentara. Ahora Katniss comía con tantas ganas, repitiéndose porciones, no había rechazado las que estaban algo quemadas tampoco. Eso me hizo sonreír, no me había equivocado. Yo había cortado en cuatro partes cada tarta de diferente relleno, y nos íbamos sirviendo la cantidad que desaseábamos. Katniss probó al menos una porción de cada una, pero la napolitana parecía ser su favorita. Porque la repitió un par de veces. Comió el doble que yo. Cuando se quedo satisfecha, dejo el plato y los cubiertos a un costado. Comprendí que Katniss había pasado más hambre en el hospital de la que aparentaba, luego de pasar varios días descompuesta sin probar prácticamente nada. Era bueno ver que se estaba recuperando y que las molestias cedían hasta desaparecer. Y verla más animada y relajada en su hogar. En el hospital, no había estado asi. A veces era opacada salvo por la obvia tensión entre nosotros. Y volvían los momentos incómodos, pero con el paso de las horas tratamos de olvidarlo y al parecer lo conseguimos de cierta forma porque durante la cena hasta unas horas más tarde acabamos conversando animadamente sobre cosas irrelevantes o comunes de nuestra vida, sobre las cosas que amábamos y odiábamos, nuestras manías, nuestros pasatiempos. Fue agradable. Pude conocerla como realmente era y viceversa. Con cada palabra que decía, estaba más seguro de una cosa: deseaba conocerla mucho más.

Katniss ya había hablado con su amiga. Al parecer no fue una tan buena charla. Johanna estaba hecha una furia al principio, porque Katniss no se había comunicado con ella en días y estaba preocupada, incluso había llamado a un amigo para que fuera al departamento para constatar porque Katniss no le hablaba. Su amigo tenía la llave del departamento y había entrado, pero después de recorrer todo el departamento no había encontrado a nadie. Su amigo le aviso a Johanna y ella se quedo aun más preocupada. Luego de que supiera lo que había ocurrido, lo único que sintió fue preocupación, pero se sentía impotente porque no podía volver antes de que se cumpliera la semana. Katniss la tranquilizo y le dijo que estaba conmigo, que yo estaba cuidando de ella, incluso durante la internación. Y que si necesitaba ayuda extra se la pediría a Cinna, tal como habían quedado de acuerdo, y que si no lo había llamado a él antes era porque no sabía su número de memoria y no llevaba su teléfono móvil al momento del accidente. Hablaron hasta que Johanna se tranquilizo y quedaron de acuerdo en algunas cosas más que Katniss no me conto.

Ya era casi medianoche cuando luego de que terminara una película le dije a Katniss que se fuera a dormir. La acompañe hasta su habitación y luego la deje sola avisándole que me quedaría cerca por si necesitaba algo. Pero cuando golpee la puerta veinte minutos más tarde, ella me dejo pasar. Ya estaba recostada en la cama, tapada protegida del frio.

-¿Quieres algo?

-No. Estoy bien.

-Voy a dormir en el living, si necesitas algo solo grita y yo vendré. Pasare a verte de vez en cuando de todos modos.

-No. Tú mejor aprovecha y duerme. Lo necesitas más que yo. –Me dijo en tono tranquilo.

Katniss repentinamente se perdió en sus pensamientos. Perecía avergonzada. ¿Y esta vez por qué?

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada. –Cuando hable, volvió en sí misma. –Que pases una buena noche, Peeta.

-Lo mismo digo.

Me pase unas cuantas horas dando vueltas sobre mi cama improvisada en el sofá, tapado con dos mantas y varias almohadas en mi cabeza. Me moría de sueño, pero me sentía incapaz de dormir. Insomnio. Eso me pasaba cuando me sentía ansioso por algo. Y no me resulto difícil entender el motivo. La culpable era la chica que en estos momento dormía en su habitación. Podría haberme repetido a mi mismo que yo me sentía asi solo porque estaba preocupado por ella, pero eso sería mentira. Lo que me tenía realmente sorprendido, exaltado, asustado era lo que había pasado hoy. Pensé que si Finnick estuviera conmigo aquí ahora se estaría partiendo de risa al verme. ¿Qué me había dicho un millón de veces? Debía salir con chicas. No había salido con Katniss, pero la había besado. Si, Finnick se estaría riendo de mí, luego me daría unas palmadas en el hombro y me felicitaría. Creo que la forma y el contexto en el que se había producido todo lo sorprendería inicialmente.

No era que no hubiera salido con nadie, ni que nunca hubiera besado. Lo había hecho. Había salido con chicas en la secundaria, pero jamás se dio algo realmente serio como un noviazgo. Ninguna había dejado una huella en mí. Jamás me había enamorado. Y desde la época de universidad solo había puesto mi atención en los estudios, mi familia y mis amigos. Y el trabajo. Lo demás había pasado a un segundo plano para mí. Tal vez no exactamente a un segundo plano, pero como había recordado Finnick algunos días atrás, estaba esperando a la persona adecuada con la cual compartir mi vida. Y aun no la había encontrado. Por todo eso, me resultaba aun más desconcertante mi reacción ante Katniss. Jamás me había comportado de ese modo. No entendía que me pasaba, ni porque ella me hacía sentir asi. Era una locura teniendo en cuenta no la conocía.

En algún momento conseguí dormirme. Al fin.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH! –Un grito desgarrador me despertó de mi sueño. -¡AHHHHHHH!

Me desperté algo aturdido y alterado. No entendía que pasaba. ¿Qué había sido ese grito? ¿Parte de un sueño… mi imaginación… o era real?

Más gritos siguieron cada vez más lúgubres, más hirientes. Entonces lo comprendí.

-Katniss. –Hable sin pensar, casi de forma automática. En mi cabeza me imagine los peores de los escenarios, pero no permití que eso me afectara. Debía averiguar que le pasaba, que provocaba esos gritos. Corrí hasta llegar a su habitación, abrí la puerta y la cerré después de entrar. Lo que me encontré me sorprendió, me desespero y me asusto en la misma medida. Katniss estaba en la cama moviéndose de forma desesperada mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba con cada movimiento, lloraba, gritaba, gemía y no dejaba de repetir entre sus gritos el nombre de alguien… Jerome. Era una pesadilla. Seguramente una muy mala para que ella reaccionara asi.

Me acerque a ella, y empecé a gritar su nombre desesperado por tratar que apártala de esa pesadilla. No podía explicar con palabras que sentía al verla asi. Me destrozaba ver a las personas sufrir de esa manera, pero con Katniss era diez veces peor, jamás había visto sufrir, llorar y gritar tanto a una persona mientras dormía. Ni siquiera a mi hermanita que de pequeña tenía tantas pesadillas y venia a mi habitación o la de mis padres llorando en busca de consuelo, o nosotros que la escuchábamos a lo lejos e íbamos a verla, y luego yo me quedaba contándole cuentos, leyendo en voz alta un libro o simplemente hablándole para tranquilizarla hasta que ella se dormía, y si me lo pedía, yo pasaba el resto de la noche con ella, protegiéndola de sus peores temores. Pero jamás había visto a mi hermana como Katniss estaba ahora. Una pesadilla tan vivida e intensa. Y eso me asusto. Debía encontrar una manera de despertarla.

Hice de todo, le hable, le grite, la tome de sus hombros sacudiendo su cuerpo, acaricie su rostro, le di palmadas a sus mejillas… Nada funcionaba. Me desesperaba verla asi. Seguía llorando, gritando, moviendo violentamente su cuerpo, sus brazos. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Ya no sabía que mas hacer para alejarla de ese suplicio.

-¡Katniss! Por favor, mírame. –Le grite. –Katniss, no es real. Es solo un sueño. Estas a salvo. – Hice lo último que me quedaba por intentar. Si eso no funcionaba, no sabía de qué otra forma aliviar su dolor. La abrace y la atraje hacia mí mientras ella gritaba. Como para demostrarle que no estaba sola, que nada de lo que soñaba era real y que la protegería. –Tranquila, ya estás bien. –Los gritos se convirtieron sollozos, gemidos y llanto. –Lo que sea que hayas soñado, no fue real ¿me oyes?

Ahora, si. Katniss había despertado, pero seguía aterrada. Se aferro a mi espalda, clavándome las uñas de sus manos de forma inconsciente, pero no me importo. Lo único que sentía por ella era pena y unas enormes ganas de consolarla. Escondió su cabeza en mi pecho. El espacio que nos separaba se redujo, como si de eso dependiera su vida. Katniss seguía llorando, pero no se atrevía a mirarme. Sabia como era seo, las pesadillas a veces te acompañan hasta cuando estas despierto. La consolé y acaricie. Espere con paciencia hasta que se tranquilizo y emitió un último sollozo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Le pregunte al cabo de unos minutos.

Ella asintió, aun sin mirarme.

-Bien. Ahora, mírame. Mira a tu alrededor. Veras que todo está en orden.

Ella obedeció, pero a la inversa. Miro hacia cada costado como una forma de asegurarse de que no estaba en ese lugar tan horrible de su pesadilla. Después de eso, centro su atención en mí. Sus labios se movieron claramente queriendo pronunciar mi nombre, pero el sonido nunca salió de ellos.

-¡No me dejes! –Me rogo… imploro. Había interpretado mal el hecho de que justo en ese momento haya apartado uno de mis brazos de su espalda. Pero no pensaba dejarla, solo quería borrar cada rastro de dolor de su rostro, empezando por las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas y humedecían sus pestañas y su piel. Ella solo me miro y trate de sonreírle dándole ánimos.

-No me gusta que llores. Haces que yo también me sienta mal.

Me maldije a mi mismo una vez que lo dije en voz alta. Eso sonaba muy… profundo. Pero al fin al cabo asi me sentía.

-Sonríe y tranquilízate, porque no te dejare.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Katniss sonrió ante mi repuesta.

Verla animada y feliz era lo que más quería en la vida.

 **Hola aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, personalmente me gusto mucho escribirlo. Aquí empezó la acción entre Peeta y Katniss.**

 **¿No es un tierno Peeta? : 3** **Ya se enamoro** **de Katniss. Katniss también, pero es un poco cabeza dura como para reconocerlo. Y ya tuvieron su segundo beso…** **Se preguntaran "¿Pero qué dices? Si, este es el primero." Pero se equivocan ustedes, no yo. Y como soy muuuuuuuy mala, no les diré nada ¿Se mueren por saberlo? Pues, quédense con las ganas. Ya lo descubrirán a su tiempo XD Bueno, tal vez les diré un poco, como que tienen un pequeño momento del pasado que compartieron juntos, pero que aun no se reconocen. Presten atención a los próximos capítulos, las conversaciones entre Peeta y Katniss y sobre todo anécdotas de la niñez de Peeta o cosas en común que tenga con Katniss y se pueden dar una idea aproximada de lo que es. Si lo descubren antes de tiempo, les tiro un rico pan quemado… hecho por Peeta.** **Hablando en serio, si en el momento que publique cierto capitulo, lo descubren o tienen una leve sospecha díganme en sus reviews. Si alguien lo descubre publicare un pequeño fragmento con la anécdota del momento exacto en que sus vidas se cruzaron por primera vez. ¿Les gusta la idea?**

 **Pobre Katniss, torturada por la muerte de su padre incluso en sus pesadillas :( Pero al menos, ahora tiene a Peeta para consolarla. *-***

 **Otra cosa ¿Les gusto la canción que escogí para la introducción del capítulo? La encontré cuando estaba editando el capitulo y me pareció muy hermosa, que refleja lo que Peeta está empezando a sentir por Katniss.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización :)**

 **Los quiero.**

 **Lucy N. Mellark Eaton**


	11. Capitulo 9: Pesadillas

CAPITULO 9: PESADILLAS

POV KATNISS

" _Lo que nos amenaza de verdad y cuesta más de combatir es algo que procede de nuestro interior. El impacto y el dolor de una pesadilla pueden ser mucho mayores que el de un puñetazo. Asimismo, a veces lo que duele no es tanto ese puñetazo como la emoción tras él."_

 _ **John Katzenbach**_

" _Tristeza es el vacio del alma por la ausencia de alguien."_

Había tenido un sueño tan raro como aterrador.

Yo estaba cerca de un lago, el lugar me resultaba familiar. Había estado miles de veces con mi familia allí cuando teníamos un fin de semana libre. Pero aquí era diferente, solo estaba con mi padre y yo era tan solo una niña. Mi padre cantaba mientras buscaba algo en los alrededores. Y yo lo miraba fascinada. Escucharlo cantar esas melodías suaves y hermosas era una de las mejores cosas del mundo. Mi padre volvió conmigo trayendo consigo un puñado de frutos comestibles que le había pedido que me seleccionara de una planta.

-Aquí tienes, Kat.

-Gracias.

Mire lo que tenía en su otra mano, un ramo de rosas blancas. Cuando le pregunte para que las quería, se rio y me regalo una diciéndome que eran para las mujeres más importantes de su vida: yo, Prim y mama. Le sonreí y él me abrazo. Luego, insistió en que debíamos regresar a casa, porque mama debía estar preocupada por nuestra ausencia y se estaba haciendo tarde. Durante el camino de vuelta, ya en el auto, le pregunte a mi padre, cual era esa melodía que había escuchado tararear cerca del lago. Él me dedico una sonrisa, y me pregunto si estaba segura de querer saber. La intriga me gano y le dije que sí. Empezó esta vez a cantarla mientras manejaba, pero esta vez con letra. Decía así:

 _ **En lo más profundo del prado, bajo el sauce**_

 _ **Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;**_

 _ **Recuesta tu cabeza y cierra tus adormilados ojos**_

 _ **Y cuando los abras de nuevo, el sol estará en el cielo.**_

 _ **Aquí es seguro, aquí es cálido**_

 _ **Aquí las margaritas te protegen de cualquier daño**_

 _ **Aquí tus sueños son dulces y mañana se harán realidad**_

 _ **Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.**_

Sentí una sensación agridulce, la letra era hermosa, la melodía dulce y suave, pero su significado por alguna razón me entristeció.

-Es hermosa. Pero…

-Triste. Si, lo sé. –Me interrumpió.

-¿Por qué la cantas?

-Me la enseño mi madre. Porque me recuerda a ella, supongo. –Pude ver tristeza en su mirada, pero sin llanto. Era evidente que le costaba mucho hablar del tema, debido a que ella había muerto recientemente, pero aun era muy pequeña para entender hasta que punto.

Jugué con el tallo de la rosa unos momentos y pregunte.

-Tú jamás nos dejaras ¿verdad?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, pequeña?

-No quiero que nos dejes como la abuela.

-Tu abuela estaba enferma y era mayor.

-Sí, pero esas cosas suceden.

-No sucederá.

-¿Por qué?

-Planeo vivir muchos… muchos años con ustedes. ¿O quien piensas que correrá a los novios de tu hermana y los tuyos en el futuro? –Bromeo.

-No planeo tener novio.

-Oh, claro que si, pequeña. Los tendrás. Pero que no sea demasiado pronto, si quieres que viva lo suficiente.

-Papa ¡no es gracioso! –Me queje.

-Tampoco lo es para mí. –Pero se rio de todas formas. –Hija, nada, ni nadie nos separara. –Volvió a ponerse serio. –Te lo juro. –Luego me miro con un amor y ternura genuina consolándome.

Pero de un segundo a otro, todo se volvió una pesadilla. Mi padre manejaba con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi rostro unos segundos. Maldijo entre dientes, al ver algo extraño que yo fui incapaz de ver hasta que estuvo frente a mi por la niebla y la oscuridad. Un camión apareció ante mi vista, el conductor venia a contramano y estaba fuera de control. Choco contra nosotros. Perdí la consciencia casi de inmediato. Cuando volví a reaccionar, seguía desorientada y con un terrible dolor en cada célula de mi cuerpo. Pero no pensé en mí, busque de inmediato a mi padre, seguía a mi lado herido e inconsciente, su rostro estaba casi irreconocible por las heridas y la sangre. Empecé a llamarlo y no contestaba. De algún modo pude mover mi dolorido, magullado y débil brazo para poder tocar su rostro, que cayó hacia un costado y comprendí la situación real. Estaba muerto. Y él ramo de rosas que habían caído entre medio de ambos asientos habían dejado de ser blancas. Solo había sangre y más sangre en sus pétalos blancos. Su sangre. Lo había perdido para siempre…

-Katniss… ¡Katniss! Por favor, mírame. –Me grito alguien. Pero yo lo ignore. Seguí gritando hasta que me quede sin voz. Espere a recuperar algo de voz y seguí gritando. –Katniss, no es real. Es solo un sueño. Estas a salvo. –Alguien me rodeo con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo con rapidez y fuerza sorprendente. Pero luego el abrazo se torno tierno y reconfortante. –Tranquila, ya estás bien. –Los gritos se convirtieron sollozos, gemidos y llanto. Todo al mismo tiempo. –Lo que sea que hayas soñado, no fue real ¿me oyes?

No le respondí, aun no podía afirmar nada, la imágenes de mi pesadilla seguían paseando por mi mente y atormentándome. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de abrir los ojos y ver quien me estaba consolando. Sin embargo, escondí mi rostro en su pecho y rodee su espalda con mis brazos, acercándome aun mas a él, reduciendo el espacio que nos separaba al mínimo. Necesitaba ese contacto, necesitaba sentir que no estaba sola y que todo no había sido más que una terrible pesadilla. Que cuando abriera los ojos, todo volvería a la normalidad. Él empezó a acariciar mi espalda, mi cabello y mi cuello. Poco o poco fui calmándome, pero aun seguía con lágrimas en mis ojos. Había pasado tanto tiempo así, que moje parte de su camiseta con mis lágrimas, pero a él no pareció importarle. Emití tal vez uno de mis últimos sollozos.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Me pregunto en tono tranquilo. Asentí, aun si apartar mi rostro de su pecho.

-Bien. Ahora, mírame. Mira a tu alrededor. Veras que todo está en orden.

Abrí los ojos y mire hacia los costados sin apartarme de él. Primero, un lado; después otro. Estaba en mi habitación, la habitación que Johanna había preparado para mi él día que le dije que deseaba pasar una temporada con ella. Vi los brazos fuertes que me sostenían y consolaban y una camiseta blanca mojada en una pequeña zona por mis lagrimas. Luego lo mire a él.

Peeta.

Fije mi mirada en la suya. Peeta me miraba con preocupación, como si temiera que de un momento a otro perdiera el control de mi misma y volviera a entrar en ese estado de desesperación. Pero no iba a pasar. No a menos que esa pesadilla volviera como me pasaba cada cierta cantidad de tiempo. Peeta aparto su brazo derecho de mi espalda, y yo temí que se apartara de mí y me dejara sola con mis pesadillas abrumándome. Definitivamente no quería estar sola esta noche. Pero no me dejo, mientras continuaba sujetándome con un brazo, empezó a acariciar mi rostro con su mano libre y limpiar mis ojos mi rostro lleno de lágrimas con sus dedos. Ese gesto me sorprendió tanto, que me quede atontada viéndolo. Su gesto era dulce y delicado. Había olvidado la última que alguien que no fuera mi hermana, o mis padres me habían tratado así.

-No me gusta que llores. Haces que yo también me sienta mal.

-Lo sien-to. –Dije con voz cortada.

-No lo sientas. A veces llorar es bueno.

-No es bueno.

-Pero ayuda. –Agrego él.

-¿Por qué viniste? –Le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Te escuche gritar desde el living, y pensé que te había pasado algo. Cuando entre a verte estabas moviéndote, tu cuerpo se sacudía como si estuvieras tratando de escapar de algo y me di cuenta que estabas dormida. Te estuve llamando mucho tiempo, me estaba preocupando. También mientras gritabas decías el nombre de alguien.

-¿Jerome? –Pregunte. Peeta asintió. –Mi padre. –El solo decir eso, hizo que volviera a derramar un par de lagrimas más, que Peeta se encargo de hacer desaparecer.

-¡Oh, Katniss! ¿Él murió? Soñaste con eso ¿No? –Luego se cayó al darse lo que dijo. –Lo siento. No me debería meter. Ni siquiera nos conocemos.

-No. Está bien. Supongo que debo darte una explicación luego de esta escena.

Y para que no piense que estoy loca.

Espero pacientemente.

-Sí, mi padre murió hace unos años atrás. No me gusta hablar de eso.

-No es necesario que lo hagas.

-Mi pesadilla tuvo que ver con eso, en cómo murió. Hacía mucho que no tenía esta pesadilla, y mucho menos tan vivida e intensa, tan… -busque una palabra que pudiera resumir lo que sentí. –Fue tan real. Supongo, que el accidente reavivo mis pesadillas nuevamente.

Mi padre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, pero no había tenido la suerte de salvarse como yo la tuve días atrás, no había tenido a nadie que lo ayudara, el conductor abrió se había dado a la fuga, dejándolo abandonado y solo en la ruta mientras agonizaba. Cuando lo encontró alguien que pasaba, llamo a la policía y ambulancias, ya fue demasiado tarde…

Decidí no pensar más en eso, no quería volver a quebrarme emocionalmente nuevamente. Peeta descanso mano detrás de mi cabeza y dejo que apoyara mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Agradecí internamente su gesto. Era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

No me importaba que él cuatro días antes casi me matara, ya se había disculpado y yo le había creído, fue un accidente, jamás tuvo la intención de herirme. Además no podía odiarlo después de todo lo que había hecho por mí desde el accidente. Se había pasado más de un día, esperando por tener alguna noticia, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y despertara. Y cuando lo hice, jamás me dejo sola, me atendió y estuvo pendiente de cada cosa que necesitaba. Eso debía contar para algo. Como sabia que estoy sola aquí, que mi amiga estaba de viaje y no conocía prácticamente a nadie, se había ofrecido para quedarse conmigo, y aunque me negué en un principio, él no cedió. No se iba a ir, no pensaba dejarme sola en mi estado. Al pensarlo bien, él tenía razón. Aun me sentía muy débil, molesta y mi fractura de tobillo, con la maldita bota que me habían obligado a usar no era de mucha ayuda. No podía hacer casi nada con mi mano derecha, cada vez que hacia un movimiento aunque fuera mínimo lloraba de dolor. Me sentía una inútil total. La doctora me había dicho que con el transcurso de los días disminuiría el dolor y me iría recuperando. Que ya me encontraba lo suficientemente bien para hacer reposo en casa y me había dado turnos para que fuera a verla regularmente durante el periodo de recuperación. Cuando, Johanna llegara le tendría que pedir a ella que me acompañara al principio. Por ahora tenía a Peeta para ayudarme.

-Deberías intentar dormir, Katniss. –Susurro al cabo de unos minutos. Él también había apoyado su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No quiero… no podría. –Volver a dormir me aterraba, si dormía las pesadillas volverían. Y eso no lo soportaría.

-Son las tres de la mañana. Y tú necesitas dormir para recuperar fuerzas.

-Ya lo sé. Pero tengo miedo.

-No debes tenerlo. –Hizo una pausa. –Hagamos una cosa.

-¿Qué? –Esta vez ambos levantamos nuestras cabezas y nos miramos. Nuestros rostros solo se encontraban separados por escasos centímetros. Podíamos sentir el aliento del otro sobre nuestro rostro.

-Cuando tengo pesadillas, hay algo que ayuda.

-¿Qué?

-Ver películas, por ejemplo. O leer un buen libro, escuchar música, pintar. Algo que me relaje y mantenga mi mente despejada. Algo que me haga olvidar las cosas malas que me atormentan.

-¿Y te funciona?

-A veces no. Pero algo debo hacer.

Pensaba decirle que me dejara en paz, despierta. Pero cuando vi su rostro pude ver lo cansado que él estaba y las grandes ojeras que se formaban bajo sus ojos. Los últimos días los había dedicado exclusivamente a mí y prácticamente no había dormido, o lo hacía de a ratos, debido que se despertaba al menos diez veces para asegurarse que estaba bien. Y en la posición más incomoda sentado en un sillón pequeño o torcido con su cabeza sobre el colchón de la cama del hospital y el resto del cuerpo en su sillón tal como lo había encontrado cuando desperté en la habitación común por primera vez. Eso no era nada cómodo. Sino, lo hacía por mí, debía hacerlo por él. Esa sensación de querer hacer lo mejor para él, me trajo a la mente otra situación. Cuando todavía estaba en la calle, y él y un doctor que no conocí, pero trabajaba en el hospital (según Peeta) estaban intentando mantenerme con vida mientras esperaban a que llegara una ambulancia. Yo escuchaba su voz llamándome y pidiéndome que me quedara, que resistiera. Y yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas hacerlo y no dejarme arrastrar por la oscuridad que me llamaba cada vez con más intensidad. Pero no por mí, sino por esa persona que lloraba sobre mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué tenía ese efecto sobre mí? Esa una gran pregunta, al principio sin respuesta. Pero luego de pensar en un motivo lógico que lo justificara, llegue a la conclusión que por algún motivo él podía representar a mis seres queridos y lo que sufrirían si me pasara algo. Era la explicación con más sentido que pude encontrar. Aparte, no razonaba coherentemente en esos momentos.

-Quiero ver una película. –Le dije al cabo de unos minutos. –Pero ¿te puedo pedir una cosa?

-Lo que sea.

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo. Aunque sea hasta que me duerma. –No creía que pudiera conciliar el sueño de otra manera.

-Kat…

-No tienes que aceptar, sino quieres. –Le interrumpí al notar que estaba algo incomodo con la idea. –Olvida lo que dije, yo me las arreglare. –Tal vez tenia novia y le estaba pidiendo demasiado. Pero, la pesadilla me había dejado tan asustada, que si me quedaba sola me volvería loca. –Lamento haberte pedido esto. Puedes irte a dormir. Yo estaré bien.

Peeta se levanto dispuesto a irse, besándome la mejilla a modo de despedida. Luego se fue. Me sentí mal, rechazada, herida y ni siquiera entendía porque. Él no era nada mío, no me debía ni cariño, ni lealtad, ni atención. Me había ayudado lo suficiente hasta ahora. No debía importarme, ni afectarme, pero lo hacía.

La puerta volvió a abrirse menos de diez minutos después. Un Peeta alegre apareció en el marco de la puerta. Con dos pilas de películas en sus respectivas cajas.

-¿Romance o comedia? –Pregunto.

Me quede mirándolo con los ojos como platos. No esperaba que regresara.

-Disculpa la demora. Tu amiga parece ser una gran cinéfila. Me costó encontrar alguna adecuada. Tuve que descartar las de acción y terror. No te ayudarían a ti ahora.

-¡Oh, sí! Ama el cine. ¿Comedia romántica?

-Déjame ver. –Miro entre la pila de películas y leyó la contraportada de las películas que él no conocía. –Estas cuatro. –Dijo mientras dejaba el resto de las descartadas sobre el escritorio donde yo solía trabajar y estudiar. Donde ahora mismo estaba mi notebook. Se acerco, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y me paso las películas. Vi los títulos y le mostré una. Peeta sonrió. –Por mi está bien. –Peeta la tomó y prendió la televisión, lo configuro para poder ver la película y luego coloco el DVD en el reproductor. Espero que empezara a reproducirse y luego se acercó. Se sentó al otro lado de mi cama y se quito el calzado. No preste atención a los créditos iniciales, solo a él ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Él pareció no darse cuenta que lo estaba observando, al menos no al principio. Se sentó en la cama con su espalda en el respaldo como yo y se tapo con las sabanas. Era una suerte que la cama fuera de dos plazas en vez de una. Me miro, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Pude ver algo brillando en ellos unos instantes o tal vez era mi imaginación. No podía creer lo que le había pedido y mucho menos como él acepto. Me estaba volviendo loca. Jamás había hecho algo así con un desconocido. _"Oye, tengo una pesadilla ¿podrías pasar la noche_ _conmigo?"_ Definitivamente el accidente había afectado el escaso sentido común que me quedaba.

Pero de todos modos no me importo cuando él me pregunto.

-¿Hasta que te duermas?

-Gracias.

-De nada.

La película era una de mis favoritas. Contaba la historia de Henry, un biólogo marino al que no le gustaba el compromiso e inventaba miles de excusas diferentes a sus conquistas para que luego lo dejaran en paz. Pero todo cambia cuando conoce a Lucy, una joven que un año antes había sufrido un grave accidente que le había dejado secuelas. Ella vivía su vida normal durante el día. Pero, al día siguiente no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho el día anterior. Henry se enamora ella, y hará todo tipo de locuras para reconquistarla cada día. Cuando estaba comenzando la película me di cuenta de que era un error ver esta película con Peeta, muchos hombres odian las películas que hablan sobre sentimientos. Debí haber escogido una de comedia. Pero cuando lo vi sentado cerca de mí, con la mirada fija en la televisión sonriendo y riendo en las partes divertidas, mi miedo de quedar en ridículo desapareció. Peeta también la estaba disfrutando.

-¿Qué pasa? –Me pregunto en un momento que me había descubierto viéndolo.

-Nada.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Asentí. Él sonrió de lado y me tendió la mano. Tome su mano entre la mía.

Cuando la película termino seguíamos despiertos, pero ya empezaba a notar que el sueño nos estaba venciendo a ambos. Peeta había cabeceado un par de veces pero no se había dormido completamente seguramente por mí. Peeta apago el televisor y se dirigió a mí.

-Intentemos dormir un poco.

Yo acepte. Me recosté con ayuda de Peeta, porque en cuanto me moví mi pie me dolió tanto que me hizo llorar.

-¿Te duele mucho?

Asentí.

-Podría darte el calmante ahora. De todas formas tendrías que tomarlo en una hora. No hay mucha diferencia.

-De acuerdo.

El volvió a salir de la habitación y regreso minutos después con un vaso de agua en una mano y una pastilla en otra. Me dejo la pastilla en la palma de mi mano buena, la coloque en mi boca, y aguante las ganas de vomitar, el sabor era horrible aun sin masticarla. Peeta me paso el vaso de agua y empecé a tomar hasta que finalmente pude tragarla. Después continúe tomando agua hasta dejar vacio el vaso, para eliminar el horrible sabor que había dejado en mi boca.

Peeta se rio a carcajadas. Se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande a costa mía. Yo le dedique una mirada dura.

-Ya me gustaría verte a ti tomando toda la medicación que me dieron.

-Lo siento. Es que te veías graciosa. –Dijo aun sonriendo y con sus ojos azules brillando. -¿Quieres más agua?

-No.

-¿Necesitas algo más?

-Solo ven a dormir. Luces aun más cansado que yo.

Se volvió a recostar en la cama a mi lado.

-Peeta.

-Dime. –Se giro en mi dirección. Sus ojos me examinaron detenidamente. Dude un instante entre preguntárselo o no, pero la intriga me mataba.

-Cuando hablaste de que tu también habías sufrido un accidente. Cuando aún estaba internada. ¿Cómo fue?

-No creo que quieras escuchar la historia ahora, pero prometo contártelo en la mañana.

Algo cambio en su mirada cuando hablo de eso. Definitivamente había tocado un tema doloroso. Que estúpida había sido.

-Yo sé lo que te pasa. –Susurro. –No tienes nada que temer. Y si vuelves a tener una pesadilla, recuerda que estoy contigo.

Peeta se acerco más a mí y me envolvió con sus brazos tiernamente. Dejo que me acomodara y apoyara mi cabeza sobre su hombro, había creado una especie de almohada con su brazo. Me sorprendió al principio, pero me sentía a gusto entre sus brazos, envuelta en la calidez de su cuerpo, sintiendo su presencia y el aroma de su piel. Por algún insólito motivo me sentí segura con él. Sentía que nada malo podía sucederme.

-Me quedare toda la noche, si eso te ayuda.

Sonreí. Eso sonaba perfecto.

No me tomo mucho tiempo. Minutos después me deje llevar por el mundo del sueño, pero esta vez sin preocupación alguna y lo más importante… sin pesadillas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **Doremi** , **dazulu** y **1Virus 20** Gracias por sus reviews :)

 **1Virus 20** cuando leí tu review del Cap. 7, ya tenía escrito el Cap. 8. Me sorprendió porque acertaste en todo respecto a lo que le sucedería a Peeta en el capítulo siguiente, casi como si me hubieras leído la mente XD

 **Doremi** Katniss tiene a Peeta loco, loco, loco y de cabeza, lo tiene todo dando vueltas mareaito con su amor XD (OK Me declaro fan de Chayanne ). Peeta se enamorara aun mas que ahora y se volverá más profundo el sentimiento. Falta mucho por ver.

 **dazulu** Si, eso parece. Capte tu atención :) ¿Pero a cuál de las recompensas te refieres? Ambas son tentadoras. Jajajaja. Voy a editar algunos capítulos más cercanos a este para tirarles algunas pistas. Me parecería interesante que lo descubran por su cuenta, de hecho ya les tire una pista en los capítulos anteriores. ;)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Les dejo un adelanto del próximo Capitulo 10

" **Tome un puñado de harina en mi mano y se lo avente a Peeta que se encontraba tan solo a dos metros de mi frente a mí. Una parte cayó en su espalda. Él no reacciono la primera vez y continúo de espaldas a mí. Volví a repetir lo mismo una segunda vez.**

 **-¿Pero qué...? –Peeta se volteo sorprendido. –Katniss… -Me reto.**

 **-No hice nada. –Puse mi mejor expresión de inocente. Peeta puso los ojos en blanco. Al ver que no molestaba nuevamente se dio vuelta para seguir lavando. Lo volví a atacar, esta vez la harina había caído en su cabello y su cuello. Tome un puñado más de harina en cada mano. Me voltee para no mirarlo, en el fondo quería provocarlo. Podía sentir su mirada atrás mío. Y ya no se sentía el ruido del agua corriendo. Un minuto más tarde, lo tenía frente a mí. Con una rapidez increíble movió mi taburete hacia un costado para que quedáramos frente a frente. Coloco sus manos a los costados de mis piernas sobre los bordes del asiento y su rostro tan cerca del mío, prometía venganza.**

 **-Señorita Everdeen. –Dijo con voz dura y segura. Pero no podía ocultar que algo le divertía la situación. –Temo informarle, que usted está en serios problemas. No importa que tan herida este.**

 **-No lo creo, señor Mellark.**

 **-¿Por qué? –Me desafió.**

 **-Usted jamás lastimaría a una mujer.**

 **-¿Eso cree?**

 **-Sí. –Y en ese momento le largue el resto de la harina que quedaba en mis manos. Él cerró los ojos como auto reflejo, y los volvió a abrir. Su cara estaba blanca como la de un payaso, con la diferencia de que un payaso se maquillaba y a Peeta yo lo había bañado de harina, hasta sus pestañas y cejas estaban llenas de harina. Se veía muy gracioso. Me reí a carcajadas. –Ahora si te ves guapo. –Bromee.**

 **-Asi que la señorita quiere guerra. Pues guerra tendrá.**

 **(…)"**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Saludos,

Lucy.


	12. Capitulo 10: Conociendonos

**CAPITULO 10: CONOCIENDONOS**

 **POV KATNISS**

" _Tras la tempestad viene la calma."_

" _Ser feliz no es tener una vida perfecta. Ser feliz es reconocer que la vida vale la pena vivirla, a pesar de todas las dificultades."_

Cuando desperté estaba amaneciendo, lo podía notar porque a través de la ventana entraba rayos de luz solar y al entrar en contacto con mi cuerpo se sentía algo de calidez. Pero todo estaba en calma. Moví mis manos de forma inconsciente, estas acariciaron algo aun más cálido y firme. Fue ahí cuando comprendí que aun seguía abrazada a un Peeta completamente dormido en esta oportunidad, pero que a pesar de eso mantenía sus brazos aferrados firmemente a mi cuerpo de modo protectora. Me invadió una sensación tan dulce y cálida que invadió cada célula de mi cuerpo. Pero no entendía porque me sentía asi, apenas lo conocía. Tal vez era porque en estos momentos, él era mi único consuelo, luego de pasar una pésima noche –por poco tiempo- a causa de las pesadillas y recuerdos que me atormentaban.

Lo observe dormir casi con ternura, adoptaba el aspecto adorable mientras dormía, relajado y en paz. Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana iluminaban gran parte de su rostro. Sentía curiosidad por saber que provocaba su sonrisa. Pero debía estar muy cansado, luego de pasar días enteros en vela solo para cuidarme. Durante el día se la pasaba despierto y completamente atento a mis necesidades, y en los momentos que despertaba en plena noche –ya fuera por falta de sueño, por dolor, o porque quería ir a al baño- siempre lo encontraba observándome dispuesto a brindarme ayuda si la necesitaba. Desde que había despertado, no lo había vuelvo a ver dormido y aunque me decía lo contrario, dudaba que lo hubiera hecho. Su cara de cansancio y los círculos oscuros que se formaban bajo sus ojos me indicaban lo contrario. Tal vez había dormido cuando el sueño finalmente lo vencía y despertaba a los pocos minutos, pero no era lo mismo.

Me alegraba que estuviera durmiendo ahora. Otra de las razones por las que le pedí que durmiera aquí conmigo, fue para evitar la misma situación del hospital. No quería a Peeta despertándose cada hora para venir a mi habitación y asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, o no durmiendo en absoluto. De este modo, podría cuidar de mí y la vez dormir. Solo que no me anime a decírselo hasta que tuve la pesadilla. Y a partir de ahí, no podría haber soportado quedarme sola.

Era temprano aun, asi que decidí dormir un rato más. Tampoco, era como si tuviera alguna otra opción en mi estado actual, que apenas podía manejarme sola sin caerme o paralizarme de dolor. Y tenía que usar esas malditas muletas que más que ayudarme me resultaban incomodas. Peeta había decidido que me conseguiría unas nuevas lo más pronto posible. Intente volver a dormirme, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no despertara. Por suerte no lo hizo, seguía dormido tan profundamente como antes. No pude evitar concentrarme en el delicioso aroma que desprendía su piel, una fragancia cítrica combinada de forma perfectamente con una fragancia de madera y almizcle. Debió haberse puesto perfume luego de que yo le dijera que podía darse una ducha si deseaba en el baño de invitados. Supuse que era lo que necesitaba luego de pasar casi cinco días en el hospital. Yo sentía que lo necesitaba más que nadie, pero no podía hacerlo, no por mis propios medios, ni en ese momento. Me conforme con ofrecérselo a Peeta, que luego de terminar, volvió al living con otra ropa, fresco y con el cabello mojado. También algo más relajado y con energía revitalizada. Agradeciéndome por el detalle. Se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y conversamos mientras veíamos la televisión. Pero no me había percatado de su aroma hasta ahora. Me perdí en él.

Cuando volví abrir los ojos, Peeta ya no estaba dormido, pero tampoco se había movido ni un centímetro. Yo seguía entre sus brazos. Aun estaba algo somnoliento, asi que supuse que acababa de despertarse. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, me sonrió.

-Buenos días, Kat. –Susurró muy dulcemente.

Yo me encontraba aun semidormida por lo que demore unos segundos más en reaccionar.

-Buenos días.

-Espero no haberte despertado. –Me dice.

-No lo hiciste ¿Hace mucho estas despierto? –Pregunto curiosa.

-De hecho, no. Pero me daba miedo despertarte, asi que no me moví.

-Yo me desperté al amanecer, pero volví a dormirme. Has podido dormir bien ¿no?

-Hace días que no dormía tan bien. –Responde muy relajado.

Lo que confirmaba mi sospecha. Aun asi no dejaba de ser un momento incomodo para ambos el despertar uno al lado del otro, abrazándonos.

-No me malinterpretes, yo… -Dijo con algo de incomodidad y nervios. Al parecer sentía que había dicho algo incorrecto y no supo como continuar.

-Es por las noches en vela en el hospital y por tener que estar en ese incomodo sillón todo el tiempo. –Murmure con voz aparentemente tranquila, tratando de aflojar un poco la tensión del ambiente. Aunque por dentro yo estaba temblando y ni siquiera entendía el motivo. Solo esperaba que pasara desapercibido para él.

-Por eso. –Dijo recuperando su tono de voz tranquilo. -¿Sin pesadillas? –Me pregunto dedicándome una media sonrisa.

-Ninguna.

-Me asuste mucho cuando te vi ¿sabes?

-Lo imagino. Lamento haberlo hecho. A veces suelen ser muy intensas. –Mi voz tembló al recordar mi pesadilla.

Peeta se aparto un poco de mi cuerpo, para poder mirarme se quedo recostado de costado con la vista fija en mi. Lucia apenado, acaricio mi espalda para consolarme. Creo que su temor era que me volviera a quebrar emocionalmente de nuevo.

-Pero está todo bien, preciosa. Nunca dejes que te afecte de más. –Su voz era tan dulce y tranquilizadora que era imposible sentir otra emoción diferente a la que trasmitía.

-Gracias por lo de anoche. –Sabía que si no hubiera sido por él, me hubieras pasado el resto de la noche llorando y gritando, con rabia, miedo y un enorme vacío en mi pecho hasta que llegara el día y luego pasaría la mañana y tal vez la tarde con un mal humor, y ni yo misma me aguantaba. Siempre me pasaba cuando tenía ese tipo de pesadillas. Con Peeta a mi lado extrañamente no me había pasado.

-Estoy para lo que necesites.

Y a pesar de no conocerlo, se lo agradecía a eso.

Le sonreí.

Y empezamos el día. Bueno, Peeta lo empezó primero. Porque él me obligo a quedarme en la cama, mientras preparaba el desayuno. Al cabo de una media hora él volvió una gran bandeja con desayuno para dos.

-Desayuno en la cama. –Lo mire sorprendida.

-Bueno, pequeña, debo mimarte un poco ¿no te parece?

Sí, me parecía.

Se sentó en la cama a mi lado y desayunamos. Por momentos lo miraba, y me decía a mi misma que por más que lo intentara, no podía odiarlo por lo sucedido. Sabía que en mi situación sería lo más lógico, pero era tan agradable, bueno, divertido, honesto y sensible, tan amable conmigo, que me resultaba imposible pensar en él de otra manera. Me sorprendía riendo y hablando hasta de las cosas más insignificantes con él.

Lo que había sucedido el día anterior, luego de horas de evidente tensión e incomodidad entre nosotros habíamos decidido dejarlo en el olvido. Yo no lo culpaba, él tampoco a mí. Las cosas sucedieron como sucedieron, ya no lo podíamos cambiar, pero tratamos de hacer de cuenta que nunca había sucedido y eso pareció relajar las cosas. Pero había momentos en los que con tan solo mirarnos sabíamos que estábamos pensando en eso y luego apartábamos la vista. Había sido un error.

En la tarde llame a Cinna, aquel joven –que no alcanzaba los treinta años- moreno de cabello corto, sonrisa amable y ojos sinceros, que había visto en esa fiesta a la que me había llevado Johanna. De todos los amigos que conocí, era uno de los que mejor me caía. Johanna debió notar eso, para decirle a él que estuviera al pendiente de mí. Sabía que yo era bastante desconfiada y no aceptaría ayuda de cualquiera, salvo que realmente me inspire confianza.

Cinna contesto casi de inmediato.

-Hola.

-Cinna. Soy Katniss.

-Hola Katniss. Johanna me acaba de llamar y me conto todo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No estoy saltando por todos los rincones de la casa precisamente. –Dije en tono de broma.

Él se rio. Solo un poco.

-Eso supuse.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito tiempo para recuperarme del todo. Estoy tomando medicación cada cierta cantidad de horas, haciendo reposo, durmiendo. Pero aun no consigo estar de pie mucho tiempo. Por suerte cuento con ayuda. –Pensé en Peeta, preparando algo cosa en la cocina, mientras yo estaba recostada en el sofá con mi teléfono móvil en mi oído hablando con Cinna. –Peeta cuida de mí. A veces pienso que demasiado, no me deja hacer nada prácticamente. Me dice que ahora solo debo preocuparme por mi recuperación.

-Tiene razón.

-Sí, pero… no quiero cargarle toda la responsabilidad a él. Ha pasado toda la semana conmigo prácticamente, no ha dormido bien hasta ayer que estábamos aquí y aunque no me lo diga se que está agotado.

-Puedo ayudar con eso, Katniss.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Antes del viaje, le prometí a Johanna que cuidaría de ti y te acompañaría en caso necesario. Creo que este sería el caso. De paso, le puedes decir a Peeta que se vaya a su casa y se relaje un poco. Cuando vaya a verte nuevamente se sentirá mejor.

-Es una buena idea. Entonces ¿vendrás?

-Si tú quieres.

-Me encantaría.

-Bien, iré mañana. Nos vemos, Katniss.

-Hasta más tarde, Cinna.

Y colgamos.

-¿Hablando con un novio? –La voz de Peeta me saco de mis pensamientos. Podio notar cierto tono de broma en su voz. Me sorprendió ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estaba parado a pocos metros de mi detrás del sofá? Peeta se acerco a mí sonriendo como lo hacía habitualmente. Si había algo que amaba de él era eso. Peeta se sentó en el espacio vacío que había entre mi cabeza y el apoyabrazos del sofá. Donde había estado sentado hace apenas una hora apoyando mi cabeza en su regazo. Él acaricio mi cabello mientras yo lo observaba.

-Sí, con mi novio invisible. Es tan invisible que ni siquiera deja que lo vea yo.

Peeta se rio, ante mi extraña manera de reconocer que no tenia novio.

-Que pésimo novio.

-Si ¿verdad? –Le sonreí.

-Vale ¿Con quién hablabas?

-Cinna. Un amigo de Johanna. Solo lo vi una vez, pero creo que puedo confiar en él.

-¿Va a venir?

-Mañana. Podrás irte cuando llegue, él seguramente estará conmigo unas horas. Te dará tiempo para ir a tu casa, relajarte y descansar o hacer lo que quieras.

-Gracias, preciosa. Lo tendré en cuenta.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

-Pensé que tal vez me podías dar una mano.

-¿En qué?

-Estoy preparando algo ¿te interesa?

Asentí.

No podía negarme a ese ofrecimiento. Era la primera vez que aceptaba ayuda.

Me condujo a la cocina. Me detuve unos segundos, me sorprendió encontrarme con lo que había en la mesa de mármol de la cocina era, había muchos ingredientes entre dulces, harina, huevos y otras cosas mas también. La mesa estaba llena de harina en una zona y habían restos de alimentos o sobres vacios sobre una bandeja. Bajo varios repasadores se notaban bultos. Demore unos segundos en comprender. Y luego me quede mirando sorprendida al chico que estaba a mi lado. Cada vez me sorprendía más con él.

-¿Algo más que deba saber de ti?

Él me sonrió.

-Muchas. Pero vayamos lento ¿sí?

Eso explicaba el polvo blanco que había visto su mejilla. Era harina. Lo que había estado preparando todo el tiempo que se había ausentado era la masa.

Me senté en unos de los taburetes.

-No soy buena en la pastelería. –Reconocí. –No sé en qué te puedo ser útil.

-Te dejare la tarea más fácil y que requiera menos esfuerzo, tranquila. Además, seguirás mis indicaciones y lo más difícil ya lo hice.

-Ayer también hiciste la masa ¿no?

-Sí. –Contesto mientras volvía a ponerse el delantal blanco. Luego me coloco otro idéntico a mí y me lo ato con un nudo en mi espalda. Como sospechaba, era completamente casera la masa de las tartas. –Y por la forma en la que comiste, parece que te encanto.

-Estaban deliciosas. –Reconocí.

-Gracias. Me daba un poco de miedo que no te gustara.

-Pues no.

Tuvimos que esperar a que la masa ya estuviera lista. Peeta la había colocado en la heladera envuelta en un film al menos por una hora. Mientras, me había pedido que fuera seleccionando los ingredientes para los rellenos a mi gusto. Y entre ambos empezamos a prepararlos. Una seria una tarta de manzana, otra de chocolate y ciruelas pasas –mi combinación favorita-, y parecía que alcanzaría la cantidad de masa para hacer una tercera, la deje a elección de Peeta, que se inclino por algo mas difícil, lemon pie. Me quede sorprendida al ver lo desenvuelto y animado que se veía haciendo su tarea. Parecía como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida. Creo que yo nunca podría llegar a su nivel casi profesional. Él lo hacía parecer tan fácil, pero no lo era para mí. Siempre ayudaba a mi madre cuando hacia este tipo de cosas, pero en pequeña medida y más que todo para dar los toques finales. Había intentado seguirle el ritmo a ella, pero no era lo mío.

Peeta amasaba y dándole forma a la masa, yo la colocaba en los moldes grandes para tarta que había encontrado. Lo dejaba unos minutos en el horno para que se cocinara la masa, luego lo sacaba, y le colocábamos el relleno. Mermelada con trozos finos de manzana, chocolate calentado a baño maría con ciruelas pasas. Y el lemon pie del cual se estaba encargando él. Luego volvían al horno hasta que estuvieran listos.

Habíamos acabado. Acomodamos las cosas y Peeta las guardo en sus respectivos lugares. Y se puso a lavar lo que estaba sucio. Pero se olvido de algo el paquete de harina seguía en la mesa. Sonreí. Mientras él no me miraba se me ocurrió una pequeña travesura. Tome un puñado de harina en mi mano y se lo avente a Peeta que se encontraba tan solo a dos metros de mi frente a mí. Una parte cayó en su espalda. Él no reacciono la primera vez y continúo de espaldas a mí. Volví a repetir lo mismo una segunda vez.

-¿Pero qué...? –Peeta se volteo sorprendido. –Katniss… -Me reto.

-No hice nada. –Puse mi mejor expresión de inocente. Peeta puso los ojos en blanco. Al ver que no molestaba nuevamente se dio vuelta para seguir lavando. Lo volví a atacar, esta vez la harina había caído en su cabello y su cuello. Tome un puñado más de harina en cada mano. Me voltee para no mirarlo, en el fondo quería provocarlo. Podía sentir su mirada atrás mío. Y ya no se sentía el ruido del agua corriendo. Un minuto más tarde, lo tenía frente a mí. Con una rapidez increíble movió mi taburete hacia un costado para que quedáramos frente a frente. Coloco sus manos a los costados de mis piernas sobre los bordes del asiento y su rostro tan cerca del mío prometía venganza.

-Señorita Everdeen. –Dijo con voz dura y segura. Pero no podía ocultar que algo le divertía la situación. –Temo informarle, que usted está en serios problemas. No importa que tan herida este.

-No lo creo, señor Mellark.

-¿Por qué? –Me desafió.

-Usted jamás lastimaría a una mujer.

-¿Eso cree?

-Sí. –Y en ese momento le largue el resto de la harina que quedaba en mis manos. Él cerró los ojos como auto reflejo, y los volvió a abrir. Su cara estaba blanca como la de un payaso, con la diferencia de que un payaso se maquillaba y a Peeta yo lo había bañado de harina, hasta sus pestañas y cejas estaban llenas de harina. Se veía muy gracioso. Me reí a carcajadas. –Ahora si te ves guapo. –Bromee.

-Asi que la señorita quiere guerra. Pues guerra tendrá.

Prometido y cumplido.

Él me tomo de la cintura y me subió a la mesa. Me dejo sentada allí. Fue por el paquete de harina, este cayo de costado y la mayor parte del contenido salió fuera del paquete y se desparramo por la mesa muy cerca de nosotros. Seguía mirándome desafiante, como diciéndome "atrévete y veras", su sonrisa era maligna y picara al mismo tiempo. Me distraje momentáneamente ante esto, y Peeta aprovecho para iniciar su venganza. Lo que continuo fue una guerra de harina y manos que no acabo hasta que vaciamos el paquete de harina y no teníamos nada mas con lo que atacarnos.

-Ahora si te ves guapa. En realidad, más que guapa. –Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, no había ni una sola parte de mi cuerpo que no tuviera harina. Se rio.

Maldito idiota. Todo lo que decía o hacia lo utilizaba en mi contra.

-Idiota. –Le grite.

-Te atropello y me tratas como si no te hubiera hecho nada. Y solo por echarte harina me insultas. ¿Quién te entiende, Katniss Everdeen?

-No puedo bañarme y debo quitarme todo esto. –Me queje.

-Lo hubieras pensado antes, tontita. No es bueno provocarme. Tenlo en cuenta para una próxima vez. Además te ves tan hermosa llena de harina, sería una lástima que te la quitaras. Eres como una adorable galletita de muñequita de Jengibre. –Dijo en tono dulce y burlón.

Se seguía burlando de mí. Lo mire. Él estaba igual o peor que yo.

-Entonces somos dos muñecos de Jengibre. Como una parejita. Tal vez sería una buena idea salir a la calle asi, para que todos nos vean. Si dices que tan hermosa me veo, tu también ¿no?

-No te pases, Katniss. –Se quejo. Al instante se rio. Su risa fue tan contagiosa, que yo también me reí con él.

-No te pases TÚ. –Le conteste.

Sin darnos cuenta la distancia entre nosotros se había acortado. Nuestras respiraciones se agitaron y podía jurar que ambos sufríamos de un leve temblor ¿O tal vez era solo yo la que no paraba de temblar? También sentía que mi corazón iba salirse de mi cuerpo de tanto latir. Recordé los besos que habíamos compartido el día anterior y por algún motivo desee que volviera a suceder. Pero no sucedería. Me limite a apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro. Peeta me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Ayúdame a bajar. –Le dije al cabo de unos minutos. Peeta hizo lo que le pedí. Me obligo a levantar la cabeza y me miro en la zona de la herida que estaba cubierta por una gasa.

-Vamos a tu habitación. Te ayudare.

Fuimos directamente a mi baño. Nos miramos en el espejo, nos veíamos horribles como si nos hubiéramos metido en una pileta llena de harina o cal. Pero nos causo gracia la expresión del otro al verse reflejado en el espejo.

-¿Muñecos de Jengibre? –Le pregunte.

-Muñecos de Jengibre blancos… o estatuas. –Me sonrió.

Nos quitamos los delantales. Peeta se empezó a limpiar y quitarse de su piel y su ropa la harina. Excepto el cabello, que a pesar de que se lo sacudió un poco, aun se veía blanco en gran medida. Yo me lave los brazos, las manos, el cuello y el rostro; y finalmente sacudí mi ropa con mi mano sana.

Peeta me trajo una silla con una almohada y la coloco frente al lavabo para que me sentara y me ayudara en al menos una cosa que no podía hacer por mi cuenta, mi cabello. Me senté lo mas que pude a la orilla de la silla, para que no se le dificultara tanto lavarme, ni resultara tan incomodo para mí. Demoro un rato, pero finalmente pudo eliminar cada resto de harina de mi cabello dejándolo completamente limpio, también de mi cuello y mi rostro. Limpio y desinfecto la herida de mi frente y me la vendo nuevamente.

-Se ve mucho mejor. –Reconoció. –Esta cicatrizando. Cuando se cure, apenas se notara. –Me tranquilizo.

-Gracias.

Después de eso, me dejo sola para que me cambiara.

Sabía que seguramente Peeta estaría bañándose o en la cocina. Asique no lo iba a molestar. Me tendí en la cama, y me dispuse a descansar un rato. Lo cual no resulto tan difícil. Desperté unas horas más tarde. Fui al living y me encontré a Peeta viendo unas carpetas y escribiendo algo en su notebook, se había cambiado de ropa por una que nunca le había visto puesta. Estaba impecable ahora. Me saludo y me senté en la otra punta del sofá donde estaba él.

-¿Qué haces?

-Trabajo.

Y yo lo estaba interrumpiendo.

Me quede en silencio unos minutos, centrando mi atención en un programa de televisión, cuando me di cuenta que Peeta había abandonado el trabajo, había cerrado su notebook y me estaba observando.

-Te estoy complicando las cosas ¿verdad? –Le pregunte

-Yo las complique solo. Pero no quiero que creas que es una molestia estar contigo, muy por el contrario.

-Me divierto contigo. –Reconoció con una sonrisa. Creo que recordando la guerra de harina.

-Espero que hayas limpiado el desastre que quedo.

-Sí, todo. Aunque siendo sincero tú deberías haberlo hecho. Tú empezaste.

-Pobrecillo. De algún modo tenias que pagar lo que me hiciste ¿no te parece?

-Lo hiciste a propósito, entonces.

-Una lenta y dulce venganza. –Le dedique una sonrisa siniestra.

-Me estas empezando a dar miedo, Katniss. –Simulo terror.

-Deberías tenerlo.

-Eres peligrosa.

-No te imaginas cuanto. Más te vale portarte bien conmigo de ahora en adelante.

-Y lo empezare a hacer ahora. –Fue por un plato que había colocado en la mesita que se encontraba frente a nosotros y un tenedor, tenía varias porciones de las tartas que habíamos preparado.

-Creo que nos vamos entendiendo.

Las tartas eran deliciosas.

Me sorprendía mucho viniendo de un hombre que no era chef, ni nada por el estilo. Cuando le pregunte al respecto él me conto la historia.

-Mis padres son muy buenos en la cocina, por supuesto, cada uno tiene más facilidad para una cosa que el otro no. Ellos nos han enseñado todo lo que sabemos. Mi madre me enseño todo lo que debo saber de comidas y mi padre es muy bueno haciendo todo tipo de cosas dulces o pan. Mi hermana y yo siempre los hemos ayudado, nos gusta hacerlo por nuestra cuenta también

-¿Y tus hermanos? –Le pregunte

-Darius y Seneca son otra historia. Ellos a veces ayudan y se manejan solos, pero no es algo que amen hacer, no es su actividad favorita precisamente. Y aprovechan cada tiempo libre que tienen para viajar y salir de casa. Tiene sentido ya que son los mayores, yo los acompaño también, pero desde que trabajo, se me complica bastante. Ahora están recorriendo Europa sin fecha de regreso aun.

-Se deben estar divirtiendo.

-Ni lo dudes. Ya llevan un mes y no quieren regresar aun. Mi hermana acaba de llegar hace unos días.

-¿Estaba con ellos?

-No, aunque la fueron a ver unos días a donde ella estaba.

-¿Qué hacia?

-Tiene uno de los mejores promedios de toda la escuela. Le dieron la oportunidad de hacer un intercambio en Francia. Costo un poco convencerlos a mis padres pero al final aceptaron. Creo que mi hermana los hubiera odiado de por vida si no la dejaban ir. Es una chica adorable y muy buena, pero no conviene hacerla enojar. –Hablaba con un amor de su hermana, que por un momento sentí ternura.

-Seguro.

-Bien. Ahora es tu turno. –Peeta estiro la pierna y toco mi pie con su zapato. Ambos estábamos sentados sobre el mismo sofá en ambos extremos, yo del izquierdo y él del derecho. Yo con las piernas estiradas y él un poco mas dobladas contra su pecho.

-¿Turno de qué?

-Nos estamos conociendo. Cuéntame de ti. Ya sé cómo está conformada tu familia pero, cuéntame más.

-No hay mucho más que decir. –La verdad es que si lo había, pero desde la muerte de mi padre, hablar sobre mi familia destruida por la ausencia de mi padre, resultaba un tema doloroso.

-Katniss, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Prim tiene quince años, somos muy diferentes en varios sentidos. Ella es rubia y tiene ojos azules como mi madre. Yo me parezco a mi padre. Ella es una chica muy dulce, amable muy madura y fuerte para su edad. Creo se vio obligada a crecer rápidamente después de la muerte de nuestro padre. Y Neyde, mi madre es muy dedicada al trabajo y a nosotras aunque... Es doctora ¿te había dicho?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ahora entiendes porque no la quería llamar? –Le pregunte. –Ella se muere si le pasa algo a cualquiera de nosotras, somos lo único que le queda.

-No debió ser fácil para ustedes.

-Mi madre entro en un estado de depresión por meses. Le costó salir. Ahora se dedica de lleno al trabajo, es como un tipo de terapia para ella.

-¿Y tú? ¿Y Prim?

-Prim era más pequeña, increíblemente lo llevaba mejor que yo. Y yo trataba de ser fuerte por ella. Demasiado tenía con ver a su madre tan quebrada. Aunque por dentro sentía que me estaba muriendo lentamente como ella, aunque no me dejaba derrumbar del todo por mi hermana. Creo que Prim siempre lo noto. Siempre supo que ambas estábamos igual, pero teníamos distintas maneras de exteriorizar el dolor. En esa época empezaron las pesadillas, creo que nunca se irán del todo. Fue muy duro ver, que la integrante más pequeña de la familia, tuviera darnos consuelo a nosotras y mantenerse firme, fuerte, alentadora y siempre positiva. ¿No es irónico? No sé que hubiéramos hecho sin ella.

-Los niños son como ángeles dispuestos a rescatarte en los peores momentos. –Comento.

-Es verdad, eso fue Prim para nosotras. Un ángel. Una pequeña luz de esperanza en medio de la oscuridad.

Como siempre que hablaba de ese tema sentí ganas de llorar, no llorar a los gritos, pero si derramando en silencio lagrimas por mis ojos. Y odiaba hacerlo, si fuera por mí me hubiera ido a mi habitación y me hubiera encerrado allí solo para que él no me viera llorar. Y estaba considerándolo, inventar una disculpa creíble, solo para que dejara que me fuera y no me siguiera. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, Peeta estaba frente a mí, recostado a mi lado en el amplio sofá. Borrando los rastros de lagrimas de mi rostro con sus dedos. Mirándome conmovido.

-Era un buen hombre y nos amaba. Amaba a su esposa y sus "pequeñas". Nos cuidaba y hacia todo por nosotras. Jamás nos levanto una mano para pegarnos, si se enojaba prefería irse a tomar aire y pensar solo, y luego volvía a casa más calmado. Y todo volvía a ser como antes. No merecía lo que le paso.

-En ocasiones, la vida no es justa. Pero se puede sacar provecho de las malas experiencias.

-¿Cómo cuales? –Sentí curiosidad por saber su punto de vista

-Valorar la vida. Valorar a las personas que te rodean o las que formaron parte de tu vida. Valorar cada momento a su lado. Valorar lo que te brindan o brindaron. Recordar los buenos momentos. Seguir adelante sin importar lo dolorosas que sean nuestras pérdidas, nuestro sufrimiento.

-Hablas como si lo hubieras sentido. –Reconocí. Luego lo recordé, él había dicho que de pequeño sufrió un accidente. – ¡Oh!

-¿Qué?

-¿Quiénes fueron? Me dijiste que sufriste un accidente y que me contarías sobre eso.

-Sí. Lo prometí.

Me conto todo desde el momento en que ambas familias se conocieron, como se empezó a establecer una amistad entre ellos. Y lo que ocurrió el día del accidente, como su mejor amigo murió junto al padre. Y él con pocas esperanzas de vida, fue el único que sobrevivió. Y lo difícil que le resulto todo después de ese episodio: el pánico que le daba subir a un auto los primeros años, el dolor, el miedo, la culpa, la tristeza.

-Aunque te suene estúpido, yo me sentía culpable por haber sobrevivido y ellos no. Lo peor de todo fue ver poco después a la mujer que había perdido a su esposo y su único hijo en un solo día, mientras yo estaba "feliz" con mi familia, porque la vida me había dado una segunda oportunidad. Estaba tan destrozada, solo me abrazo y lloro. Eso me hizo sentir terrible en su momento.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ya no me afecta como antes. Pero a veces también tenía pesadillas sobre ese día, en los que los volvía a ver morir y cosas por el estilo. Por eso te entiendo.

-¿Ya no las tienes?

-No.

Si era asi, esperaba que las mías algún día se fueran.


	13. Capitulo 11: Cinna

**CAPITULO 11: CINNA**

 **POV KATNISS**

Esa noche Peeta durmió en mi cama nuevamente. No porque yo se lo pidiera, ni por que hubiéramos quedado de acuerdo en eso. Peeta había decidido hacerme compañía un rato y veíamos un programa de televisión, cuando se quedo dormido. Y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en qué momento. Como pude lo tape con las mantas, apague el televisor y me dormí.

El ruido de un timbre nos despertó, ambos nos miramos aun semidormidos y tardamos en reaccionar.

-¿Qué hora es? –Le pregunte.

El miro la hora en su reloj.

-Diez y media. Me quede dormido, lo siento.

El timbre sonó nuevamente.

-¿Quién crees que sea? –Me pregunto.

-No sé. Tal vez sea Cinna. No me dijo a qué hora vendría.

-Iré a ver.

Peeta se levanto. Y salió de la habitación. Seguía vestido con la misma ropa que se puso la tarde anterior, asique no se preocuparía por cambiarse. Aunque yo si debía hacerlo. Tome la ropa que había dejado en el gran cajón de la mesa luz y me cambie. Fui al baño y volví a la cama. Estaba sentada allí agotada por el esfuerzo y el dolor, cuando Peeta entró.

-Es él. –Me aviso. -¿Quieres ir o prefieres quedarte aquí?

-Voy.

Peeta me ayudo. Cargo con la mayor parte del peso de mi cuerpo, para que hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo. Pero por menos esfuerzo que yo hiciera el dolor seguía existiendo. Intente ocultárselo a Peeta, pero fue inútil.

-No puedes decirme que no me sienta culpable, cuando tú estás sufriendo. –Dijo evidentemente molesto consigo mismo.

No dijo nada más el resto del camino. Me condujo al living, donde nos encontramos con Cinna.

Él nos observaba mientras nos acercábamos. Él lucia realmente espectacular, simple pero elegante. Solo llevaba una camisa negra de seda con mangas largas y detalles en forma de ondas bordados con hilo dorado muy fino en la zona del hombro, la parte superior del pecho y espalda. También un pantalón de vestir negro muy simple, la tela era en apariencia muy suave.

Lo veía algo perdido sin saber cómo reaccionar ante mi presencia. Tal vez estaba analizando en qué estado me encontraba.

-Cinna. –Lo salude feliz. Me alegraba volver a verlo, aunque fuera bajo una circunstancia como esta. Le dedique una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. Tuvo el efecto que esperaba. Él me sonrió abiertamente.

-Buenos días, Katniss. Lamento haberlos despertado.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes! –Lo tranquilice.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Ahora Cinna se dirigió a él.

-No, gracias. Puedo con ella.

Nos acercamos más y Peeta me dejo en el sofá vacio, Cinna estaba en otro que se encontraba en un costado contra la pared.

-Él es…

-Lo sé. Nos presentamos. Y tú me hablaste de él por teléfono.

Peeta solo nos observaba a ambos.

Yo asentí afirmativamente.

-Seguro te hablo muy mal de mí. –Interrumpió Peeta, mirando a Cinna. – Ayer estaba algo molesta conmigo. ¿No, Katniss? –Luego, me miro de reojo a mí.

-No es cierto.

-Sí, lo es. –Me hablo en el oído y me dijo palabras sueltas "cocina" "harina", entre otras.

-Cállate. -Lo fulmine con la mirada, para ocultar lo avergonzada que me sentía por recordar estuve a punto de besarlo por segunda vez.

-¿Ves, Cinna? Y aun lo está. –Luego empezó a reírse entre dientes.

-Te advertí, que hicieras buena letra conmigo.

-Creo que lo olvide. –Me sonrió.

-Eres insoportable cuando estas de buen humor. –Le solté.

-Y tú eres muy divertida cuando te molestas por algo.

-Vamos a ver si te divierte tanto cuando te atraviese el corazón con una flecha.

Peeta no cambio su expresión y eso me enfureció aun más. Aunque, ¿cómo iba a cambiarla, si él sabía que no estaba hablando en serio?

Me hice hacia atrás y me apoye en el respaldo del sofá cruzada de brazos. Suspire y evite la mirada de Peeta. Centre mi atención en quien sería algo asi, como mi nuevo niñero temporal. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta la manera en la que Cinna nos miraba a ambos. Cinna nos miraba a mí y a Peeta alternativamente. Era un misterio para mí saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Pero parecía divertirse bajo esa mascara de tranquilidad.

-Vaya que tiene carácter ¿no? –Pregunto Peeta en tono confidente a Cinna, como si yo no estuviera presente.

-Conviene no provocarla. Debe ser mucho más peligrosa una Katniss realmente enojada. –Coincidió Cinna con una sonrisa.

-Los estoy escuchando y viendo a ambos. –Me queje. –Se supone que deben cuidarme, no aliarse en mi contra.

-Es lo que estuve haciendo todos estos días, Preciosa. Ahora le toca a tu amigo.

Peeta acaricio mi mejilla, provocando que involuntariamente me ruborizara. Se levanto del sillón y se marcho.

-¿Qué paso aquí? –Pregunto inquisitivamente Cinna.

-Nada. –Respondí.

-Hare de cuenta que te creo. Puede que no te conozca, pero se cuando las personas mienten.

-Es imaginación tuya. –Dije quitándole importancia al asunto. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que Cinna acertó.

-Como sea. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Una inútil. Peeta no me deja hacer nada. Y la verdad entre la medicación y las molestias que siento, tampoco me siento con ánimos de hacer nada.

-Ya va a pasar. Al menos estas bien. Cuando Johanna me llamo para decirme todo, me asuste, pensé que te encontraría peor.

-¿Johanna exagero tanto?

-Bueno, es normal teniendo en cuenta que no te ha visto. Y más porque sabe lo orgullosa que eres como para reconocer que estas mal.

-¿Tu también piensas eso?

-Por ahora, no. Tal vez cuando nos conozcamos mas pueda hacerme una idea de cómo eres tú realmente. Por ahora me resultas agradable, a pesar de haber amenazado de muerte a una persona.

-Al parecer nadie toma en serio mis amenazas. –Comente.

-No. –Reconoció sonriendo.

Al rato, Peeta volvió con el desayuno, o al menos parte de él. Cinna le ayudo a traer el resto. Peeta me trajo una bandeja con soportes en los costados que cuando lo abrías formaban una mesita.

-¿Esto estaba acá? –Le pregunte. No sabía que Johanna tenía una. Jamas la había visto.

-Lo encontré en la cocina. Te resultara útil estos días.

Yo estaba sentada con las piernas sobre el sillón y una almohada bajo mi pie. Ubique la bandeja al costado de mis piernas, y él me sirvió todo.

Cinna no quiso desayunar. Ya lo había hecho antes de venir.

Peeta se sentó en la otra punta del sofá donde yo estaba. Cinna y Peeta increíblemente parecían llevarse muy bien. Aunque el primer tema que tocamos no fue precisamente agradable. Mientras Peeta contaba lo que había sucedido la mirada torturada que había visto en el hospital volvió. Solo cuando yo intentaba atraer su atención de alguna manera y él me miraba, lograba arrancarle una sonrisa. Pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención, no sabía quién me había socorrido en la calle. Seguramente había sido ese medico del que me hablo, ¿o ese hombre había llegado junto con la ambulancia? Se lo pregunte.

-Fui yo junto con el médico que de casualidad pasaba por la calle. Estábamos tratando de traerte de vuelta, habías sufrido un paro cardiorespiratorio. Yo realmente pensé que te había matado.

-Los podía escuchar y sentir.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto más animado.

-Sí, pero no entendía del todo lo que decían, ni siquiera lo que pasaba y no podía reaccionar. Tu sabias hacer reanimación, masajes cardiacos.

-Sí y no

-¿Cómo es eso?

-En un momento de mi vida, me toco hacer un curso de primeros auxilios. Pero no es lo mismo practicar con un muñeco, que con una persona. Pero de eso se encargo él. No me hubiera animado, de todos modos. De haberlo intentado seguramente hubiera fallado. Siempre me pareció más complicado y jamás me había visto envuelto en una situación asi. –Si no se había encargado de los masajes eso me dejaba con la segunda opción y por alguna razón me avergonzó. Tal vez porque recordé que recientemente nos habíamos besado.

-Bueno, supongo que te lo tengo que agradecer. Me trajeron de vuelta.

-Ya lo hiciste. –Me dedico una tierna sonrisa.

-¿A él no lo vi?

-¿En el hospital? No. Pero lo he visto un par de veces allí, y me preguntó por ti.

Luego de un rato, Peeta anuncio que se iría, pero que volvería mas tarde. Beso mi frente y coloco unos mechones de cabello detrás de mi oreja de forma tierna.

-No hagas rabiar a tu niñero. –Murmuro para que solo yo escuchara. Fruncí el entrecejo algo molesta.

-Tonto. –Murmure en el mismo tono bajo que él.

-Llámame. –Me pidió.

Luego se aparto de mí y se dirigió a Cinna.

-Si tienes algún problema o debes irte antes, solo avísame. Katniss sabe mi número. Yo vendré inmediatamente.

-No te preocupes. Todo estará bien. No tengo ningún plan hoy, puedes ausentarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

-Gracias.

Cinna se puso de pie y camino junto a Peeta, para acompañarlo hasta la puerta. No pude seguir escuchando de qué hablaban. Antes de desaparecer de mi vista, Peeta se volteo solo para encontrarse con mi mirada y sonreírme. Una extraña e inquietante sensación se apodero de mí en ese instante, pero termino tan pronto como él desapareció de mi vista.

El resto del día pasó entre charlas con Cinna que solo se ausentaba para ir a la cocina o buscar algo que yo necesitara. Fue agradable, porque pude conocerlo más a fondo. Realmente me caía bien, era una gran persona. Era amable, centrado y comprensivo. En un momento determinado le pregunte sobre su trabajo.

-Johanna me dijo que eres un maravilloso diseñador. Eres muy famoso en el país. Me gustaría ver algún día tus diseños. He visto algunos vestidos que le hiciste a Johanna y son fabulosos

-Gracias. Si quieres, yo mismo te mostrare mi mundo, el lugar donde trabajo y donde tengo mis tiendas. Pero, esperaremos a que te recuperes primero y puedas caminar por tu propia cuenta ¿Te parece?

-Me encantaría.

-Es un trato. –Dijo sonriéndome. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Si, definitivamente me agradaba.


	14. Capitulo 12: ¿Que Me Sucede?

**CAPITULO 12:** _ **"¿QUÉ ME SUCEDE?"**_

 **POV PEETA**

Ya eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando llegue al departamento. Cinna estaba entretenido leyendo una revista que había sacado de alguna parte. En cuanto me sintió llegar y entrar al living se volteo y me sonrió.

-Hola, Peeta.

-Hola, Cinna. Disculpa que haya demorado tanto. Tenía otros asuntos que resolver.

-No te preocupes. No tenía ningún plan.

Me acerque y vi a Katniss dormida plácidamente en el sofá, con su cabeza en el regazo de Cinna. Sonreí.

-¿Ella está bien?

-Sí. Esta asi hace una hora, no me anime a moverla para no despertarla. La medicación que le dieron es muy fuerte. –Comento.

-Lo sé. Y la seda casi por completo. Duerme casi todo el día. Pero le está ayudando.

-¿Ya cenaste?

Asentí. Había pasado por la casa de mis padres antes de venir y literalmente me habían obligado a cenar con ellos.

-¿Ustedes?

-También.

Fui por agua a la cocina, también le lleve a Cinna. Que me agradeció el gesto. Me senté en un sillón a un costado de él y esperamos a que Katniss despertara. Luego de una hora más, Katniss empezó a dar signos de despertarse. Emitió un ruido desde lo más profundo de su garganta y lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada amable de Cinna. Ella sonrió. Debí haber hecho algún ruido o movimiento porque Katniss se enderezo y miro en mi dirección algo asustada al principio hasta que me reconoció. Una sensación cálida invadió mi pecho en cuanto su mirada se encontró con la mía y me sonrió de forma encantadora. Sentí que me paralice en cuanto lo hizo. Era tan hermosa, tan dulce.

 _Dios ¿Qué me sucede?_ Pensé.

Jamas una chica me había hecho sentir asi.

Bueno, solo una vez y solo era un niño. Cuando vivía en Estados Unidos. La fascinación que sentía por esa chica me llevo hasta ella, fui cuando di y recibí mi primer beso.

-Volviste. –Dijo a modo de saludo. ¿Me pareció o vi un destello de felicidad en su mirada? Katniss me desconcertaba, ella me quería a su lado a pesar de lo que le había hecho.

-Dije que lo haría. –No sé cómo pero pude soltar esas cuatro palabras de mi boca. Requirió casi todo mi esfuerzo y resultaba difícil ya que en lo único que podía pensar era en su mirada y sus labios formando una sonrisa solo con verme. Labios que hace relativamente poco había besado sin proponérmelo.

 _Concéntrate._ Me dije a mí mismo. _Estas quedando en ridículo._

Katniss esperaba que siguiera hablado, pero en su lugar, Cinna lo hizo.

-No llegó hace mucho. –La voz de Cinna logro sacarme de mi ensoñación y que Katniss centrara la atención en él también ayudo. -Pero has dormido buen rato.

Recordé lo que había traído para ella y fui a buscarlo la caja alargada la había dejado junto a la puerta contra la pared. Además porque debía salir de esa habitación, alejarme y poner mis ideas en orden.

-Peeta ¿estás bien? –Me pregunto Katniss.

-Sí, solo quería mostrarte algo. Ya vuelvo. –Ella y Cinna me miraron confundidos pero me dejaron ir.

Volví un minuto más tarde con una caja de casi un metro y medio de alto y la deposite en el sofá vacio. Me senté y abrí la caja con una tijera que encontré en la cocina.

Mire de reojo a Katniss por su expresión note que había comprendido que era lo que la caja contenía.

-Las conseguiste.

-Sí, me tomo gran parte de la tarde decidirme por un modelo. Puedes seguir usando las que tienes cuando las necesites. Pero creo que andarás bien con estas. Son más cómodas y livianas.

Saque un par de muletas idénticas de metal y plástico negro. La altura se podía ajustar según quien la usara, y la punta superior había una base para apoyar el brazo y unos centímetros más abajo una manija para que ella se sujetara con las manos.

-¿Quieres probarlas? Si no te convencen o te resultan incomodas las cambiare.

Katniss asintió.

Me acerque a ella y Cinna la ayudo a levantarse mientras yo le pasaba las muletas, Katniss las sujeto. Intente ignorar el hormigueo que sentí en la zona que nuestras manos se rozaron. No debía pensar en eso ahora. Me concentre en ver como ella se sostenía sola sobre las muletas que le había comprado. Cinna continuaba con los brazos muy cerca de su espalda para sostenerla en caso de que se cayera. La guie lejos de los sillones y le di su espacio para que ella las probara. Más allá del dolor paralizante que sentía cada vez que apoyaba su pie quebrado contra el piso –y lo seguiría sintiendo por varias semanas-, le resultaban cómodas. Al cabo de unos minutos se volvió a sentar agotada. Se suponía que debía estar en la cama haciendo reposo. En cuanto Cinna se fuera la llevaría a su habitación. Cinna se fue pocos minutos después, prometiendo pasar a verla al día siguiente. Nos quedamos viendo unas películas con Katniss, hasta que note que ella empezaba a pegarse más a mí y apoyarse en mi hombro, cabeceando evidentemente cansada. Tome su mano entre la mía, para llamar su atención. Ella se puso alerta.

-Vamos. Tienes que dormir.

Ella solo asintió. La tome entre mis brazos y la alce. Una vez en la habitación, la deposite despacio en la cama, ella se acomodo y la cubrí con las sabanas. Estaba a punto irme cuando ella me tomo de la mano. Su mano cálida contra la mía, provoco el mismo hormigueo que parecía originarse en las puntas de mis dedos y extenderse por el resto de mi mano y mi brazo.

-¿Si?

-Quédate. –Suplico. Intente negarme, quería negarme. Todo lo que ella provocaba en mi, era tan nuevo y diferente que me asustaba y me desconcertaba. Pero al mismo tiempo, cuando ella me miraba y me pedía algo de esa forma, no me podía negar. Ya suficiente daño le había hecho, estas noches desde el accidente no habían sido fáciles para ella y mi presencia por más increíble que pareciera, la tranquilizaba. No podía negarle eso. Le sonreí y asentí.

-¿Me esperas? –Le pregunte. Ella asintió. Necesitaba salir de la habitación, buscar el pijama que había traído de mi departamento, ir al baño y cambiarme. Cuando volví, Katniss estaba dormida. O al menos eso me pareció porque en el momento que me recosté a su lado, ella abrió los ojos y se quedo mirándome tímidamente. -¿Estás bien? –Asintió.

-Discúlpame por ser tan… pesada.

-¿Tú? ¿Pesada? No tienes idea de lo que hablas. –Me reí. Si supiera lo mucho que disfrutaba de su compañía, jamás me diría eso. –Eres más bien todo lo contrario.

Sin detenerme a pensar en lo que hacía, estire la mano hasta llegar a su rostro. Trace el contorno de su rostro con las puntas de mis dedos, y finalmente también de sus rosados labios. –Cuando hice esto último ella se queda inmóvil, sorprendida y noto que su respiración se acelero un poco. Me detuve y continúe con su cabello.

-Yo elijo cuidarte y estar contigo. –Me hubiera gustado ser mas especifico, explicarle. Pero ni yo entendía lo que me pasaba. Asi que me conforme con darle esa respuesta. –Ahora, duerme. Estaré a tu lado si me necesitas.

Se durmió pocos minutos después. Me quede observándola el tiempo suficiente para asegurarme que se encontrara bien y tuviera un sueño tranquilo. Pero el sueño me venció en menos tiempo de lo esperado y me sumí en la inconsciencia contra mi voluntad.

Desperté poco tiempo después a causa de gritos.

 _No, otra vez no_. Pensé mientras abría los ojos y me encontré con la misma situación de esa primera noche, pero esta vez no gritaba el nombre de nadie. Intente de todo para despertarla y no pude. Hice lo único que me quedaba por intentar, me acerque a ella y la rodee con mis brazos por la espalda y le susurre palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Katniss poco a poco iba reaccionando. Se removió entre mis brazos, asustada y abriendo los ojos tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir, se le veían algo vidriosos y miraba a la nada como si aun siguiera en la pesadilla. De nuevo, me asuste. Odiaba verla sufrir.

-Soy yo. Todo está bien. Solo fue una pesadilla.

-¿Peeta?

-Sí.

Bajo la mirada hacia mi mano derecha y la tomo entre las suyas, atrayéndola a su rostro, a sus labios. No sabía que pretendía hasta que rozo mis dedos con sus labios aspirando el aroma de mi piel y habló.

-Eres real.

Sonreí.

-¿Pensabas que era parte de tu sueño?

Ella asintió aun sin mirarme.

-Y que luego volvería la pesadilla. Entonces ¿estoy despierta?

Me reí ante su pregunta.

-Eso creo. -Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro. Ella estaba pálida y asustada, aun no creía que estuviera despierta. Pero en cuanto bese su mejilla recupero algo de color al ruborizarse. Eso pareció traerla nuevamente a la realidad. Sabía que tendría ese efecto, era tan impresionable. –Se siente real ¿no?

-Ahora te creo. –Por primera vez giro un poco la cabeza para verme. Ahora estaba tranquila y su mirada ya no lucia vacía. –Gracias.

Me costó convencerla, pero se volvió a dormir. No me separe de ella en toda la noche. Cuando desperté, Katniss estaba despierta, sentada sobre la cama con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo observándome con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

-Buenos días. –Me saludo.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete. No podía seguir durmiendo y me desperté hace una hora.

-¿Pesadillas? –Pregunte.

-No. Simplemente ya no tenía sueño. –Parecía sincera. Presiono la pierna sana contra su pecho y apoyo su cabeza sobre su rodilla.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre? –Pregunte. No me había hablado de su pesadilla, ni yo quise preguntarle.

Sonrió con tristeza.

-No. Esta vez fue contigo.

-¿Conmigo? –Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

-El accidente que sufriste. –Explicó. –Supongo que me quede algo alterada con lo que me contaste.

-¿Tenia doce años?

-Soñé con un niño rubio y ojos azules, con tus rasgos, pero más pequeño. Pero creo que el niño que soñé no le hace justicia a lo que tú debiste ser a esa edad. –Sonrió. –También iba un niño de pelo oscuro y su padre. Soñé todo tal cual me lo contaste. Y cuando sentí tu voz llamándome desperté aterrada.

-Ahora entiendo tu comportamiento. Y ese "eres real"

-Seguro parecía una loca.

-No, solo una chica alterada por una pesadilla. Asi que ¿no te puedo contar nada malo sin que posteriormente tengas pesadillas? A mi tomo años superarlo. No alcanza con que yo las tuviera ¿ahora las debes tener tu también?

Katniss sonrió un poco.

-No te burles.

-No me burlo. Pero arruinaste mi plan.

-¿Tu plan?

-Cuando estuvieras bien pensaba invitarte a salir. –Me miro sin entender. –Ya sabes, llevarte a ver una película de terror al cine. –Sonreí y le guiñe un ojo. Solo quería distraerla y que se olvidara de la pesadilla. Ya era demasiado malo que yo las tuviera en un momento de mi vida.

-Que romántico, Peeta. –Dijo con sarcasmo y enojo. Me dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro. Que me dejo doliendo por varios minutos.

-Al fin actúas coherentemente. Buen golpe, Katniss. Si hubiera sido en la cabeza seguro me hubieras noqueado.

-¿Quieres que te noquee? Porque, lo haría con mucho gusto.

-Me gustaría verte intentándolo. A diferencia de ti, yo puedo correr. –Me dirigió una mirada envenenada. Yo salte de la cama, antes de que me pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. Katniss se cruzo de brazos molesta, pero no se movió.

-¿Ya te dije que te odio? –Me preguntó.

-Sí. Una vez. No vuelvas a romper mi corazón por segunda vez repitiéndomelo.-Simule tristeza. Aunque en el fondo me estaba divirtiendo mucho, porque sabía que no lo sentía en realidad.

Katniss suspiro ruidosamente. Yo sonreí y salí de la habitación.

Prepare el desayuno y se lo lleve a la cama, ella seguía igual que cuando la había dejado, pero no tan molesta. Deje la bandeja en medio de la cama y desayune con ella.

-He llegado a la conclusión de que te gusta provocarme.

-Que observadora. Pero ahora solo quería distraerte.

-Lo conseguiste. ¿No piensas ir al trabajo? –Me pregunto.

-No te puedo dejar sola.

-No me dejarías. Cinna te acaba de enviar un mensaje diciéndote que vendrá ahora.

-¿Revisaste mi teléfono? –Pregunte incrédulo.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? No paraba de sonar. Vi el nombre "Cinna" en la pantalla. No parecía tan privado y lo dejaste al lado de mi mesita.

-Bien. ¿Se quedara contigo todo ese tiempo?

-Eso dijo.

-Entonces, lo hablare con él.

Cinna llego media hora después. Katniss quiso quedarse en la cama esta vez por el dolor. Hable con Cinna y llegamos a un acuerdo, él la cuidaría en la mañana durante mi horario de trabajo hasta el día que Johanna llegara.

Fui a la oficina. Mary se sorprendió al verme mientras salía de su oficina y me vio por casualidad, le había dicho que me tomaría algunos días libres y ella había cancelado y reprogramado todos mis compromisos.

-Que sorpresa verte por aquí. –Me sonrió a modo de saludo.

-No pensaba venir. –Me siguió hasta mi oficina. Me senté en mi lugar habitual y ella se sentó del otro lado del escritorio.

-Pero…

-Llegamos a un acuerdo con un conocido de ella y ahora la está cuidando.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Está mejorando. El problema es la fractura. Su recuperación demorara un tiempo.

-Qué bueno que puedas tener una buena relación con ella.

Pensé en la discusión de hoy y me reí.

-No lo creas. A veces quiere matarme. –Dije sonriendo. –Es muy divertido.

Mary me miro confundida.

-¿Qué tiene de divertido que quiera matarte?

-Tendrías que verla.

-¡Oh, esa mirada!

-¿Qué?

¿Acaso había percibido que Katniss me estaba empezando a gustar? ¿Tan evidente era yo? No, no podía ser eso por más que Mary me conociera desde que era un bebé.

-Nada.

-Nada es algo. Dilo.

-No. No sería profesional.

-¿Y desde cuando tenemos una relación profesional? –La interrogue. Siempre fue como una segunda madre para mí. Siempre me aconsejaba y me decía lo que pensaba.

-Desde ahora. –Dijo de forma misteriosa. –Trabaja, chico. Por cierto, la joven que entreviste.

-¿Qué sucedió con eso?

-La llame con la idea de cambiar el día de la entrevista, debido a que tú me dijiste que reprogramara algunos de tus compromisos. Parece que ha tenido un accidente y no sabe cuándo podrá venir. He estado considerando las otras opciones y sería bueno que lo decidiéramos juntos.

-Está bien. Si quieres déjame todo y más tarde lo veré.

Mary salió y yo puse al día con el trabajo pendiente. Volvió poco después con varias carpetas en la mano. Las deposito en mi escritorio y se marcho. Para la hora del almuerzo yo seguía trabajando. Recibí un mensaje de Finnick que decía:

" _¿Salimos a almorzar?"_

" _¿Quién te dijo que estoy trabajando?"_ En ningún momento había salido al pasillo, ni lo había visto.

" _Nadie. Yo te vi llegar. Parecías estar muy concentrado, por eso no me acerque a saludarte."_

" _Disculpa, yo no te vi."_

" _Entonces ¿aceptas? ¿O saldrás corriendo a ver a la chica?"_

" _Está bien, nos vemos en unos minutos afuera."_

 _%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

 **Traje nuevo capítulo.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Mañana publicare el siguiente. Pensaba publicarlo todo de una vez pero decidí dividirlo a último momento, porque le agregue más diálogos (sobre todo con Finnick) y me quedo más largo que el original. El próximo será exclusivamente con Peeta y Finnick. *-* ¿Ya dije que amo a los dos? Son dos de mis personajes masculinos favoritos (y también Cinna y Haymitch). :3 Solo que a Finnick y Peeta los prefiero como novios jajajajaja**

 **¿Hay algún personaje masculino o femenino que aun no esté presente y les gustaría que aparezca? Si no lo he considerado o incluido en la historia (de todo lo que llevo escrito) lo hare solo con que me lo pidan. ;)**

 **Nos leemos mañana.**

 **Lucy N. Mellark Eaton**


	15. Capitulo 13: Sentimientos

**CAPITULO 13: SENTIMIENTOS**

 **POV PEETA**

Finnick no me dio tiempo de salir de mi oficina. Él mismo vino a buscarme. Se sentó frente a mí. Me dedico una de esas sonrisas torcidas suyas, por la que las chicas suspiraban, incluso las que trabajaban aquí. Clavo sus ojos verdes esmeralda en los míos.

-Hola.

-Hola. ¿No te dije que nos encontrábamos afuera?

-Creo que me olvide. De todas formas, da igual ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿Tú?

-Mejor que tú, seguro. ¿La chica sigue internada? Hace días que no hablamos.

-No, le dieron de alta hace tres días. Aunque debe seguir haciendo reposo y pasado mañana la debo llevar para un control.

-¿No tiene familia?

-En Estados Unidos. Vive con una amiga aquí desde hace un par de semanas. Pero ella está de viaje.

-Asi que tú te tienes que hacer cargo de todo lo que tenga que ver con ella. Como eres, no me extraña que lo hagas.

-Yo le hice daño, en primer lugar. Soy responsable por ella.

-Si todos pensaran como tú, el mundo estaría mejor. Eres consciente de que otro la hubiera abandonado y hubiera escapado ¿no?

Por un momento lo pensé. Si, era consciente de eso.

-Sí. Me parece muy cruel. –Hice una mueca.

-Lo es. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bastante bien dentro de todo. Siente dolor pero es normal.

-¿Sigues con ella?

-La lleve al departamento de su amiga, me quedare con ella hasta que su amiga regrese.

-¿Incluso en las noches?

-Sobre todo en las noches, no está siendo fácil para ella.

-No entiendo.

-Tiene pesadillas originadas de recuerdos dolorosos. Le afectan mucho asi que me quedo con ella toda la noche. Eso parece tranquilizarla.

-Estas ¿queriendo decir que duermes con ella? –Pregunto incrédulo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Sí. Pero no lo malinterpretes. Solo dormimos. –Me quise matar por abrir la boca, la imaginación de Finnick empezaba a volar en un segundo. Ahora debía bajarlo de la nube.

-Vaya, pensé que te odiaba o algo asi. Teniendo en cuenta lo que paso.

-No me odia.

-¿Es linda?

-Estás haciendo muchas preguntas, Finnick. –Le reproche. –Además es algo irrelevante ¿no te parece? Casi la mato.

-Sí, lo es. Pero siento curiosidad.

-Eres peor que una vieja chusma. –Me reí.

-Bueno, esta vieja chusma quiere saber si te parece linda.

 _No. Es hermosa._ Pensé o eso creí hasta que vi la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Finnick ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?

-¡No lo puedo creer! Peeta admitiendo que una chica es hermosa. ¿Los extraterrestres secuestraron al verdadero Peeta Mellark y te trajeron a ti? Es eso ¿no?

Si. Lo había dicho en voz alta.

Quería maldecirme a mí mismo; y al mismo tiempo golpear a mi amigo. Si hubiera estado más cerca de él, juro que hubiera hecho lo segundo.

-No te avergüences, amigo. Algún día iba a pasar.

-No ha pasado nada. –Mentí. Lo que yo estaba sintiendo, no entraba en la categoría de "nada".

-Todavía. –Sonrió con picardía.

Le estaba a punto de replicar cuando repare en que el estaba viendo el contenido de las carpetas que mi secretaria me pasó. Las había estado observando de reojo durante toda la conversación y yo apenas había prestado atención a ese detalle.

-Oye ¿Qué haces con eso? Es confidencial. –Se las quise sacar pero no me dejo

-No están nada mal sus perfiles y algunas parecen bien preparadas. –Comento. –Algunas, solamente. Yo creo que a la mitad de estas candidatas que he visto las descartaría para el puesto. Jóvenes lindas sin preparación, y otras con currículos casi perfectos, pero que cuando las vi la semana pasada eran muy… Para ser más suave, seria la típica joven que en cuanto te vea, se lanzaría sobre ti como una garrapata para conseguir más beneficios o un aumento o porque le atrae el poder. Te podría decir cuáles son las que me dieron esa impresión y te evitarías muchos problemas. Sé que odias tener a esas mujeres cerca.

-No tengo idea. Aun no me he puesto a ver ninguno. Estoy con miles de cosas más importantes. Trabajo atrasado, por ejemplo. Con Kat al cuidado de mi no he tenido tiempo de hacer casi nada.

Kat… ¿porque la tenía que llamar por un apodo con Finnick frente a mi? Suspire, nunca vería a Katniss como una chica cualquiera.

Vi cuatro carpetas de la pila en el mismo lugar que Mary las había dejado, Finnick aun no las había visto en apariencia. Finnick las había estado sacando de una en una.

-Sí. Tú eres experto en mujeres fáciles. Desperdiciaste la mitad de tu vida con ellas. Las puedes reconocer a mil kilómetros. –Dije en tono cortante, mientras tomaba las carpetas que no él no había visto. –Seguramente tu ayuda en esto me vendrá genial.

-No me insultes, estoy luchando por cambiar eso.

-Más te vale, porque si le haces algo a Annie yo mismo te matare por idiota. –Annie era una tan dulce, decente y se veía tan frágil que me preocupaba que alguien como Finnick le rompiera el corazón o la traicionara. No podía traicionar a la primera mujer que realmente valía la pena para él.

-Y yo dejare que me mates. Te lo puedo asegurar. –Que lo reconociera, ya era bueno. –No está en mis planes traicionarla.

-Ahora deja todo eso y dámelo.

-Pensé que tal vez necesitabas ayuda. No creo que quieras que cualquiera trabaje contigo.

A veces me exasperaba. Tal vez tenía razón, además, yo no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada más que el trabajo y los problemas con Katniss y los sentimientos que provocaba en mi.

Baje la mirada y noté que una hojas se habían salido un poco hacia los costados de una carpeta oficio negra. La abrí para volver a acomodar las hojas en su lugar, pero en cuanto vi la foto me quede paralizado. Ese rostro lo reconocía muy bien. Los ojos grises, el cabello castaño, la forma del rostro y el color de su piel.

-Katniss. –Susurre. Estaba tan sorprendido que no pude apartar mi mirada de su foto.

-¿Katniss? Peeta ¿Qué sucede? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma. –No lo mire. Traslade mi mirada y leí el resto de la información que contenía la hoja.

Apellido y Nombres: Katniss Camille Everdeen

Lugar de Nacimiento: Ohio, Estados Unidos

Fecha de Nacimiento: 8 de mayo de 1.991

Nacionalidad: Americana

Estado Civil: Soltera

Hijos: Ninguno

También había un par de datos más como el domicilio, localidad, estado, teléfono que yo conocía de memoria.

-¿Peeta? ¿Está todo bien? –Preguntó evidentemente preocupado.

-Es ella.

-¿Ella? ¿La chica que atropellaste?

En un segundo tuve a Finnick justo detrás de mí, observando lo mismo que yo.

-Katniss Everdeen. –Dijo con una emoción y nostalgia que me resulto extraña en él teniendo en cuenta que no la conocía ¿o sí? –No lo puedo creer. –Me arranco la carpeta de la mano y empezó a leer. -¿Atropellaste a Katniss? –Su tono de voz se volvió severo y de reproche.

-¿La conoces? –Me gire a verlo sorprendido.

Su mirada me indico que estaba dispuesto a matarme. Pero ¿Por qué?

-Fuimos a la misma universidad. Fuimos muy buenos amigos. Deje de tener contacto con ella cuando egrese y me volví aquí. Hace años que no sabía nada de ella. –Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –En realidad, solo tres años.

-¿Amigos? –Volví a preguntar para asegurarme que había entendido bien. Era demasiada casualidad que se conocieran. ¿Era una broma?

-Sí. Jamas pasó nada entre nosotros, relájate hombre. –Me dio una palmada en el hombro y volvió a su atención a las hojas que contenía la carpeta.

No era a eso a lo que me refería. Era increíble la facilidad con la que se desviaba de tema.

-¿Es una broma? ¿La conoces de verdad?

-No te mentiría. ¿Es ella?

-Sí. –Respondí.

-Qué pequeño es el mundo. Katniss aparece luego de años aquí, se presenta a una entrevista en el lugar en el que casualmente trabajo, para ser tu empleada. Y luego tú sin saberlo la atropellas. Y actualmente cuidas de ella. ¿De verdad no la habías visto ese día?

Lo pensé unos segundos. Ese día yo había entrado a la oficina de Mary para consultarle algo y había una chica de espaldas poniéndose un abrigo de pelo castaño, estatura y cuerpo de Katniss. No le preste atención ese día y solo la había visto un segundo. Pero, era Katniss. Recién ahora me daba cuenta de ese detalle.

-Sí, de hecho la vi. Pero estaba de espaldas. Ni siquiera ella me vio. No la reconocí cuando ocurrió todo. Incluso tenía un peinado recogido, diferente a como esta siempre ¿Qué me iba a imaginar que era la misma que se presentó a la entrevista?

-Demasiadas coincidencias.

-Para ambos.

-Te debería matar y hacerte una denuncia por lo que le hiciste a mi amiga.

-¿Lo harás? –Le pregunté.

-No. Estas arrepentido y tratando de reparar tu error. Además, le correspondería a Katniss y si no lo hizo sus motivos tendrá. Me sorprende que sigas vivo, de todos modos.

-¿Por qué?

-Tiene una personalidad bastante particular, se enoja con mucha facilidad y si le hacen algo realmente malo, es capaz de guardarte rencor por el resto de su vida y no dirigirte ni siquiera una mirada. No perdona fácilmente. Y tú… me sorprende que no te odie. O peor que estés muerto.

-Me he dado cuenta que se enoja con mucha facilidad.

-Pues trata de evitarlo. A veces es tan terca como una cabra.

-Eso también lo sé. Pero puede ser muy dulce y delicada. –Le respondí.

-¿Dulce? ¿Delicada? –Pregunto extrañado. -¿En serio? ¿Hasta qué punto la conoces, Peeta? –Vi algo de diversión en sus expresiones. Nunca había dicho tanto de una mujer y menos me había sonrojado después de soltar esa declaración. Finnick me miro inquisitivamente como preguntado "¿Qué me ocultas?", pero no podía confesárselo, porque ni yo sabía lo que sentía.

-¿Me disculpas? Quiero hablar un minuto con Mary. Luego almorzaremos fuera. –Le respondí incomodo y antes de que pudiera detenerme o preguntar cualquier cosa más me fui.

-Esto no se quedara asi, Peeta Mellark. –Me grito mientras ocupaba mi asiento frente al escritorio. No le respondí, demasiado avergonzado con la situación. Lo escuche reír antes de que cerrara la puerta de mi oficina.

Salí de la oficina con la carpeta de Katniss en mi mano. Entre a la oficina de Mary, sabía que la encontraría, ella casi siempre pedía una vianda y almorzaba aquí cuando tenía mucho trabajo como ahora.

-Peeta ¿necesitas algo?

-De hecho, si.

-Siéntate. –Asentí. Y me senté frente a ella del otro lado del escritorio.

-Ya lo decidí.

-¿Qué decidiste?

-Por casualidad ¿fue esta la mujer que entrevistaste y con la que programaste una segunda entrevista conmigo? –Recordaba vagamente que ella me había indicado que la joven era la que había visto en su oficina.

Le pase la carpeta y ella vio la primer hoja y la volvió a cerrar.

-Si, Katniss Everdeen. ¿Por qué, querido?

-Quiero que Katniss Everdeen ocupe el puesto.

-Pero, ella ha sufrido un accidente. No sabemos cuándo se recuperara lo suficiente para venir a trabajar.

-La esperaremos todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Como quieras, Peeta. ¿Quieres que le hable?

Sonreí. Yo la veía todos los días.

-No. De eso me encargare yo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente.

-¿A qué se debe tu decisión?

-Luego te cuento. Finnick me está esperando.

Ella me devolvió la carpeta y yo volví con Finnick. Fuimos a almorzar a un restaurante que se encontraba a dos calles. A veces íbamos a alguno que se encontrara más lejos, pero habíamos perdido mucho tiempo hablando en mi oficina.

-¿Qué fuiste a hacer con Mary? –Me preguntó mientras esperábamos que trajeran nuestros pedidos.

-Lo que corresponde con respecto a Katniss.

-La vas a contratar.

-Hubiera pasado de todos modos. Mary pensaba hacerlo desde el principio. ¿Cómo la conociste? –Le pregunte.

-En su primer año. La habían invitado a una fiesta de fraternidad que organizaban en la casa de un estudiante que vivía allí. Y ella fue, yo también había ido. Una amiga en común nos presento. Quiero aclarar que no fue muy abierta conmigo, hasta creo que le caía mal. Pero con el tiempo se fue ablandando y descubrió que no era tan malo después de todo. Y mantuvimos una relación de amistad. Es un hueso duro de roer en realidad, cuesta acercarse a ella si le diste una mala impresión.

-No me extraña que le hayas dado una primera mala impresión, Finnick. A primera vista pareces superficial. Pero no lo eres. Por otro lado, ella es diferente.

-Diferente, hermosa, dulce, delicada ¿algo mas, Peeta?

Rodé los ojos.

-Sí. Cuando le digo que me deje en paz, lo hace. No como tú.

-¿Sigue de novia?

-¿Qué? –Un punzada de celos me atravesó. Ella no nombro ningún novio.

-Ella tenía un novio cuando la vi por última vez. Quería saber si tal vez te dijo algo al respecto.

No entendía porque, su comentario me molesto tanto.

-Dijo que no tiene.

-Eso es bueno. –Y sonrió tan abiertamente. Parecía feliz.

-No te entiendo.

-Siempre me cayó mal su novio, era un idiota.

-Suenas celoso. –Bromee.

Aunque era yo lo estaba. Doblemente celoso. No entendía porque la simple idea de ella en los brazos de otro hombre, me hacía sentir tanto dolor y odio.

-Eso nunca. Ella era mi amiga. Simplemente, odiaba a su novio.

-¿Por algún motivo en especial? –La curiosidad me invadió.

-No era un buen tipo para ella. En realidad, para ninguna mujer decente.

-¿La engañaba?

-Adivinaste. Desde el día uno, y antes también. Pero era muy inteligente, jamás dejo que ella sospechara que andaba con otras. Yo siempre lo supe, al principio le decía que tuviera cuidado que él no era quien creía que era y que no le convenía, pero no me creía. Luego, me canse. Y me quede callado, porque no quería ganarme su odio. También por un par de cosas más que no me gustaban de él. Siempre me preocupe por ella, no me gustaba ni siquiera cuando era solo su amigo. Hay algo oscuro en él.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Siempre sentí que con la mayoría él demostraba ser algo que no era. Cosas que con el tiempo fui descubriendo. No era alguien confiable.

-¿Ella lo amaba? –Seguro no me gustaría la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero mi curiosidad era mayor.

¿Katniss amo a ese idiota? Solo pude imaginar el dolor que pudo haber sentido luego de escuchar lo que Finnick me iba contado. Nadie se merece engañado, nadie merece sufrir y mucho menos ella. De tenerlo en frente le hubiera dado mil quinientos golpes hasta dejarlo irreconocible, como pudo no valorar a la mejor mujer del mundo, como pudo engañarla a Katniss una y otra vez ¿acaso no sentía remordimiento?

Era mi instinto protector que hablaba, eran esos sentimientos que Katniss había despertado por primera vez en mí.

-No. Creo que termino aceptándolo porque luego de dos años de amistad, termino confundiendo sus sentimientos de amistad con otra cosa. Y porque él se le declaro primero un año antes de que empezaran a salir. Ella no lo quería de ese modo y sentía lastima por él. Creía que si le daba una oportunidad podía llegarlo a querer de otro modo. Estúpido si te pones a pensarlo ¿no? Jamas sentí que estuviera realmente enamorada. Me alegra saber que no funciono. Ella se merece algo mejor. Hay otra cosa por la que tengo curiosidad ¿Qué hace aquí? Aun no finaliza sus estudios. Creo que le debe quedar un año.

-A mí solo me dijo que decidió pasar una temporada con su amiga. Y que ahora está estudiando a distancia. Supongo que solo piensa presentarse a rendir finales.

Sentí alivio al escuchar sus palabras, tal vez era verdad y no lo amaba. La voz de Finnick me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Es extraño.

-¿Qué es extraño? –Sentí que me había perdido parte de la conversación, ya que no entendía a que se refería.

-Ella es muy pegada a su madre y su hermanita sobre todo desde la muerte del padre. Te conto eso ¿no?

Asentí, y espere a que continuara hablando.

-Busco una universidad que quedara muy cerca de su hogar, para estar cerca de ellas. Es extraño que tomara una decisión tan drástica a estas alturas.

-Tendrás que preguntárselo tú cuando la veas. Dudo que a mí me lo diga.

-Mantenme informado sobre ella.

Le sonreí y asentí.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Ahora me dirás que te sucede a ti con Katniss? –Pregunto en tono confidencial acercándose a través de la mesa como si fuera a contarme un secreto.

-Te dije que no sucede nada. –Mentí patéticamente.

-Vamos, más de uno de mis compañeros estaba enamorado de ella, pero los pobres hombres no tuvieron éxito, Katniss los evitaba apenas se acercaban. No me vas a decir que a ti no te gusta ¿verdad?

-Cállate.

-Vamos hombre, ese sonrojo lo dice todo. Katniss… te gusta.

No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación.

-Katniss es justamente tu tipo.

-¿Y cómo sabes cuál es mi tipo? –Aventure.

-Por las chicas con las que has salido durante tu adolescencia. Perfil bajo, tranquilo, que amaban estudiar y leer. Chicas serias con las que nunca tuviste nada que fuera mas allá de un beso, por la corta edad y timidez, o porque simplemente pensaban con la cabeza y sabian que ciertas cosas podían ser un error del que después se arrepentirían, compartían tiempo juntos y se divertían con cosas simples que mas podían acercarse a una amistad que un noviazgo. Tú te tomas las cosas en serio y no a la ligera como la mayoría. Tu solo estaría de forma plena únicamente con la persona que ames de verdad, estas esperando a la persona indicada. Me lo repetiste hace unos días a esto último. Jamas quise cambiar tu forma de pensar y actuar. Nunca. Pero me gustaba sacarte de quicio. Si yo te decía que debías hacer lo mismo que yo, era solo para cargarte. Era divertido verte casi explotar cuando lo insinuaba. Tú jamás cambiarias de postura. Lo sabía.

-Vaya, sino lo hubieras dicho jamás lo habría adivinado. –Respondí con ironía, rodando los ojos. –Sabía perfectamente que tu única intención era molestarme. ¿Pero donde entra Katniss en tu ecuación?

-Tú sabes muy bien donde. Katniss tiene algunas de las características que te llaman la atención en una mujer, o que valoras. La única diferencia con las pocas chicas con las que has salido es que ella es explosiva y temperamental. Y es hermosa. Puede no atraerme para ser mi pareja, pero no se puede negar esa realidad, Peeta. ¿O sí? –Fijo su mirada en la mía y yo empecé a moverme incomodo.

-No. No se puede negar.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo que siento por ella me confunde. –Confesé en un susurro. Lo había dicho. Al fin, lo había dicho. No se lo había confesado a nadie hasta ahora. Pero por algún motivo, me permití confiar en Finnick y decirle aunque fuera una parte de la verdad. Sentí como si me quitara un peso de mis hombros, un peso tan grande que me sentí aliviado. –Despierta cosas en mí que no entiendo. Que nunca he sentido, no como ahora. Todo es tan nuevo, vivo e intenso que me asusta.

Finnick me miraba comprensivo y al mismo tiempo emocionado.

-Es difícil resistirse a esa chica ¿no? –Bromeo y yo alce la vista hacia él.

Me reí.

-Es imposible. –Conteste siendo completamente sincero.


	16. Anexo

**Hola. He aquí el momento del primer beso entre Peeta y Katniss :3**

 **Es un fragmento de algo que sucede muy adelante. Al parecer "dazulu" en el review ya asocio ese primer beso que nombra Peeta con Katniss. Asique aquí les dejo un fragmento de cómo se produjo ese primer encuentro entre ellos. Posiblemente escriba algo que se ubique antes de esto sobre ese momento, ya que aun no tengo escrito todo, simplemente me inspiro y para no olvidar las cosas que pasan en mi mente las escribo aunque sean hechos aislados unos de otros.**

 **Ady Mellark87: Te juro que no se me paso por la mente que hacer que su primer beso en un campamento, hubiera estado buena la idea, porque Katniss originalmente en la historia ama el bosque y respirar libertad. Y esta Katniss también. Pero pienso escribir algo más adelante sobre Peeta llevando a Katniss de excursión a algún lado con bosques, lagos, praderas, lagunas, cabañas, rodeados de la naturaleza. Y va a ser muy lindo el momento.**

 **Disfruten lo que está a continuación.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Lucy.**

 **PRIMER BESO**

(…)

-Todavía recuerdas ese día.

-Cada detalle. Tú con ese vestido de princesa, típico de las novelas clásicas y con ese antifaz que te cubría casi todo tu rostro excepto tus ojos y la boca. No tenía modo de saber que eras tú cuando nos reencontramos. Te veías tan perfectamente hermosa y dulce con ese atuendo, incluso con esa peluca rubia. Me pase las primeras horas observándote mientras hablabas con tus amigas. Mis amigos insistían en que me acercara a ti, hasta que finalmente me decidí.

-Tú estabas vestido como todo un caballero, pero tampoco podía ver tu rostro completamente.

-Era la condición para asistir a esa fiesta de disfraces. Pero odie esa condición en cuanto pose mi mirada en ti. Aunque también era algo mágico e intrigante.

-Nuestras miradas se encontraron unos minutos antes de que te acercaras. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, y estaba demasiado nerviosa y baje la mirada al suelo hasta que volví la atención a mis amigas.

-Y casi te dio un ataque cuando me viste detrás de ti.

-No me lo esperaba.

-Y yo lamente haberte asustado.

-Te disculpaste, te presentaste por tu segundo nombre, me besaste la mano y me invitaste a bailar.

-Pero estabas insegura y ya estaba considerando la idea de marcharme cuando aceptaste la invitación. Bailamos un par de piezas y finalmente tú quisiste salir al patio. Nos detuvimos en una fuente de agua nos sentamos a la orilla y hablamos. Me tenías realmente fascinado con tu forma de ser y expresarte.

-Y luego tú me besaste, no sin antes pedirme permiso para hacerlo.

-Pero en vez de golpearme, me devolviste el beso. Pero luego vino a buscarte una amiga para decirte que las estaban esperando fuera para irse. Tu amiga se alejo, me diste un último beso y te fuiste. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo pedirte que me dejaras ver tu rostro o invitarte a salir y jamás te volví a ver. Siempre fuiste un misterio.

(…)


	17. Capitulo 14: Trabajo

**¡Hola! Publicare ahora el capitulo 14. Tal vez la próxima semana no publique. Pero la siguiente sí. Tengo que estudiar para un examen de ingles y se me complicara un poco.**

 **Lucy.**

 **CAPITULO 14: TRABAJO**

 **POV PEETA**

Volví al departamento tres horas más tarde. Cinna se fue apenas llegue, como habíamos acordado. Estaba apurado por resolver unos asuntos del trabajo.

Katniss estaba en el living con su laptop, un libro y apuntes en el sofá mientras jugueteaba con una lapicera entre sus dedos. Me observo mientras me acercaba a ella, sonriendo. Todas las palabras de Finnick volvieron a mi mente. Le había pedido que me hablara más sobre ella.

-Buenas tardes, Katniss.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. –Le conteste mientras pensaba la manera de decirle lo que había descubierto hoy. -¿Cómo te has sentido hoy?

-Cinna me dio un calmante. Me siento mejor. Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que te veo con traje.

Si se hubiera volteado a verme el día de la entrevista, no diría eso.

-¿Y?

-Te ves bien.

-¿Me estas halagando? –Dije sonriendo.

-Eso creo. –Sonrió con picardía.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Un trabajo.

Me acerque a ella y le arrebate los apuntes para mirarlos.

-¿Sobre esto?

Katniss asintió.

-Te puedo dar una mano.

-No te preocupes. He avanzado bastante.

-No me molesta. Aparte, es mejor que no estar haciendo nada.

-¿Estas queriendo decir que te aburres aquí?

-Estoy diciendo que quiero ayudarte. Estoy seguro de que seré más ayuda que ese libro.

-¿Me estas subestimando? –Arqueo las cejas.

-Oh, eso nunca. Eres muy inteligente. –Recordé toda la información que había leído de ella hoy. –Pero se lo difícil que es llevar las materias de una carrera universitaria al día. Y mucho más difícil, si es a distancia. No te vendría mal un poco de ayuda extra. –Se quedo mirándome unos instantes.

-Bien. Adelante. –Aceptó. -¿Me traes una silla primero?

Le traje la silla y se la acomode frente al sofá. Ella se acomodo y coloco sus pies encima. Hizo una mueca de dolor al mover la pierna izquierda.

-¿Estás bien?

Katniss asintió.

-Sigamos. –Pidió.

Observe su mano izquierda aun vendada y le pregunte:

-¿Cómo has estado escribiendo?

-Con mi mano sana.

-Vas a demorar un año asi. Déjame a mí.

Me senté a su lado y ella me paso su laptop.

-¿Lo debes enviar?

-Sí. Tengo tiempo hasta el viernes.

-Dos días. Te prometo que lo terminaremos hoy mismo. ¿Qué es lo que debes hacer?

Katniss tocó el mouse táctil y se traslado a la primera página del documento que tenía una serie de quince preguntas y actividades. Katniss había hecho la mitad del trabajo, lo leí en voz alta y le agregue cosas importantes que ella no había considerado.

Estuvimos trabajando el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche. Me sorprendí al ver que Katniss era más inteligente y practica de lo que yo había notado. Y que al mismo tiempo, aceptaba sus errores y las sugerencias que alguien le podía hacer. Eso no hizo más que reafirmar mi decisión. Ella era la indicada, solo esperaba que aceptara. No sabía cómo se tomaría la noticia, existía la posibilidad de que lo rechazara. Tal vez pensara que le estaba dando el trabajo por lastima o porque sentía que le debía algo, y no quería que pensara eso. Había sido escogida aun antes de que yo supiera quién era. Todo el tiempo que estuve a su lado pensaba la manera en la que se lo diría sin que se lo tomara mal o creyera que le estuve ocultando esa información todo este tiempo.

-Terminamos. –Dijo lanzando un suspiro. Parecía agotada de tanto pensar y trabajar en el trabajo. Se había pasado todo el día haciéndolo sin descanso, excepto el que nos tomamos para cenar. Me reí entre dientes y puse un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja que me tapaba algo del marco de visión de su rostro.

-Ahora envía eso y relájate.

-Gracias. –Me miro sonriendo.

La descripción de Finnick sobre ella, estaba muy lejos de lo que ella demostraba conmigo. Aunque no dudaba que fuera verdad. Tal vez yo de verdad le había agradado desde el principio.

Lleve la basura y lo que había sobrado de pizza a la cocina, y luego volví con Katniss. Ella seguía concentrada revisando su casilla de e-mail. Recordé su curriculum y algo que me había llamado la atención era no que utilizaba su nombre real, ni siquiera un apodo. Utilizaba un nombre femenino completamente falso solo la "E" de Everdeen al final coincidía. Pero preguntarle seria meterme mucho en su vida. Tendría sus motivos, tal vez tenía que ver con su ex novio. Hice una mueca al pensar en eso y en todo lo que me había dicho Finnick. Pensé en él engañando a Katniss a sus espaldas y una rabia me invadió. Él idiota no la merecía, eso estaba claro. No entendía porque me importaba tanto lo que él le hubiera hecho, pero me importaba. Tampoco entendía que me pasaba con ella.

Sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en una parte indispensable de mi vida. Era extraño. Tal vez cuando llegara su amiga y yo me viera libre de estar las veinticuatro horas con ella, lograría aclarar mis sentimientos o lo que yo creía que sentía. Claro, si aceptaba la vería todos los días en el trabajo y yo seguiría visitándola para asegurarme que su recuperación fuera bien.

Recuperación.

Esa palabra resonó en mi mente. Era consciente lo mucho que la chica me importaba. También era consciente que a no ser que ella me apartara de su vida, no me alejaría de ella. Por alguna razón que no entendía del todo, no quería perderla.

La acompañe mientras caminaba con las nuevas muletas a la habitación. Cuando la deje en su cama me fui para darle tiempo para cambiarse e ir al baño si quería. Me fui al baño del pasillo e hice lo mismo antes de volver a la habitación y acostarme junto a Katniss. Pero, ella estaba en el baño. Salió minutos después, estaba vestida solo con un camisón mangas cortas de seda color naranja rojizo que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Cuando se movía daba la impresión que eran llamas. Se sorprendió al verme, pero finalmente me sonrió.

-Esta noche no me lo debes pedir. Solo me pregunto qué harás cuando yo no este. –Sonreí.

-Seguro será un infierno. –Bromeo con los ojos fijos en mí y conteniendo una risa.

Cuidarla y dormir con ella se había convertido en una rutina luego de casi diez días. Sabía que lo más lógico era que me sintiera agotado y exhausto. Extrañamente estaba disfrutando el tiempo que pasaba con ella. Sería extraño cuando su amiga regresara y ella ya no dependiera tanto de mí. Me había acostumbrado a su presencia.

Katniss se recostó a mi lado y se acerco más a mí, la estreche entre mis brazos sabiendo que era eso lo que quería. Las pesadillas no llegaban a ella cuando la estrechaba entre mis brazos. Y yo quería que durmiera tranquila. No tardo en vencernos el sueño a ambos.

.*.*.*.

La lleve a desayunar, esta vez al comedor. Decidí que era el momento de decírselo. Lo hubiera hecho el día anterior si no hubiéramos estado tan ocupados con su trabajo y ella no hubiera estado tan agotada, luego de terminarlo. Deje mi maletín en una de las sillas desocupadas. Alrededor de la mesa. Estábamos sentados enfrentados en los costados opuestos de la gran mesa. Comiendo y bebiendo nuestro desayuno. Cinna llegaría en aproximadamente una hora para que yo pudiera ir a trabajar.

-¿Hablaste con alguien ayer? –Pregunte tanteando el terreno. Sabía que Mary había hablado con ella. Pero no lo menciono. Ni siquiera me había dicho que yo le había arruinado una entrevista de trabajo en la que posiblemente la contratarían, o que estaba buscando trabajo. ¿Por qué quien contrataría a una chica que recientemente había sufrido un accidente y no podría caminar sin las muletas por un buen tiempo? En este momento, no era una buena opción y menos si detrás de ella existían cerca de quince candidatas sanas. Seguramente, no quería que me sintiera más culpable.

Ella me miro confundida. Y luego lo pensó.

-Oh, sí. Hable con mama y con Johanna. En realidad, ellas me llamaron. –Me estaba ocultando la llamada de mi secretaria.

-¿Segura? ¿No recibiste ninguna llamada en especial? –Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Especial? ¿A qué te refieres? –Era increíble cómo se hacia la desentendida cuando quería.

Saque su curriculum de mi maletín que se encontraba a mi lado. Katniss miro con curiosidad lo que tenía en la mano. Y empecé a leerlo en voz alta.

Apellido y Nombres: Katniss Camille Everdeen

Lugar de Nacimiento: Ohio, Estados Unidos

Fecha de Nacimiento: 8 de mayo de 1.991

Edad: 22 años

Nacionalidad: Americana

Estado Civil: Soltera

Hijos: No

Domicilio: 458 Dufferin Street

Localidad: Toronto

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –Me interrumpió confundida.

-Sino has ido a otra entrevista de trabajo en las últimas dos semanas, es bastante obvia la respuesta.

Seguía confundida, pero de a poco fue comprendiendo y su expresión paso a ser de sorpresa. Aunque no entendía lo que había pasado.

-Créeme, estoy tan sorprendido como tú. No pensé en ningún momento que la joven que había visto aquel día en la oficina de Mary Wyatt eras tú. Lo descubrí ayer cuando vi los curriculums de todas las que ella entrevisto. –No quería decirle solo había mirado el de ella por pura casualidad. –No los había visto antes. Deje que mi secretaria se encargara de todo. Sé que ella ha hablado contigo, me lo dijo ayer. Pero tú ni siquiera me hablaste de tu entrevista. Tal vez si me lo hubieras comentado, me hubiera dado cuenta antes.

-¿Tu secretaria?

-Si, Katniss. Ella trabaja para mí.

Ahora que había comprendido como información suya había ido a parar en mis manos, estaba sorprendida.

-¿Eras tú?

-Sí. Pero tú ni siquiera me viste, y yo apenas me había fijado en ti, estabas de espaldas poniéndote un abrigo. Cuando te vi en la calle, tras el accidente, no tenía modo de reconocerte y menos vestida con ropa deportiva y con el cabello sujeto en una trenza. Demasiadas coincidencias ¿no, Katniss?

-Entendí. Pero ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con esto?

-Mary te había citado solo a ti para una segunda entrevista conmigo, prácticamente estabas contratada. La oferta sigue en pie. Puedes aceptar o rechazar. Como has visto, ella está en edad de jubilarse, es lo que quiere. Necesito una secretaria, alguien que me ayude cuando ella ya no este. Y siendo sincero, Katniss, estaría encantado de que fueras tú. Pero no te puedo obligar, y menos después de lo que pasó. –Extendí la carpeta hacia ella y la tomó. –Es tu decisión.

-No quiero que esto sea un beneficio por lo que pasó. Solo porque tú te sientes en deuda.

-No lo es. Ya estaba decidido. Ella lo había decidido, en primer lugar. Y ahora solo reafirmo su decisión. Estas muy cerca de finalizar tus estudios, tienes un excelente promedio, sabes idiomas y has hecho varios cursos de capacitación mientras ibas a universidad. Creo que te lo mereces. Y ahora que te conozco creo que te desempeñaras muy bien.

Lo considero unos instantes mientras observaba de reojo la carpeta.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse nos interrumpió. Era Cinna, le habíamos dicho que entrara utilizando la llave que Johanna le había dado. Katniss se apresuro a contestar.

-Dame tiempo. –Respondió finalmente.

-Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para pensarlo.


	18. Capitulo 15: El regreso de Johanna

**CAPITULO 15: EL REGRESO DE JOHANNA**

 **POV KATNISS**

Los días fueron pasando, Johanna se estaba demorando más de lo planeado en volver. Pero, Cinna y Peeta seguían conmigo. Resultaba agradable pasar tiempo con ellos. Aun no le había dado una respuesta a Peeta por su propuesta y ya habían pasado cuatro días. Aunque él no volvió a hablar del tema. Le había pedido tiempo, me lo estaba dando sin presionarme.

Entre semana, Cinna pasaba toda la mañana y parte de la tarde conmigo. El resto del día lo pasaba con Peeta. La mayoría de los malestares habían desaparecido. El esguince y la fractura eran unos temas más delicados. Las cicatrices estaban desapareciendo y el golpe en la cabeza que había sufrido tras el impacto, ya molestaba menos y la cicatriz tenía mejor aspecto. Dos días antes, Peeta me había llevado al primer control con la doctora, quien me aseguro que todo iba bien, pero debía seguir haciendo reposo unas semanas más.

El fin de semana lo pase exclusivamente con Peeta, ya que él no debía ir a trabajar. Nos habíamos dedicado a jugar juegos de mesa, ver televisión y hablar. También me había dejado ayudarlo un poco en la cocina. Siempre trataba de mantenerme ocupada en algo, para que no me aburriera y me distrajera un poco de lo que me pasaba, lo hizo tras darse cuenta que cuantos más días pasaban, me ponía de mal humor por momentos por sentirme tan jodidamente inútil. Era su manera de sacarme de ese estado y animarme.

Su comida era tan deliciosa, que todos los kilos que había perdido durante mi estadía, los había recuperado en los últimos días. Debía controlarme o mi cuerpo sufriría las consecuencias, debido a que al menos dos o tres meses más no podría hacer ningún tipo de actividad física. Peeta no tenía la culpa, la fractura que había sufrido varios meses atrás, no se había curado del todo y yo como una inconsciente iba a andar en bicicleta por las calles de un lugar que apenas conocía. Podría haberme dañado cualquiera, hasta yo misma.

El domingo, mientras mirábamos televisión con Peeta, durante la noche, decidí que era momento de hablar. Lo pensé mucho y había tomado una decisión.

-Peeta.

Me senté en el sofá que yo estaba ocupando para verlo mejor. Peeta estaba recostado tranquilamente en otro sofá a un costado del mío contra pared. Estaba muy entretenido viendo un programa televisivo, por lo que lo sorprendí. Se giro a verme de inmediato entre preocupado y alerta.

-Tranquilo. Estoy bien. No necesito nada. –A veces era tan dulce que estuviera atento a mí. Él se relajo.

-Entonces, dime.

-Quería hablarte sobre la propuesta que me hiciste. –Él asintió y me sonrió animándome a continuar.

-¿Ya lo decidiste?

Asentí.

-Voy a aceptar.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y su mirada se ilumino como si le hubiera dicho que se había ganado un millón de dólares en la lotería.

-Pero, con una condición. –Le dije, aunque no entendía porque sentía tanta alegría.

-Te escucho. –Espero pacientemente a que continuara hablando.

-No quiero trato especial.

-¿Solo esa?

-Sí.

-Tendrás el trato que le daría a cualquier otro empleado y tendrás tu mes de prueba para que te vayas ambientando con la ayuda de mi secretaria.

Asentí.

-Aunque esperaremos a que la doctora te dé el alta medico y tú te sientas más segura. Por unas semanas te tendrás que cuidar, Katniss. Incluso cuando empieces a trabajar, te daremos tareas que requieran menos esfuerzo, hasta que te recuperes.

Eso no se lo iba a discutir. Tenía razón. Se lo agradecí y él me dedico una de las sonrisas de lado que tanto me gustaban.

El ruido de lo que parecía una puerta o ventana abrirse o cerrarse me despertó. Mire sobresaltada a mí alrededor. ¿Peeta había despertado? Intente moverme pero algo cálido y duro me lo impidió. Sus brazos aun rodeaban mi cintura desde atrás. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando Peeta aun dormido me atrajo aun más hacia él, en vez de soltarme. Dormir juntos se había convertido en una rutina y yo me sentía segura con él. Ya me había demostrado que era una buena persona y no haría nada para dañarme. Me cuidaba de un modo que me resultaba dolorosamente familiar. Del modo que lo hacia mi padre. Pero él no era mi padre, y yo no era su hija, haciendo que me resultara desconcertante el modo de cuidarme y hacerme sentir que era especial teniendo en cuenta que hasta hace un par de semanas éramos unos completos desconocidos. Su cabeza apoyada en mi espalda y su aliento cálido y su respiración pausada rozando mi cuello, me tranquilizaba y al mismo tiempo hacia que algo similar a mariposas en mi estomago hicieran acto de presencia. Por algún motivo, recordé nuestro beso y me ruborice. Ese beso había despertado emociones en mi, a las que yo me negaba darles un nombre. Me alegraba demasiado que Peeta estuviera completamente dormido. De ese modo no podía verme. Mi ex novio jamás había despertado esas emociones y mucho menos había despertado ese hambre que me despertaba Peeta con solo un roce de labios. Peeta era delicado, dulce y apasionado. Gale en cambio, era brusco y realmente siempre acababa odiando los pocos besos que conseguía robarme. Y cuando intentaba avanzar un poco más, llegaba a sentir asco o miedo y como podía terminaba alejándolo de mi para obligarlo a que parara y la atmosfera acaba volviéndose fría, sobre todo porque en su mirada solo podía ver reproche. Reproche porque yo jamás le correspondí como parecía desear, porque jamás me mostraba cariñosa con él. Cuando acepte empezar la relación, le había dejado claro, que no estaba muy segura y él me había contestado que no importaba, que con el tiempo me demostraría que intentarlo valía la pena y que son el tiempo lo terminaría queriendo. Él no podía estar más equivocado y era un hipócrita porque además de mí, tenía un sequito de mujeres atrás suyo. Me tomo por idiota. Hubiera deseado sentir dolor por semejante engaño, pero la verdad fue que en vez de dolor, sentí alivio. Era imposible que sintiera dolor cuando no sentía nada por él parecido a amor o atracción. Cuando a pesar de intente cambiar mis sentimientos mágicamente, solo pude sentir cariño de amistad y lastima. ¿Por qué negarlo? Lo que me llevo a iniciar la relación fue la lástima, porque él me hacía creer que era alguien inocente, bueno y con el corazón herido por no ser correspondido. Con Gale cada atención que le prestaba era forzada, al menos de mi parte. Nunca me sentí completamente cómoda con él, y generalmente él como un tempano de hielo, cuyas barreras era imposible traspasar. Con Peeta era diferente, sentía como si pudiera ser yo misma con él, las conversaciones eran fluidas, jugábamos y nos gastábamos bromas entre nosotros. Y también estaban la mayoría de esos momentos en los que era increíblemente tierno. Tan tierno, cuidadoso y comprensivo que parecía irreal. Decir que Peeta no me provocaba seria mentir. Pero aun no le podía dar nombre a aquello que sentía y realmente no quería hacerlo.

Lo dejaba dormir conmigo. Dejaba que me diera toda esa atención. Lo había besado. Permití que me besara, cuando sabia y era consciente que si se tratara de cualquier otro hombre, lo hubiera golpeado hasta dejarlo hecho polvo por el atrevimiento. Yo no solía dejar que la gente se me acercara tanto, sobre todo si eran del sexo opuesto. Ni siquiera dormí nunca en un mismo lugar con los chicos con los que salí. Pero con Peeta todo era diferente y aun no entendía el motivo o no quería entenderlo.

Estaba oscuro, solo entraba luz a través del gran ventana de la habitación. Aun era de noche. La puerta estaba cerrada. La ventana si estaba entreabierta. Todo estaba en silencio. Me relaje pensando que el ruido que había sentido había sido la ventana abriéndose por el viento que corría fuera. Gire la cabeza a un costado unos segundos para comprobar que Peeta seguía profundamente dormido. Parecía un querubín, con su piel clara y blanca, su cabello rubio cenizo con suaves ondas formándose alrededor de su cabeza y sus pestañas rubias curvas y tan largas que parecían enredarse entre ellas. Sonreí y me permití apartar un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente. Casi como si me sintiera, sonrió dormido. Una sensación de paz me paz me invadió al verlo sonreír. Al menos uno de nosotros dormía bien en las noches. Poco después volví a dormirme descansando mi cabeza en la almohada, tan pegada a su pecho tanto como me permitía el estar en esa posición.

Cuando volví a despertar me encontraba sola. El reloj indicaba que eran las siete de mañana, Peeta seguramente había ido a preparar el desayuno, en dos horas debía estar en el trabajo y Cinna seguramente llegaría dentro de poco. Me quede un rato mas durmiendo, hasta que sentí la puerta de la habitación abrirse y mire en dirección a ella.

-Buenos días. –Me saludo Peeta con su habitual sonrisa y una bandeja entre sus manos.

-Buenos días. –Le respondí.

Me estire bostezando y me apoye con mucho cuidado contra el respaldo de la cama adoptando una postura sentada. El se acercó y me dejo la bandeja con el desayuno en mi regazo. Se sentó a los pies de la cama.

-¿Ya desayunaste? –Le pregunte.

-Sí, desperté más temprano. Pensé que aun seguías dormida.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Paso algo?

Generalmente esperaba a que estuviera despierta para servirme el desayuno.

-Sí. Tienes visitas.

-¿Cinna?

Sacudió la cabeza, negando.

-No. Tú amiga esta aquí.

-¿Johanna llego? –Lo vi asentir. -¿Hace cuanto?

-En la madrugada. Lleva varias horas aquí. Al parecer no quiso molestar y se fue a descansar directamente. Está en el living tomando su desayuno.

Entonces el ruido que había sentido era ella llegando y abriendo o cerrando alguna puerta.

-Debo reconocer que me asuste cuando la vi. ¿No te había dicho que vendría?

-No. No sabía nada. Pero creo que sentí cuando llegó, pero no pensé que fuera ella, ni que alguien había entrado.

-Era ella. Come tranquila y le diré que te puede pasar a verte.

-Gracias.

Se acerco observando detenidamente mi rostro y desenredo un poco mi cabello con sus dedos.

-¿Está muy mal? –Pregunte. Deseando que no se notara el rubor natural que amenazaba con aparecer con su contacto.

Peeta rio entre dientes.

-Solo un poco. –Continúo pasando su mano por mi cabello y luego se detuvo. –Ahora está mejor. –Acaricio mi mejilla y se aparto con un suspiro audible. Parecía querer decir algo más, pero no lo hizo. Solo se alejo y salió de la habitación.


	19. Capitulo 16: Un Nuevo Problema

**CAPITULO 16: UN NUEVO PROBLEMA**

 **POV PEETA**

Estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, Katniss seguía dormida en la habitación. Estaba casi seguro que ella había tenido una buena noche sin pesadillas, de lo contrario sus gritos me hubieran despertado. Estaba preparándole unos panqueques a Katniss, con los días descubrí que era unos de sus favoritos. Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Eso huele bien. –Dijo una voz femenina gruesa y seria. No era Katniss.

Me sobresalte y casi grite antes de darme vuelta y enfrentar a la dueña de la voz. Una chica tal vez unos años mayor que Katniss estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Su pelo negro corto que le llegaba a los hombros con pequeñas iluminaciones y usaba flequillo. Tenía piel blanca y parecía ser más alta que Katniss. Su sonrisa burlona se agrando al verme levemente asustado.

-Tranquilo, no soy una asesina serial. O tal vez sí. –Se rió.

Su rostro me parecía levemente familiar.

-¿Johanna?

-Parece que tuvieron tiempo suficiente para hablar de mí.

-Hay una foto tuya en el pasillo. –Explique. Me relajé un poco.

-Controla lo que estas preparando antes de que se queme. –Me recomendó.

Volví mi atención a la cocina, el panqueque ya estaba listo lo saque y lo deposite en un plato arriba de los otros. Y coloque más de la preparación en la sartén a fuego mínimo.

-Debes ser Peeta. –Su voz sonaba más cerca. Me di vuelta y la vi apoyada contra el borde de la mesa a escaso tres metros de mí.

-Sí.

-Debería matarte. Pero sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, y se por mi amiga que has cuidado mucho de ella. –Hizo una pausa. –Lo que no me dijo era que eras tan apuesto y joven.

No sabía cómo responder a su último comentario. No tenía ninguna relación con lo que dijo anteriormente. Y su aspecto seguía siendo algo amenazador.

-Mmm Gracias. –Sonó mas como pregunta.

-Encima humilde. Que ternura. Supongo que por eso le caíste tan bien a ella. –Sus palabras parecían ocultar algo más. Trate de no darle importancia. Saqué el panqueque y seguí preparando más.

-Lamento lo que paso con Katniss. –Dije mirándola a los ojos. – Durante estos días, he hecho todo lo que estaba en mis manos para ayudarla. –Johanna asintió y me sonrió.

-¿Cómo está ahora? –Preguntó preocupada.

-La doctora dice que va todo bien. Pero debe seguir haciendo reposo, tomar medicación y cuidarse de no hacer esfuerzos. Yo la veo bien. Ha ido mejorando con los días. Es cuestión de tiempo, para que se recupere completamente.

-¿Sigue dormida? –Asentí. –Bien. No la molestare.

-¿Acabas de llegar?

-Llegue en hace varias horas, en realidad. Me fui a descansar un rato.

-¿Quieres desayunar?

-Lo hare. Pero no te molestes. Yo me encargo. –Se fue hasta la heladera y se sirvió leche que luego puso unos segundos en el microondas. Saco crema de maní y mermelada y la deposito en la mesa. Luego se acerco hasta donde yo estaba. -¿Puedo? –Dijo señalando los panqueques que acababa de terminar de preparar.

-Toma los que quieras. –Había preparado suficientes como para cuatro personas, siempre dejaba preparados de más por Cinna, o por si Katniss deseaba algunos más tarde.

-Gracias, Peeta. –También saco un par de tostadas que había dejado en un plato de la mesa. Se sentó en una de las sillas mientras untaba las tostadas. –Disculpa por haberte asustado.

-No parecía que lo hicieras sin querer.

-Tenes razón. Aunque yo debería haber sido la que se asustara. Eras un intruso.

-¿Y porque no te asustaste?

-A mí nadie me intimida. –Se río. –Deberías ir sabiéndolo si pretendes formar parte de la vida de mi amiga a partir de ahora. Además… te vi salir de la habitación de Katniss. Katniss me dijo que tú te quedas con ella todo el tiempo y ella no conoce a casi nadie aquí. Tranquilo, no te preguntare que hacías en su habitación.

-No ha pasado nada. –Dije, aunque técnicamente, no era verdad. Tampoco me parecía correcto que yo le dijera que pasaba todas las noches con ella por las pesadillas que últimamente la atormentaban. Aunque tal vez ya lo supiera Johanna, eso le correspondía a Katniss. En su lugar dije algo que era creíble y también era verdad. –Solo me quedo con ella para cuidarla. Las primeras noches no han sido fáciles para ella. –Eso no era mentira.

-Dije que no preguntaría. Pero, bueno, acepto tu explicación. Mientras espero que Katniss despierte estaré en el living. –Se levantó con el vaso de leche y un plato que contenía las tostadas y los panqueques. Se fue.

Johanna definitivamente era rara.

Media hora después, luego de terminar de desayunar, fui a la habitación de Katniss con su desayuno ya preparado. Abrí un poco la puerta y parecía estar dormida, pero un segundo más tarde se giro para verme.

-Buenos días. –La salude.

-Buenos días. –Me contestó sonriendo. Se estiró bostezando y se acomodó en la cama apoyando su espalda en el respaldo. Me acerqué a ella y deposité la bandeja con cuidado en su regazo. Me senté a los pies de la cama. Le conté que su amiga había vuelto y que estaba en el living. Le dije que ahora que había despertado, le avisaría a Johanna que podía venir a verla.

Su cabello estaba muy despeinado, asique en un impulso que apenas logre controlar, me acerque a ella y pase mis dedos por su cabello con la intención de desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado y alisárselo.

-¿Está muy mal? –Preguntó avergonzada. Había un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Reí entre dientes. Ella nunca se vería mal, ni aunque su cabello pareciera un nido de aves –que no era caso-. Era tan hermosa, y ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

-Solo un poco. –Continué peinándola. –Ahora está mejor. –Acaricie tiernamente su mejilla para tranquilizarla y le sonreí.

Me aleje, tratando de poner distancia entre nosotros, y mis extrañas nuevas emociones. Como hubiera deseado volver a donde estaba ella, cortar la distancia entre nosotros y besarla. Habían pasado varios días desde nuestro beso. Yo no había podido olvidar el suave y dulce contacto de sus labios sobre los míos. Las imagines de ese recuerdo me perseguían atormentándome a cada instante. Deseando solo un poco más. Estaba muy confundido.

Le avise a Johanna que había despertado, y ella salió prácticamente corriendo a verla. Regreso cerca de una hora después con la bandeja casi vacía.

-Puedes ir a verla, si quieres.

-Sí. –Me estaba a punto de ir, tenía que despedirme de ella.

Entre a la habitación. Katniss estaba sentada al borde de la cama, pero vestida con la ropa de uso diario y con el pelo aun húmedo cayendo sobre sus hombros. Seguro Johanna la había ayudado a lavarse, eso explicaba porque había demorado tanto. Katniss me hizo señas para que me acercara y me sentara a su lado. Lo hice.

-Espero que Johanna no te haya molestado mucho. –Comentó a modo de disculpa.

-Me dio un susto de muerte ¿eso cuenta? –Bromee.

-Sí. –Suspiró de forma audible. –Cuenta.

-¿Estas completamente segura con ella?

-Sí. Es algo extraña, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras. Es leal y buena amiga. Aunque a veces me saca de quicio. Es inofensiva la mayor parte de las veces… con los que quiere. –Sonrió. -¿Te vas ahora? –Me preguntó, cambiando completamente de tema.

-Sí. Debo irme. –Katniss no era demasiado demostrativa pero pude percibir en su mirada que no quería que me fuera. –Pero volveré. Te lo prometo. –Eso la hizo sonreír un poco. –Puedo pasar mañana o pasado mañana a verte.

-Me encantaría. –A mi también, la idea no verla nunca más me dejaba un gusto amargo. Me había acostumbrado a su presencia.

-Además… seguimos teniendo asuntos pendientes. –Dije mientras la miraba y hacia girar el ancho anillo de oro plata que pertenecía a mi difunto abuelo. Baje la mirada al anillo en mi dedo. Solo por hacer algo. Intentando concentrarme nuevamente, me costaba hacerlo cuando ella me miraba, e imposible cuando yo la miraba. –Hablare con mi secretaria y le informare que aceptaste. ¿Sigues pensando igual?

Ella se acercó y apoyó su mentón en mi hombro, su cabello recién lavado humedeció la piel de mi mejilla. Me estremecí, su repentino contacto me tomó por sorpresa. Inclino la cabeza hacia abajo y ahora descansaba su mejilla en mi pecho.

-Sí. –Murmuró. Estiró su mano para alcanzar la mía y observó mi anillo, era de oro con una pequeña figura en plata. Sonrió. –Que delicado.

-Fue un regalo de mi abuelo. –Decir que me lo había dado antes de morir no era muy agradable. No lo dije. –Me recuerda a él.

-Oh, lo siento. –Contestó cuando entendió que estaba muerto.

-No te preocupes. -Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente. Ella asintió.

-Te quería agradecer todo lo que hiciste por mí estos días.

-Creo que ya lo hiciste. –Tomé su mano entre la mía. Saber que no me odiaba, increíblemente era un alivio para mí.

El tono de mi teléfono nos interrumpió. Con un suspiro conteste la llamada, no conocía ese número.

-Hola.

-Peeta. –Mi hermana hablo del otro lado. Sonaba preocupada.

-¿Brissia? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Perdón por molestarte se que debes trabajar o todavía estés cuidando a esa chica. Como sea, no sabía a quién mas recurrir.

-¿Qué sucede? –Me estaba preocupando.

-A mi nada. Es mi amiga. Estábamos caminando hacia la escuela y de golpe empezó a sentirse mal. La tuve que traer al hospital.

-¿En el hospital? ¿Qué amiga?

-Hannah.

-¿No deberías llamar a sus padres?

-Lo intentamos, pero no contestan.

-Y quieres que yo vaya por ustedes.

-No nos dejaran irnos, si no viene un mayor.

-Bien. Iré. Solo envíame la dirección por mensaje. Ahora mismo salgo.

Corté la llamada, tras un agradecimiento de ella. Yo y mis hermanos éramos los que siempre la sacábamos de los apuros.

Katniss me miraba preocupada y confundida, mientras me observaba parado cerca de ella.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Le pasó algo a la mejor amiga de mi hermana.

-¿Es muy malo?

-No lo sé. Eso debo averiguar. Debo irme. –Besé su frente y me aparté. –Te llamaré mas tarde.

Katniss asintió.

-Adiós. –Se despidió.

-Igualmente. Cuídate. –Le dije antes de salir de la habitación.

Johanna estaba alejándose, por el pasillo a solo unos metros de distancia de mí al salir.

-¿Has estado espiando? –Le pregunté medio en broma, medio en serio cuando la alcance. Ella me dedico una sonrisa aterradoramente sarcástica.

-No se crean tan importantes. –Dijo quitándole importancia al asunto. –Solo me aseguro de que no seas un psicópata que se quiere aprovechar de mi amiga.

Rodé los ojos.

-Si lo fuera, Katniss no estaría viva ahora.

-Buen punto.

-Adiós, Johanna.

-¿Volverás? –Preguntó. Me gire a verla ¿Por qué preguntaba?

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta. Has escuchado toda la conversación.

-Tienes razón y aunque no la hubiera escuchado, igual la sabría. –Dijo manteniendo la misma sonrisa sarcástica

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Arque las cejas. No le encontraba la gracia al asunto. Era como si se estuviera riendo de un chiste privado.

-Nada, Peeta. Vete al trabajo o al hospital. O donde sea que debas ir.

Suspire audiblemente con cansancio. Y mire para el frente, evitando la mirada de Johanna. Solo necesitaba salir. Por una vez, me preocupe de dejar a Katniss con Johanna. ¿Era asi todo el tiempo? Sin cuestionar nada más, salí del departamento.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Brissia me estaba esperando en la sala de urgencias del hospital, que casualmente era el mismo en el que la habían atendido a Katniss. En cuanto la vi, me tensé. Ella me había mentido, ella no estaba bien. Estaba sentada en un banco de la sala de urgencias con los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la cara lastimada y colorada por sectores como si hubiera sufrido golpes. Caminé apresuradamente haciendo espacio entre la gente que se amontonaba en el camino hasta llegar a su lado.

-Bri. –Mi voz sonó ahogada por la angustia que repentinamente me recorrió al verla herida.

-Hermano. –Su voz apenas era un murmullo. Me pareció increíble que tan solo veinte minutos antes ella me hablara tan claramente por teléfono. Levantó la mirada hacia mí. Verla de cerca resultó aun peor. Alguien la había golpeado y tenía marcas de rasguños en la delicada piel de su rostro y cuello, su cabello largo rubio que caía en ondas sobre su espalda estaba desordenado y resultaba evidente que hace tan solo segundos antes había llorado. Se lanzó a mis brazos y yo la sostuve, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nos asaltaron en la calle. –Una furia asesina me invadió, pero trate de mantener la calma. Por mi hermana. Primero deseaba saber cómo estaba ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Yo. Bien. Me atendieron los médicos y dicen que estoy bien. Hannah se llevó la peor parte.

Oh, no.

-¿Dónde está?

-Se la llevaron a una habitación, ella perdió el conocimiento. Ahora esta despierta pero la dejaran unas horas más en observación o hasta que nos podamos comunicar con sus padres para que la vengan a buscar.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste por teléfono?

-Porque no quería preocuparte. Ibas a venir desesperado y no quería eso. Preferí decírtelo en persona. –Sonreí un poco. Ella si me conocía. Intentaba protegerme.

Tomé su cabeza entre mis manos con delicadeza y apenas rozándola, para examinar los daños. Un pequeño trozo gasa adherida a su piel le cubría parte de su mejilla izquierda. Y estaba seguro que mañana mismo esas zonas coloradas se le convertirían en cardenales. También estaban los rasguños pero eran muy pequeños. No había notado eso hasta ahora. Les iba dar un ataque a nuestros padres cuando la vieran. La cuidábamos como a una princesa todo el tiempo; y en el momento que nos descuidábamos, llegaba un maldito y le hacía esto.

-Tu rostro… -Me debatía entre llorar y querer matar a alguien. No podía verla destruida como estaba y temblando de miedo. Pero tampoco podía dejar que esto quedara así. Quienes que les hubieran hecho esto a ellas, lo pagarían muy caro. Nadie se metía con niñas jóvenes sin sufrir las consecuencias. Y menos si una de ellas era mi hermana.

-Tienes esa mirada de "voy a matar a alguien". Te conozco. –Dijo aun temblando. La habitual gracia en su voz que adoptaba cuando me ponía en modo protector, no estaba.

-Lo hare en cuanto encuentre a esos idiotas. –Para dejar a dos chicas menores de edad completamente indefensas debían actuar en grupo. De otro modo, si actuaban en solitario era más difícil, porque una podría defender a la otra persona, y sabía que mi hermana era muy fuerte y determinada en proteger a los otros. No hubiera dejado que lastimaran a su mejor amiga, si estaba a su alcance. Y sabia que Hannah tampoco. Ellas eran como hermanas y se protegían mutuamente. -¿Quiénes fueron? –Sabía que debía consolarla, pero necesitaba saberlo.

-Un grupo de cuatro jóvenes de no más de veinticinco años, todos cercanos a esa edad, excepto un chico que aparentaba tener diecisiete o dieciocho. Creo que estaban drogados o habían bebido de más. Se acercaron a nosotras. Cruzamos la calle para ir a otra vereda, en cuanto vimos que se acercaron. Tal como ustedes me recomiendan. No había nadie cerca. Ellos nos continuaron siguiéndonos. No pudimos quitarnos de encima ese grupo de maleantes, hasta que nos alcanzaron y nos robaron todo, hasta las mochilas con todo lo que contenían. Y luego nos empezaron a golpear, creo que nos querían hacer algo peor que golpearnos. –Me quede sin aliento, entendiendo lo que quería decir. Mi corazón latió con fuerza, solo de imaginarlo. Dios, era horrible. Me estremecí. Me vi obligado a soltar a mi hermana antes de hacerle algún daño de la rabia que sentía. –Pero justo pasó una pareja relativamente joven con su hija y vio todo. El hombre dejo a su hija con la mujer, se acercó a donde estábamos y los amenazo con llamar a la policía sino nos dejaban en paz. Incluso golpeo a dos de ellos. Era muy fuerte y su aspecto físico ya les decía que no se debían meter con él. Y luego los cuatro escaparon. Nos salvamos gracias a él. No teníamos idea hasta que punto pensaban llegar. Fue aterrador. Luego su mujer llamó un taxi, y nos trajeron al hospital. Deben estar todavía por aquí. Están preocupados por Hannah aun, ella estaba inconsciente cuando vieron la horrible escena.

Esto era demasiado para procesar. Me senté al lado de mi hermana apoye mis codos en mis rodillas e incline mi cabeza hacia abajo, tapándome la cara con las manos. No podía estar calmado. Me sentía tan impotente por no haber estado con ella para protegerla. Pero al pensar en ese hombre desconocido y la mujer que habían ayudado a mi hermana y su mejor amiga, sentí alivio. Debía agradecérselos a ambos. Esperaba encontrarlos por aquí. Intente con todas mis fuerzas apartar todo pensamiento negativo de mi mente. Brissia me necesitaba. Cuando creí conseguirlo, me enderecé y abracé a mi hermana. Ella se acurruco bien pegada a mí, como si le fuera la vida en ello, escondió su rostro en mi pecho y lloriqueó. Pase mis manos alrededor de su espalda y su cuello consolándola mientras sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Esta experiencia había sido muy traumática para ella y seguramente más para Hannah.

-Todo va estar bien, princesa. –Susurré mientras besaba la parte superior de su cabeza. –Estoy contigo. Nada malo pasara. Y tu amiga estará bien. Solo necesita tiempo.

-No me han dejado pasar a verla. –Dijo entre sollozos pero esta vez más calmados.

-No pueden. Pero tal vez puedas verla desde fuera. ¿Quieres?

Pensé en Katniss. Pero el hecho de que me dejaran estar con ella, era una excepción. Ella no tenía a nadie.

Ella asintió fijando su mirada en la mía. Sonreí, mientras eliminaba los últimos rastros de lágrimas de su rostro con mis dedos. Ella había parado de llorar.

-Eso es. No llores. Vamos. –La ayude a levantarse y ella se sujeto de mi cintura como cuando era pequeña. Fuimos a ver a su amiga que estaba en una habitación sola, la pudimos observar a través le pared de vidrio. Eso la tranquilizó un poco. Estaba despierta hablando con una enfermera que la estaba atendiendo, estaba peor que mi hermana, pero no mucho más. En unas horas le darían de alta y estaría bien. Había una pareja mas allá hablando con un medico. Brissia siguió el camino de mi mirada.

-Son ellos. –Murmuró. Yo asentí.

-Quédate aquí. –Mi hermana asintió y yo me acerque a ellos. Necesitaba saber por el médico cómo estaba Hannah y los daños que había sufrido mi hermana aunque fueran insignificantes en comparación; también quería agradecerles a ellos lo que habían hecho.

Pasamos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en el hospital. Había logrado comunicarme con los padres de Hannah luego de varias horas y vinieron casi de inmediato. Decidí que era hora de irnos, Hannah estaba con sus padres, y aunque Brissia deseaba quedarse, sabía que era peor para ella. Me preocupaba el estado emocional en el que este episodio la había dejado. Debía llevarla con mis padres.

Al día siguiente, iríamos a hacer la denuncia junto a los padres de la otra chica. Henry, el hombre que las había ayudado, se ofreció a presentarse como testigo, su esposa había alcanzado a sacar unas fotos sin que los otros se hubieran dado cuenta. Iba a ser de mucha ayuda. Pero en el momento, solo me interesaba que ellas pudieran tranquilizarse y tratar de olvidar lo que había ocurrido.

-¿No tienes que irte? –Preguntó mi madre cuando ya estaba cayendo la noche. Estábamos sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Mi hermana se durmió luego de que mi madre le diera un calmante, ya que seguía bastante alterada. Lo necesitaba.

-No. –Ella sabía que cuando terminaba de trabajar me iba directamente a cuidarla a Katniss.

-¿Por tu hermana?

-No. Su amiga llegó hoy. Esta cuidando de ella. –Me alegre de que fuera asi. Johanna había llegado en el momento justo. Ahora mi hermana nos necesitaba a todos.

-Hace varios días que no te veíamos.

-Sí. Lo lamento. –Hace más de una semana que no nos veíamos. Solo nos habíamos comunicados por teléfono algunas veces.

-¿Cómo está la chica?

-Katniss está recuperándose. Está bien. Incluso esta mucho más animada.

-Eres un buen chico. Estoy orgulloso de tenerte como hijo. Lo que tú haces por ella, no cualquiera lo haría.

-¿Te pondrás sentimental ahora? –Bromeé.

-Soy madre. Es mi trabajo. –Dijo sonriéndome desde el otro lado de la mesa. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Deberías invitarla a salir. –Una voz ronca nos interrumpió.

Me di vuelta y vi a mi hermana parada a pocos metros de mí, con una mano en su cintura sonriendo. Pero algo somnolienta a causa del calmante.

–No me mires como si hubiera hablado en chino. Ya sabes, invitarla a cenar a un hermoso restaurante o traerla aquí. De algún otro modo, te debes disculpar, hermanito. ¿No te parece?

-¿Traerla aquí? –Pregunte confundido.

-Luego de lo que paso, nos gustaría conocerla. –Interrumpió mi madre. Evidentemente feliz, por el cambio de humor de su hija. Que parecía haberse recuperado lo suficiente emocionalmente… al menos. –Cuando se encuentre bien, por supuesto. –No había pensado en eso. Traerla a conocer a mi familia. Aun asi, no le di importancia en este momento, porque, ver a mi hermana más animada me sorprendió.

-Tal vez lo haga. –Contesté mirando a mi madre y finalmente a mi hermana, quien sonrió. –Parece que la pequeña siesta te ayudo. –Comente.

-Un poco. –Se sentó en la punta de la mesa entre mi madre y yo. Nuestra madre fue en busca de hielo. Y se lo tendió a mi hermana. –Gracias, mamá. –Se lo coloco sobre la mejilla para aliviar la molestia. Aparte la mirada de mi hermana. Verla directamente a la cara resultaba doloroso. Incluso Katniss tuvo mejor aspecto que mi hermana el día después del accidente. A mi hermana la habían golpeado y lastimado tanto adrede, que estaba irreconocible. Contuve mis ganas de llorar. Mis padres siempre me decían que mi tendencia a culparme por lo que le pasaba a la gente que amaba, era uno de mis peores defectos.

Quería matar a esos idiotas por hacerle esto a mi hermana. Y por haber intentado abusar de ella y Hannah. Cuando hable con ese matrimonio, no me quedo ninguna duda de que eso era lo que justamente intentaban hacer. Los médicos nos recomendaron que buscáramos algún psicólogo de confianza para ambas por las secuelas psíquicas, si era necesario.

Me levante de mi asiento y le prepare algo para que comiera, mientras mi madre preparaba más café. Vimos con alegría que le había vuelto el apetito. A pesar de que le insistimos no había querido comer nada en todo el día. Ya no parecía la chica emocionalmente inestable que me encontré en el hospital. Tal vez, fuera solamente por los calmantes, aun asi lo agradecía. Decidí decirle algo que posiblemente la alegraría aun más.

-Los padres de Hannah llamaron.

-¿Está bien? –Sus ojos se hicieron grandes, mirándome expectantes.

-Sí, ya está en su casa. No paso mucho más tiempo en el hospital desde que nos fuimos.

-Que bueno.

-Pero no la llames ahora. –Advirtió mi madre. –Posiblemente este descansando y necesita estar tranquila.

-De acuerdo. –Asintió y lanzo un suspiro aliviada. Antes de continuar comiendo. –Papá ¿Cuándo viene?

-Ya debe estar por llegar, cariño. –Contestó mi madre.

-¿Se lo han dicho? –Preguntó Brissia desviando la vista de uno a otro.

Con mama nos miramos, sabiendo que él se pondría loco en cuanto se enterara.

-No, aún no. –Contestó ella, en mi lugar. Él estaba trabajando, no quisimos darle las malas noticias de esa forma.

-No le gustara nada. –Comentó mi hermana con un suspiro.

-No. –Coincidí.

-A nadie le gusta, cariño. Pero aquí estamos para cuidarte. –Finalizó mi madre.

 **¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Las cosas fueron cambiando ¿no? Pobre Peeta. No termina de salir de un problema y se le suma otro más. Primero Katniss, luego su hermana. Porque quise escribir esto, bueno, la principal razón era que quería dar importancia a la relación hermano-hermana. Y que saliera a luz, el hermano cariñoso, preocupado y sobre protector que lleva dentro xD Ya sé que originalmente en los Juegos del Hambre no tiene hermana, solo dos hermanos mayores. Y la verdad no he leído ningún fan fic donde Peeta tenga una hermana menor. Siempre es hijo único o tiene hermanos mayores varones. Quise cambiar ese estereotipo. Además siempre me imagine que si tuviera una hermana menor, con su carácter y su personalidad, sería realmente dulce y cercano a ella, también que la cuidaría como si fuera su bebé y le consentiría todo. Ahora, fue realmente feo lo que les ocurrió a Brissia y Hannah, por suerte no paso a mayores, porque las salvaron a tiempo.**

 **Virus 20** **Cuando hay amor todo funciona. Además no se conocieron en el trabajo, técnicamente, sino en una situación bastante diferente y algo desgraciada.**

 **El Lector Cinefilo** **"No conocemos a las personas por accidente, todas están destinadas a cruzarse en nuestro camino por alguna razón" Me gustó mucho la frase y suele ser muy certera en todos los casos.**

 **Guest** **Muchas gracias. Y si la voy a continuar. La verdad me gusta mucho escribir esta.**

 **THGKM** **Gracias, KM. A mí también me asusta lo que sucederá. Si fuera por mí, no lo escribiría. :( Pero toda historia debe tener su conflicto. Y este en particular será cualquier cosa menos agradable.**

 **Dazulu** **Tienes razón, pobre Peeta. Está luchando por lo que siente constantemente. Me hiciste reír demasiado con eso de: "seguro con unas ganas enormes de saltarle encima". Ya me estaba haciendo la imagen mental jajajajajajajajaja. Pero no lo hace porque es un caballero y respeta a Katniss. Además desde que acabo la secundaria no sale con nadie en otro plan que no sea de amistad. Ahí está, quise conservar ese aire inocente de Peeta y Katniss. En muchos fan fics lo ponen a Peeta como mujeriego. En los míos, nunca lo será. Quiero conservar la esencia de cada personaje que Suzanne Collins nos dio el placer o desgracia de conocer. Y si, esa Johanna les hará la vida imposible a Peeta y Katniss solo por el gusto de incomodarlos, porque se dará cuenta inmediatamente lo que se está tejiendo entre ellos. Jajajajajajajaja. Y claro, también (a su extraño modo) los ayudara de ser necesario. Si… sufrirán mucho al no dormir juntos :(**

 **Mi larga ausencia desde el 18 de julio se debió a que tenía que estudiar inglés. Pero ya estoy desocupada nuevamente. Y aprobé el mid-term, un examen que nos toman el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno (el examen escrito) y la primer clase después de las vacaciones de invierno (el examen oral). Sería la mitad del programa anual. Solo que en el examen oral, además del programa habitual, nos suman un libro (podemos elegir entre una lista de dos tres) que debemos leer y exponer en ingles. Estaba tan nerviosa, para el oral. Pensé que desaprobaría, porque cuando estaba repasando el libro en el instituto previo a mi entrada a rendir, era la única que había elegido "MILO" de Jennifer Bassett, y se me puso la mente en blanco. Pero durante el examen recordé las cosas que la profesora me preguntaba. Me fue bien en los dos exámenes, por suerte. Gracias a Dios, sigo manteniendo mis buenas notas en inglés. :)**

 **Eso es todo por ahora. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Los quiero.**

 **¡Feliz inicio de semana!**

 **Lucy.**


	20. CAPITULO 17: El Comienzo

**CAPITULO 17**

 **POV KATNISS**

Empecé a escuchar las voces de Johanna y Peeta ¿estaban discutiendo? Como pude me levante con la ayuda de los bastones. Me detuve en la puerta y la abrí un poco. Me apoye en el marco de la puerta. Estar parada y quieta, todavía me costaba. Pero no iba a dejar a Johanna lo molestara. A veces llegaba a ser realmente insoportable. Estaban a varios metros de distancia y ni siquiera me notaron. Pero podía escuchar su conversación. La expresión de desconcierto y molestia de Peeta, y la de burla en el rostro de Johanna era evidente. Si hubiera podido, hubiera corrido hasta alcanzarlos solo para apartarlos. Esto no estaba bien. No entendía porque Johanna disfrutaba tanto de incomodar a los demás o enfurecerlos a los que apenas conocía.

-Buen punto. –Dijo ella

Buen punto ¿de qué? ¿Qué me había perdido?

-Adiós, Johanna. –Peeta sonaba molesto y camino dándole la espalda a ella.

-¿Volverás? –Preguntó una divertida Johanna. Peeta se giro a verla.

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta. Has escuchado toda la conversación.

¿Nos espió mientras hablábamos? No me extrañaba.

-Tienes razón y aunque no la hubiera escuchado, igual la sabría. –Dijo ella manteniendo la misma sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Peeta arqueo las cejas en su dirección.

Casi me caigo, por suerte estaba apoyada contra la pared y con la ayuda que me brindaban los bastones. ¿Qué pensaba decir Johanna? Fuera lo que fuera, hoy la iba a matar.

-Nada, Peeta. Vete al trabajo o al hospital. O donde sea que debas ir. –Johanna se estaba divirtiendo con la reacción de él.

Suspire. Peeta la fulmino con la mirada a "mi amiga". Se dio vuelta y se fue sin siquiera contestarle. La relación entre ellos sería difícil de ahora en adelante. Él se contenía, pero no la soportaba. No lo culpaba. A mí también tendía a sacarme de quicio.

Me hubiera gustado disculparme por el comportamiento de Johanna, pero antes de que abriera la boca Peeta había desparecido de mi vista.

Johanna se dio vuelta y encontró con mi fría mirada y mi ceño fruncido en cuanto escuchamos la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse. Peeta se había ido.

-Ahora tú también estas molesta. ¿Estabas espiando, Katniss?

-Sí. Al parecer tú también. ¿Por qué molestabas a Peeta?

-¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que haga o le diga a Peeta? –Me desafío.

-Porque lo estas incomodando. Siempre haces eso con todas las personas que conoces. Es como si constantemente los pusieras a prueba.

-Es divertido... –Se encogió de hombros.

-No lo es.

-Es divertido ver como el chico-sexy-excesivamente-amable-y-acaramelado-con-Katniss se incomoda cuando hablo… o habla de ti. Sobre todo cuando dice que entre ustedes no pasó nada. –Peeta había mentido. Intente mantener la misma postura de enojada, para que ella no notara mi alivio. –Vamos, Katniss, no nací ayer.

-Él te dijo la verdad. No pasó nada. –Dije con voz fría y neutral.

Johanna estuvo a unos pasos de distancia, estudiándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Mierda, esta Johanna era peligrosa. Me arrepentí de haberme metido en el asunto. Tomó mi rostro con algunos de sus dedos colocados en ambas mejillas y mirándome muy concentrada.

-Repítelo.

-Déjame.

-¡Oh, noo! Si quieres que te crea, lo tendrás que repetir.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Mi corazón empezó a bombear la sangre y empecé a sentir que llegaba a mis mejillas calentándolas.

-No paso nada. –Murmure.

-Tus mejillas están calientes y está empezando a aparecer algo de color. –Me soltó. -¡Lo sabia! Eres pésima mintiendo, Katniss. –Parecía estar satisfecha. –Peeta te afecto ¿no? O ¿cambiaste de opinión respecto a lo que hablamos sobre salir con otros hombres?

-No cambie de opinión. ¿Podrías dejarme en paz, por favor?

-No, hasta que me digas que paso.

-Casi me muero ¿no te importa?

-Oh, cierto. Entonces ve acostarte nuevamente. Debes hacer reposo y cuidarte mucho. Y mientras lo haces me cuentas que paso. Es eso o mi imaginación volara tanto que me imaginare cosas que no pasaron. Tú eliges.

¿Era en serio? ¿No veía el estado en el que me encontraba? Rodé los ojos y me metí en mi habitación. Sabiendo que ella me seguiría.

-Eres una insensible. –Me quejé.

-Bien. ¿Quieres que llame a Peeta? Según lo que me dijiste es muy sensible.

Gruñí. Johanna se rió.

-No te molestes tanto, Kat. Es solo una broma.

Volví a gruñir. No quería decir algo que la incentivara más.

Cuando me recosté, Johanna se sentó al borde de la cama, del lado que estaba acostada boca abajo. Mire hacia un costado y la fulmine con la mirada, pero ella ni se movió.

-¿Y bien?

-Jamas accedí a decírtelo.

-¿Quieres que se lo pregunte a él? Estoy segura que en algún momento cederá. –Me quede sin aliento. Sabía que era muy capaz de hacerlo. Y eso solo conseguía ponerme más en ridículo. No sabía que era peor.

-Eres la peor. –No se le podía decir que no a ella. Siempre encontraba una manera de que abrieras la boca y soltara lo que ella deseaba sabes, aunque fuera contra tu voluntad. Respire profundamente y sin abrir los ojos, se lo dije. –Nos besamos. Una vez. Eso fue todo. Ni siquiera lo planeamos, simplemente paso. Uno de los primeros días aquí, luego hicimos de cuenta que no pasó nada.

Abrí los ojos y la mire para examinar su reacción. Mordí mi labio inferior nerviosa. Johanna estaba sorprendida, pero poco a poco sus labios se formaron en una sonrisa.

-Ahora, ya lo sabes. Te lo dije. Ahora déjame en paz.

-No puedes soltarme esa bomba y luego exigirme que te deje en paz. Quiero detalles.

Parecía un niño emocionado con un nuevo juguete.

-Lo siento. No te lo mereces. –Ella me hizo un puchero en respuesta. Suspire. Todos estos días trataba de olvidarlo y resultaba difícil viéndolo a él todos los días. –No me dejaras en paz ¿no?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Él es lindo y realmente agradable. Me ayudado mucho estos días y la paso bien con él. Ese día simplemente paso. Pero no tuvo importancia. –Mentí con respecto a lo último, pero, no era algo que yo deseaba hablar con ella, ni siquiera admitirlo yo misma. No me sentía preparada para nada de eso.

-No te has involucrado con nadie desde "ese idiota". Y eso ni siquiera se podía llamar noviazgo, tú no lo amabas. –Johanna nunca lo llamaba por el nombre, pero no me importaba. Ella tenía razón. Y yo jamás lo quise. ¿Por qué todos se daban cuenta menos él? –Asique Katniss… Esto ya es un avance. Bien nunca has sido de muchas palabras. Empezare con preguntas.

 _¡Oh, no!_

Tape mi rostro con una pequeña almohada extra, que estaba a mi lado. No quería escuchar esto, tampoco quería responder. Quería que me dejara en paz. ¿Tenía otra opción? Tal vez si le decía todo lo que quería saber lo conseguiría. Antes que dijera una sola palabra más le dije.

-Fue algo extraño. Besa increíblemente bien y lo disfrute. Pero eso fue todo. Estuvo mal. No debió ser asi.

-Pero me dijiste que no tiene novia ¿Cuál es el lado malo?

-Yo no soy asi. No entiendo que me paso.

Johanna rió entre dientes.

-No te rías. –Le lancé la almohada que tenía en mi regazo, pero ella la atrapó.

-Exageras mucho, amiga. Tu misma lo dijiste, solo fue un beso. No te lo compliques tanto. Alguna vez debías hacer algo loco como esto. Ahora descansa.

-Te dejare ir si me prometes que no molestaras más a Peeta y menos con esto.

-Lo prometo. Solo quería información. –Dijo antes de salir de la habitación y dejarme sola. _Al fin._

Pase el resto de la mañana en la cama. Me obligue a salir para la hora del almuerzo. Gracias a Dios, Johanna no había vuelto a tocar temas incómodos. Se la paso toda la tarde hablándome sobre su viaje y mostrándome todas las cosas que había comprado. Incluso trajo algunas cosas para mí, su familia y algunos amigos.

Peeta no llamó en todo el día. Creía que tenía que ver con la llamada que había recibido, parecía estar preocupado.

-Deja de mirar el teléfono y llámalo de una vez. –Me dijo Johanna desde su lugar en la silla al lado de mi cama. Estábamos viendo televisión. –Estas preocupada por la llamada que recibió ¿no?

Asentí.

-Entonces, llámalo. Tal vez necesite un oído que lo escuche, si tuvo un problema.

Me quede mirándola indecisa por el horario.

-Se lo debes, Katniss. Te ha cuidado todos estos días. Que, por cierto, lamento no haber podido estar.

-Lo sé. Simplemente creo que es muy tarde para llamar.

Johanna me arrebato el teléfono y no se lo pude quitar. Se paró y caminó alrededor de la habitación, viendo con atención la pantalla mientras buscaba algo. Apretó el botón de "llamar" y se coloco el teléfono móvil en su oreja. Unos segundos después, ella sonrió. Deteniéndose a mi lado, me lo paso.

-Todo tuyo. Esta muy despierto. –Murmuró para que solo yo la escuchara. Salió de la habitación.

-¿Katniss?

-Sí, aquí estoy.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

-Disculpa que no te haya llamado. Están muy complicadas las cosas aquí. –Su voz sonó apagada y triste.

-Eso imagine. Yo solo quería saber si estaba todo bien o había pasado algo. Me quede preocupada con lo que me dijiste. Pero escuchándote creo que ya se la respuesta.

Él rió un poco.

-Gracias por llamar. De verdad. –Dijo un poco más calmado.

-¿Llamo en mal momento? –Si era asi, la iba a matar a Johanna.

-No. Es agradable escucharte, para variar. Ni siquiera he podido dormir.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Escuche a Peeta suspirar del otro lado de la línea.

-Asaltaron a Brissia y una amiga suya. Las golpearon y dejaron inconsciente a su amiga. Un matrimonio que pasaba por allí, las socorrió y las llevo al hospital. Ella paso unas horas en el hospital. Mi hermana solo sufrió unos golpes y rasguños.

-Lo lamento. ¿Cómo están?

-Ahora están bien. Solo están asustadas después de lo que paso.

-Lo imagino. No es fácil. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Con las emociones mezcladas. –Eso también lo entendía. Yo también me sentiría igual. –Mal por mi hermana y enojado con los hombres que las atacaron. Si los llegamos a encontrar, esto no les saldrá gratis. Pero no quiero hablar más del asunto. Creo que ya he tenido suficiente de eso para un día.

Con tan solo escuchar, sentí el deseo de ir a donde se encontraba, abrazarlo y consolarlo. Era como volver el tiempo atrás. Mas puntualmente en el momento del accidente, no sabía quién era, pero la tristeza en su voz y las lagrimas en él, me provocaron lo mismo.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-Nada. –Peeta solo quería estar tranquilo, pensé en despedirme y decirle algunas palabras tranquilizadoras antes de cortar la llamada. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar, Peeta lo hizo. –Solo hablemos. Tal vez consiga un poco de tranquilidad y pueda dormir. –Reconoció.

-¿De qué?

–De lo que sea, Katniss. –Dijo en tono solemne. Espero un segundo y se rió. -Se que no eres buena iniciando conversaciones. –Había descubierto mis puntos débiles en pocos días. Increíble. –Empezare yo. Jamas te pregunte que género de música, bandas o actores te gustan.

Sonreí. Tal vez era lo mejor.

-¿Tienes curiosidad?

-Siempre y cuando no empieces hablar del modo que mi hermana hace cuando dice algo de Big Time Rush o Jonas Brothers. –Bromeó. Eso era bueno.

-Es la edad. Ya se le pasara. –Reprimí una carcajada. –Tienes suerte, yo nunca fui asi. Bueno, tal vez cuando era una niña, pero después ya no.

-Me gustaría haberlo visto. –Dijo riendo.

-Acabas de reconocer que odias el comportamiento de ella.

-En realidad me divierte… muchas veces. –Hizo una pausa. –Todavía no has respondido. –Reclamó. Su voz sonaba algo tensa aun. Pero había un toque de humor en ella. Aunque no era muy buena animando, iba a tratar de hacerlo por él.

Luego, de casi media hora de charla. Peeta pareció relajarse y se reía más veces de las que creí que él sería capaz en su estado por las experiencias vividas y las bromas que nos hacíamos. Era fácil conversar con él, no había silencios incómodos y era realmente divertida y fluida la conversación. Pero hubo un momento en que me arrepentí de haberle contado que uno de mis hobbies era cantar, ya que estuve varios años integrando una banda en la época escolar. Porque un segundo después me pidió que se lo demostrara.

Mierda. No estaba preparada para eso.

-¿Por teléfono? ¿En serio?

-¿Has cantado frente a cientos de personas y no te animas a hacerlo por teléfono? Yo creo que es mejor, no tienes la presión extra de que te este mirando.

En eso tenía razón. Pero aun asi…

-No lo sé.

-Vamos, Katniss. Solo un poco. O no podre dormir.

 _Pobrecito._

Me reí ante su insistencia e intensidad. Lo iba a hacer sufrir un poco.

-Buenas noches, Peeta. –Le corte sin darle tiempo a contestar.

Lo llame quince minutos más tarde.

-Pensé que no volverías a llamar.

No le hable. Empecé a cantar.

"I sit and wait,

Does an angel contemplate my fate

And do they know

The places where we go

When we're grey and old

'cos I have been told

That salvation lets their wings unfold.

So when I'm lying in my bed

Thoughts running throught my head

And I feel the love is dead

I'm loving angels instead.

And throught it all she offers me protection

A lot of love and affection.

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherwever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call she won't forsake me

I'm loving angel instead

When I'm feeling weak

And my paint walks down a one way street

I look above

And I know I'll always be blassed with love.

And as the feeling grows

She breathes flesh to my bones

And I when love is dead

I'm loving angels instead.

And throught it all she offers me protection

A lot of love and affection.

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherwever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call she won't forsake me

I'm loving angel instead

And throught it all she offers me protection

A lot of love and affection.

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherwever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call she won't forsake me

I'm loving angel instead."

Espere con nerviosismo a que respondiera, quedó mudo del otro lado de la línea apenas me escucho ¿Me había escuchado? Mire la pantalla, la llamada seguía activa. Tal vez, me escucho y no le gusto, pero, tenía miedo de confesarlo y herir mis sentimientos. Nunca había recibido una crítica negativa, pero obviamente podía tener mis falencias. No era una profesional, solo había sido un hobbie desde tiempos inmemorables.

-¿Peeta?

-Gracias.

¿Por?

-Porque, es extraordinariamente perfecto. –Su voz sonó emocionada y sincera. Eso me extraño, Posiblemente, porque me esperaba lo peor. –Eres perfecta… -Un pequeño estremecimiento me recorrió pero decidí ignorarlo. -… cantando, Katniss. –Su tono solemne me sorprendió. Nadie había utilizado ese tono conmigo antes. Por un momento desee verle el rostro. -¿Por qué esa?

-No sé. Creo que es una de las que más recuerdo. Mi profesora de canto hizo ciertos arreglos a la melodía especialmente para mí, para que la cantara en una presentación como solista. Algunos compañeros que sabían tocar instrumentos me acompañaban con la melodía. –La melodía era más lenta y dulce de lo que en realidad era la canción original, y la letra era adaptada perfectamente a esa melodía. Había hecho un buen trabajo mi profesora. -Tenía quince años cuando la canté en público. ¿En serio te gusto?

-Sería imposible que no me gustara.

Sonreí, un poco más relajada.

-Gracias. ¿Ahora te puedo dejar?

-Creo que sí. Deberíamos dormir. –Suspiró. –Buenas noches, Katniss.

-Buenas noches, Peeta. Ojala mañana salga todo bien.

-Gracias. Yo también espero eso.

Estaba a punto de cortar cuando el hablo apresuradame.

-Kat. No cortes.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te agradezco que me hayas llamado y cantado. Me hizo bien escucharte. No entiendo muy bien porque, pero tienes el poder de tranquilizarme.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo escarlata. Por suerte, el joven del otro lado de la línea no podía verme.

-¿Peeta Mellark me está elogiando?

-Peeta Mellark está diciendo la verdad. –Se rió, refiriéndose a él mismo en tercera persona. –Se nota que aun no eres consciente del efecto que causas en los demás. Eres fantástica, Katniss. Lo deberías saber. Ahora si te dejo dormir. Por mi parte, gracias a ti tendré una noche tranquila. Adiós.

Finalmente cortó, sin dejarme responderle. Aunque tal vez era lo mejor. Su declaración me había dejado sin palabras, con el rostro caliente, el corazón latiendo desaforado y la boca abierta.

 _ **¿Qué significa eso?**_ Pensé.


	21. Capitulo 18: Mi Angel

**CAPITULO 18: MI ÁNGEL**

 **POV PEETA**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

" _ **De tanto pensarte y pensarte, me estoy agotando,**_

 _ **Y en mis sueños transitan tu nombre y tu inmensidad.**_

 _ **De tanto quererte mi amor me mal acostumbrado,**_

 _ **Y ahora mis cinco sentido no coordinan más.**_

 _ **No entienden más. Y cómo ves**_

 _ **Que este mundo va siempre al revés,**_

 _ **Que este amor nos ha atado a los pies**_

 _ **Que te conozco desde siempre y vas siempre conmigo.**_

 _ **Infinita tú, que mi cielo eres**_

 _ **La felicidad, vienes tú y la enciendes**_

 _ **Infinita tú, con esa mirada**_

 _ **Que inspiras mi historia, tatuándome el alma.**_

 _ **Infinita tú, que mi cielo eres**_

 _ **La felicidad, vienes tú y la enciendes**_

 _ **Infinita tú, con esa mirada**_

 _ **Que inspiras mi historia, tatuándome el alma.**_

 _ **De tanto quererte, de tanto pensarte,**_

 _ **De tanto, de tanto, con tanto y por tanto,**_

 _ **No hay hueco en mi mente, que no quede espacio.**_

 _ **De tanto quererte, de tanto, de tanto.**_

 _ **Tranquilízate, en mis brazos ya puedes caer**_

 _ **Este amor es tejido con Fe**_

 _ **Nos conocemos desde siempre**_

 _ **Y vas siempre conmigo.**_

 _ **Infinita tú, que mi cielo eres**_

 _ **La felicidad, vienes tú y la enciendes**_

 _ **Infinita tú, con esa mirada**_

 _ **Que inspiras mi historia, tatuándome el alma.**_

 _ **Infinita tú, que mi cielo eres**_

 _ **La felicidad, vienes tú y la enciendes**_

 _ **Infinita tú, con esa mirada**_

 _ **Que inspiras mi historia, tatuándome el alma.**_

 _ **Tatuándome el alma…**_

 _ **Oh. Oh. Oh.**_

 _ **Tatuándome el alma…**_

 _ **Infinita…**_

 _ **Infinita…**_

 _ **Infinita tú…**_

 _ **Infinita tú…**_

 _ **Infinita…**_

 _ **Infinita tú…**_

 _ **Infinita tú…**_

 _ **Infinita tú…**_

 _ **Infinita… "**_

" **INFINITA TÚ"**

 **CHAYANNE**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Hablar con ella fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en ese momento.

Aunque estaba en mi habitación en la casa de mis padres desde hace varias horas, no podía conciliar el sueño. Todo el asunto con mi hermana me tenía alterado. En tres horas había tenido tiempo ver a mi hermana dormida en su habitación cuatro veces, ir a la cocina por leche tibia, leer, navegar en internet y dar vueltas en la cama. No podía dormir. Tomar uno de esos somníferos que mi madre le dio a mi hermana era tentador, pero seguía siendo una mala idea, debía estar muy despierto para mañana y no bajo los efectos de una pastilla para dormir. No fue hasta que Katniss me llamó, que logré encontrar la tranquilidad que necesitaba. No esperaba que hablara tan tarde, pero lo hizo solo para saber que había sucedido. Creo que necesitaba que alguien me escuchara y un poco de distracción. Pero me corto en cuanto la desafié en broma a que cantara, aunque en el fondo deseaba que lo hiciera.

Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando ella volvió a llamar, le conteste pero ella ignoro mi comentario, en su lugar una suave, melódica e hipnotizante voz reemplazo cualquier comentario que pudo haber dicho. Katniss estaba cantando una versión diferente de una canción muy conocida. Su voz lleno cada espacio vacío y borro la angustia que sentía en mi interior. No podía concentrarme en nada más que su voz. Tenía un efecto tranquilizante sobre mí. Podría haber pasado horas escuchándola y no me hubiera cansado de hacerlo. Ella era tan dulce a veces. Pero la canción terminó y ella se quedó en silencio. Seguro esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Sin embargo, literalmente me había quedado sin habla. Mentalmente agregue el canto a la lista de cosas que me gustaban de ella y a las que aun no le encontraba explicación por las emociones que me provocaban.

-¿Peeta? –Su voz preocupada me trajo nuevamente a la realidad

-Gracias. –Le conteste sin pensar.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?

-Porque, es extraordinariamente perfecto. –Oí un suspiro. En verdad ¿creía que le diría algo malo? –Eres perfecta cantando, Katniss. –La tranquilice. Por un momento desee verle el rostro. -¿Por qué esa? –Preguntó finalmente. Una explicación debía haber para que la eligiera.

-No sé. Creo que es una de las que más recuerdo. Mi profesora de canto hizo ciertos arreglos a la melodía especialmente para mí, para que la cantara en una presentación como solista. Algunos compañeros que sabían tocar instrumentos me acompañaban con la melodía. Tenía quince años cuando la canté en público. ¿En serio te gusto?

-Sería imposible que no me gustara. –Sí, definitivamente había malinterpretado mi silencio. No entendía porque. Ella era realmente buena.

-Gracias. ¿Ahora te puedo dejar? –Preguntó. Mire la hora en la pantalla del despertador, eran las dos de madrugada. Katniss debía estar aun más cansada que yo. Lamentaba tener que dejar de hablar con ella, pero tampoco la podía retener por siempre.

-Creo que sí. Deberíamos dormir. Buenas noches, Katniss.

-Buenas noches, Peeta. Ojala mañana salga todo bien.

-Gracias. Yo también espero eso.

-Kat. No cortes. –Quería decirle algo más. Fue un impulso, un deseo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te agradezco que me hayas llamado y cantado. Me hizo bien escucharte. No entiendo muy bien porque, pero tienes el poder de tranquilizarme.

Me ruborice un poco. Me alegraba que Katniss no me pudiera ver.

-¿Peeta Mellark me está elogiando? –Dijo en tono de broma y sorpresa.

-Peeta Mellark está diciendo la verdad. –Me reí. Era muy fácil reír con ella, aunque todo a mí alrededor se estuviera desmoronando. –Se nota que aun no eres consciente del efecto que causas en los demás. Eres fantástica, Katniss. Lo deberías saber. Ahora si te dejo dormir. Por mi parte, gracias a ti tendré una noche tranquila. Adiós.

Las palabras salieron a borbotones de mi boca y no las pude retener. Fue muy jugado y arriesgado. En pocas frases reconocí el efecto que ella tenía en mí. Me invadió un miedo ante la reacción que pudiera tener ante tal declaración. Si seguía al teléfono acabaría diciéndole que la quería y no precisamente como amiga. No podía hacerlo, no podía decírselo, cuando ni yo tenía claro mis sentimientos del todo.

Corte, sin esperar escuchar una respuesta de su parte con mi corazón latiendo con fuerza y mi cuerpo caliente por la vergüenza de haberle confesado casi todo.

Me tomó unos minutos tranquilizarme. Cuando lo conseguí, me volví a recostar en la cama y taparme con las mantas.

Pero faltaba ella.

Faltaba Katniss.

Faltaba ese cuerpo cálido, prendido del mío cada noche durante las últimas semanas.

No pude evitar sentirme vacio de cierta forma. Dormir sin ella no era lo mismo.

Cerré los ojos e intente recordar su melodiosa voz.

" **Me siento y espero**

 **¿Un ángel contempla mi destino?**

 **¿Y saben ellos? ¿Los lugares a los que vamos**

 **cuando somos canosos y viejos?**

 **Porque me han dicho que la salvación,**

 **les permite desplegar sus alas.**

 **Por eso cuando estoy acostado en mi cama**

 **Con pensamientos corriendo por mi cabeza.**

 **Y siento que el amor está muerto,**

 **En vez de eso amo a los Ángeles.**

 **Y a través de todo, ella me ofrece protección,**

 **Un montón de amor y afecto,**

 **Aunque esté bien o mal**

 **Y bajo la cascada**

 **Dondequiera que me lleve,**

 **Sé que la vida no me arruinara**

 **Cuando llegue el momento,**

 **Ella no me abandonara**

 **En vez de eso, amo a los Ángeles.**

 **Cuando me siento débil,**

 **Y él dolor camina, en una sola dirección.**

 **Miro hacia arriba,**

 **y sé que siempre seré bendecido con amor.**

 **Y a medida que el sentimiento aumenta,**

 **Ella le otorga carne a mis huesos,**

 **Y cuando el amor esta muerto**

 **En vez de eso amo a los Ángeles.**

 **Y a través de todo, ella me ofrece protección**

 **Un montón de amor y afecto.**

 **Aunque esté bien o mal.**

 **Y bajo la cascada**

 **Dondequiera que me lleve,**

 **Sé que la vida no me arruinara.**

 **Cuando llegue el momento, ella no me abandonara**

 **En vez de eso, amo a los Ángeles.**

 **Y a través de todo, ella me ofrece protección**

 **Un montón de amor y afecto.**

 **Aunque esté bien o mal.**

 **Y bajo la cascada**

 **Dondequiera que me lleve,**

 **Sé que la vida no me arruinara.**

 **Cuando llegue el momento, ella no me abandonara**

 **En vez de eso, amo a los Ángeles."**

El recuerdo de la canción cantada por Katniss me ayudo a sentirla un poco más cerca. Y solo recién comprendí el verdadero significado que la canción tenía para mí.

Ella.

Katniss era mi Ángel.

Había aparecido en mi vida, para dar vuelta mi mundo. Todos mis pensamientos, deseos, sentimientos que nunca creí que sentiría. No porque no creyera en el amor, sino por idealizarlo, por desear más, mucho más y no conformarme con poco. Quería vivir una verdadera historia de amor donde estuvieran involucrados los sentimientos como: el amor, el cariño, el afecto, el deseo de proteger y estar siempre con esa persona hasta el fin de mi vida. De respetarla, adorarla y cuidarla siempre como si fuera el tesoro más preciado del mundo. Entregarle mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón enteramente a esa persona.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez… Katniss estaba empezando a ser esa persona especial para mí.

El tiempo lo diría.

Pocos minutos después, me dormí.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

No la volví a ver hasta cinco días más tarde, pero ella siguió llamándome un par de veces, para saber cómo estaba todo y preguntarme por mi hermana. Estaba muy ocupado poniéndome al día con el trabajo atrasado y estando con mi familia. No tenía tiempo para nada más. Habíamos acompañado a mi hermana a un par de citas con un psicólogo de confianza que nos recomendaron para ambas. Bri con el paso de los días estaba mejorando anímicamente, y aunque seguía quejándose de dolor ya no era con tanta frecuencia gracias a las medicinas. Seguía doliéndonos a mí y a mis padres, verla tan lastimada, pero como decía mi hermana. Había que olvidar, de todos modos, no había pasado nada demasiado grave de lo que nos tuviéramos que lamentar. Admiraba a mi hermana, por ser tan pequeña y tan fuerte. Me sentía orgulloso de ella.

Llegue al departamento de Johanna a la hora del almuerzo, solo para buscar a Katniss y llevarla a nueva cita programada con la doctora. Johanna me llamó avisándome que no podría acompañarla. Katniss abrió la puerta.

-Hola. –Me saludo mientras me dejaba pasar.

-¿Estás sola? –Le pregunté, una vez que la salude.

-Johanna acaba de irse. Le dije que no era necesario que se quedara en cuanto recibí tu mensaje de que venias en camino.

Le sonreí. Era maravilloso tenerla nuevamente junto a mí. La extrañe y añore tanto los últimos días.

-¿Lista?

Katniss asintió. Tomó la cartera blanca que estaba a un costado del pasillo sobre una mesa cerca de nosotros y volvió acercarse a mí. Le arrebate la cartera. Por el momento, no quería que ella cargara nada. Por un momento nuestras manos se rozaron e intente ignorar con todas mis fuerzas el hormigueo cálido que me recorrió al tocarla. Durante el camino hasta el departamento me pregunte si volvería a sentir lo mismo, la respuesta era sí. Era tan desconcertante.

-La llevare yo. –Le explique. Ella parecía querer replicarme. –Se llama caballerosidad y tú no estás sana todavía. ¿Siempre eres tan difícil? –Le pregunté entrecerrando los ojos y en tono de broma.

-Eso dicen. –Suspiro, pero luego de unos instantes me sonrió. Note que volvió a usar las muletas que le dieron en el hospital. Buena elección teniendo en cuenta que andaríamos en la calle y caminaría mucho.

-Vamos. –Insistí, mientras quitaba las llaves del cerrojo. Deje que ella saliera primero y luego cerré la puerta con la llave. Guarde el llavero en un bolsillo exterior de su cartera.

Había pasado una semana desde el último control, esta vez no supe lo que la doctora le había dicho –al menos no directamente- pero Katniss me aseguro que estaba todo bien y que debía volver a la siguiente semana.

Ya en el aparcamiento que se encontraba en la parte trasera del hospital, mientras le abría la puerta del acompañante; y ella sujetándose en la puerta me pasaba las muletas, le hable:

-Te llevare a almorzar. –Katniss se paró en seco y siguió sujetándose en la puerta abierta.

-¿Das por sentado que aceptare? Que considerado. –Dijo con ironía.

-Teniendo en cuenta que yo soy el chofer y mi auto es tu único medio de transporte disponible. Creo que no tienes otra opción. –Le sonreí siendo consciente de que se molestaría.

-Oh, sí tengo otros medios. Tengo dinero en mi billetera. Puedo llamar a un taxi si quiero volver a mi hogar.

-Te olvidaste del detalle de que tu cartera está en mi poder, ni siquiera podrás entrar al departamento sin ella. Ni podrás llamar a nadie. Todo está ahí, hasta tu móvil.

-Te la puedo quitar. –Me miro desafiante y de reojo miraba su cartera colgada desde hace un segundo antes en mi hombro.

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tú. También tengo las muletas. ¿Cómo llegarías a mí? ¿Arrastrándote? Soy más rápido. Por no contar que te harías un gran daño y te tendrían que volver a internar. Estas en desventaja, Katniss. –La reté mirandola desafiante.

-Entonces ¿me tienes de rehén? –Me miró con furia.

Sonreí. Disfrutaba mucho molestarla. Se veía hermosa enojada.

-Algo asi. –Reconocí inocentemente. –Eso y que realmente odio almorzar o cenar solo en un restaurante, un bar o un local de comidas rápidas. –En realidad, eso era mentira. Me daba igual comer solo o no fuera de mi departamento. –Y aun no he almorzado y sé que tú tampoco. Me lo dijiste apenas te fui a buscar.

-Bien. Tú ganas. –Me gruño y se sentó en el asiento. Cerró la puerta, mientras seguía mirándome molesta. No importaba, en unos minutos se le pasaría. Pero la ventanilla estaba baja, podía continuar hablando y ella escucharme.

-No soportas una broma. –No me respondió. –Vas a tener que controlar tu carácter, Preciosa. Si quieres trabajar con personas, claro.

-¡Ya metete al maldito auto! –Dijo molesta.

-Los rehenes no mandan.

Quería ver si con eso aflojaba.

-Pero yo sí. –Podía notar que intentaba ocultar una sonrisa. – ¡Al auto, Peeta!

Lo estaba consiguiendo, decidí seguir intentándolo.

-Sabes, no soy tu perro de la infancia. Ocultar emociones es perjudicial.

-No. –Se quejo gruñendo. -¿Y qué oculto? ¿Se puede saber, Mellark? –Me miró con odio fingido.

Mantuve mi sonrisa intacta.

-Reconoce que esto te divierte. Casi estas sonriendo. –Me agache para estar a la altura de su rostro. Me miró enarcando las cejas. Toque una zona de su cuello en la que sabía que sabía que sentiría cosquillas. Con satisfacción note como se estremecía y levantaba el hombro intentando apartar mi mano. También como involuntariamente empezaba a reír.

-Eres un tramposo. –Dijo sonriendo entre risas mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas.

-Lo sé.

-¿Algún día me dejaras en paz? –Preguntó en cuanto me detuve.

" _Lo siento. No creo que sea capaz de hacerlo"._ Pensé.

Ella me atraía como un imán. Había pasado los últimos cinco días deseando volver a verla y poder hablar con ella en persona. Su voz cantándome desde el otro lado de la línea, se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez.

-No, por el momento. –Reconocí sin dejar de sonreír.

Acaricie los costados de su nariz desde el puente hasta la punta con dos dedos. Todo en ella era tan hermoso. Me di cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aliento, porque en cuanto aparte mis dedos de su cara ella espiro enviando un fuerte aire cálido a las puntas de mis dedos. Su piel era tan suave.

Habían dos opciones: la estaba incomodando, o yo tenía un efecto especial sobre ella, como ella en mí.

Pensé en la historia que me contó Finnick, tal vez había terminado hace poco con su ex novio; tal vez ella había descubierto algo de su oscura personalidad y se llevó una gran desilusión; tal vez él se había cansado de usarla y la había dejado por otra u otras. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de trato de parte de alguien casi desconocido, y siendo sincero yo tampoco. Nunca me había sentido tan tentado a tratar a una mujer de aquel modo. Solo una vez, había sentido algo similar, pero solo era un niño inexperto e inocente.

No quería empeorar las cosas. Me aparte de ella. Sentí su mirada clavada en mí mientras caminaba por el frente del auto, depositaba las muletas y el bolso en los asientos traseros y después como abría la puerta del conductor. En cuanto estuve dentro, permití que nuestras miradas se cruzaran. Estaba tranquila.

-¿Alguna sugerencia? Debes tener algún lugar preferido.

-Sorpréndeme. –Contesto. –No conozco mucho de aquí.

Bien. Pero… eso no era de mucha ayuda.

-Que no sea muy sofisticado.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de esos restaurantes?

-Nada. Simplemente suele ser un gasto innecesario.

-O necesario. Según la ocasión.

-Ahora me parece innecesario.

-Bien. Los tachare de la lista. –La verdad era que lo había estado considerando. Pero no significaba que nunca la llevaría a uno. Pensé en otras posibilidades. –Ya lo tengo.

-¿Dónde?

-Me pediste que te sorprendiera. No te lo diré. –Le conteste con voz seductora.

Le guiñe un ojo y note a Katniss ruborizarse.

Media hora más tarde estábamos en el recibidor de un restaurante de tenedor libre. Katniss miró alrededor parada a mi lado fascinada ante las diferentes y variadas comidas que estaban colocadas en mesas en el centro y los costados del gran salón.

-De repente siento hambre. –Reconoció.

-Mejor que un restaurante sofisticado y caro ¿no?

-Mucho mejor. –Sus ojos se le iluminaron. –Aunque en serio, con una pizza me conformaba.

Lo sabía. Era muy simple en ese sentido. Pero se merecía algo mejor.

-No te iba a llevar una simple pizzería, para eso volvíamos al departamento y la pedía por delivery. –La tomé del brazo unos segundos indicándole con la cabeza una mesa que se encontraba en una esquina en el otro extremo del salón. Esa zona estaba completamente vacía. Todos se amontonaron a comer en las mesas más cercanas a la entrada o en el medio. Aunque no había mucha gente. Ella asintió y me siguió. Corrí la silla para que se sentara, cuando lo hizo, tome las muletas y las coloque cerca de Katniss contra la pared. No paso mucho tiempo hasta una mesera se acerco a nuestra mesa.

-Buenas tardes. –Saludo la mesera. Hablando más alto de lo normal para llamar nuestra atención. La voz me sonaba familiar, la mire y la reconocí. Ella también debió haberlo hecho porque sonrió aunque pasaron nueve meses desde la última vez que vine con Finnick, Darius y Seneca. Darius había salido con ella una vez luego de ese día, pero no antes de flirtear casi dos horas con público presente y luego ella insinuarle que tenía un descanso y que la buscara, susurrándole seguramente el lugar en el oído y Darius no rechazaba nunca ese tipo de ofrecimiento, razón por la que la siguió casi inmediatamente. Realmente me olvide que ella trabajaba aquí. Debí haber pensado en esto, antes de traerla a Katniss. No me enorgullecía de ninguno de los dos: ni de mi hermano, ni de ella. No recordaba si su nombre era Mags, Rue o Venia; pero tampoco era que importara. No me moleste en ver su identificación.

-Dos personas. –Le dije en tono cordial. Nos paso el menú con las bebidas y postres especiales.

-¿Qué se les ofrece para beber?

Nos observamos el menú, luego de unos segundos Katniss hablo.

-Sprite y agua mineral, por favor.

-¿Y usted? –La voz de la camarera me trajo nuevamente a la realidad, debido a que la estaba observando a Katniss mientras hablaba.

-Lo mismo. –Conteste, mientras ella anotaba en una libreta nuestros pedidos.

-En unos minutos volveré. –Dijo antes de alejarse.

-Creo que quería servirte algo más que unas bebidas. –Comentó en cuanto se encontró lo suficientemente lejos. –Pero la mirabas con tanta indiferencia que desistió.

-No exageres. –Sonreí.

-¿Con respecto a ti o a ella?

-A ella. Me mira porque me conoce, tuvo una breve aventura con mi hermano una vez que vine a cenar con él aquí.

-¿Breve aventura? ¿Aquí?

-No entrare en detalles. Pero, si. –Le explique. Ella pareció entender.

-Entiendo. –Arrugo la nariz con cierto asco. No la culpaba, yo también sentí lo mismo ese día.

-Digamos que a Darius le da lo mismo con quien esté o no, o donde.

-¿Y a ti? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Estoy esperando a la persona correcta. Supongo que soy el más serio de los tres. Somos muy diferentes. –Estaba siendo sincero, pero ¿me creería luego de lo que había pasado entre nosotros?

-Suele pasar entre hermanos. –Respondió. Suspiro como si mi respuesta la hubiera relajado.

¿Acaso ella había creído que era igual a mis hermanos? Yo no fui asi. Nunca.

-¿Se resolvió lo de tu hermana? –Cambio de tema radicalmente, un poco incomoda.

-No los han encontrado, pero unas calles más abajo la policía encontró algunas de las pertenencias, la mochila con el material de la escuela de ambas. Robaron todas las cosas de valor que contenían y dejaron el resto tirado en el patio de una casa. Al parecer temían que la policía los estuviera siguiendo. No es la primera vez que ellos roban o hieren, pero aun asi la policía nunca los deja encerrados en la comisaria más de una semana. Los liberan como si no hubieran hecho nada. Uno de ellos ha estado en la cárcel cinco años por asesinato o cómplice de asesinato. Jamas se esclareció esa causa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Investigue por mi cuenta.

-¿Solo cinco años?

-Tiene contactos, Katniss. Contactos poderosos. No se puede hacer nada. Y Brissia prefiere que deje las cosas asi, al fin y al cabo están vivas. No quiere que me meta con gente tan peligrosa.

-¿Y tú que harás? –Katniss estiro su brazo a través de la mesa y apoyo su palma sobre una de mis manos cerrada levemente en un puño sobre la mesa. ¿Pensaba que estaba molesto y quería tranquilizarme? Si era asi, estaba tan equivocada. Solo con su presencia lograba aplacar el noventa por ciento de cualquier sentimiento o emoción negativa que pudiera sentir. Relaje mi mano y deshice el puño de mi mano. Ella no aparto su mano cuando lo hice. Casi sin pensar en mi siguiente movimiento, cogí su mano en la mía y entrelace nuestros dedos. Ella no me detuvo, ni se sorprendió. Fui yo el que internamente se sorprendió. ¿Qué me pasaba?

-No lo dejare asi. Te lo puedo asegurar. Sé cómo tratar con ciertas personas.

Pude identificar algo en la mirada que me dirigió posteriormente.

¿Miedo?

Katniss abrió la boca para hablar, pero la camarera nos interrumpió. Katniss por alguna razón, apretó más mi mano. Me fije en su cara sobresaltada. Ni siquiera la sentimos acercarse. Me reí entre dientes mirándola, luego desvié la mirada a la camarera al igual que Katniss.

-Disculpen. –Nos dijo con amabilidad al notar la reacción de Katniss y nuestras manos entrelazadas. –No era mi intención asustarlos.

-No te preocupes. –Dijo Katniss. Volví mi mirada a ella y sonreí. Ella aún no soltaba mi mano, ni siquiera cuando empezó a colocar los platos, cubiertos, copas, servilletas, bebidas y una canasta con pequeños bollos de pan blanco e integral. Me alegre que no lo hiciera.

-Estaré por aquí si se les ofrece algo más.

-Gracias. –Le dije. Solo dedicándole la mirada un segundo. Me costaba concentrarme en otra cosa que no fueran nuestras manos unidas y en las sensaciones que aquello me transmitía.

Solté su mano y la ayude para ponerse de pie en cuanto la camarera se fue. Nos acercamos a las mesas y cogí una bandeja de acero para colocar ambos platos uno al lado del otro.

-Dime tú. –Me tocaría servirle a ella también.

-Me comería todo. –Reconoció.

-Eres una de las pocas mujeres que conozco que no se obsesiona por contar las calorías que consume. ¿Cómo haces para mantenerte?

-Yo me controlo, Peeta. Estos días que pase contigo, fueron una excepción por decirlo de algún modo. Pase mucha hambre en el hospital y me sentía muy débil. Aparte tengo un método muy eficaz, todas esas calorías las quemo realizando actividad física.

Me reí. Le funcionaba, ella ni siquiera llegaba a los cincuenta kilos de peso.

-Me gusta. –Recordé el día del accidente, ella venia andando en bicicleta. -¿Asi te provocaste la fractura?

Asintió, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Cómo?

-Jugaba con un grupo de compañeras de la universidad, estaba corriendo, estaba tan concentrada en el juego que tropecé con algo que no vi y caí. Me dolía tanto el pie, que me llevaron al hospital, y el resto ya lo sabes. No estaba completamente bien cuando llegue aquí. Fui muy estúpida al seguir haciendo ejercicio y andar en bicicleta desde que llegue aquí. Tú solo tuviste la mala suerte de toparte conmigo en ese instante, pero podría haber sido cualquier otra persona.

-Prométeme que esta vez serás más cuidadosa y consciente. –Le dije.

-Lo intentare.

-Nada de paseos en bicicleta por un año. –Insistí. Esta vez tuvo suerte, la siguiente tal vez no la tendría. –De hecho, deberías escoger lugares tranquilos, las calles de esa zona son muy transitadas. Solo es una recomendación.

-Sí, papá. –Contesto en un modo inocente e infantil. La mire entrecerrando los ojos y me sonrió.

-Es algo serio. –Le idea de que le sucediera algo más grave, me pareció insoportable.

-Lo sé. Prometo tener más cuidado. ¿Me ayudaras a escoger esos lugares?

-Dentro de unos meses. Por el momento no te quiero dar ideas.

-Uf.

Su falsa queja me hizo reír.

-Por el momento, solo podrás escoger algo de aquí. Estoy esperando.

-Bien. Empecemos. –Acepto sonriendo.

Aunque no se lo confesara, solo ella podía animarme en estos días y lo agradecía. Necesitaba distraerme.

Como la primera noche luego de la llegada de su amiga, conversamos sobre cosas irrelevantes o cotidianas y sobre nuestras vidas que hasta el momento no nos habíamos preguntado.

Luego de poco más de dos horas, regresamos al departamento. Johanna aun no había llegado, por lo que me quede con ella. Nos sentamos en el sofá, pero ella estaba tan agotada que se termino recostando con su cabeza en mi regazo. Nada había cambiado en estos cinco días. Empecé a juguetear con su cabello, envolviendo mi dedo entre pequeños mechones de su cabello ahora suelto que caía en ondas por debajo de su hombro. Ella me miro en un momento con curiosidad.

-Jamas me dijiste de dónde eres, donde vivías antes de mudarte aquí.

-Cierto y tu tampoco. No nos hemos preguntado puntualmente eso. Nací y viví en Columbus, Ohio la mitad de mi vida.

-¿Columbus? –Preguntó sorprendida clavando su mirada en la mía.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Yo también vivía ahí.

-¿Tu familia está en Columbus?

-Siguen ahí. –Asintió. –Debí suponerlo luego de lo que Finnick me había dicho. La Universidad se ubicaba en Ohio. Katniss no había querido alejarse tanto de su familia.

-Pero naciste en Dallas, Oregón.

-Al parecer te memorizaste mi curriculum.

-Lo tenía que hacer. No puedo contratar a cualquiera. –Le dedique una sonrisa casi seductora.

-¿Habías considerado las otras opciones?

-Vi algunos curriculums. –Le dije. Aunque era en cierto modo mentira. No las considere seriamente. –Pero sigo escogiéndote.

-¿Cambiara algo?

-Aparte de que trabajaras conmigo y nos veremos cinco o seis días a la semana por ocho horas seguidas… No. No tiene porque cambiar nada. Podemos seguir siendo amigos, si quieres.

Amigos. Podía intentarlo. Aunque en el fondo sabia que tal vez al pasar el tiempo, no me conformaría con una amistad. Empezaba a sentir algo más intenso que eso. Algo a lo que aun no le encontraba un nombre y era realmente sorprendente.

-Quiero. –Acepto. Clavó sus hermosos grises en los míos.

Definitivamente lo intentaría… por ella.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _ **Letra original de**_

" _ **ANGELS"**_

 _ **de Robbie Williams**_

" _ **I sit and wait,**_

 _ **Does an angel contemplate my fate**_

 _ **And do they know**_

 _ **The places where we go**_

 _ **When we're grey and old**_

' _ **cos I have been told**_

 _ **That salvation lets their wings unfold.**_

 _ **So when I'm lying in my bed**_

 _ **Thoughts running throught my head**_

 _ **And I feel the love is dead**_

 _ **I'm loving angels instead.**_

 _ **And throught it all she offers me protection**_

 _ **A lot of love and affection.**_

 _ **Whether I'm right or wrong**_

 _ **And down the waterfall**_

 _ **Wherwever it may take me**_

 _ **I know that life won't break me**_

 _ **When I come to call she won't forsake me**_

 _ **I'm loving angel instead**_

 _ **When I'm feeling weak**_

 _ **And my paint walks down a one way street**_

 _ **I look above**_

 _ **And I know I'll always be blassed with love.**_

 _ **And as the feeling grows**_

 _ **She breathes flesh to my bones**_

 _ **And I when love is dead**_

 _ **I'm loving angels instead.**_

 _ **And throught it all she offers me protection**_

 _ **A lot of love and affection.**_

 _ **Whether I'm right or wrong**_

 _ **And down the waterfall**_

 _ **Wherwever it may take me**_

 _ **I know that life won't break me**_

 _ **When I come to call she won't forsake me**_

 _ **I'm loving angel instead**_

 _ **And throught it all she offers me protection**_

 _ **A lot of love and affection.**_

 _ **Whether I'm right or wrong**_

 _ **And down the waterfall**_

 _ **Wherwever it may take me**_

 _ **I know that life won't break me**_

 _ **When I come to call she won't forsake me**_

 _ **I'm loving angel instead."**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Nota de autor: ¿Les gusto el capitulo? A mí personalmente me gusto escribirlo, porque poco a poco, se van dando cuenta que sus sentimientos son reales aunque aun no estén seguros cuales son. Me gusto la idea de que Katniss apoyara a Peeta cuando no se siente muy bien por lo que paso con su hermana, que Peeta empiece a extrañar a Katniss en todos los niveles y que sea más consciente que la necesita en su vida. Que ella sea capaz de darle paz incluso a la distancia y que por primera la escuche cantar un tema tan profundo y lleno de sentimiento con "Angels" de Robbie Williams. Personalmente es un tema que amo. Y tampoco me pude contener de poner un tema de Chayanne en la introducción, tiene un significado muy especial y profundo el tema "INFINITA TÚ". Me pareció que iba bien con lo que quise dar a entender en todo el capitulo.**

 **Gracias a** **El Lector Cinefilo** **y** **KM** **por sus reviews :)**

 **Otro aviso: Empecé un nuevo fanfiction de Los Juegos del Hambre. Se llama "TE AMARE SIEMPRE POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD". Pueden buscarlo en mi perfil. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **O copiar y pegar el enlace que pongo a continuación:**

 **s/11442584/1/TE-AMARE-SIEMPRE-POR-TODA-LA-ETERNIDAD**

 **Por ahora, solo tengo subido el prólogo.**

 **Buenas noches,**

 **Lucy N. Mellark Eaton.**


	22. Capítulo 19: Primer Día de Trabajo

**Nota de Autor:**

 **Nadieimportante: Si te puedo decir aunque aparece que canción es en el capitulo anterior de cual se trata. Puse en un capitulo la versión original y en otro la traducida. La canción es:**

" **Angels" del cantante, Robbie Williams.**

 **(Búscala asi en google o you tube, te pasaría en enlace pero lo tendrías que copiar y pegar ya que los enlaces aparecen como textos al publicarlos aquí. Sera más rápido que lo busques tú misma en internet (si tuvieras cuenta en fanfiction te hubiera pasado el enlace por mensaje privado, asique espero que leas este capítulo y la nota hasta el final y sepas que canción es), es un tema hermoso y tiene sus años, fue lanzada en el año 1997 y pertenece al álbum "LIFE THRU A LENS".**

 **La letra original es:**

" **ANGELS"**

 **(Robbie Williams)**

"I sit and wait,

Does an angel contemplate my fate

And do they know

The places where we go

When we're grey and old

'cos I have been told

That salvation lets their wings unfold.

So when I'm lying in my bed

Thoughts running throught my head

And I feel the love is dead

I'm loving angels instead.

And throught it all she offers me protection

A lot of love and affection.

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherwever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call she won't forsake me

I'm loving angel instead

When I'm feeling weak

And my paint walks down a one way street

I look above

And I know I'll always be blassed with love.

And as the feeling grows

She breathes flesh to my bones

And I when love is dead

I'm loving angels instead.

And throught it all she offers me protection

A lot of love and affection.

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherwever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call she won't forsake me

I'm loving angel instead

And throught it all she offers me protection

A lot of love and affection.

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherwever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call she won't forsake me

I'm loving angel instead."

 **Y esta es la traducción:**

" _ **ANGELES"**_

" _ **Me siento y espero**_

 _ **¿Un ángel contempla mi destino?**_

 _ **¿Y saben ellos? ¿Los lugares a los que vamos**_

 _ **cuando somos canosos y viejos?**_

 _ **Porque me han dicho que la salvación,**_

 _ **les permite desplegar sus alas.**_

 _ **Por eso cuando estoy acostado en mi cama**_

 _ **Con pensamientos corriendo por mi cabeza.**_

 _ **Y siento que el amor está muerto,**_

 _ **En vez de eso amo a los Ángeles.**_

 _ **Y a través de todo, ella me ofrece protección,**_

 _ **Un montón de amor y afecto,**_

 _ **Aunque esté bien o mal**_

 _ **Y bajo la cascada**_

 _ **Dondequiera que me lleve,**_

 _ **Sé que la vida no me arruinara**_

 _ **Cuando llegue el momento,**_

 _ **Ella no me abandonara**_

 _ **En vez de eso, amo a los Ángeles.**_

 _ **Cuando me siento débil,**_

 _ **Y él dolor camina, en una sola dirección.**_

 _ **Miro hacia arriba,**_

 _ **y sé que siempre seré bendecido con amor.**_

 _ **Y a medida que el sentimiento aumenta,**_

 _ **Ella le otorga carne a mis huesos,**_

 _ **Y cuando el amor esta muerto**_

 _ **En vez de eso amo a los Ángeles.**_

 _ **Y a través de todo, ella me ofrece protección**_

 _ **Un montón de amor y afecto.**_

 _ **Aunque esté bien o mal.**_

 _ **Y bajo la cascada**_

 _ **Dondequiera que me lleve,**_

 _ **Sé que la vida no me arruinara.**_

 _ **Cuando llegue el momento, ella no me abandonara**_

 _ **En vez de eso, amo a los Ángeles.**_

 _ **Y a través de todo, ella me ofrece protección**_

 _ **Un montón de amor y afecto.**_

 _ **Aunque esté bien o mal.**_

 _ **Y bajo la cascada**_

 _ **Dondequiera que me lleve,**_

 _ **Sé que la vida no me arruinara.**_

 _ **Cuando llegue el momento, ella no me abandonara**_

 _ **En vez de eso, amo a los Ángeles."**_

 **Buenas noches y disfruten del capítulo.**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **CAPITULO 19: PRIMER DIA DE TRABAJO**

 **POV KATNISS**

Johanna me despertó con él desayuno ya preparado en la mesita de luz. Y unos trajes de camisa, blazer con pantalón o falda en colores neutros colgados en perchas en la puerta del armario protegidos en fundas, tarde varios minutos en darme cuenta que estaban ahí.

-¿Y eso? –Pregunte señalándolos.

-Los trajo Cinna para ti. –Dijo sin dejar de mirarme. Sabia de que hablaba.

-Pero yo no le pedí nada.

-Lo sé, pero pensó que podías necesitarlos. Los hizo exclusivamente para ti. No lo culpes, yo lo ayude un poco con las medidas. De hecho le di ese que llevaste a la entrevista para que lo tuviera de modelo. Te van a quedar perfectos.

-Lo estuvieron planeando a mis espaldas. –La acuse.

-Poco más de una semana. –Sonrió de forma inocente.

-¿Esta aquí?

-Fue a realizar un trámite, ya vuelve. Paso hace una hora solo para dejarte esto. Él te llevara al trabajo. Mientras tanto desayuna, arréglate y vístete.

Había pasado un mes y medio desde el accidente, y luego de que la doctora me diera de alta para empezar a realizar ciertas actividades o tareas, había acordado con Peeta empezar hoy. Él venía a verme casi siempre y a veces cuando yo me sentía bien y estaba de humor me sacaba del departamento con cualquier excusa para que no estuviera encerrándome entre cuatro paredes todo el tiempo. Otras veces lo hacían Glimmer, Johanna y Cinna. Yo odiaba quedarme en el departamento tanto tiempo sin poder hacer nada, asique no oponía resistencia, salvo que me sintiera realmente mal.

-Yo diría que uses este. –Johanna se había parado y dirigido hacia el armario. Mire en su dirección, estaba señalando el traje con falda.

-¿Estás loca? Es corto, tengo la férula, si no lo recuerdas. No puedo ir asi.

-¿No quieres llamar la atención, verdad? Pero de por si lo harás llevando ese bastón, o un solo zapato.

-Gracias por querer pincharme, pero… paso. Usare pantalón.

-Cinna tenía razón. Por eso te hizo el otro.

-Él parece conocerme más que tú.

-Yo creí que tal vez podías elegir algo diferente.

-No, por las siguientes semanas, hasta que me quiten esta cosa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrás la férula?

-No lo sé. Tres semanas más, creo… o un mes. En la próxima consulta me lo dirá.

Termine de desayunar y me dirigí al baño con ayuda de uno de los bastones. Había logrado dejar de usar el otro dos semanas atrás, al notar que caminar cada vez me costaba menos y las molestias habían cedido. Cuando salí, Johanna ya no estaba en la habitación, pero había dejado cada prenda del traje sobre la cama. La camisa era blanca y el pantalón y el blazer eran de una tela gruesa, pero extremadamente suave al tacto. El color era de un gris oscuro. Debía agradecérselo a Cinna mas tarde. Me empecé a vestir, pero no entraba la parte baja del pantalón a causa de la gruesa férula. Cinna no había pensado en eso.

Una risa en la puerta llamo mi atención. Johanna se estaba riendo de mi inútil intento de ponerme el pantalón.

-Johanna. –Le grite.

-La cremallera, Katniss.

-¿Qué?

-Sube el cierre. –Se acerco a mí y se agacho a mi lado y tomo algo de la parte baja del pantalón y lo subió, lo que me permitió pasar el pantalón completamente por mi pie. –Cinna pensó en todo. -Aclaro.

-Ya lo veo.

El pantalón era un poco angosto, pero él había agregado unos cierres desde la parte interior de ambos lados, que a primera vista parecían de adorno, pero eran de gran ayuda para mí. Baje el cierre y me coloque bien el pantalón. Y finalmente el zapato derecho negro con un poco de taco. El cual no era muy femenino, pero era lo que me resultaría más cómodo usar por el momento.

-No los había visto.

-Porque eres muy distraída. –Se burló. –Ahora coge mi mano y mírate en el espejo. –Hice lo que me indicó y me llevó unos metros hasta el enorme espejo de dos metros que se encontraba en una esquina. –Sabía que te quedaría bien. –Dijo mientras asentía. –Pero cuando vuelvas te probaras el otro, por la dudas que haya que hacerle algún arreglo.

Observe mi imagen en el espejo, el pantalón disimulaba un poco la férula, pero no tanto. Fuera de eso me veía bastante bien y el traje aunque no salía tanto de lo normal, era genial.

-Me encanta.

-Estoy segura que a Cinna le encantara escucharlo.

-Pero odio mi cabello. –Le dije. Me lo había lavado en la noche, y ahora estaba con frizz.

-Eso tiene solución también.

La seguí hasta su habitación donde me sentó en una silla frente a una mesa con espejo donde ella siempre se maquillaba y peinaba, la mesa era ocupada por maquillaje, los accesorios, y las modeladoras de cabello. Pero justo cuando estaba por empezar, su teléfono sonó.

-Puedes pasar. La puerta está abierta. –Le escuche decir antes de cortar.

-¿Cinna? –Le pregunte.

-Sí.

Cinco minutos más tarde Cinna estaba entrando en la habitación de Johanna. Se detuvo a observarme con detenimiento al notar que llevaba puesto su traje. No me hacía sentir incomoda su estudio detenido, después de todo era estilista y diseñador, era su trabajo fijarse hasta en el último detalle de la apariencia de los modelos o sus clientes.

-¿Y? –Le pregunte.

-Se ve perfecto en ti. Tenía miedo que no te quedara bien. Le estuve haciendo algunos retoques hasta ayer en la tarde. Cuando te quiten la férula, le tendremos algunos ajustes al pantalón, para que se adapte a tus piernas, porque te quedara muy suelto. Pero no te preocupes por eso ahora.

-Gracias. –Le dije. –Me gustaron los dos. En serio, te lo agradezco.

-No es nada, Katniss. –Me dijo sonriendo.

-Necesito que la mano de un profesional, Cinna. –Interrumpió Johanna. –Katniss quiere un cambio de look.

La sonrisa de Cinna se intensifico. La semana anterior se había ofrecido a cortarme el cabello y me lo había dejado bien.

-Empecemos. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Peeta no se molestara si llega diez minutos tarde en su primer día. –Comento Johanna, guiñándome un ojo y luego mirando a Cinna. –No te preocupes por el tiempo.

-En eso tienes razón. Katniss es un caso especial para él.

-¿Qué tengo yo de especial? –Los interrumpí.

-A Peeta le gustas. –Me contestó Cinna en tono confidencial, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo.

-Yo no le…

-Vamos, descerebrada. –Me interrumpió mi amiga. –No me digas que no te has dado cuenta.

No dijeron nada más, empezaron a trabajar en mí. Al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos de maquillaje y peinado ya estaba lista. Aunque Johanna ayudo, Cinna hizo la mayor parte del trabajo. En otra circunstancia me hubiera hecho un peinado ella, pero no le hubiera salido tan perfecto como a él. Me había planchado el cabello y me lo había modelado en pequeñas ondas que caían sobre mi espalda, mientras que había apartado tres mechones del lado izquierdo y los enrolló dándoles forma detrás a la altura de la nuca y ocultando las puntas justo detrás de mi oreja entre el cabello.

Finalmente, Cinna me llevó al trabajo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Me preguntó en cuanto se detuvo frente al edificio.

Observe a mí a alrededor, aun costado de las escaleras había una rampa especial para discapacitados en la que no me había fijado anteriormente. No me vería obligada a subir o bajar las escaleras. Era algo bueno. Volví a mirarlo a Cinna.

-No. Estaré bien.

-En la tarde te vendré a buscar. Suerte.

Asentí. Salí del auto, Cinna me pasó la cartera que había colocado en el asiento trasero

-Adiós. –Le dije para despedirme. –Y gracias por todo. –En el último mes se había convertido en un gran amigo.

-De nada.

Cinna no se fue hasta que entré al edificio. Cuando me gire a verlo desde la puerta. Él se despidió con la mano y se fue. Suspire. Estaba nerviosa a pesar de saber lo que me esperaba de ahora en adelante. Intente controlar mis nervios y me dirigí hacia el ascensor a uno de los pisos superiores. Me debatí entre buscar primero a Peeta o a su secretaria. La busque primero a ella, su oficina estaba cerrada. Había dos puertas más a los costados de esta. Seguramente Peeta estaba en una de ellas. Lo llame, y el ringtone de un teléfono móvil sonó demasiado cerca. Tal vez había sido una casualidad. La llamada se cortó, Peeta tal vez la había rechazado o estaba cerca de mí. Mire a mi alrededor, pero no lo vi.

-¿Me buscabas? –Preguntó una sensual voz en mi oído con los labios casi rozándolos. Mi corazón latió rápido del susto. Casi perdí el equilibrio, pero un brazo rodeo mi cintura con delicadeza. Gire en dirección a la voz. El rostro de Peeta apareció ante mi vista. Por un momento sonreí. Pero al recordar el susto que me dio, lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpo. –No quería asustarte. –Su sonrisa me decía todo lo contrario.

-Sí, se nota. –Dije en tono ironico.

-Bueno, tal vez solo un poco.

-Te despertaste de buen humor.

-Siempre lo estoy. Tú eres la cascarrabias.

Le golpee el hombro a modo de respuesta.

-Y golpeas fuerte.

-No tientes tu suerte demasiado, Peeta. –Lo amenace en broma.

-Definitivamente no me conviene. –Su voz no se altero en lo más mínimo. No me temía. Me abrazó unos segundos. Le respondí de inmediato, entre sus brazos me sentía segura. –Es bueno tenerte aquí. –Escrute la zona con mi mirada mientras sujetaba su espalda con mi brazo libre. Algunas personas nos estaban mirando. Un hombre con traje y una joven rubia que usaba un intento de "vestido" demasiado corto para considerarse como tal, nos miraron unos segundos y luego se metieron a una de las oficinas con varias carpetas en los brazos cada uno. Una pareja con una niña sentada en el regazo de la madre, miraban distraídamente en nuestra dirección por momentos. Entendía eso, uno se aburre de esperar y mira hacia cualquier lugar con la esperanza de que pase el tiempo. Pero en realidad, esa familia no me preocupaba. Los otros dos que trabajaban aquí me preocupaban. No quería que en mi primer día, se crearan rumores falsos.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero aun no empiezo. –Peeta me sonrió mientras se apartaba de mí con cuidado.

-Te aseguro que no me convertiré en un ogro. Pero si te cruzaras con alguno por aquí, vas a tener que lidiar con ellos.

Me reí.

-¿Eso no me lo deberías decir en privado? Estamos en el pasillo.

-Buen punto. Pero nadie me escucho, excepto tú. Y casi nadie ha llegado todavía. No te esperaba tan temprano. ¿Quién te trajo?

-Cinna. Johanna no tenía tiempo para traerme.

-Eso explica tu peinado.

-Fue el responsable.

-Es hermoso. –Peeta miro detrás de mí. La gente seguía llegando. Volvió a mirarme. –Vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-Mary aun no llega. Mientras esperamos, te quedaras conmigo en la oficina.

Asentí y lo seguí. Me llevo hasta su oficina que se encontraba a la derecha, dos puertas más allá de la oficina de Mary. No era ninguna de las dos en las que había pensado.

La oficina era de un blanco radiante, las paredes, el techo. Solo el piso de mármol color gris claro y los muebles en tonos oscuros contrastaban. Unos tres ventanales grandes ocupaban la pared lateral izquierda, dejando entrar luz e iluminando toda la oficina. Era casi idéntica a la oficina en la que me habían entrevistado. Me senté en una de las sillas de madera revestidas en cuero mullidas que estaban del lado contrario del escritorio.

-¿Quieres algo?

Negué con la cabeza. Peeta se sentó en otra silla idéntica a mi lado.

-No puedo creer que estés nerviosa. –Admitió.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-En realidad, no tanto. Pero conozco cada gesto tuyo, como para asegurarlo.

Aunque no quería admitirlo eso se debía a Peeta, porque muy en el fondo no quería decepcionarlo. Y porque por otra parte, cuando estaba con él, sentía cosas que no terminaba de comprender.

-Pues… me conoces muy bien.

-Es tu primer día, pero, no tienes porque estarlo. Me conoces y Mary te ayudara un tiempo hasta que te adaptes. Incluso yo.

En realidad, si tenía motivos para estar nerviosa. Pero no era algo que le pudiera decir a él. Peeta acaricio mi mejilla unos segundos. Su contacto me relajó casi de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que enviaba una electricidad a través de mi cuerpo.

-Te voy a traer algo. ¿Tal vez unos chocolates?

Chocolate. Conocía mis debilidades.

-¿Para eso debes salir? –No quería que se tomara tantas molestias.

-No lo creo. Tal vez todavía encuentre algunos en las máquinas expendedoras de la planta baja.

-¿Hay maquinas expendedoras? –No había visto ninguna.

-Sí, solo hay que saber dónde encontrarlas, no están a la vista de todos. Más tarde harás un recorrido por las instalaciones. Te ofrecería otra cosa pero, solo suele haber chocolate, aperitivos y latas de soda.

-No pasa nada. Está bien.

Le ofrecí dinero, pero en cuanto me vio con la billetera, se negó en redondo a aceptármelo. Como casi siempre. Después salió de la oficina. Volvió minutos después con una barra de chocolate, una pequeña caja con media docena de bombones rellenos y dos latitas de Coca-Cola. Me dio los chocolates y les quito el seguro a las latas antes de pasarme una.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Tenía tantos hermosos gestos. Era difícil que no me gustara aunque fuera un poco. Aunque realmente no tenía sed empecé a beber, quite el envoltorio de la barra de chocolate y corte un trozo para mí y lo comí. Peeta no quería. No colaboraba con mis nervios demasiado tampoco. Sentado a mi lado se quedo observándome como si esperara que le preguntara algo, mientras tomaba distraídamente su Coca-Cola en ocasiones. Le pedí que me hablara del trabajo que debía desempeñar a partir de ahora y los horarios. Algo que en realidad no habíamos tratado en profundidad anteriormente. Solo superficialmente. Sabía que el horario en el que él trabajaba aproximadamente, pero tal vez los de otros empleados auxiliares fuera diferente. Luego de unos veinte minutos de charla en la que Peeta me estaba explicando todo, alguien golpeo la puerta. Peeta se disculpo y fue a ver quién era.

La voz de una mujer llamó atención, pero desde mi posición no podía ver quién era.

-Está conmigo. –Contestó a una pregunta que no alcance a escuchar. Estaba hablando de mí. Guarde los chocolates en mi cartera y deposite la lata casi vacía sobre el escritorio junto a la otra. Peeta se giró a verme y me sonrió, antes de volver su atención a quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta. –Pasa.

Una mujer hizo su aparición por la puerta. Era la secretaria.

-Señorita Everdeen, un gusto volver a verla. –Dijo en un tono formal y amable.

-Lo mismo digo. –Le contesté. Peeta se acercó y se quedó parado a poca distancia de mí, entre Mary y yo. Me puse de pie y la miré a ella. La primera vez que la vi me pareció una mujer agradable. Ahora me sonreía y los costados de sus labios se formaban leves arrugas. Aun asi era una mujer de un aspecto más joven para su edad y tanto físicamente como mentalmente se mantenía muy bien. Con sus setenta y años era una mujer muy activa. Pero era esperable que ya quisiera poner un fin a esta etapa y dedicar más tiempo a su familia, como me había asegurado. Dentro un tiempo yo ocuparía su lugar de forma plena, el cambio seria gradual al principio. Peeta sabía que yo necesitaba un poco de asesoramiento y que no me encontraba en un estado óptimo aun, quería que me recuperara por completo. Él lo prefería asi.

-¿Estas lista? –Me preguntó ella.

-Completamente. –Dijo calmada.

-Bien. Vamos a empezar.

-No la hagas sufrir mucho. –Advirtió Peeta a mi lado mirando directamente. Lo miré instintivamente entre sorprendida y asustada. –Es una broma. Tranquila. –Me dijo a modo de disculpa.

-No me gustan tus bromas. –Confesé.

Me sonrió y me miró con ternura. Había momentos que me hacia olvidar por completo todo. Ese era uno de esos momentos.

-En serio, cuídala y no la sobrecargues mucho. Esta nerviosa y debe seguir cuidándose. –Continuó con la mirada fija en mí, pero dirigiéndose a Mary.

-Es normal. No te preocupes, Peeta. Estará bien conmigo. Sígueme, Katniss.

Asentí; y se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta. Lo iba a hacer, pero Peeta me sujetó de la mano y me detuvo. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras me susurró una sola palabra:

-Suerte.

Lo miré y le dedique una sonrisa, antes de que me dejara irme. Mientras avance, rogué que Peeta no hubiera notado mi rubor, pero mi cuerpo reacciono tardíamente debido a la sorpresa. Lo más lógico hubiera sido que me sintiera incomoda, pero no era asi. Aunque me resultara difícil aceptarlo, disfrutaba esas atenciones que tenia conmigo.

Mary me espero fuera de la oficina. La seguí hasta llegar a la suya y me hizo pasar. Me senté en el mismo lugar que la primera vez, luego de que ella me lo indicara. Espere a que ella hablara.

-El señor Mellark me ha hablado mucho de ti. Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso. Espero que ahora te sientas mejor.

-Lo estoy. Él ha cuidado muy bien de mí en este tiempo. –Y le debía mucho por eso.

-Peeta es un buen chico. –Dijo en un tono maternal. Al oírla hablar era evidente que había una relación de años detrás del modo en que lo trataba. Confirmaba la versión de Peeta. –Lo conozco desde que era pequeño, no esperaba otra cosa de él.

-Si, Peeta me contó eso. Que tú y su madre son intimas amigas desde hace mucho tiempo. Y que eres como una segunda madre para él. -¿Peeta? No sabía cómo referirme a él, ahora era mi jefe, pero también era mi amigo. Me costaba llamarlo de un modo tan formal. Aunque debería empezar a llamarlo asi en el trabajo, al menos frente a otras personas.

-Sí, ambas teníamos la misma profesión. Nos conocimos asi –Afirmo. Ella también había sido abogada, pero seguramente al pasar los años decidió dedicarse a esto. –Con respecto a él…yo diría más bien abuela. –Bromeó.

Me reí un poco.

-Sus padres eran muy jóvenes cuando nació su hermano mayor, tenían entre diecinueve y veinte años. –Seneca, cuatro años mayor que Peeta, recordé. –Sus padres lucharon mucho para seguir estudiando, terminar sus respectivas carreras, trabajar y criar a sus hijos. ¿Lo sabías?

No sabía eso. Sus padres eran relativamente jóvenes, entre cuarenta y ocho, y cuarenta y nueve años.

-No con tanto detalle. Al parecer lograron todo.

-Sí, pero les costó al principio.

-Entiendo.

Hubo una pausa, recordé la entrevista y la elección que hicieron. Solo quería confirmar lo que me contó él.

-¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-La que quieras. –Dijo ella volviendo la atención a mí, en lugar de la documentación que estaba leyendo.

-¿Peeta no sabía que era yo cuando ocurrió el accidente?

-No. No había visto ningún curriculum hasta casi dos semanas después, luego de comunicarme contigo. Estaban todos en mi poder. Asi lo habíamos decidido, yo elegiría a quien consideraba que merecía el puesto. Peeta no tuvo nada que ver con ello. Solo aprobó mi decisión cuando supo que eras tú. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al enterarse, y yo también. Me había dicho tu nombre solamente, podía ser cualquier chica de la ciudad que llevara tu mismo nombre. Realmente, no lo asocie. Y Peeta estaba tan pendiente de ti, que por varios días dejo a un lado el trabajo.

-Fue una gran coincidencia. –No me había mentido. Él no sabía nada.

-O el destino. –Dijo sonriendo. –Tal vez simplemente debía pasar.

Era un concepto muy idealista, pero no creía en esas cosas.

-En fin, ahora estas aquí y eres mi aprendiz. Y en poco tiempo, si todo va bien, me reemplazaras. Confió en ti. Sé que lo harás bien.

-Entonces, espero no defraudarla. –Le dije simplemente. Le dediqué una sonrisa.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***


	23. Capitulo 20: Problemas y Prejuicios

**CAPITULO 20: PROBLEMAS Y PREJUICIOS**

 **POV KATNISS**

Luego de una mañana completa de indicaciones, charla y la realización de alguna tarea, llego la hora del almuerzo. Mary salió a preguntar algo en Mesa de Entrada y entregar una documentación, y me dejó a mí para que contestara el teléfono mientras ella se ausentaba. Se estaba tomando muy en serio lo de cuidarme.

Llamaron a la puerta. Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Mary no está. –Dije en cuanto el rostro de Peeta apareció ante mi vista. Peeta se apoyo de costado en el marco de la puerta justo frente a mí cruzando los brazos. Sonrió de lado.

-En realidad, te buscaba a ti.

-Dime.

-Cuando te desocupes, ven a mi oficina. Saldremos para almorzar.

-¿Y si no quiero? –Le pregunte con la intención de pincharlo.

-Vendrás de todos modos. –Me dedico una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Me obligaras? –Le pregunte, frunciendo el ceño. No era como si pensara en rechazar la invitación.

-Si es necesario, sí. –Pero su expresión relajada, me dijo lo contrario.

-Era lo que imaginaba. –Hice una pausa y asentí. –Vale. En cuanto ella regrese, iré. –Le prometí.

Peeta asintió y se alejó. Lo vi entrar a su oficina, no sin antes voltearse para mirarme. Algo en el modo de observarme, hizo que mi corazón latiera un poco más rápido de lo normal.

Desconcertada ante mis emociones, cerré la puerta y volví al escritorio. Me entretuve leyendo un material que me dio Mary, sin embargo, no me podía concentrar. Ella entró minutos más tarde.

-Lamento la demora, Katniss. –Dijo al verme. –Puedes salir, si quieres. Tienes una hora de descanso.

-No se preocupe. Gracias. ¿Usted se quedara?

-Solo unos minutos y después saldré. Aprovecha y toma aire. Tal vez puedas ir con Peeta a algún lugar, él seguramente se tomará un descanso. Ya sabes que no deberías estar sola en tu estado.

Asentí. Tomé mi cartera y salí. Golpeé la puerta de la oficina de Peeta y él salió un minuto más tarde, cerrando la puerta con llave y metiéndosela al bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Lista?

-¿Y tú? –Le pregunté al tiempo que asentía.

-Completamente.

Caminamos por el pasillo y bajamos por el ascensor hasta la planta baja. Me sentí incomoda cuando por trayectos, la gente o empleados se detenían a mirarnos… a mirarme. Ya me había preparado para recibir más atención de la deseada en mi estado.

-Ignóralos. –Susurró Peeta a mi lado mientras atravesamos el hall de la planta baja.

-Llamó mucho la atención.

-En varios sentidos. –Asintió. –En parte es mi culpa. Eres nueva y esto no ayuda. –Señalo mi bastón y mi pierna. –Lo siento. –Pero esta vez la culpa había desaparecido de su mirada. Ya no lucía como alguien torturado por la culpa. Esa etapa la habíamos superado.

-Me la quitaran en tres semanas posiblemente.

-No me lo habías dicho. Eso es genial.

-Se me debe haber olvidado. Me lo dijo en la última cita.

-¿El miércoles?

Glimmer, la hermana de Johanna y amiga, me había acompaño a esa cita. A Peeta solo le había comentado que hubo un progreso.

-Sí. –Respondí. –Personalmente espero que me lo saquen antes.

Peeta se rió y pasó su brazo amistosamente por mis hombros.

-Eres muy ansiosa. –Se burlo. –Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Aunque te entienda, debes tener paciencia.

Alcé mi cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron, me perdí en la suya unos instantes. Peeta no apartó la mirada en ningún momento y me sonrió deslumbrantemente al cabo de unos segundos.

-Tú eres el paciente aquí. No yo.

En un impulso, levanté mi mano libre y alcance la suya que sujetaba delicadamente mi brazo, él no se resistió. Entrelazamos nuestras manos.

-Deberías ejercitarla. –Me recomendó. –Sino aquí… te volverás loca, Katniss. –Dijo en tono solemne mi nombre.

-Creo que podre apañármelas sola. –Le asegure. –Sigues preocupándote por mi salud mental. Que detalle.

-Y la física también. –Agregó. Sentí una estremecimiento recorrer cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo y me ruboricé. No entendí el motivo, él no había dicho nada incorrecto. Pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba nunca de forma correcta y normal ante su presencia durante las últimas semanas. Ya estábamos fuera del edificio, bastante cerca de la rampa, a luego de descender por ella. Me apoyé contra la pared para no perder el equilibrio y disimular un poco frente a él.

 _Con suerte lo interpretaría como cansancio._ Pensé.

Peeta no se apartó de mí, ni yo solté su mano, porque me temblaba todo y temía caerme. Y mi corazón trataba de encontrar desesperadamente una manera de salirse de mi cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto preocupado. Si, lo había interpretado del modo que pensé.

Asentí. No le podía decir la verdad, no podía decirle que él en parte era el responsable de lo que sentía. Me sentía tan confundida.

-Es el esfuerzo. –Le asegure. No tenía demasiado que ver con eso, pero se lo dije de todos modos. –Solo dame dos minutos.

-Te puedo llevar al departamento. Fue una jornada larga para ti. Quedamos en que empezarías despacio.

-No. Estoy bien, en serio. Quiero quedarme. –Le dije. –Mary apenas me deja hacer cosas. Puedo soportarlo. –Le sonreí. –Está haciendo lo que le pediste.

-¿Segura? Porque te juro que ella no se molestara si te vas. Entiende que no te encuentras bien.

-Segura. Vamos a almorzar.

Quise volver a apoyarme sobre mis propios pies y caminar, pero él me detuvo. Nuestros rostros de encontraron peligrosamente cerca; nuestros labios a tan solo milímetros de distancia. Un solo movimiento y podíamos terminar como aquella primera vez. El recuerdo solo me hizo desearlo más. ¿También le ocurría a él? Si me guiaba por su reacción, tal vez sí. Sentía su aliento en mi rostro y su respiración se volvió agitada. Esto no estaba nada bien, debía alejarme, pero en el fondo no quería. Peeta cerró los ojos acabando con el contacto visual entre ambos, lo que ayudo a despejar la mente y pensar con claridad. Apoyo su frente en la mía unos segundos. Cerré los ojos, sería más fácil hablar si dejaba de mirarlo. Inconscientemente, llevé mi mano al cuello de su camisa primorosamente blanca, acercándolo a mí.

-Peeta… -Empecé. No sabía que decir. No sabía si detenerlo o permitir que continuara.

-Iré a buscar el auto. –Abrí los ojos y lo descubrí mirándome. Seguía tan afectado como yo, pero fue el primero en poner un poco de distancia. –Tú no te muevas. –Apartó gentilmente mi mano de su camisa y se fue.

Tal vez si no me hubiera quedado tan perturbada le hubiera preguntado, a donde había dejado su auto o si demoraría. No había estacionamiento propio, asique los debían dejarlos en la calle o en alguna playa de estacionamiento privada. No reconocí su Audi en la calle en la me ubicaba. Me senté con cuidado sobre una pared que servía de medianera entre el edificio y una editorial que se ubicaba al lado. Solo tenía menos de un metro de altura y casi medio metro de ancho. Con él lejos de mi vista, intente recomponerme… emocionalmente hablando. Poco a poco mi respiración se volvió normal y mi corazón recupero su cadencia habitual. Apoyé mi mano en mis labios, había estado tan cerca de suceder por segunda vez… aquí y en mi primer día de trabajo. Internamente me maldije, estaba terriblemente mal. Aún no me sentía preparada para nada de eso y además podrían habernos visto.

-Vaya, eso sí que fue rápido. –Dijo una voz femenina muy cerca de mí.

Levanté mi rostro, una mujer muy joven estaba parada a un metro de distancia. Tras mirarla en detalle la reconocí. Era la rubia con "vestido" negro de satén que nos había visto a Peeta y a mí en la mañana. De cerca se veía aun más atrevida y su vestido a pesar de cubrirle toda la espalda, tenia cuello más abierto que no disimulaba nada sus senos exuberantes gracias a las milagrosas cirugías plásticas. El vestido era tan corto y ajustado a su figura como recordaba. Su pelo era completamente lacio y se había maquillado exageradamente acorde a su estilo.

-¿Perdón? –Le pregunte. No entendía a que se refería.

-Disculpa debí haberme presentado antes. Eres nueva.

-Que observadora. –Susurré.

-Soy Cashmere. ¿Tú eres?

-Katniss. –Contesté.

-Bien, Katniss. Me he querido presentar antes, pero habías estado muy ocupada, yo también y no quería ser una molestia. Somos las únicas jóvenes trabajando en esa planta. Nos veremos seguido. Es bueno tener carne joven y fresca cerca.

Arquee las cejas ¿carne joven y fresca? Ese comentario despectivo hacia la gente mayor casi me hizo vomitar.

–Si veras, en nuestro piso solo trabajan cuatro abogados, cada uno con una o dos secretarias que van rotando horarios. Hay cuatro abogados; las demás son mujeres que rondan los cincuenta, y luego esta Mary, a la que obviamente conoces.

-Entiendo. –Dije tratando de controlar mi molestia.

-Ya que eres nueva ¿Qué te parece si te presento al resto de mis amigas? Todas las que trabajan aquí en el edificio.

Si eran tan superficiales como ella, realmente pasaba de su ofrecimiento. No era la clase de amistad que deseaba establecer.

-Gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero ahora estoy apurada. Tal vez… después.

-¿No eres de muchas palabras, verdad? ¿O solo se las dedicas a los hombres… puntualmente a tu posible jefe?

La fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada, solo opino sobre lo que veo. Los vi esta mañana y los acabo de ver ahora. Por cierto, muy conveniente, querida.

Apreté los dientes para no lanzarme sobre ella y golpearla. Por no decir que primero debía encontrar un modo de bajarme de mi improvisado asiento sin hacerme daño. Pude subirme, pero ahora que estaba literalmente con los pies colgando a medio metro del suelo, bajar me costaría.

-No es lo que piensas. –Le espeté.

-Oh, claro que no. Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien. Somos parecidas en algo. Y eres linda naturalmente, aunque no te vendría mal un cambio radical de imagen.

-¿Cómo tú?

-Podría ser. Tendrías más éxito.

-No quiero éxito. Y el que tenga lo ganare de forma limpia.

-Estas empezando de forma muy limpia. –Se burló. –Pero definitivamente deberías ganarte un premio. Peeta nunca se ha fijado en una mujer desde que trabaja aquí. Nunca lo he visto flirteando con nadie y ha rechazado a cada mujer que ha tenido otras intensiones con él, realmente me sorprende verlo ahora.

-A ti seguramente te rechazo ¿no? –Dije en tono burlón, sin molestarme en aclararle cual era mi relación exacta con él. Que pensara lo que se le diera la gana.

-Al parecer le gusta el estilo normal y muy simple. Y desgarbado. –Ella hablaba con despecho, pero no porque lo quisiera. Sino porque seguramente se creía invencible y no estaba acostumbrada al rechazo. Pobrecita.

Sonreí al recordar sus palabras, si me guiaba por sus palabras, Peeta no era un rompecorazones, ni mujeriego y había rechazado a una mujer que llevaba escrito en su frente "prostituta" –metafóricamente hablando-. Aunque de por sí, ya lo había sospechado. Él no era ese tipo de hombre.

Por otra parte, su comentario fue completamente insultante. En otra situación, le lastimaría ese "hermoso" rostro con mucho gusto.

-En realidad, Peeta valora los sentimientos. Obviamente, tú no tienes. Es algo que albergas en tu alma. Oh, cierto ¡tampoco tienes alma! Olvida lo que dije, tal vez sea demasiado difícil de comprender para tu cerebro. Tal vez todas esas cirugías plásticas te han quemado todas las neuronas.

Por su expresión atónita y finalmente enfadada y de odio, me di cuenta que me había ganado una enemiga en mi primer día. Genial, ahora me haría la vida imposible. Pero yo también tenía mis armas y eran igual de poderosas. Se creía que no me defendería. Definitivamente, Cashmere estaba muy equivocada, no me conocía.

-¿Me estás diciendo estúpida? –Su cara se puso roja como un tomate por la vergüenza y el enfado.

-Tú lo dijiste, no yo. –Aclaré. –Además tú empezaste. No tienes ni idea como lo conocí. Te recomiendo que no te metas en la vida de los demás. Es muy patético.

-Tú eres patética.

-No más que tú. –Observé a mi alrededor habían cinco pares de ojos centrados en nuestro ataque verbal. Nos miraron de la una y a la otra como si fuera un partido de ping pong o tenis.

Maldición, no quise tener tanta atención. Pero esa chica de verdad, me sacó de mis casillas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Gritó una voz dolorosamente conocida muy cerca de nosotras. Mire hacia un costado, sin cambiar la expresión de odio de mi rostro. Peeta estaba al lado mío. -¿Katniss? –Preguntó en tono más suave y preocupado. No le contesté, solo señale con mi mentón a la intrusa que había venido a molestar.


	24. Capitulo 21: Dos Contra Uno

_**CAPITULO 21: DOS CONTRA UNO**_

 _ **POV KATNISS**_

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Gritó una voz dolorosamente conocida muy cerca de nosotras. Mire hacia un costado, sin cambiar la expresión de odio de mi rostro. Peeta estaba al lado mío. -¿Katniss? –Pregunto en tono más suave y preocupado. No le conteste, solo indique con mi mentón a la intrusa que había venido a molestar.

-¿Qué le hiciste, Cashmere? –Pregunto en tono amenazador. Se colocó frente a mí de modo protector. Estaba a unos centímetros a más altura que él.

-Yo nada. Solo estábamos hablando. –Mentirosa. –Le estaba ofreciendo compañía y presentándome, pero ella me insulto.

Peeta se rió, pero luego se puso serio.

-Tu… ¿solidaria? Cuéntame otro chiste.

-Me dijo que no tengo alma, sentimientos, mi cerebro. Como puedes tener a alguien asi.

Peeta giro su cabeza hacia un costado para mirarme un segundo y asentí. Intente contener las carcajadas, al notar lo ofendida que se sentía. Peeta solo me sonrió. Y volvió la mirada a ella.

-Ella no maltrata sin motivo, y tú no eres ninguna inocente. Todos te conocemos aquí, sabemos cómo eres y siempre estas metida en problemas. No sé que le viniste a decir, pero más te vale que nunca más… te vuelvas a acercar a ella. Además, tiene razón. Careces de las tres cosas. Y lamento profundamente informarte, que la veras mucho tiempo más por aquí. –La última frase la dijo de forma muy teatral, él no lo sentía en absoluto. La soportaba aun menos que yo.

Cashmere se rio sarcasticamente.

-Esto es peor de lo que pensé.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Peeta.

-Peeta… no. Déjalo. –Le pedí. Sabía lo que vendría y no me gustaba. Ya era bastante vergonzoso de por sí.

Peeta les gritó a las mujeres que se habían quedado viendo, para que se alejaran. Pero no lo hicieron, al menos no todas. Por un momento, me pregunte si eran las amigas de las que me había estado hablando. Parecían estar listas para intervenir si era necesario.

-La defiendes ciegamente. Ella solo se está aprovechando de ti. –Luego me dirigió una mirada envenenada a mi -¿No, Katniss? ¿Lo sedujiste en la entrevista, o te recogió en la calle y luego te insinuaste o le diste lastima para conseguir el trabajo echando por la borda a cualquier otra candidata que se lo hubiera ganado de forma limpia? Hubo entrevistas ¿sabías? Puedes soltarlo libremente ¿fue antes o después?

Si, de la calle me había recogido. Era en lo único que tenía razón, en parte.

-A ti no te incumbe lo que haya pasado o no entre nosotros. –Le solté. ¿Quién la había mandado a que se metiera en esto? No tenía derecho. No me conocía.

–La realidad está muy lejos de lo que tú crees. Aun asi, ninguno de los dos te debe ninguna explicación. – Ahora él estaba tan furioso como yo. –Además justo tú vienes a dar un sermón sobre ganar un trabajo de forma limpia. ¿Te debo recordar que estas aquí solo por tu padre? –Peeta estaba muy molesto. Yo no entendía nada. –Si no te hubiéramos echado hace mucho tiempo. De hecho, podríamos hacerlo, si sigues provocando más problemas. –Dijo como si lo meditara, sin cambiar su voz fría y vacía. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar de ese modo.

Dio un paso adelante y temí que ella le hiciera algo, o él a ella. Era evidente de Cashmere no tenia limites. Si alguien se iba a encargar de ella prefería ser yo. Notaba que Peeta estaba luchando por contenerse. Todos sus músculos estaban tensión. Hice lo único que se me ocurrió, me incline y rodee su cuello con mis brazos. Peeta suspiró.

-No vale la pena, Peeta. Déjala que piense lo que quiera. No me interesa.

-Tienes razón. –Coincidió aun sin mirarme. –Pero no creo que no importe el hecho de que injurie sobre ti. Ahora tú… -Dijo señalando a Cashmere. –Katniss a diferencia de ti, es honesta. Si te metes con ella, te metes conmigo. Te aseguro que no conviene tenerme en contra y lo sabes. No te quiero escuchar hablando mal de ella en ningún momento a partir de ahora. ¿Entendido? –Hizo una pausa, acaricio levemente mi brazo izquierdo, para tranquilizarme. –Si quieres seguir "trabajando" aquí, no nos des más motivos para que te echemos.

Cashmere de mala gana asintió, con un aire de cierta sumisión por primera vez.

Las tres mujeres a las que Peeta les había llamado la atención ahora estaban a pocos metros de nosotros.

-Karen, Julia, Esther. –Las llamó Peeta por su nombre. – ¿Me harían el favor de llevársela? Tal vez, se calme un poco y recapacite.

Las tres parecían estar ciertamente avergonzadas por el comportamiento de ella. Una morocha alta y delgada se acercó. No sabía quién de las tres era.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpo con Peeta y conmigo. –No sabíamos que Cash perdería el control, nos dijo que solo pensaba saludarte. –Dijo mirándome a mí. –Nos sorprendimos cuando ustedes empezaron a discutir, pensábamos intervenir si las cosas se ponían difíciles. –Miró a Cashmere con reproche. –Vamos. –Su tono de voz se volvió duro cuando la tomó del brazo y se alejo. –Tratare de hacerla entrar en razón, señor Mellark. De nuevo, discúlpeme. Debí haber intervenido antes.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, Julia. –La tranquilizó él. La chica le sonrió avergonzada en respuesta.

En cuanto las cuatro desaparecieron en el interior del edificio, Peeta se deshizo de mis brazos y se volteó a verme.

-¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó preocupado. –No debí dejarte sola.

-No tenías porque hacerlo.

-Yo sé cómo tratar con gente como ella. No pensaba dejar que te molestara. Me importas demasiado para dejar que alguien se meta contigo. –Yo me ruborice en respuesta. Peeta acaricio mis mejillas, me di cuenta que él también lucia cierto sonrojo, pero lo relacione con su furia.

-Me las estaba apañando bastante bien con ella.

-Lo sé. –Me sonrió. –No eres de las que se dejan pisotear por nadie. Pero tenía que saber las consecuencias si sigue molestando. ¿Se te acercó de la nada?

Asentí.

-Justo después de que te fuiste. Yo ni siquiera noté su presencia hasta que me habló.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo. No entendí como acabaron discutiendo. Me asuste cuando las vi y las escuche gritando. Imaginaba que ella había hecho algo para provocarte o se iban a golpear.

-¿Suele hacerlo con regularidad?

-Si, por lo general. Sobre todo con los nuevos o los que considera inferiores, débiles o simplemente diferentes a ella. Es así con casi todo el mundo, no lo tomes como personal. –Sí, eso era evidente.

-¿Y qué hace aun aquí?

-Es complicado. Mientras almorzamos, prometo contestar todas tus preguntas. ¿Te ayudo a bajar? –Se ofreció.

-Si, por favor.

-Sujétate. –Me indico mientras se volvía a poner de espaldas. Me colgué de su cuello, él pasó sus brazos por mi cintura lo máximo posible. -¿Lista? –Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro izquierdo e hice mas fuerte el agarre. Rodee su cintura con mis piernas. Un segundo después lo único que me impedía caerme era Peeta. Quien no tenía intenciones de soltarme y había confiscado mi bastón que estaba colgando en su mano detrás de mi espalda. –Pesas.

-Entonces suéltame. –Pedí. –No soy una pluma.

-Aún no. –Su postura tensa y su mal humor fueron olvidados. Estaba riendo.

-Hazlo. Ahora. –Insistí. Pero sin poder ocultar mi sonrisa. Se sentía bien estar tan cerca de él.

Me soltó con mucho cuidado hasta asegurarse que estuviera bien afirmada en el suelo y me devolvió el bastón.

Vi su Audi a tan solo seis metros de distancia. Caminamos hasta llegar a él, abrió la puerta del acompañante y me dejó entrar. Me coloqué el cinturón mientras Peeta entraba al auto y lo ponía en marcha.

-Esto fue algo intenso. –Comentó. –Te dejo diez minutos sola y ya estas metida en problemas.

-Me gané una enemiga.

-Ahora hará lo que sea para humillarte y hundirte, hasta que canse de ti y te dejé en paz. O tenga una nueva víctima. Pero, no te preocupes. No dejare que ella te perjudique.

-¿Hice mal en contestarle? –Tal vez debería haberme quedado callada después de todo, pero no pude controlarme.

-No. Por el contrario, hubiera sido peor que te quedaras callada.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que no le conviene tenerte como enemigo? ¿Y porque ella se quedo tan callada al escucharte? Como si tuviera miedo. La amenazaste con echarla. ¿Puedes hacerlo? –Sentí que aun me faltaban muchas cosas por conocer del chico que estuvo conmigo los últimos dos meses.

-Muy simple, mi madre puso en funcionamiento este lugar con ayuda de mi padre y dos colegas mas, mi madre tiene la parte mayoritaria. Mis padres prácticamente son los dueños.

-Jamás me lo dijiste.

-No me lo habías preguntado. –Se encogió de hombros.

Me quede realmente sorprendida. Sus padres eran dueños, en consecuencia Peeta podía tener cierto poder a la hora de tomar decisiones. Tenía sentido la sumisión de Cashmere y la chica que se disculpo por no haber intervenido.

-De la misma forma que entró, puede salir para siempre. Es la hija de unos de los dueños, pero mi madre puede hacer que la despidan con mucha facilidad, llegando a un acuerdo con su padre y planteándole la situación a él. No le gustara nada a su padre, pero tendrá que aceptarlo, tarde o temprano. De hecho, mi madre se lo planteo hace un tiempo, pero él se ofendió. Ella está siendo demasiado tolerante y le está dando la oportunidad de que cambie, pero evidentemente no sirve. Es inevitable que en algún momento suceda.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Si ella estaba aquí, no era por sus propios medios; era gracias a su padre, quien se negaba a sacarla. No porque lo mereciera.

-Ahora entiendo. –Le dije. -¿Quién es su padre? –Pensé en ese hombre que estaba a su lado esta mañana, era suficientemente grande como para ser su padre. Pero evidentemente, no era él.

-Trabaja aquí. Ya lo conocerás.

Solo teníamos veinte minutos, entre Mary que me retuvo unos minutos más y la discusión con Cashmere, seguida por la posterior intervención de Peeta. Se pasó la mitad de nuestro tiempo de descanso. Nos fuimos a un local de comidas rápidas cercano e hicimos nuestros pedidos. Le tendí dos billetes de veinte dólares a la mujer para pagar por ambos, adelantándome a Peeta.

-¿Nos quedamos? –Le pregunte.

-Posiblemente sea lo mejor. –La idea de volver a cruzarme con Cashmere no me agradaba, por lo que asentí. Tenía razón, era lo mejor. Antes debía tranquilizarme del todo.

-Pero llegaremos tarde.

-No pasa nada, no tengo ninguna cita hasta las próximas dos horas. Podemos llegar unos minutos tarde.

-¿Siempre eres tan permisivo? –Dije mientras observaba distraídamente las pantallas LED sobre el techo detrás del mostrador que mostraban alternativamente los precios de las comidas.

-No, hoy es tu día de suerte. –Me sonrió. Lo mire y le devolví la sonrisa.

Un chico con gorra roja, colocó las gaseosas, dos cajas con las hamburguesas, dos recipientes grandes de cartón con papas fritas y condimento separadas en nuestras bandejas. A mi lado había dos cajas de madera y metal que contenían sorbetes y servilleta. Cogí algunos de cada caja y los coloque en las bandejas.

Peeta llevo ambas bandejas hasta una mesa en una esquina frente a una a la zona de la cafetería del McDonald's. Nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba rodeada por un ancho sofá rojo en forma de U. Me senté a un costado y Peeta ocupo un lugar en la punta. El sofá era muy cómodo Coloque el sorbete en el agujero de la tapa del vaso. Me di cuenta de que este tenía hielo, cuando yo había pedí sin hielo.

-Sin hielo. Este es el tuyo. –Dijo Peeta desde su lugar. Intercambiamos los vasos.

-Gracias.

Al cabo de unos minutos, mientras comíamos. Peeta volvió a preguntarme respecto a lo que había pasado. Le conté muy superficialmente lo sucedido. Peeta no estaba contento, pero mantuvo la calma. Ya se había descargado antes, no tenia que agregar mucho más. Yo no estaba del todo molesta, la vergüenza estaba ganando la batalla en ese momento con él cerca de mí. También porque odiaba la idea de que tal vez él llegara a pesar asi de mí en algún momento.

-No tenía derecho a decir cosas tan horribles sobre ti. –Peeta estaba molesto aún.

-Tal vez se piensa que porque ella es asi, todas son iguales. –Clavó la vista en mi bandeja. Peeta se acercó y estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar mi rostro, sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Yo sé cómo eres, con eso me alcanza.

-Ella nos vio. –Susurre.

Peeta se quedo mirándome.

-En la mañana y hace un rato. Malinterpreto la situación. Pensó que yo… te seduje para conseguir el puesto.

-Eso supuse. Discúlpame por eso, a veces ni yo mismo entiendo lo que me sucede. –Confesó.

-Ya somos dos. –Coincidí.

Me maldije a mí misma, por decirlo en voz alta. Hable y pensé al mismo tiempo.

-No pasó nada.

-Sin embargo, podría haber pasado.

Peeta me dirigió una mirada apenada y aparto sus manos de mi rostro. La sensación de hormigueo que había sentido unos instantes antes, desapareció. Sin embargo, aun podía sentir el toque de sus manos en mi piel.

Se puso de pie y se alejó.

-Peeta… –Lo llamé.

-Solo iré al baño. –Me dirigió una cálida sonrisa, antes de voltearse de espaldas a mi dirigirse camino al baño, lo vi doblar hacia un pasillo de la izquierda, donde seguramente se encontraban los baños.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 ** _Nota de Autor_** ** _: Gracias a_** ** _Jamie Mellark Stark_** ** _,_** ** _dazulu_** ** _y_** ** _nadieimportante_** ** _(me siento rara llamándote así, porque eres una persona, en consecuencia eres importante, todos lo somos) por sus reviews. Y si, Cashmere es una zorra, y si se preguntan porque una persona asi, ocupa un trabajo (que "debería" ser "serio") como asistente de un abogado, aquí en este capítulo, esta la respuesta. No fue ganado con esfuerzo. Katniss puso en su lugar a la mujer y eso la golpea en su gran ego, mucho peor si Katniss también cuenta con el respaldo incondicional de Peeta. ¿Creen que el problema acabe aquí o continuara el enfrentamiento entre ambas? ¿Cashmere se quedara muda o planeara una venganza contra ella? Es obvio que en ese caso, Katniss se defendería. Aun asi estaría bueno leer sus teorías xd_**

 ** _Tambien gracias a_** ** _Guest_** ** _,_** ** _El Lector Cinefilo_** ** _que también dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior, no respondí porque el archivo ya estaba en la cuenta de fanfiction y solo lo subí._**

 ** _Guest_** ** _: Muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo 20 también :)_**

 ** _El Lector Cinefilo_** ** _: Eso parece, que será divertido tener a Peeta como jefe, sobre todo porque le gusta llamar la atención de Katniss, a veces molestándola un poquitín jajajaja Y lo segundo, tienes razón no será tan fácil, Peeta puede ser más claro con él mismo y con ella, pero Katniss es bastante cabeza dura ¿no? En su lugar hubiera aprovechado la evidente debilidad que Peeta siente por la chica. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no aprovecharía la oportunidad, si tienes a Peeta Mellark rendido a tus pies, completamente enamorado? No es una oportunidad para desperdiciar._**

 ** _Jamie Mellark Stark_** ** _: Estos días te cambiarte el nombre de usuario, me di cuenta, te prometo que muy pronto tendrás Finnick. Amo a Peeta, Katniss y Finnick juntos, asique habrá bastante sobre la amistad de ellos tres a partir del momento que Finnick se reencuentre con Katniss_**

 ** _Por cierto ¿Te gustaría a ti y a las demás que haga capítulos desde el punto de vista de Finnick? Si quieren ya mismo me pongo a trabajar con él. Tal vez podría hablar también sobre su relación con Annie y por supuesto cosas de su vida, si lo desean._**

 ** _Eso sería todo por ahora._**

 ** _El sábado tengo un examen de inglés. Por lo que publicare esto y volveré a seguir estudiando._**

 ** _Los quiero._**

 ** _Que tengan una buena noche._**

 ** _Lucy._**


	25. Capítulo 22: Aceptacion

**A/N:** **Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. La aparición de Finnick está cerca, lo prometo :)**

 **El Lector Cinefilo: A gente asi hay que ponerla en el lugar que merecen jajaja ya se sabe que a esas no les va bien en la vida, tarde o temprano tienen que pagar por todos los errores cometidos. Y si, es cierto en los trabajos hay de todo, lo que hace las cosas más difíciles, pero más interesantes. ¿Le da sabor al caldo? La entiendo, pero jamás había escuchado esa expresión ¿De qué país eres?**

 **Nadieimportante: OK. Asi se queda tu alias jajaja. Si, pobre Katniss. Pero ella no es de las que se rinden y se quedan en un rincón esperando que la tormenta pase, y si puede tener enemigos, pero mientras tenga a Peeta a su lado, lo demás no importa. Nadie podrá arruinarle el dia, menos Cashmere. Esa no vale nada.**

 **Barbi: Gracias por el elogio ;) ¿En dos días? Lees rápido. Yo todavía estoy trabada con un fic terminado "Parenting Class (Traducción)" de 38 capítulos y 180.000 palabras, leo un par de capítulos cada dia porque son largo, y leo capítulos de fic actualizados del dia. Últimamente, muchos Dramiones (de Harry Potter) y algún que otro de THG jajaja te admiro, lees rapidísimo. Si, tenía que aparecer alguien para molestar, pero en este caso a Katniss, aun no llego a la parte de que alguien intente meterse entre la pareja, pero no será ella, Peeta no la miraría nunca, es tan correcto, que alguien casi no tiene oportunidad. Más adelante tal vez, entren "ciertas" personas a molestar, por tu review creo que ya tienes una sospechas. A mí también, me gusta que tenga una hermanita menor. Me parece tan adorable. :3**

 **Mira te explicare cual es el problema que planteaste primero, a mí también me llama la atención que los reviews de los "Guest" (como tú y "nadieimportante") no se publiquen instantáneamente. No me pasa con los reviews que yo dejo desde mi cuenta a otros fanfictions o los reviews que recibo de usuarios de fanfiction. La cuestión es que los reviews de personas sin cuenta en fanfiction se hacen visibles para el autor y el público dos días después de dejar el comentario, mientras que para personas como yo que comentan una historia, se publican al instante de dejarlo. A mí me figura que tú comentaste "TE AMARE SIEMPRE POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD", "I´LL NEVER LET YOU GO (Nunca Te Dejare Ir)", "ABRE LOS OJOS, PRINCESA", "UNA NUEVA CHISPA DE ESPERANZA" y este "SIEMPRE ME QUEDARE CONTIGO" el único que no me figura que hayas comentado de los ff de "Los Juegos Del Hambre" es "Carta de Peeta a Katniss", los demás todos están comentados. No te preocupes, llegan, solo que demoran dos días en hacerse visibles, por ejemplo aquí dejaste el review el 17 de septiembre (eso me figura a mí) y recién lo vi ayer 19 de septiembre. No te preocupes, no me molesta que seas cargosa, es mejor aun, me divierte leer los reviews de ustedes. En estos días publicare un nuevo capítulo de "UNA NUEVA CHISPA DE ESPERANZA", y estoy preparando un nuevo fanfic para un reto de un foro, también será de Gale y Madge, porque una opción se parecía mucho a lo que yo estoy escribiendo en un fanfic, y las otras opciones o no me gustaban o me parecían muy deprimentes, asique ni modo, me toca escribir sobre eso. Jajaja. Espero que te guste cuando lo publique :) Gracias de nuevo. Nos leemos después. Si quieres preguntarme alguna cosa, hazlo en los reviews o agrégame a facebook. Como no te puedo contestar directamente y al instante como a otros, te doy esa opción.**

 **La misma opción va para todos los "Guest" que sigan mis historias, me encontraran en facebook como:**

 **Luuhli Mellark Walker**

 **Acepto solicitudes de todos, no hay drama con eso.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo y disfrute de este que esta a continuación.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 22: ACEPTACION**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

" _ **Si supieras que yo**_

 _ **Ya no sé lo que haría**_

 _ **Por tenerte en mis brazos**_

 _ **Por entrar en tu vida**_

 _ **Por estar en tus sueños**_

 _ **Para oír tus secretos**_

 _ **Y escuchar que respiras…**_

 _ **Si supieras que yo**_

 _ **Ya no pienso en silencio**_

 _ **Que se escucha un te quiero**_

 _ **Cuando calló y te siento**_

 _ **Cuando dos a la cara**_

 _ **Invisibles se tocan**_

 _ **Con sus ojos sintiendo…**_

 _ **Amo cada acorde de tu piel**_

 _ **Los sueños al nacer**_

 _ **Te quiero tanto, amor**_

 _ **Amo imaginarte así,**_

 _ **Amo que vivas en mí**_

 _ **Ahora como haré para olvidarte**_

 _ **Amo tu cuerpo de mujer**_

 _ **Amo el amanecer**_

 _ **Despertando juntos y abrazándonos**_

 _ **Amo imaginarte así,**_

 _ **Amo que vivas en mí.**_

 _ **Te amo. Te amo.**_

 _ **Si supieras que yo**_

 _ **Ya no pienso en silencio**_

 _ **Que se escucha un te quiero**_

 _ **Cuando calló y te siento**_

 _ **Cuando dos a la cara**_

 _ **Invisibles se tocan**_

 _ **Con sus ojos sintiendo…**_

 _ **Amo cada acorde de tu piel**_

 _ **Los sueños al nacer**_

 _ **Te quiero tanto, amor**_

 _ **Amo imaginarte así,**_

 _ **Amo que vivas en mí**_

 _ **Ahora como haré para olvidarte**_

 _ **Amo tu cuerpo de mujer**_

 _ **Amo el amanecer**_

 _ **Despertando juntos y abrazándonos**_

 _ **Amo imaginarte así,**_

 _ **Amo que vivas en mí**_

 _ **Te amo…**_

 _ **Algo ha cambiado en mí**_

 _ **Definitivamente si, ha sido así…**_

 _ **Amo cada acorde de tu piel**_

 _ **Los sueños al nacer**_

 _ **Te quiero tanto, amor**_

 _ **Amo imaginarte así,**_

 _ **Amo que vivas en mí**_

 _ **Te amo…"**_

" _ **Definitivamente sí"**_

 _ **Sergio Dalma**_

* * *

"No paso nada"

Había dicho, tal vez para que no me sintiera tan culpable. Pero la verdad es que si había pasado algo.

La había estado a punto de besar. No una vez, sino dos veces en menos de una hora y media. También la había abrazado de un modo que a la vista de los demás podía verse como si fuéramos cualquier cosa menos amigos. Y por mi culpa Cashmere, la había tomado de punto. Aunque, ella no necesitaba muchos motivos para maltratar a alguien, tenía la sospecha de que fue por mi causa. Aunque jamás paso nada entre nosotros, ella seguía resentida, no porque me quisiera, sino porque había herido su orgullo, de tanto evitarla y rechazarla. Me estuvo acecho desde que empecé a trabajar, incluso antes, antes en las reuniones que organizaba mi madre y ella asistía con su padre, por suerte estaban mis hermanos para librarme de ella y "entretenerla", para que me dejara en paz el resto de la noche. No les resultaba muy difícil de todas formas. Más que por ellos, lo hacían por mí. Algo que realmente les agradecía. Sabía que ni en mil millones de años me interesaría en personas como ella, ni siquiera para una amistad. Pero en el trabajo resultaba más difícil evadirla, aun así no imposible. Al cabo de unos meses de trabajo se cansó de acosarme, pero seguía mirándome con odio, aunque no me importaba. ¿En serio pensaba que todos caerían a sus pies? Que equivocada estaba. Y cuando nos vio hoy, la había tomado contra Katniss. Aunque no lo esperaba y Katniss la puso en su lugar. Pude ver el odio y la sorpresa en sus expresiones, Katniss también la había humillado. Pero si llegaba a molestar a Katniss nuevamente, tomaría medidas con respecto a ella. Jamas permitiría que nadie molestara a Katniss y la insultara siquiera. No podía permitir que se me metieran con la persona que mas me…

Unas semanas atrás este pensamiento me hubiera sorprendido. El instinto protector que generalmente solo adoptaba con mi familia y amigos más cercanos. Pero con Katniss era aun más intenso, porque ella despertaba emociones y sentimientos que nunca había experimentado con nadie. Ella me gustaba. No. Más que eso. Cada momento que pasaba con ella, me enamoraba más y más. Solo existía un problema, Katniss no lo sabía. Era tan difícil estar con ella sin poder tocarla o besarla, por no decir imposible. En los días que ella dependía casi completamente de mí, habíamos creado un vínculo un poco mas intimo, casi de amistad. Luego fue creciendo más. La pasábamos bien juntos, disfrutábamos la compañía del otro, salíamos dentro de lo que Katniss podía y nos divertíamos. Sin embargo, yo mismo me imponía ciertos límites. Y un rato antes estuve a punto de sobrepasarlos. No sabía que me daba más miedo. Ella no estaba interesada en una relación en este momento y yo respetaba eso. No quería presionarla, tampoco quería tener una relación pasajera con ella. No era ese tipo de persona. Pero tampoco quería perder la amistad que teníamos, no quería arruinar todo confesándole lo que sentía. No me iba a lanzar al agua, sin saber en dónde estaba parado… al menos no de inmediato. Tal vez, si le daba tiempo…

El chirrido de la puerta abrirse me hizo volver a la realidad. Un hombre alto con cabello rubio entró al baño acompañado de un niño. Hablaban sobre un partido de soccer que el niño jugó un día antes. No supe que más, porque realmente no les preste atención. Me lave las manos y utilice el secador de manos automático que estaba en la pared. Tomé dos inspiraciones y traté de calmarme. Aunque no servía de mucho, una vez que la viera me dejaría tan afectado como siempre. Pero no podía cometer errores, no con ella. Era demasiado importante para mí. Quería hacer las cosas bien.

Volví con ella y me senté en el mismo lugar que antes. Katniss estaba dándole pequeños mordiscos una papita frita cuando me diviso caminando hacia ella. Hasta para comer era delicada.

 _Concéntrate._

-¿Todo bien?

Con ella todo estaba bien.

-Sí.

Ella acercó la mano a mi bandeja y me robo dos bastoncitos de papas fritas, y las empezó a comer. Observe que su recipiente de cartón estaba casi lleno. Después de todo en nuestra breve charla apenas tocamos nuestras papas y yo no demore demasiado en el baño.

-¿En serio?

-Hey. –Me queje. – ¿Por qué estas comiendo las mías? –Simule estar molesto.

-Las tuyas son más ricas. –Se encogió de hombros. Al ver que no le respondí y simulaba lanzarle dagas con los ojos, hizo un movimiento hasta llevar las mitades que sobraban a mis labios, obligándome a abrir mi boca y comerlas y riendo ante mi expresión sorprendida. ¡Dios! Katniss no colaboraba para nada. Mi corazón estalló en mi pecho cuando sus dedos rozaron mis labios y viceversa. –Es broma. Saben igual. De hecho no te las he tocado hasta ahora. Y fue solo para molestarte.

Apenas fui consciente del sabor de mis papas mientras las masticaba. Sabian a cartón en comparación con su piel.

-Vaya ¿Te vino el buen humor de repente? –Pregunté burlonamente.

-Me asustaste de muerte hoy en la mañana. Tenía que hacerte pagar eso de alguna manera.

-¿Quitarme dos papas, comer un poco y luego el resto dármelo en la boca? Tendrás que esforzarte un poco más, Kat. –No pude evitar reírme.

-Lo haré.

-¿Debería asustarme?

-Sí. –Me advirtió.

-Vale. –Asentí. –Pero no te tengo miedo.

-Seré tu peor pesadilla. –Siseó en mi oído.

-Buena suerte. –Le sonreí. Tomé un sorbo de mi refresco restándole importancia a las palabras de Katniss. –Solo lo serias si te murieras… y tal vez ni aun asi, Preciosa. –La idea que le pasara cualquier cosa mala resultaba espeluznante para mí.

-¿Tu peor pesadilla es que me muera? –Me interrogo curiosa con una ceja enarcada.

-Es una de ellas. –Mierda, lo había dicho. –A veces eres demasiado entrometida, Kat.

-No me gusta que me llamen Kat. No soy un gato.

-Nunca antes te has quejado, CAT.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que me guste que me llamen asi.

-Lo siento, Kat. Asi se queda. –Me burle y luego volví a ponerme serio. –De hecho cuando tenía cinco años tenía una gatita de ojos grises como los tuyos. Tenía pelaje negro. Era adorable. –Bueno, lo de la gata era verdad.

-¿Y qué paso con ella?

-Murió cuando yo tenía dieciséis. Tuvo una buena y larga vida mientras vivió.

-¿El nombre? –Seguro quería confirmar si mentía.

-Katniss. –Le conteste entre risas.

Ella me miró como si estuviera loco e hizo el intento de golpearme la cara pero esquive su puño.

-Sabes, es ilegal golpear a tu jefe. –Hice de cuenta como si lo considerara seriamente.

-No estamos en el jodido trabajo, Peeta Ian Mellark. –Soltó amenazadoramente lanzando nuevamente sus puños a mi cara y yo los atrape con mis manos al instante para evitar que me hiciera daño. Ella forcejeo pero acabo rindiéndose, al notar que yo era más fuerte que ella, traslade mis manos a sus muñecas sin soltarla, por temor a un nuevo arrebato.

-No me llames como mis padres lo hacían cuando me retaban por algo.

-Te burlaste de mí, nuevamente. –Se quejó hecha una furia.

-Vaya, tienes un carácter complicado. Lo de la gata era verdad. –Me justifique. – Solo bromee con el nombre.

-¿Ah sí? Si es verdad, suelta el nombre.

-Primero, prométeme que mantendrás tus manos a los costados de tu cuerpo y sin moverlas en dirección a mí nuevamente. De verdad, no quiero que sufrir una lesión cerebral por tu culpa.

Gruño y soltó entre dientes que eso era lo mínimo que me merecía. A lo que me reí, nuevamente. Asintió fulminándome con la mirada y yo la solté dejando sus manos descansar en su regazo y alejándome con mi bandeja en mano de Katniss, hasta quedar del otro lado de la mesa, fuera del alcance de la peligrosa y vengativa chica frente a mí.

-Cobarde. –Siseo, lanzando dagas con los ojos.

-Se llama respeto por mi seguridad, lo que es muy diferente. –Le contesté.

No contesto, pero continuo con esa mirada penetrante hacia mí.

-Neit. Se llamaba Neit. No preguntes porque se lo puso mi hermano. –Contesto finalmente.

-Creo que era diosa egipcia. –Arriesgó, no muy relajada aun.

-Exacto, pero mi hermano mayor no sabía eso cuando la bautizo asi. No sé porque se le ocurrió. –Hice una pausa y la mire con ojos entrecerrados. –Me sorprendes, Katniss.

-¿Eso es bueno? –Cambio su expresión a una de confusión al escuchar mis últimas palabras.

-Definitivamente, si. –Me levante un poco y acerque mi mano a su rostro, al darme cuenta que no me atacaría, acaricie su mejilla de manera amistosa con mi mano.

Como decía, estar con ella sin siquiera tocarla era imposible.

Katniss se sonrojó al instante y suspiró. ¿Por qué ese simple efecto que provocaba en ella me llenaba de esperanza y me hacia tan feliz? Aparté mi mano, no queriendo pensar en eso frente a ella.

* * *

Volvimos al estudio poco después. Compre un sundae de crema helada y salsa de chocolate para cada uno, para que comiéramos en el camino, el mío estaba empezando a derretirse en el viaje en el auto y casi no lo había tocado. Katniss me sorprendió en la tercera parada que hice ante un semáforo y me empezó a dar cucharadas en la boca.

-Kat. –Murmure.

-Se te va a derretir. Podría comerlo yo, ya que estoy acabando el mío. Pero no sería justo.

-Puedo comer por mi cuenta, "mamá", gracias. –Sonreí remarcando con burla la palabra "mamá".

-¿Manejando? Eso distrae mucho.

 _Tú me distraes._ Pensé con un suspiro.

-¿Esto forma parte de "seré tu peor pesadilla"? –Pregunte con curiosidad evidente en mis expresiones.

-Me dijiste que no funcionaba.

-Te dije que debías esforzarte más. –Completé.

-Sin embargo, me has alimentado mil veces cuando estaba mal y no me he quejado.

-Justamente, estabas mal.

-Vale. Lo comeré yo. –Me amenazó.

-No lo harás. Si quieres sobrevivir a este día. –Intenté sonar serio.

-Entonces… será como yo diga.

Me tendió la primera cucharada, que acepte. Y luego una segunda y tercera. Antes de que el semáforo se pusiera en verde y nos permitiera seguir.

Me reí y la vi con mi vista periférica mientras manejaba, ahora estaba agarrando su helado y comiendo animadamente. Sonreí, no parecía afectada por la discusión que tuvo hace menos de dos horas. Había hecho bien en llevarla de paseo para almorzar más tiempo del necesario. Ella se había tranquilizado y eso era lo único que me importaba.

* * *

No nos cruzamos con Cashmere en ningún momento cuando entramos al edificio. Era horario de trabajo, por lo que debía estar en su oficina o tal vez se hubiera ido a algún lugar de la ciudad hecha una furia dejando el trabajo, luego de irse a descargar con su papi, diciendo lo injustos que todos eran con ella. No sería la primera vez. Siempre lo hacía cuando se metía en problemas que ella misma causaba. Fuera lo que fuera, me tranquilizo que no la encontráramos. Hice nota mental de hablar sobre el tema con mi madre, para que no se enterara por terceros y creyera que Katniss era también culpable.

* * *

Me encontré con Katniss a la hora de la salida y la seguí hasta fuera del edificio. Cinna la vendría a buscar, por lo que, me quede con ella mientras esperaba. Katniss estaba apoyando la espalda en una pared en señal de cansancio cuando se tambaleo un poco hacia un costado. Parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Me deslicé a su lado y la sostuve. Ella dejó caer gran parte de su cuerpo contra el mío. La rodee con mis brazos. Cuando baje la mirada a su rostro, tenía sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Respiraba de forma agitada y luego de unos segundos tranquila.

-¿Katniss?

No respondió.

-¿Kat? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien. Solo mareada. Ya se me pasara. –Contestó sin mirarme con su rostro escondido en los pliegue de mi saco y sus manos sujetándose por mi cintura. –Gracias.

-¿Qué sentiste?

-Estoy cansada. No estoy acostumbrada a hacer tantas cosas desde hace varias semanas, eso es todo.

-¿Te duele? –Le pregunté.

-Sí. –Gimió.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

Negó con la cabeza. Besé su coronilla. La ayude a sentarse en uno de los escalones, ella continúo con su cabeza en mi pecho y dejó caer sus brazos en mi regazo. Saqué mi móvil para preguntarle a Cinna si le faltaba mucho para llegar.

-¿Qué haces? –Me pregunto débilmente mirándome de reojo.

-Hablare con Cinna.

Él me dijo que seguía en el trabajo, pero estaba a punto de salir, que demoraría al menos otros veinte minutos en llegar. Le avise que Katniss se sentía mal y que la llevaría yo mismo. Katniss no podía esperar veinte o treinta minutos aquí.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Se le ha hecho tarde. Te llevare y nos encontraremos con él en el departamento ¿de acuerdo?

Katniss asintió.

-¿Quieres descansar unos minutos más?

-Por favor. –Contestó con un pequeño suspiro.

La senté en mi regazo y ella se mantuvo allí contra mí, dejando descansar sus manos en mi espalda y su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Gracias. –Dijo Katniss completamente débil y con el color huyendo de su rostro por su descompostura.

-Estoy para ayudarte, Kat. Siempre. –Besé su frente para calmarla. Nos mantuvimos asi varios minutos, con ella en mi regazo y yo manteniendola fuertemente entre mis brazos, haciéndole caricias en su espalda por encima de su abrigo y su cabello. Inconscientemente incline levemente mi cabeza y la apoye en su hombro suspirando contra la tela de su abrigo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Preguntó una voz preocupada y al mismo tiempo confundida a mis espaldas. La cual me era tan familiar, que era imposible no reconocer.

Finnick.

* * *

 **A/N: Arriba dije que Finnick estaba cerca de aparecer No me maten por cortarlo aquí, me pareció que tenia que cerrar los sucesos entre Peeta y Katniss, y dedicarle un capitulo solo a Finnick.**

 **Lucy N. Mellark Eaton**


	26. Capítulo 23: Amigos y Amor

_**A/N:** **Hola ¿Cómo están? Esta es solo la primera parte del capítulo, o tal vez publique el siguen como otro apartado. Ya veré que hago, pero será un POV Finnick.**_

 _ **El Lector Cinefilo: A mí también me pareció cómico lo del gato negro de ojos grises, pero a Katniss no le pareció muy gracioso jajajajaja La espera acabo, aquí hay mucho Finnick :3 Creo que hare más seguido lo de agregar otros puntos de vista en la historia, cuando sea necesario.**_

 _ **Jamie Mellark Stark: Tienes razón, pero como dices todo tiene un porqué. A partir de aquí las cosas irán más rápido entre ellos. Pero será un cambio gradual creciente. En la próxima actualización habrá interacción entre Katniss y Finnick.**_

 _ **dazulu: Se pertenecen, todos se dan cuenta menos ellos. Finnick, será un poco como Johanna versión masculina, solo que más agradable. Siempre ame a Finnick y Johanna en los libros xD**_

 _ **camiladetomlinson/nadie importante: OK. Si llego a necesitar responderte por privado lo hare a tu cuenta. Gracias por avisar. Espero que también te guste este.**_

 _ **Barbi: Yo he empezado a leer fics de Harry Potter este año, pero siempre me gusto la historia. Es verdad, solo falta un mes y veintidós dos días ahhh *-* Por un lado no quiero que acabe la trilogía y por otro quiero ver ya la última película. Son emociones encontradas. Gracias, que a ti también te vaya bien.**_

 _ **A TODOS LOS TRIBUTOS LES AVISO QUE HOY NATALIE DORMER ESTUVO CONTESTANDO PREGUNTAS DE FANS EN TWITTER A TRAVES DE LionsgateUK, CON EL HASHTAG # AskCressida.**_

 _ **Yo me lo perdí, porque lo vi tarde pero pueden revisar todas las respuestas y preguntas en Twitter:**_

 _ **twitter LionsgateUK**_

 _ **(Solo quiten los espacios y copien el enlace)**_

 _ **Espero que hayan iniciado bien la semana y hayan disfrutado la el eclipse con la luna roja ayer en la noche :)**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **Lucy.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 23: AMIGOS Y AMOR**

 **-POV FINNICK-**

* * *

Sentí el teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón cuando estoy llegando al hall de entrada del edificio. Me detuve unos momentos y contesté sin mirar el número o nombre del que llamó.

-Hola. –Contesté.

-Hola, Finn. –Una voz femenina y adorable me contesta. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro tras reconocer.

-Annie ¿Cómo estás, cariño? Te extrañado mucho esta semana.

-Pero si nos vimos hace dos días. Fuiste a cenar con mis padres ¿recuerdas?

-Debí haberlo olvidado. –Me reí. Podía imaginarla rodando los ojos en respuesta.

-Yo estoy bien. Te llamaba para preguntarte si vas a ir a la boda de mi hermana el viernes. Ella quiere confirmar cuantos serán los invitados, y me dio tres invitaciones extras, debido a que unos invitados cancelaron ayer, y no sé qué hacer con ellas. Tal vez podrías invitar a Peeta y que él vaya con alguien más. Me has dicho que esta viéndose con tu antigua amiga de la universidad.

-Sí, de hecho te lo dije. Aunque él lo sigue negando de dientes para fuera. –Me reí al recordar las discusiones que Peeta y yo teníamos, él intentando negar sus sentimientos hacia mi antigua amiga, pero bastaba con ver lo incomodo que se sentía al hablar sobre ella cuando le preguntaba directamente alguna cosa; ese brillo en los ojos, o la sonrisa que se le formaba cuando hablaba sobre ella, o escuchaba su nombre, para darte cuenta que de verdad estaba enamorado. Incluso lucia más vivo y feliz, desde esa primera vez que lo vi cuando volvió al trabajo y me hizo esa confesión de que no sabía lo que sentía por ella. Era como si el Peeta, que yo conocía hubiera desaparecido y hubiera sido reemplazado por una nueva versión de él mismo. Una que me gustaba mucho mas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta en quien se había fijado.

Pero aún me costaba asimilar el hecho Katniss estuviera en Canadá, tan cerca de mí y tan lejos de la familia, estudiando a distancia. Me preocupaba lo que pudo haber pasado para que tomara esa decisión. Me preocupaba que Gale tuviera algo que ver en toda esa historia, él jamás fue un tipo de fiar y su familia estaba metida en temas turbios, sobre todo desde que empecé a ejercer la profesión pude interiorizarme en algunos de esos asuntos por pura casualidad y ninguno tenía buena pinta. No me hubiera extrañado encontrar algo en contra de Gale, aunque no conseguí dar con nada. Estuve tentado a enviarle alguna cosa a Katniss por correo, pero esa información era confidencial y existía la posibilidad de que no me creyera o fuera a contarle a él para que le diera una explicación. Y eso definitivamente no era conveniente.

Aun con causas penales o no, era una persona horrible, retorcida y manipuladora, y solo Katniss parecía no darse cuenta. Tal vez por fin ahora había abierto los ojos y eso me alegraba.

-Sería perfecto, se las daré a Peeta y le diré que la lleve. Y yo también estaré allí. Y la que sobra, fíjate que haces con ella.

-Estaba pensando en Brissia Mellark, de hecho. Adore a esa chica.

-Te dije que la ibas a amar. –Sonreí. –La cuidan como a una princesa en la familia, por ser la única mujer y la más pequeña. Entonces ¿Quieres que le dé a Peeta las tres?

-Sí.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto lo vea le aviso. –Dije al salir al exterior del edificio. –Y pasare por tu casa a buscarlas mañana de camino al trabajo.

-Se las dejare a mi madre para que te las dé. Mañana tengo doble turno en el trabajo y dudo que este en casa para cuando vayas.

Odiaba sus dobles turnos en la compañía en la que trabajaba, eso reducía considerablemente las oportunidades de verla.

-De acuerdo. –Le conteste. -¿Cuándo estas libre?

-¿Pasado mañana en la tarde? Podríamos salir a cenar, también.

-Me parece un plan perfecto.

Nuestra relación no había avanzado mucho más que eso, salidas, reuniones familiares, cenas, almuerzos, eventos y besos. Aun asi disfrutaba de cada uno esos momentos junto a ella. Ella solo era tres años menor que yo. Pero lamentablemente la vida que le había tocado vivir no fue fácil. Como víctima de abuso desde los ocho años hasta el comienzo de su vida adulta, era capaz de comprender de cierta forma sus temores y yo la respetaba. Era consciente de que la chica estaba rota, que todo lo que le había pasado dejo marcas en lo más profundo de su alma y que posiblemente nunca desaparecerían del todo, pero yo estaba dispuesto a sacarla de ese pozo, de hacerla feliz y lograr algún cambio en ella. Quería protegerla y no dejar que nadie más le ponga las manos encima, como lo hizo toda la vida su abuelo. Sentía rabia de solo pensar en todo lo que ese maldito le había hecho pasar y gracias a mi hoy se estaba pudriendo en la cárcel, donde siempre debió estar. Veinte años de condena desde hace diez meses, lo suficiente para que ella nunca tuviera que volver a verle la cara nuevamente, después de todo era un anciano, de setenta y cinco años y en algún momento tenía que morir. Aparte dudaba que lo estuviera pasando bien, era bastante común que los presos por delitos de ese tipo, tuvieran su castigo en la cárcel por parte de otros presidiarios. Muchos hicieron cosas muy malas como matar o robar; pero abusar de un niño y mucho mas siendo un familiar propio estaba muy mal visto, por la mayoría, porque muchos amaban a sus familias y a sus hijos, a pesar de que pudiera parecer que nada les interesaba. A veces me encontraba deseando que él sufriera en carne propia algo del dolor que le provoco a Annie. Me costaba ser parcial, cuando se trataba de la persona que amaba.

Me distraje de mis pensamientos cuando vi una figura muy conocida a unos quince metros de mí, sentada en el primer escalón, de espaldas al edificio. Y al lado de la misma, una figura femenina, de pelo oscuro y piel unos tonos más oscura de la del hombre. Apenas con piel expuesta, lo pude ver fue su cuello y la parte trasera de su cabeza. La cabeza apoyada en hombro del chico y las manos caídas en las piernas de él también.

Peeta y ¿Katniss? Intente recordar alguna cosa que me haya dicho Peeta en los últimos días. Ella quería empezar a trabajar esta semana y Peeta no estaba muy de acuerdo. Él quería que se recuperara del todo para empezar a trabajar, pero al parecer ella había ganado. Conocía a Katniss, de perfil, frente o espalda, era imposible no reconocerla cuando habíamos sido amigos por tantos años. La estatura, el color de cabello y de piel… era Katniss. Además Peeta jamás había sido tan cercano a una mujer hasta que ella apareció. Uno de los brazos de Peeta envolvía protectoramente la cintura de la chica, mientras que con la mano libre sostenía un teléfono móvil contra su oreja.

Me moví lo suficiente para estar de costado y ver con más claridad la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos.

Peeta cortó la llamada, y un minuto después la chica estaba en su regazo. Fue en ese momento que pude ver su rostro y confirme lo que ya sospechaba. Él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y besó su frente con amor susurrando palabras en su oído y contra su piel, acariciando su espalda con delicadeza. Katniss rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Peeta y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Peeta, quien apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Katniss, cerrando los ojos y suspirando contra su abrigo.

-No puede ser. –Murmure casi riendo.

-¿Pasa algo, amor? –Me preguntó mi novia del otro lado de la línea.

-No. No. Bueno, sí. –Dije confundido mirando con fascinación a mis dos amigos.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó confundida.

-Recuerdas lo que estábamos diciendo de Peeta y Katniss hace un rato.

-Claro.

-Bueno, tal vez la boda de tu hermana no sea la última que se realice en el planeta. –Contesté con extrema emoción al imaginarlos juntos.

-¿No estarás diciendo que…?

-Oh si, cariño. Aquí huelo y veo amor. –La interrumpí.


	27. Capítulo 24: Reencuentro

_**A/N:** **Hola ¿Cómo están? Me demore en actualizar pero estuve ocupándome de mis otras historias.**_

 _ **¿Ya vieron el tráiler final de Sinsajo parte 2? Juro que me partió el corazón la parte en la que aparecen los mutos :( Los que leímos el libro sabemos que pasa, no voy a tolerar verlo en pantalla grande, al menos no sin llorar :´( ¿Qué les pareció el tráiler a ustedes?**_

 _ **Responderé los reviews del último capítulo:**_

 _ **Barbi:** **Que bueno que te creaste cuenta :) Es mucho mejor porque tenes todos los ff que te gustan almacenados en tu cuenta y de ese modo no corres el riesgo de no encontrarlos más porque te olvidas el nombre o algo por el estilo y además te llegan notificaciones de cuando los actualizan a tu mail directamente. Yo me cree la cuenta por ese motivo al principio. Son muy linda pareja los dos. Katniss y Peeta; Finnick y Annie son mis favoritas :3 Va a ver más de ellos, te lo prometo.**_

 _ **Jamie Mellark Stark:** **Lo que le ocurrió a Annie, es horrible y si esa gente no debería existir directamente. Las personas abusadas quedan con secuelas de por vida y es muy humillante pasar por eso. :( Por suerte, ella tiene gente que la ayuda a intentar superarlo.**_

 _ **El Lector Cinefilo:** **Ya te conteste por privado tu duda, pero puede ser que otros la tengan, por lo que lo aclarare aquí. Katniss y Finnick iba a la misma universidad y estudiaban la misma carrera pero en años diferentes. Ahí se hicieron amigos y por casualidades del destino se vuelven a encontrar. xD Pero jamás hubo nada entre ellos. Aunque harían linda pareja, también. No lo niego. Peeta y Finnick son perfectos**_

 _ **Pao C:** **Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo :)**_

 _ **Buenas noches,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 24: REENCUENTRO**

 **POV FINNICK**

* * *

Corté la llamada con Annie y me acerque a ellos. Pero tan pronto como me acerque, me di cuenta que algo iba mal. Katniss se aferraba a Peeta como si fuera lo único que la mantenía en pie, y su rostro aun con los ojos cerrados estaba pálido. Peeta la sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos y parecía ajeno al mundo también.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Pregunte al estar cerca.

Peeta levantó la cabeza de inmediato y me miró de reojo. Mientras Katniss se removió en su regazo, aun con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-Hola, Finnick. –Forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Finnick? –Murmuro Katniss en voz apenas audible. Giro el rostro manteniendo ahora su mejilla pegada en el hueco del cuello y mentón de Peeta. Evidentemente, Katniss estaba no solo débil, sino descompuesta, se notaba en sus facciones, su piel más pálida de lo que recordaba y sus ojos húmedos. Fijó su mirada en la mía. –Finnick Odiar, eres tú realmente. –Se formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Quién mas voy a ser? –Le devolví la sonrisa. –Bienvenida a Canadá, Katniss. Creí que nunca te volvería a encontrar.

Me senté al lado de Peeta en uno de los escalones, después de quitar un poco de tierra con mi mano.

-Peeta me dijo que trabajabas aquí, que tú le dijiste que me conocías. Casi no le creí, cuando me lo contó.

-Lo comprendió después de media hora. –Agregó Peeta riendo. –Supongo que estaba demasiado cansada y bajo el efecto de la medicación.

-O tal vez porque sigue siendo desconfiada por naturaleza. –Agregó intercambiando una mirada con Peeta y riendo.

Katniss gruño.

-No se hagan los graciosos ustedes dos. –Dijo Katniss quien aun no dejaba de agarrarse del cuello de mi amigo. A él no parecía importarle el contacto. Estaba cómodo y a gusto teniéndola entre sus brazos. Como si ambos estuvieran en el lugar donde deseaban estar.

 _Interesante._

-¿Qué sucedió? Te ves muy pálida, Katniss. –Acaricie su rostro, hasta llegar a su frente. No tenía fiebre.

Alejé mi mano con la mirada atenta de Peeta y Katniss sobre mí.

-Se descompuso. –Contestó Peeta por ella con preocupación. –Ha sido un dia largo. Le dije que esperara a empezar o que trabajara media jornada. De hecho, insistí en llevarla nuevamente al departamento durante el almuerzo, pero no quiso. En cuanto salió, se empezó a sentir mal y creí que se iba a desmayar. La alcancé a tomar entre mis brazos a tiempo. Me dijo que le dolía la pierna.

Mire hacia abajo. Las piernas de Katniss estaban entre medio de Peeta y de mí. Usaba pantalón largo, por lo que solo pude el pie envuelto en una férula. Asentí. Katniss intentó hacer un leve movimiento y su rostro se retorció en una mueca de dolor.

-No la muevas, Kat. –Le recomendé, agarrándola suavemente por la rodilla y extendiéndose tanto como fuera posible. –Tal vez deberías llevarla al hospital. –Le dije a Peeta.

-No quiere. Dice que estará bien, que solo necesita descansar y tomar su medicación, que por cierto, hoy no tomó.

 _Tan terca como siempre._ Pensé con un suspiro.

-Pero deberíamos llamar a alguien para que la atienda aquí, al menos. –Continuó. –No me quedare tranquilo hasta que alguien la vea.

-No es necesario, Peeta. –Se quejó Katniss.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con él. Sera rápido, solo te controlaran y luego podrás ir al departamento.

-Oh, vamos Kat… No será nada. –Insistió mi amigo fijando su vista en la de ella. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que ella cedió a la oferta.

-Está bien. –Aceptó Katniss y Peeta sonrió.

-¿La puedes alzar, Finn? No quiero que se mueva demasiado hasta que la vean.

-Claro.

Me puse de pie y me incliné hacia ellos, tomé a Katniss entre los brazos de él y la acomodé hasta que estuve seguro que no se caería, Katniss se sujetó de mi cuello con uno de sus brazos. Había olvidado lo poco que pesaba. Peeta se puso de pie, y entramos nuevamente al edificio. Él pidió la llave de la sala de enfermería a una de las recepcionistas de la entrada y pidió que llamaran a un servicio médico para que viniera de inmediato. La chica hizo rápidamente la llamada y le dio llave. Los tres nos dirigimos hacia un pasillo, en uno de los costados del edificio en la planta baja. Cuando llegamos al final del mismo, nos encontramos frente a una puerta que decía "ENFERMERÍA". Peeta abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar. Recosté a Katniss en una de las dos camillas que había en la sala. En los costados había varios estantes con medicación elemental y elementos para curaciones o atención primordial en algún caso de emergencia.

-No pensé que aquí tuvieran todo esto. –Dijo ella mirando todo el lugar.

-Es para casos de emergencias, Kat. Como el tuyo. Mis padres siempre creyeron que debemos estar prevenidos. –Contestó Peeta. –Tenemos la medicación que te receto la doctora.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro, Peeta? –Le pregunté sentado en el borde de la otra camilla libre.

-Porque yo la compre esta semana. –Contestó, rebuscando en el estante entre frascos y cajas de medicación, hasta que encontró una bolsa de papel madera pequeña.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Katniss sentada sobre la camilla con las piernas extendidas sobre la superficie acolchonada.

Yo me reí, porque era bastante evidente el motivo. Peeta pensaba en todo lo que la involucraba a ella.

-Para estar prevenido, quería tener tu medicación de reserva aquí, por si te pasaba algo.

Peeta se giro a vernos a ambos y me descubrió, riendo aun más. Ambos me miraron. Katniss con curiosidad y Peeta avergonzado, seguro imaginándose lo que pensaba.

-¿Pasa algo, Finnick? –Me preguntó Katniss.

-Oh, nada ¿verdad, Peeta? –Me burle. Dejando de mirar a Katniss, para centrarme en él.

Peeta se ruborizó aun más y se giró para que no pudiéramos verlo, buscando alguna cosa más en el estante.

-Eres tú el que se reía, no yo. –Simuló buscar más hasta que encontró una pomada.

Se acerco a nosotros, cuando recupero el color natural de su piel, o algo parecido. Dejó todo en una mesita ubicada entre ambas camillas fijas. Le tendió un vaso con agua y una pastilla para el dolor de su propia medicación. Katniss la tomó sin dudar.

-Gracias. –Le dijo Katniss tras terminar de beber el contenido del vaso y tragar la pastilla.

-De nada, Kat. –Peeta se acercó y acarició su cabello con ternura sonriendo, mientras Katniss lo miraba con fascinación también sonriendo. -¿Quieres algo más?

-No. Estoy bien.

-De acuerdo. Solo esperaremos a los médicos para que te atiendas, y nos vamos. Lo prometo.

Era un espectáculo digno de ver. Nunca había visto comportarse a ninguno de los dos de esa forma. Katniss, parecía más accesible a lo que él le recomendaba, lo miraba con un cariño y admiración semejante a la manera que la miraba Peeta, para quien no parecía existir nadie más que ella en el mundo. Sonreí. Esto prometía una larga y duradera relación. Solo faltaba que ellos se dieran cuenta.

 _Tal vez… con un empujoncito extra, el proceso sería más rápido. Tal vez yo y Annie podríamos ayudarlos a dar ese paso._

Me aclaré la garganta, solo por el gusto de analizar sus reacciones al ser interrumpidos. Ambos se giraron a verme bastante avergonzados, y por primera vez Katniss recupero el color en su rostro. Sonreí divertido ante sus reacciones sorprendidas e incomodas. Peeta cuando se recuperó, rodó los ojos y se alejó de Katniss.

-Iré al hall, a hablar con la recepcionista y preguntarle qué sucede. Ya deberían haber llegado. –Avisó, antes de salir de la sala sin siquiera voltear a vernos y sin darnos tiempo a contestarle. Pero se detuvo cuando estaba en el pasillo cerrando la puerta. –Finnick, me olvide de decirte algo. –Dijo en tono aparentemente amable, que generalmente ocultaba los más terribles deseos de matarme.

Camine hasta él, y salí al pasillo. Peeta cerró la puerta y me indicó que lo siguiera, hasta que se detuvo a unos metros.

-¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? –Me pregunto conteniéndose.

-Yo, nada. –Contesté inocentemente.

-Te conozco y sabes todo sobre mí. Pero no Katniss.

-Eso lo sé.

-Oye, si le dices algo, cualquier cosa… Te mató ¿entendido?

-¿Por qué? Parecían muy acaramelados ahí dentro, e incluso fuera. Casi como una pareja que lleva tiempo junta. –Me crucé de brazos sin apartar la sonrisa de mi rostro. –Mientras la cargaba, Katniss no me sujetó del modo que lo hizo contigo, por ejemplo.

-Pero no somos pareja y al parecer Katniss lo quiere así, y no la pienso presionar. Así que, hazme el favor de no arruinarlo.

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-No.

-¿Entonces como lo sabes? Porque ustedes dos, se ven bastante bien… juntos. De hecho, desde que la conozco, Katniss jamás miró a un chico de la forma en que te mira a ti. Ni siquiera a mí, y eso soy irresistible para todas las mujeres… bueno casi todas. –Agregue al notar la expresión dura de Peeta. –Katniss no formaba parte de ese grupo, supongo que por eso se convirtió en mi amiga en un principio. Podía pasar tiempo con ella, conversar, compartir cosas sin tener que preocuparme de herir sus sentimientos, porque ninguno tenía interés en el otro. Nos ayudábamos y nos dábamos consuelo o consejos, cuando lo necesitábamos como simples amigos que éramos. –Hice una pausa antes de continuar. –Sin embargo, los veo a ustedes, se nota todo lo contrario. Creo que ni siquiera deberían ser amigos.

-¿Entonces?

-Está claro que entre ustedes existe algo más que una amistad. Nadie trata a un amigo de la manera en que ustedes se tratan. Si me guío por todo lo que me contaste y lo que acabo de presenciar hoy, te diría que le confieses lo que sientes de inmediato, Katniss jamás fue dar el primer paso en nada, salvo quizás cuando se trata de su hermana. Hagamos un trato.

-No estoy para tratos.

-No importa. Si tú le confiesas pronto lo que sientes, yo no le diré nada a Katniss.

-No es justo. –Se quejó fulminándome con la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

-La vida no es justa. Y aun así no me quejo tanto. ¿Te has dado cuenta que estas adoptando ciertas actitudes de Katniss? Es adorable. –Bromeé, consiguiendo que me mirara con más odio.

-¿Si le hablo, te quedaras callado ahora?

-Por supuesto. Además no eres el centro del universo, y hace tres años que no la veo, estoy seguro que tenemos otras cosas para conversar, más importante que tú.

-Más te vale que sea así. –Me soltó entre dientes. –Luego encontrare el momento para hablarle. Pero tú no abras la boca. –Dijo dándose vuelta y alejándose. –Oh… y por favor, cuida de Katniss bien mientras no estoy. –Gritó cuando ya estaba varios metros más adelante.

-Prometido. –Contesté. –Está en buenas manos.

* * *

 _ **P.D.: Finnick es un entrometido ¿no? jajajajajaja Al menos su intención es buena y solo quiere hacerlos reaccionar a ambos ¿lo conseguirá?**_


	28. Capítulo 25: Recomendaciones (Parte I)

**CAPÍTULO 25: RECOMENDACIONES**

 **POV KATNISS**

 **-PARTE I-**

* * *

Me quedé mirando a Finnick sorprendida mientras entraba nuevamente en la enfermería. Aun me costaba creer que mi antiguo amigo estuviera aquí, frente a mí luego de tantos años. Estaba feliz, pero no podía dejar de sentirme algo culpable, porque yo jamás lo escuche cuando me prevenía sobre Gale. Todo lo que dijo sobre él fue tan acertado, no entendía porque había estado tan ciega de no poder verlo, de creer que él era buena persona. Finnick como buen amigo que fue, me advirtió e hice caso omiso de sus palabras. Definitivamente, le debía un montón de disculpas, pero eso sería otro día. No deseaba tocar temas desagradables justo el día de nuestro reencuentro.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? –Me preguntó en tono preocupado, pero parecía luchar por reprimir una sonrisa.

-Oh, yo… -No sabía que contestar. Un par de minutos antes, conseguí olvidarme del motivo por el que llegue a la sala. En esos segundos, con Peeta trayéndome mi medicina para que la tomara y él acariciando mi rostro mientras nos perdíamos en la mirada del otro, lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en besarlo. De hecho no había parado de pensar en eso desde los dos incidentes a la hora del almuerzo. –No fue nada, Finn. Solo que soy una idiota. Pensé que sería capaz de soportarlo. Pero aún me siento débil. Peeta tiene razón en quejarse de mí, debería escucharlo. –Reconocí, rogando porque él no leyera en mis expresiones lo que realmente pasaba por mi cabeza.

-Él se preocupa por ti. Prácticamente te has convertido en el centro del mundo para él. Si te dice algo, es para ayudarte.

-Sí, lo sé. –Le contesté avergonzada. Sin embargo, mi mente se quedo con una de sus frases.

"Prácticamente te has convertido en el centro del mundo para él."

¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

-¿Por qué dijiste lo segundo, Finn?

-¿Lo segundo? No tengo idea de que estás hablando.

-Te has convertido en el centro del mundo para él. –Imite su tono de voz.

-Oh, eso. –Asintió Finnick sonriendo. -¿Tú qué crees, Kat? –Me dirigió una mirada suspicaz.

-Yo no creo nada. –Le corté. Ni siquiera sabía lo que yo misma sentía, menos lo que sentían los demás. -¿Qué estuvieron hablando tú y Peeta afuera?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo?

-Peeta parecía incomodo y molesto. –Si exactamente eso había percibido.

Miré a Finnick con atención y el parecía estar ocultando algo. Finalmente me sonrío.

-Me dijo que si no te cuidaba mientras él no estaba, me mataría. Y yo le dije que no se preocupara y que estabas en buenas manos.

Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-Está bien creo, que se molestó cuando me reí hace un rato. –Agregó sonriendo divertido. -¿Pero por que te interesa saber que me dijo? No es como si estuvieras interesada en saber todo de él ¿me equivoco? –Uní mis labios en una línea, si saber que contestar. Claro que me importaba, por algún extraño motivo me importaba todo lo relacionado a él. -¿Te gusta? –Preguntó tras un rato de no contestarme.

Me ruborice pero no conteste de inmediato. Finnick se rió.

-No digas tonterías, Finnick. –Golpee su brazo con fuerza.

-Eso dolió, Katniss. –Puso expresión de dolor exagerada mientras frotaba su brazo con su mano, y yo rodé los ojos.

-No exageres.

-Vale. Vale. Cambiemos de tema. –Acepto y se alejo de mí sentándose en la otra camilla. –Es agradable verte nuevamente.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Cuando supe que tú estabas aquí, me sorprendí, aún no acabas tus estudios.

-Decidí cambiar de aire. No abandone la carrera, pero ahora no cursare, me dan todo el material por internet, solo iré para fechas de exámenes. No lo estoy llevando tan mal, creí que sería más complicado y además, Peeta me está ayudando.

-¿Entonces no piensas volver?

-No lo sé. Creo que no. Me siento en casa aquí. Extraño mucho a mi hermana y mi madre, inevitablemente. Pero estoy en contacto con ellas casi cada dia. Eso hace más fácil la situación. Jamás había tenido tanta consciencia de lo aprisionada que me sentía en el lugar que fue mi hogar por tantos años. Estados Unidos, tiene muchos recuerdos, la mayoría tristes, pero al mismo tiempo me ataban allí. Ahora me siento libre, libre de fantasmas y recuerdos que me hacían muy mal. Estando aquí puedo recomenzar de nuevo mi vida y plantearme o replantearme cosas en las que jamás había pensado que eran posibles.

-¿Y cuáles son esos fantasmas?

-Muchos, Finnick. Más de lo que alguna vez te conté en el pasado. Entre ellos mi difunto padre, la depresión de mi madre, la tristeza de Prim y la mía propia y toda la responsabilidad que cargaba sobre mis hombros. Desde que mi padre murió, me vi en la obligación de pensar en los otros más que en mí, trate de no detenerme de pensar en mi dolor y lo dejaba guardado para mí, por el bien de mi hermana. Y eso poco o poco me estaba matando, consumiendo. Ahora Prim es más grande y es muy responsable y entiende las cosas que han pasado, mi madre se desvive por nosotras y superó su depresión. Todo es más tranquilo y pueden estar sin mí atrás de ellas todo el tiempo. Por primera vez estoy haciendo algo por mí misma y no creo que te hagas una idea de lo bien que se siente. Luego de muchas charlas con ellas y con mis amigas acabe por decidirme a venir aquí. No estoy sola, vivo con una de mis mejores amigas de la infancia, y su familia a la que casi considero la mía, también viven aquí, aunque por el momento no los he visto, están de viaje.

-Me pone feliz escuchar eso. Ya era hora de que lo hicieras. Pero claro, en ese momento no era momento adecuado. Tu situación familiar era bien difícil. Irte hubiera sido abandonarlas. Y tú no hubieras sido capaz de hacerlo, con tu hermana tan pequeña.

-No hubiera sido capaz. Ahora estoy más tranquila, también porque mi madre está saliendo con alguien, es un hombre muy agradable, trabaja con ella, y nos ama a Prim y a mí, incluso al asqueroso gato de Prim, que parece quererlo más a él que a mí. Sé que ambas están en buenas manos, la ayudó mucho a mamá a salir del pozo donde estaba metida, cuando eran amigos y acababa de morir mi padre. Y hace tres meses empezaron una relación. Se cuanto le está costando porque, tal vez jamás olvide a su esposo, pero al menos está intentando salir adelante, y ese hombre siempre estuvo apoyándola en los peores momentos.

-Me sorprende lo de tu madre, la última vez que la vi, estaba…

-Si… no era feliz. -Le interrumpí. -Pero si la vieras ahora, parece que volvió a la vida.

-Eso es bueno. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?

Le empecé a contar todo, cada detalle y él me escuchaba y me contestaba contándome todas las cosas que había logrado en estos años. Pero claro el no pudo evitar preguntarme algo que consideraba importante, mi vida amorosa, le acabe contando que hacía mucho tiempo había terminado con él. Y Finnick pareció encantado con la noticia. Estuvo a punto de preguntarme el motivo cuando un grupo de médicos entro a la sala y justo detrás Peeta. Peeta me miró a mí y me sonrió mientras iba a sentarse junto a Finnick, a quien miro con algo de sospecha, haciendo que este último se riera y se encogiera de hombros.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien. –Le contestó Finnick.

Peeta suspiro algo relajado y volvió su atención a mí mientras los médicos se acercaban a mí y me hacían un chequeo general de mis reflejos, la temperatura corporal, mis pulsaciones y presión arterial, incluso me levantaron el pantalón hasta la línea de la rodilla de mi pierna izquierda y tocaron la piel de mi pierna descubierta y vi obligada a reprimir un grito de dolor. Odiaba la estúpida fractura y verme obligada a hacer reposo la mayor parte del tiempo. Finnick y Peeta me miraron con preocupación cuando notaron mi molestia.

-¿Es necesario eso? –Preguntó Finnick. Uno de los médicos lo miró.

-Era para comprobar si sentía algo, evidentemente siente dolor aun. ¿Hace cuanto se fracturo, Señorita Everdeen?

-Varios meses. –Contesté. –Me estaba recuperando, pero hace un mes y medio tuve un accidente y lo empeoro más supongo. –Evite detallar lo sucedido para no incomodar a Peeta, quien continuaba sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido. Miré a Peeta, quien hizo una mueca y dejó entrever algo de culpa en su mirada. Quise acercarme y decirle algo para calmarlo, pero nadie iba a dejar que me moviera, solo mantuve mi mirada en él, hasta que él se percató de esto y mantuvo su mirada fija en la mía.

-En realidad fue mi culpa. –Dijo Peeta aun mirándome, aunque los tres médicos tenían la atención puesta en él. –Yo hace un mes y medio la atropelle. Ella iba en bicicleta, y yo en mi auto, estaba doblando una esquina, ella apareció de repente y no tuve tiempo de frenar. Pero no fue tan grave, por suerte. Solo un par de fracturas, esguinces y algunos golpes o rasguños. Ahora no tiene ninguna molestia aparte de la pierna. He estado atento todo este tiempo a su tratamiento, su doctora nos dijo que su recuperación va bien.

-¿Usted sabe que medicación toma? –Preguntó uno de ellos haciendo anotaciones en un un block de notas.

-Por supuesto. –Peeta se puso de pie y tomo la bolsa con mi medicación y se la paso al hombre, quien saco todo de la bolsa, mirando con atención las etiquetas de los medicamentos. –La doctora dijo que las fuera suspendiendo de a poco o que las dejara de tomar en cuanto ya no fuera necesario.

-¿Tuvo algún efecto colateral?

-Acidez, tal vez. Y cansancio, bastante diría. Y se ha descompuesto luego de unas semanas de tomar esos medicamentos. La doctora le receto también un protector gástrico y al menos controlo la acidez. También algo para evitar el vomito. -Recordé las veces en las que me había sentido terriblemente avergonzada por vomitar frente a Peeta. A pesar de la paciencia, preocupación y comprensión constante de Peeta.

-Debió ser por este antibiótico y desinflamante. –Dijo el hombre sosteniendo una caja y un pequeño frasco, una de ellas era la que contenía la medicación que acababa de tomar. –Las drogas son muy fuerte. –Le haré una receta nueva, con una medicación que tiene el mismo efecto, pero no es tan fuerte como esta. En teoría, ese medicamento, no tendrá ningún efecto negativo en su organismo. Si presenta algún problema, pueden discutirlo con su doctora de cabecera.

-Gracias. ¿Y cómo se encuentra ella? –Peeta parado a mi lado acaricio mi rostro y yo recosté mi cabeza contra su mano. El contacto resultaba extremadamente reconfortante, sobre todo porque no me sentía particularmente bien. Él me miro con cariño.

-Está bien. Solo debe tomar lo que nosotros le indiquemos y hacer reposo. Y por supuesto nada de esfuerzos innecesarios. –Peeta rompió contacto conmigo y miro a los tres doctores.

-¿Eso incluye trabajo?

-Sobre todo, trabajo. Al menos por unas semanas más o hasta cuando lo considere necesario su doctora.

Peeta sonrió triunfal y me miró a mí. Rodé los ojos, y maldije para mis adentros, él había ganado. Ahora debía esperar a que se le ocurriera a él dejarme empezar a trabajar.

-Ya escuchaste, Katniss. Nada de trabajo. –Me dijo en voz baja.

Como mi personalidad terca lo requería, lo fulmine con la mirada. Odiaba que tuviera la razón, en cuanto a mi salud se refería.

Quince minutos después nos libramos de los médicos que le dejaron a Peeta varias hojas con anotaciones y recomendaciones y recetarios, que llevaban escrito los nombres de otros medicamentos nuevos, que tendría ocuparse de conseguirme más tarde.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*


	29. Capítulo 25: Recomendaciones (Parte II)

_**A/N: Hola. No he respondido sus reviews en el capitulo anterior, porque, era de madrugada prácticamente y quería irme a dormir pronto. Pero ahora lo haré.**_

 _ **Jamie Mellark Stark: Yo también espero que Finnick lo logre. Yo creo que sí jajaja y supongo que en algún momento se descubrirá.**_

 _ **BrbaraMazza: Gracias, Barbi :) ¿Cómo no amarlo a Finnick? *O***_

 _ **Pao C: ¿Lloraremos juntas? :'( Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que leí Sinsajo por primera vez, y aun no supero lo de Finnick Odair, tampoco lo de Cinna.**_

 _ **Jenny990: Lo siento. Es que tengo tantas historias que me tengo que repartir.**_

 _ **Nadieimportante: Finnick es un entrometido importante xD**_

 _ **dazulu: No te preocupes, me ha pasado algunas veces con los fics que leo, cuando estoy desde el celular, pero luego me aparecen. Igual que raro, te quedaste en el Capítulo 20, tal vez fanfiction estaba fallando. Y por lo otro, sí que lo es. Lo amo. :3**_

 _ **El Lector Cinefilo: En algún momento se sabrá eso. ;) Pero no esperes que sea bueno, Gale es un estúpido posesivo -.-**_

 _ **Misa (Guest): Muchas gracias ;) Aquí tienes más para leer.**_

 _ **Buenas tardes,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 25: RECOMENDACIONES**

 **POV KATNISS**

 **-PARTE II-**

* * *

-¿Nos podemos ir, Peeta? –Le pregunte aun recostada en la camilla observando a Finnick y Peeta mirando todos los papeles.

-Dentro de unos minutos. –Me contestó mirándome de reojo. Quédate un rato mas así y enseguida nos vamos. Te lo prometo. Debes seguir mareada.

-Sí. –Contesté.

-Eso imagine.

-¿Quieres que vaya a comprar esto ya mismo? –Interrumpió Finnick sosteniendo las recetas. –Mientras esperamos a que ella se recomponga.

-¿Irías? –Finnick asintió y Peeta sonrió. –Gracias, Finn. Cuando vuelvas dime cuanto gastaste.

-No te preocupes, va por mi cuenta. –Le contestó. –Volveré pronto. –Dijo antes de salir.

-¿Qué tienen ustedes con pagarles las cosas a las mujeres?

-Bueno, respecto a mí. Te lo debo, Katniss. Al menos, en lo referente a tu salud. No estarías asi, de no ser por mí. Y Finnick, bueno, puede ser muchas cosas pero no se puede negar que es un caballero cuando la situación lo requiere.

-Pero tú también pagas cosas extras.

-Tal vez, yo también sea un caballero. –Me sonrió. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, supongo. –Ya discutiríamos eso luego. Hace relativamente poco estaba aceptando que pagáramos todo a medias los dos.

Peeta se sentó al borde de la camilla que yo ocupaba.

-Fue solo un breve momento de debilidad. No te preocupes.

Él inclino su cabeza y besó mi frente.

-Eso espero.

Peeta se quedó sentado a mi lado, acariciando mi rostro y mi cabello. Yo solo me permití cerrar los ojos unos minutos, adormeciéndome con sus caricias.

Finnick llegó pocos minutos después, encontrándose con la escena de nuestro pequeño momento. Pero si sorprendió, no lo exteriorizo. Peeta le indicó que guardara la medicación en mi cartera del mismo modo que él había metido unos minutos antes, todas las indicaciones para mí.

Luego me ayudaron a ponerme de pie y Peeta me alzó, para que no tuviera que hacer ningún movimiento, me sujete con fuerza colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y acurrucándome en su pecho, donde siempre me sentía bien, hasta en los peores momentos. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello y aspire su esencia. Olía a canela, combinado con el perfume amaderado y suave que se había puesto. Sonreí contra su piel, mientras seguíamos avanzando. No abrí los ojos hasta sentí a Peeta detenerse, el ruido de coches y olor a humo, invadiendo mis sentidos.

Mire a Finnick de reojo, el cual estaba abriendo las puertas del auto de Peeta con la llave, que seguro en algún momento, Peeta le había dado sin que yo me diera cuenta.

-¿Asiento trasero o delantero? –Me preguntó Peeta.

-Trasero. –Le contesté.

-Mejor. –Respondió.

Finnick mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras Peeta me introducía del lado del conductor para poder vigilarme sin dejar de prestar atención a la carretera. Arrodillado en el asiento me puso el cinturón de seguridad y me pasó mi cartera, dejando su maletín en el asiento de al lado. Salió del auto, cerrando la puerta. Y dirigiéndose a Finnick.

-¿Vas a poder manejarte solo?

-Sí, no habrá problema. Aparte probablemente, Cinna este ya en el departamento y podrá ayudarme si necesito ayuda.

-Entonces, nos despedimos. Finnick metió su cabeza por la puerta del conductor y fijo su mirada en mí.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto, Chica en Llamas. –Dijo dirigiéndome una mirada burlona.

Me ruborice, pasaron tantos años y seguía acordándose del incidente que lo llevo a apodarme así. Era increíble.

-Espero que sí, sex symbol de todo el campus.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo, Katniss. –Se hizo el ofendido, pero acabo riendo.

-¿Y eso por qué? –Nunca antes le había molestado que todos lo llamaran asi.

-Bueno, digamos que cambie de vida. Esa etapa quedo atrás para mí.

-¿Tú? –Ahora sí que estaba sorprendida.

-La gente a veces cambia, Katniss. Tengo novia y estoy realmente enamorado. No haría nada que la lastimara a ella.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vas en serio?

-Muy en serio. –Contestó. No había nada de duda en su voz. –Pero en otra oportunidad podremos ponernos al día con todo. Ahora trata de descansar y recuperarte. Agendé mis números de teléfono en tu móvil, por si luego quieres llamarme.

-¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

-Recién, mientras salíamos.

-Está bien. Luego me fijare. –Le sonreí.

Finnick me sonrió y luego saco su cuerpo del auto.

-Por cierto, casi me olvide. –Dijo mirando de Peeta a mí alternativamente. –Este fin de semana están invitados a una boda.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté.

-¿La de la hermana de Annie? ¿Y que se supone que haré allí? No es como si conociera a su familia.

-¿Quién es Annie?

-La novia de Finnick. –Contestó Peeta. -¿Cómo podemos estar invitados siquiera?

-Annie quiere que vayan, hay tres personas que dijeron que no irían y la comida, los lugares, todo está reservado. Su hermana le dio las tres invitaciones para que invitara a cualquier persona que deseara. Se le ocurrió que podías ir tú, con Katniss y tu hermana. Me parece buena idea.

-Pero Finnick no conozco a nadie. –Me quejé. Me iba a sentir incomoda de seguro. Ir de colada a una boda cuando no tenía nada que ver con ella, además que era muy pronto y no me había recuperado al completo.

-La idea es que conozcas. –Me dijo Finnick mirándome a través de la ventanilla bajada. –Acaso no tienes curiosidad por conocer a la chica de la que me enamore.

-Sin duda eso, sería interesante. Pero ¿en una boda?

-Sin peros. Es solo una fiesta, Katniss. Prometo que tendremos cuidado contigo, no te obligaremos a que bailes, saltes o vayas a intentar agarrar el ramo, sería algo delicado en tu condición. –Le puse mala cara. ¿De verdad creía que era tan estúpida como para intentar esas cosas? –Además, -Dijo en voz baja y tono confidencial para que solo yo lo escuchara. -¿Piensas dejar a ir Peeta solo? Es algo incomodo ir sin pareja a una boda, por no agregar que habrán miles de arpías intentando cazarlo, y créeme cuando digo que Peeta odia eso.

Sentí deseos de golpear a Finnick por tal insinuación. No quería que nadie lo tocara, la simple insinuación me desesperaba. ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? ¿Acaso eran… celos? Nunca había sentido celos, al menos no de un hombre. Tal vez de mi hermana cuando prefería confiar en otros más que en mí y me dejaba fuera de sus problemas y acaba enterándome por terceros, o tal vez cuando salía con algún chico y yo no estaba de acuerdo. O celos de mi padre cuando no me prestaba la atención, que yo consideraba que debía darme, en los primeros años de vida de Prim. Pero esto era diferente, estos celos me hacían desear acabar con alguien que se interpusiera entre Peeta y yo.

* * *

Como la vez que Peeta me llevo a un parque y luego comer en un restaurante y una mesera exuberante que nos atendió se le insinuó abiertamente a Peeta y pesar de que él no le prestó la mínima atención, la chica lo intento una segunda vez cuando pagamos la cuenta y le pasó una tarjeta con su nombre y numeró, por si quería buscar en otra ocasión. Y Peeta entre incomodo y molesto, tomó mi abrigo y mi cartera y me ayudo a ponerme de pie y apoyarme en las muletas. Diciéndome solo cuatro palabras:

"Nos vamos, mi amor." Recalco las últimas dos palabras para que la chica que se estaba ofreciendo tan descaradamente las escuchara.

Era un truco, una mentira.

Y rompió la tarjeta frente a la mesera, para luego tirarla en el centro de la mesa, junto a la propina y el costo total de la cuenta. La mesera pareció avergonzada y parecía que la habían golpeado muy fuerte y por su puesto haberla herido en su orgullo gravemente.

A pesar de que había pasado toda esa cena, imaginando y pensando en las mil maneras de matarla, no pude sino sonreír cuando escuche a Peeta rechazándola y diciéndole que gente como ella no eran su tipo, antes de que Peeta me guiara a la salida. Cuando estuvimos fuera del restaurante, no pude contenerme más y empecé a reír como loca.

"¿Que sucede?"

"No había visto hacer eso a nadie, desde mi padre." Dije. Continúe riendo.

"¿Tu padre?"

"Él hizo lo que tú hiciste un par de veces, cuando se acercaba alguien a insinuarse, mientras estaba con nosotras y nuestra madre."

"Tiene lógica. No deberían molestarte cuando vas con tu pareja o tu familia."

"Pero yo no soy ninguna de las dos cosas ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Eres libre."

"No del todo, vine aquí contigo. Te escogí a ti, no a ella para cenar. Al menos, debería respetar o suponer que si vengo con compañía femenina es por algo. A la vista de los demás, debería suponerse que eres mi cita, sin importar que sea cierto o no."

"Entiendo. ¿Y que fue para ti?"

"Una cena con una chica maravillosa que conocí por accidente. Una cita se planea y esto definitivamente no fue planeado. Cuando caímos aquí, fue porque ya era tarde y estábamos hambrientos. Prometo esmerarme, la próxima vez." Me sonrió y besó mi frente.

Sus palabras en vez de incomodarme, sorprendentemente me embriagaron de emociones y sentimientos que no aun semanas después no pude describir con palabras.

Peeta había abierto una puerta en mi vida, que ya no sabía cómo cerrar. Todo era nuevo, brillante y hermoso, también intenso. Me sorprendió darte cuenta de todo lo que me él me provocaba cada día, estando lejos o cerca de mí.

* * *

-Iré. –Casi gruñí la respuesta. –Si él va, yo iré. –Y definitivamente, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, quería mantenerlo alejados de las "arpías", como Finnick las llamaba. Mucho más teniendo en cuenta que había conocido a un par de ellas recientemente.

Peeta estaba completamente fuera del auto, algunos metros más alejado, pero se giro a verme en cuanto me escucho gritar. Finnick y Peeta se sorprendieron por la forma violenta en la que lancé la frase, pero Finnick se empezó a reír en cuanto se recupero, Peeta me miraba intentando adivinar que pasaba por mi mente. Claro, Finnick había hablado en un tono tan bajo la última frase sobre él, que era imposible que entendiera mi reacción.

-Ya la escuchaste.

-Está bien, Finnick. Iremos. Si Katniss, quiere. No me voy a negar. ¿Quieres ir Katniss?

-Solo si tú vas. –Repetí, tratando de tranquilizarme.

-De acuerdo, piénsenlo y después me dicen. Mañana traeré las invitaciones para ustedes tres. A mí me gustaría mucho que vayan. Mejórate, Katniss. –Me dedicó una sonrisa entre satisfecha y divertida, antes de despedirse de Peeta y marcharse. No entendía que le parecía tan divertido, aunque posiblemente era mejor no saberlo. Peeta se metió al auto un minuto después.

-¿Por qué gritaste? –Se giró hacia mí, mientras me miró con curiosidad.

-Somos amigos pero, cuando éramos amigos hace unos años, solía conseguir sacar mi lado malo muy a menudo.

-No eres la única. A veces me dan ganas de matarlo, pero, es un buen amigo. ¿Qué te dijo esta vez?

 _Miente, Katniss. Miente._

Me partí la cabeza pensando en alguna cosa creíble para decirle y que no lo involucrara a él, ni a mis estúpidos celos.

-Prácticamente me está obligando a ir. –Eso no era mentira, eso fue justamente lo que hizo cuando insinuó que las mujeres intentarían seducirlo, si iba solo.

-No tenemos que ir si no quieres, Kat.

-¿Tenemos?

-No voy a ir sin ti.

-¿Por qué? Irías con tu hermana.

-No conozco a nadie, salvo a Finnick y Annie. Mi hermana igual. Ellos estarán más tiempo juntos. Mi hermana suele es muy sociable y seguro se hará algunas amigas de su edad allí. Y yo… -Dijo fijando su vista en la mía. –Me sentiría más cómodo, si vas tú.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque… no lo sé, Katniss. –Murmuró, tratando de ocultar alguna emoción en su mirada. –Solo sé que te quiero a mi lado en esa fiesta.

Me ruborice al escuchar sus palabras, me sorprendió notar que él no estuviera mejor que yo. En su pálida piel se notaba al instante. Pestañeo y giró su rostro hacia el frente.

-Si tú no vas, no voy. Solo piénsalo.

-Pero no tengo vestido que ponerme. –Le dije. –Adecuado a mi estado actual.

-Bueno, eso es simple. –Dijo Peeta mientras ajustaba el espejo retrovisor interior para que apuntara directamente a mí y a él. –Creo que en tres días, Cinna podrá conseguirte uno adecuado. Estoy seguro el que te dé, te quedara genial.

-Cierto ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

-Supongo, que no lo pensaste. ¿Te conté que le está haciendo el vestido a mi hermana?

-No. ¿En serio? –Estaba sorprendida.

-Sí, la lleve con él la semana pasada. Como ella estuvo fuera unos meses, no le pudimos festejar los dieciséis años.

Asentí, al entender el motivo.

-Y con la ausencia indefinida de mis hermanos… estamos esperando a que regresen para organizarle una fiesta, pero estamos viendo algunas cosas para que no se nos venga encima todo de repente. Cinna nos invito a su casa y le mostró un montón de fotografías, diseños hechos por el mismo, catálogos con modelos de vestidos, para darle ideas a ella. Vio tanto que todavía está pensando que pedirle que le haga. Te lo debí haber dicho antes, pero realmente me olvide.

-¿Cuándo piensan festejarlo?

-En cuatro meses, tal vez.

Le sonreí.

-Va adorar conocerte. –Agregó devolviéndome la sonrisa a través del espejo retrovisor.

-¿Tu hermana a mí?

-Sí. Tiene curiosidad por saber quién es la chica con la que paso la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero te advierto que te prepares para una larga ronda de preguntas. A veces puede volverse muy intensa. Supongo que es la edad.

-Creo que me las podre apañar con tu hermana. –Le contesté. –Estoy acostumbrada a eso.

-Claro. Vives con Johanna y eres amiga de Finnick. Si toleras eso, mi hermana te parecerá un angelito.

Peeta se rió y emprendió el camino de vuelta al departamento.

* * *

 **Katniss esta celosa. Si tan solo se diera cuenta que no tiene porque preocuparse. Jajajajaja**


	30. Capítulo 26: Sólo ella

**A/N:** **Hola :) Por fin puedo actualizar esta historia :D**

 **Nadieimportante: Eso fue bien dramático, pero si desesperan bastante jajajaja No te preocupes, pronto cambiaran las cosas ;)**

 **Misa: Muchas gracias :3 Si, es tan perfecto, bueno es Peeta, es perfecto por naturaleza.**

 **Jamie Mellark Stark: Tal vez no tanto jajajaja Tengo planeado algo, ya lo leerán en los siguientes.**

 **Pao C: ¿Y qué mujer no estaría celosa teniendo a Peeta o Finnick? Awww tiene toda la lógica del mundo xD Si tengo cuanta en wattpad, pero no me he puesto a subir tanto allí ¿Qué tan confiable es con los derechos de autor? Porque suelen haber muchos plagios allí.**

 **Mi usuario en wattpad es: LucyMellark.**

 **Saludos a todas, en los próximos días actualizo. ¿Qué creen que pasara en el siguiente capítulo? Jajaja**

 **Lucy.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 26: SÓLO ELLA**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

" _ **El sonido de tu voz, tu rostro encantador**_

 _ **Y tus ojos que son reflejo de tu corazón.**_

 _ **¿Qué más puedo expresar que no haya dicho ya?**_

 _ **Basta con que sepas que lo que siento por ti es verdad.**_

 _ **Quisiera ser más que tú amigo,**_

 _ **Pero no sé si tu por mí sientes lo mismo**_

 _ **Envíame una señal…**_

 _ **Soy feliz porque conocí a alguien como tú,**_

 _ **Tan llena de luz, sonríe más.**_

 _ **Porque esa sonrisa quiero proteger.**_

 _ **Este amor, intenso amor que siento hoy por ti**_

 _ **Comienza a crecer, por eso quiero**_

 _ **Pronto hacértelo saber. Poder expresar al fin,**_

 _ **Estas palabras de lo más hondo de mi corazón.**_

 _ **La paciencia no sé porque empiezo a perder.**_

 _ **Te veo siempre en calma y tu mente no puedo leer,**_

 _ **He llegado a llorar pensando que jamás**_

 _ **Corresponderás mis sentimientos por ti, es triste.**_

 _ **Y aquí estas bajo la luz del sol**_

 _ **Al sonreír alumbras mi sombrío corazón,**_

 _ **Me haces recobrar la fe en el amor.**_

 _ **Al cerrar los ojos pensé, en un futuro, juntos tú y yo**_

 _ **Y tu sonrisa quisiera dibujarla en mi imaginación.**_

 _ **Eres tú, solamente tú, la única a quien yo,**_

 _ **Siempre amare y eso nunca cambiara en mi corazón.**_

 _ **No hay más palabras que decir,**_

 _ **Es el momento en que este amor,**_

 _ **Tengo que demostrar.**_

 _ **Todas tus facetas son algo encantador,**_

 _ **Cada una de ellas me ha tocado el corazón.**_

 _ **Y aunque parezca algo tonto,**_

 _ **Me ha dado el valor para poderte abrazar.**_

 _ **Si alguna vez llegaste a sufrir,**_

 _ **Ya no tendrás que volverte a preocupar,**_

 _ **Aquí estoy yo, te haré muy feliz con mi amor.**_

 _ **Antes no lo pude decir pero ahora hasta,**_

 _ **Lo pienso gritar, ¡yo te amo!**_

 _ **Y eso he estado guardando en mi corazón.**_

 _ **Este amor, intenso amor que siento hoy por ti**_

 _ **Comienza a crecer, por eso quiero**_

 _ **Pronto hacértelo saber.**_

 _ **Por fin pude descubrir,**_

 _ **Esas palabras ocultas en mi interior.**_

 _ **Y ahora intentare que lleguen pronto,**_

 _ **A lo más profundo de tu corazón.**_

 _ **Llegaran… Yeah!**_

 _ **Na na na na na na na**_

 _ **Na na na na na na na**_

 _ **Llegaran… Yeah!**_

* * *

" _ **Llegaré a ti"**_

 _ **Live Action ED**_

* * *

Cuando llegamos al departamento, Cinna aun no había llegado. Ayude a Katniss a caminar hasta el living y se recostó en el sofá.

-Bueno, ha sido un largo día. Ahora descansa como te han recomendado.

Katniss me miró.

-Lo siento. A veces siento que soy una carga para ti, siempre acabo sumándote problemas.

-Ya hablamos de esto, jamás serás una carga para mí. –Le conteste.

-Pero soy una idiota, debería haberte escuchado y nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas.

Me senté a su lado y la obligue a mirarme poniendo mi mano en su mejilla.

-Tal vez, pero eres Katniss Everdeen, la chica mas terca que conozco. Y por increíble que parezca no me molesta en absoluto que seas así… bueno… cuando eso no supone un peligro para ti, claro. ¿Pero ahora me escucharas?

Asintió.

-Tomaras la medicación que te recetaron y descansaras. En algunas horas te sentirás mejor.

Ella no puso ninguna objeción y me dejo alejarme, saque de su cartera la bolsa de la farmacia con la medicación que Finnick le había conseguido y las examine. Leí las indicaciones y seleccione lo que tenía que darle, fui a la cocina en busca de agua y volví con Katniss. Le ofrecí el vaso de agua y un comprimido. Lo tomó obedientemente. Guiándome por el prospecto, en una media hora le empezaría a hacer efecto.

-Gracias. Te tomas demasiadas molestias, no es necesario.

-No hago nada gratuito, Katniss Everdeen. Un día te las haré pagar una por una. –Bromeé.

-Suenas como un mafioso. –Respondió ella reprimiendo una risa. Me senté en el borde del sofá que ella ocupaba. Acaricie su cabello.

-Tal vez lo sea. –Le sonreí. – ¿No lo has pensado? –Le seguí el juego.

-No das con el perfil de un mafioso.

-¿Ah, no? –La desafié.

Negó con la cabeza. Pero esta vez se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Era la primera vez que reía tan animadamente, desde que me encontré con ella al final de la jornada. Eso debía ser un buen signo. En el auto se paso todo el trayecto con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada sobre la ventanilla tratando de soportar el dolor.

-Bien, no lo soy. Pero aun asi me debes muchos favores. –Le asegure.

-Solo avísame cuando quieres que te los devuelva. –Me dedicó una media sonrisa adorable.

-No en lo inmediato. Ahora solo quiero verte bien del todo.

-Eres tierno ¿ya te lo he dicho? –Me preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Entonces solo lo pensé. –Confesó con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué ese simple comentario hacia que todo en mi interior se movilizara? Rogué que ella no notara mi sonrojo. Sólo ella provocaba todo eso en mí.

 _Si tan solo lo supiera…_ Pensé.

Katniss se corrió y me hizo espacio para que me recostara a su lado. Agradecí que el sofá fuera lo suficientemente amplio para que ambos entráramos. Ella apoyo la mayor parte de su cuerpo en el mío. Y yo procure mantener mi respiración regular, al igual que los latidos de mi corazón. Luego de unos minutos no me costó mucho. El sólo tenerla en mis brazos, -luego de conseguir convencerme un par de veces de que no pasaría nada más y el estado de extrema euforia bajara… -era relajante.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio, ella levanto la mirada hacia mí.

-Estaba pensando… -Empezó a hablar. Concentre toda mi atención en ella. Sonrió algo incomoda. -¿Por qué un chico como tú no tiene novia?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ¿O tiene algo que ver con lo que te dijo ella? –De verdad me asustaba que hubiera calumniado sobre mí, y si lo había hecho mañana la mataría, me importaría nada que fuera hija de un socio de mis padres.

-Las dos cosas. Podrías tener a cualquier mujer que desearas y hacerla muy feliz. Pero estás solo.

 _¿Podría tenerla a ella?_

-Supongo que soy un poco exigente. –Bromee. No podía decirle que la única mujer por la que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado estaba entre mis brazos en este momento. Que jamás había permitido que alguien del sexo opuesto se acercara tanto a mí como ella. No ahora.

-Peeta. –Se quejó reprimiendo una sonrisa. –Cashmere me dijo… me insinuó que eras intocable, que jamás te vio interesado en ninguna mujer del trabajo y has rechazado a todas.

-¿Parezco intocable? –Pregunté. Bueno, al menos hizo algo bueno Cashmere. No mintió. Hubiera quedado muy mal parado si hubiera mentido solo para arruinarme lo que podía llegar a tener con Katniss. No era intocable, para nada intocable cuando me enamoraba. Como ahora, con ella.

-Tú dime.

-No soy intocable. Pero lo que dijo es cierto, llevo años sin fijarme en nadie en realidad, puntualmente desde que empecé la universidad. No me interesaba y menos las relaciones pasajeras. Estaba enfocado en otras cosas. Como el poco tiempo que podía pasar con mi familia y el estudio y ahora el trabajo. No me he enamorado en el pasado, Katniss. Tan simple como eso.

-¿Nunca? –Pregunto. Podía ver la curiosidad reflejada en su mirada.

-Una vez, poco antes que nos mudáramos a esta ciudad, conocí una niña en una fiesta. Yo no tenía más de trece o catorce años. La vi y quede completamente fascinado. Estaba disfrazada de una manera adorable. Me quede horas observándola, creo que ni siquiera preste atención a lo que hablaban mis amigos, hasta que la nombraron. Para ellos no había pasado desapercibido él hecho que le prestaba más atención a esa misteriosa niña que a ellos. Tomé la decisión de acercarme y hacerle frente a pesar de los nervios que sentía. Fue mi primer beso. Jamas la volví a ver, se fue antes de que le pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa o invitarla a salir. Hubiera deseado volver a verla. Pero probablemente fue lo mejor, porque un par de meses después vinimos aquí.

-¿Te gustaría saber quién era? –Me preguntó.

-Era un niño, Katniss. Por un tiempo sentí curiosidad. –Sentí que no podía decirle que pase años obsesionado con saber quién era esa niña de ojos grises y aparentemente peluca rubia, porque resultaba evidente que era parte del disfraz de princesa. Pero sus ojos… yo podía jurar que eran idénticos a los de Katniss. –Pero después termine resignándome. Además… -Me detuve. Maldición ¿Qué tenían que ver los ojos de esa niña con los de esta Katniss adulta? Tal vez era solamente que ambos pares de ojos me cautivaron por igual, pero los de Katniss en mayor proporción. Además, Katniss despertaba tantas cosas nuevas que no podía describirlas con palabras adecuadamente.

-¿Qué?

-Eso es pasado. –Mantuve mi mirada fija en la suya. –Por otro lado, lamento lo que paso hoy. No debí dejarte sola. No puedo creer que te haya dicho todo eso. No tiene ningún derecho a meterse contigo. Pero, encontrare una solución. Te lo prometo.

-No te preocupes. Lo que me dijo apenas me afecto. Como dices, no tiendo a hacer caso a los demás, menos a alguien que no conozco. Pero no me mintió respecto a ti. Solo te hizo ver como un idiota, según su "visión".

-No me importa su visión. No me importa ella. Punto. Solo me importas tú, mis otros amigos o mi familia piensen de mí. Los demás pueden pensar lo que quieran.

-Bien, yo no pienso que seas un idiota. Me agrada como eres. Solo que hay gente que no lo entiende. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta más? –Asentí. – ¿Por qué te odia tanto? ¿Paso algo? –Hizo una pausa como si su pregunta le incomodara hasta a ella. –Olvídalo, no quiero saberlo. –Negó con la cabeza echándose atrás.

-Te lo diré, pero sólo para dejarte las cosas claras a ti. –No quería que pensara mal de mí. –No pasó nada de mi parte. Jamás me metería con alguien así. Jamás lo hice. Pero si ella me estuvo tratando de acosar un par de años, pero siempre conseguí evitarla. Luego se cansó y me dejó en paz. Pero por algún motivo me odia. En el último tiempo cada vez que nos cruzamos me mira con desprecio.

-Por orgullo. Heriste su enorme ego una y otra vez. –Katniss parecía divertida con la idea. –Sí, lo note.

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo ¿no? –Yo no era cruel, jamás lo había sido, pero esa mujer si lo era… y no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera desprecio por ella. Creo que eso se debía en gran parte a lo que le había hecho a Katniss hoy.

-Completamente de acuerdo. –Coincidió. -¿Por eso se metió conmigo?

Asentí.

-Cree que tenemos algo.

-¿Cree?

-Peeta. –Murmuró. Nuestros labios estaban peligrosamente cerca. –Solo somos a… amigos. –Parecía que se había repetido esa frase en su mente una y otra vez antes de decirla en voz alta. En su mirada vi el temor reflejado.

-Sí. –Conteste. –Sin embargo pasó algo. Ninguno de los dos puede negarlo. Y hoy…

No supe como continuar. Yo, Peeta Mellark, que era considerado como alguien que suele tener el don de la palabra y que sabía que decir –cuando nadie más lo sabia –y siempre en el momento adecuado… me había quedado sin palabras. Por una mujer en particular. Por Katniss.

Mi padre me había dicho algunos años antes que el día que conociera a una mujer que me hiciera sentir vivo y diera vuelta mi mundo por completo, que hiciera que mi corazón saltara con cada roce o una simple mirada o una sonrisa, que me dejara sin palabras tan solo con su presencia y por la que sintiera que era capaz de sacrificar todo, hasta mi vida solo por su bienestar y felicidad. Ese día sabría que estaba perdidamente enamorado y que esa persona sería la indicada. Que por más difícil que fuera llegar a ella, no me debía rendir. No sin haber luchado antes.

Ya no tenía ninguna duda que esa persona era Katniss.

Lo que pasó a continuación no lo vi venir.


	31. Capítulo 27: Confesiones

_**A/N:** **Hola :) Como han pedido que actualice pronto aquí va el siguiente capítulo. Lo habría publicado mas temprano, pero le agregue algunas cosas y otras se las modifique. Creo que les va a gustar ;)**_

 _ **Jamie Mellark Stark: No estás equivocada. :D**_

 _ **El Lector Cinefilo: No se, habrá que esperar algun capítulo desde la perspectiva de Katniss :)**_

 _ **Pao C: Vi que me enviaste un mensaje a Wattpad me llego al mail :) Y si, nunca hay decir nunca. Yo pensé que era una inútil escribiendo en la escuela primaria y los primeros años de la secundaria, pero a los quince años empecé a escribir, y a los dieciséis me volví una adicta a la lectura, por lo que le agarre mas gusto a escribir y aquí estoy :) Solo tienes que intentarlo. Me pasa algo similar porque suelo ser muy emotiva a la hora de describir a mis personajes favoritos, como si estuviera hablando de alguien real y bueno algunos se me quedan mirándome raro, los que nunca han leído y no entienden lo que te puede transmitir un personaje ficticio. Me gustaría inventar una máquina para poder sacar a al menos un personaje de un libro. Sí, es muy tierno, Katniss es su niña especial. Esperemos que pronto se den cuenta que el primer beso de ambos fue entre ellos. :3 Y no me odies, actualice bastante pronto. Jajajajaja**_

 _ **Barbi: Si, he subido muchas cosas en las últimas semanas, por retos de foros, actualizaciones y un regalo por el amigo invisible. Tendrás que ponerte al día xD Y cuando pasara, pronto. De ahora en adelante las cosas irán un poco más rápido.**_

 _ **Saludos y disfruten el capítulo,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 27: CONFESIONES**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

" _ **ROMEO**_

 _ **Si con mano sobradamente indigna he profanado la santidad del altar, he aquí la dulce expiación de mi falta: mis labios, sonrojados peregrinos, dispuestos están a mitigar con tierno beso la ruda impresión de mi mano.**_

 _ **JULIETA**_

 _ **Buen peregrino te equivocas, porque vuestra mano ha mostrado un respeto del todo decoroso; porque los santos tienen manos que las de los peregrinos pueden tocar, y unir las manos es el beso del piadoso viajero en Tierra Santa.**_

 _ **ROMEO**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿No tienen labios los santos y también los devotos viajeros?**_

 _ **JULIETA**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sí, peregrino, labios tienen, que han de emplearlos en orar.**_

 _ **ROMEO**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Si así es, santa querida, permite que los labios hagan las veces de manos: te lo suplican, escucha su ruego, no vaya mi fe a troncarse en desesperación.**_

 _ **JULIETA**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Los santos no se mueven, aunque atiendan la súplica que se les hace.**_

 _ **ROMEO**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No os mováis, pues, en tanto que voy a recoger el fruto de mi oración: así vuestros labios purificaran los míos de su pecado."**_

* * *

 _ **Escena V**_

" _ **ROMEO Y JULIETA"**_

 _ **De William Shakespeare**_

* * *

Su mirada se detuvo unos momentos en mis labios, antes de ella rompiera la escasa distancia que los separaba. Ninguno de los dos puso resistencia. Nos entregamos de una forma plena al beso, tal como la primera vez. Solo que esta vez no fue por accidente. Ambos éramos plenamente conscientes de lo que pasaba. Ni siquiera me dejó terminar la frase, pero no me importo. Besarla era mil veces mejor. De todos modos, dudaba que fuera capaz de hablar.

No existía nada que nos detuviera. Ella enredó sus dedos entre mis mechones de cabello, justo detrás de mi cabeza. Y yo rodee su espalda con mis brazos atrayéndola más hacia mí. Ella jadeo desesperada en busca de aire. Se apartó de mí un poco para recuperarse y volvió a mis labios al instante. Internamente salte de alegría, mientras me ubicaba justo arriba de ella. Tal vez ella no era tan inmune a mí después de todo. Le gustaba, le atraía… al menos.

Pasaron cinco, diez, quince o veinte minutos y seguíamos besándonos, el tiempo perdió importancia para nosotros. Sus labios eran cálidos, húmedos y deliciosos. Deseé perderme en ellos para siempre. Los besos que al comienzo eran suaves y dulces, se convirtieron en besos atrevidos y arrebatadores. Nuestros corazones latían a la par desbocados y con frecuencia debíamos apartarnos unos segundos ambos con los ojos cerrados para tomar aire y luego volver juntar nuestros labios. Toda la tensión, todo el deseo contenido durante el dia, nos estaba cobrando factura. Me sentí al punto de desfallecer, sin embargo, deseaba perpetuar ese momento tanto como fuera posible. Sus manos descansaban en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, sus brazos en mi cuello, obligándome con urgencia a aumentar a presión, yo rodee su cintura con mis brazos y luego empecé a pasear mis manos por su espalda. Katniss gimió ante el contacto cuando encontré el lugar exacto donde acababa su camisa y metí una de mis manos por debajo de la misma entrando en contacto con su piel. Su piel pareció arder bajo mi toque ¿o tal vez fui yo? Nuestros labios aun unidos se entreabrieron y exploramos libremente la boca del otro. Katniss llevó una mano a mi espalda acercando mi pecho hacia el suyo, acabando con la escasa distancia que interpuse en un comienzo y yo suspiró entregándome por completo al beso, que era correspondido con creces.

¿De donde había salido esta Katniss tan… tan…? No encontraba las palabras correctas para describirla, su vergüenza habitual, pasó a convertirse en desinhibición y algo de torpeza por dejarse llevar por el momento. Yo mismo me sentí así. Pero a ninguno de los dos nos molestó. Maldición, todo era tan nuevo, estaba perdido por la mujer que tenía entre mis brazos. Jamás había besado a alguien así, jamás había sentido ese fuego abrazador que dominaba todo mi cuerpo y cada uno de mis sentidos. Un instinto casi primitivo me domino y me deje llevar por él. Katniss seguro pasó por lo mismo, porque no me detuvo, no me golpeó, no me alejó. Me exigió más, alimentando mi hambre. Hambre muy distinta a la que pudiera haber sentido anteriormente con el primer beso que compartimos unos días después del accidente. Pero no solo eso, me sentí completo y lleno de vida. Como un naufrago perdido en el mar por años, meses, que consigue llegar a tierra firme, encontrando en ese nuevo lugar su hogar. Katniss era mi hogar y ya no podía, ni quería alejarme ella. Quería vivir y morir allí, en sus labios, en su cuerpo, acariciando su piel cada día de mi vida y mirando sus ojos tempestuosos, como el cielo en un día de tormenta, era un buen contrate con los míos que eran como un pequeño cielo en día agradable y despejado.

El ruido de unos pasos, nos hizo volver a la realidad. Nos separamos y abrimos nuestros ojos mirándonos sorprendidos, tanto por lo que había ocurrido como por el ruido de pasos alejándose. Mire hacia el lugar donde provenían. La parte trasera de ropa y calzado de diseño fue lo único que pude ver antes de que saliera por la entrada del living y desapareciera por el pasillo que le seguía. Katniss arrastró sus manos a mi cuello. Volví a mirar a Katniss, más relajado.

-Cinna está aquí.

-¿Nos vio? –Asentí.

-Nos quiso dar un poco de intimidad. –Se ruborizó por mi comentario. La desinhibición no duro demasiado. Ella seguí siendo muy pura e inocente, se avergonzaba con facilidad si estaba frente a una situación incómoda.

Me atrajo hacia ella y enterró su rostro en mi pecho. Acaricie su espalda con mis dedos.

-No sé que me sucede contigo. Siento cosas… pero no estoy preparada. Siento no ser tan clara, pero… -Sacó su cabeza de su escondite y me miró mordiéndose su labio, mientras intentaba controlar alguna emoción.

-Shhh. –Liberé una de mis manos y acaricie sus labios hasta borrar esa expresión tensionada de su rostro. –No me expliques nada. Está todo bien.

Sabía que debía estar algo desilusionado, pero no lo estaba. Katniss estaba reconociendo que le pasaban cosas conmigo, tenía tiempo de sobra para convencerla de que podía llegar a amarme. Nos conocíamos hacia tan poco tiempo, no le podía exigir nada. Tampoco la presionaría. Además el beso fue tan perfecto, aun podía ver su mirada extasiada, mis ojos debían lucir igual. Sonreí ampliamente.

-No me estoy aprovechando de ti. - Katniss sonrió avergonzada.

Maldije internamente a Cashmere por haberla acusado de ello, pero le tenía que hacer saber que yo jamás pensaría algo tan falso sobre ella.

-Lo sé. –Su aclaración estaba fuera de duda. –Sé quién eres. –Acaricié su cabello.

-Estoy confundida. Los dos lo estamos. –Estaba a punto de negarlo, pero no lo hice. No era el momento. –Tal vez sería mejor que siguiéramos como siempre.

-¿Amigos?

-Por ahora. Hasta que pueda poner en orden mis sentimientos. Me parece lo mejor.

Me quede pensando que quería decir ella con ese "por ahora". Pero no me atreví a preguntarlo.

-Bien. –Acepte. Ya tendría tiempo de reflexionar sobre sus palabras luego. –Pero no me alejare de ti.

-No quiero que te alejes de mí, tampoco. –Dejó descansar su frente sobre la mía y me sonrió tiernamente. –Quiero que te quedes conmigo.

-Siempre. –Le prometí al tiempo que besé la punta de su nariz y ella siendo como era se ruborizó. –Volví a sonreír.

-¿Qué le diremos a Cinna? Eso fue incomodo. –Sí, sobre todo para ella. Para algunas cosas era tan delicada e inocente. A mí la única persona capaz de hacerme sentir vergüenza era ella.

-Él no es entrometido, tal vez ni pregunte. No hay mucho que decir, lo vio. Somos adultos. Dile lo que quieras. –Besé su frente antes de moverme del sofá, luego le sonreí. –No es Johanna.

Katniss abrió los ojos como platos, asustada ante la idea.

Me reí.

-Eso habría sido muy embarazoso. Hasta para mí, Katniss. Podría haber sido peor, solo piénsalo. –Se había pasado dos semanas gastándonos bromas porque dormí cada una de esas noches con Katniss. Por lo que suponía que no se atrevió a contarle sobre sus pesadillas esas primeras noches. Y no volvió a tener pesadillas, pero en el último aspecto no supe si creerle o no.

-Tienes razón. Es solo Cinna. –Coincidió.

-¿Tú quieres que te traiga algo?

-Leche. –Respondió.

Salí del living y me dirigí a la cocina, donde me encontré con Cinna, sentado en un taburete alrededor de la mesa. Él continuaba con unas gafas de sol oscuras puestas, impidiéndome ver su mirada.

-Hola. –Lo saludé cuando me detuve frente a él. No supe que más decir después de lo que él había visto. Pero él se adelanto.

-Hola, Peeta. –Me sonrió. –Lamento haber interrumpido. –Observé su rostro. De verdad parecía lamentarlo.

-No interrumpiste nada. –Contesté. –Además, yo te pedí que vinieras.

-¿Cómo esta?

-Mejor. Se descompenso un poco, pero ahora está bien. Debí insistirle más para que volviera antes, pero no lo hice las veces suficientes para convencerla.

-Es cabeza dura. –Cinna parecía divertido.

Asentí. Me senté frente él del otro lado en la mesa. Intenté no pensar en lo que pasó con Cinna justo frente a mí, pero resultó imposible.

Me pidió que siguiéramos siendo amigos, solo que ¿Cómo podíamos serlo luego de reconocer que entre nosotros pasaba algo más? No había tenido tiempo para pensarlo, con ella matando o reprimiendo cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiera tener. No era imposible, pero si difícil.

Con mi vista periférica observe a Cinna examinándome con curiosidad. Se quito las gafas de sol y se las colgó en la camisa media desprendida

-La quieres. –Adivinó.

Negué con la cabeza. Querer era una palabra tan insignificante en este caso.

-¿La amas? –Preguntó.

Sonreí un poco y lo miré a él.

-Amor… Si, es la palabra correcta. La amo, Cinna. Y ese sentimiento crece cada día más. Nunca sentí una centésima parte de lo que siento por ella ahora. Parece una locura, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que la conozco, pero es la verdad.

-No me sorprende. Llevo tiempo observándote. Observándolos. Creo que lo supe el día que te conocí.

Lo mire sorprendido. Ni yo sabía lo que sentía en ese momento.

-No eres bueno ocultando emociones. –Dijo, respondiendo a mi pregunta silenciosa. Me reí. –Pero Katniss, lo es… la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, no pareces tan feliz como deberías estarlo.

-¿Ahora lees la mente? –Pregunte.

-No hace falta.

-Quiere que seamos amigos, que sigamos siéndolo, mejor dicho. Pero yo… a pesar de que le dije que aceptaba, siento que no me conformare con ello.

-No es indiferente a ti. –Me dijo.

-Aún así, está confundida. Y no está preparada.

-Dale tiempo. Ella acaba de salir hace menos de un año de una relación y aunque no lo diga se llevó una gran decepción. Ella está empezando a sentir algo por ti. Algo a lo que aún no le encuentra un nombre. Pero, no quiere sufrir.

-¿Todo esto lo has hablado con ella?

Asintió.

-Se suponía que no debía decirte nada. Pero, creo que debes saberlo, para lograr entenderla.

-¿Cree que puedo terminar siendo como su ex novio?

-No exactamente, pero teme que las cosas no funcionen y terminen odiándose por lo que sea. O que la decepciones. Y tú ahora mismo le haces mucho bien, Peeta.

-Yo no soy como Gale o algún otro novio que haya tenido. Si tengo la posibilidad de que ella me acepte, no lo arruinare.

-Sigue demostrándoselo con hechos y con palabras como estás haciendo hasta ahora. Vas bien en eso. Ella te quiere. Pero necesitas más tiempo para convencerla a Katniss que eres diferente, que la amas y la respetas. Cuando ella comprenda lo que realmente siente, verás que las cosas cambiaran. Sólo ten paciencia.

-La esperaría toda la vida, si fuera necesario.

Cinna sonrió.

-Lo sé. Por cierto… hable con Johanna. –

Lo miré fijamente al tiempo que busque leche de la heladera y la vertí en un vaso para luego colocarlo en el microondas.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Le pregunté.

-Esta noche tiene un compromiso y no vendrá hasta la madrugada supongo. Me pidió que me quedara con Katniss, pero...

-¿No puedes?

Espere a que continuara hablando. Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Por el contrario. No tengo ningún problema. Pero pensé que tal vez querrías quedarte tú.

-Tal vez no sea buena idea.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Por lo que acaba de decirte?

No, porque hoy fue un día muy intenso. No sé cuánto más sea capaz de soportar.

-¿Sabes que en realidad no te rechazo, verdad? Si no sintiera absolutamente nada por ti, te hubieras ganado unos cuantos golpes.

Pensé en su carácter y si… tenía razón. Probablemente hubiera pasado de ser el caso. Me reí ante la idea, no era gracioso. Pero estaba tan nervioso… Eso era nuevo. Todo era nuevo con ella. Me sentía vulnerable ante ella, cada vez que nos tocábamos aunque fuera por un instante, cada vez que sus labios rozaban mi piel y hace unos minutos cuando nos besamos. A diferencia de la primera vez, esta vez no había sido un accidente. Tampoco había salido de la boca de Katniss una disculpa capaz de romperme el corazón en mil pedazos nuevamente. En su momento, el que ella me dijera que había sido un error, me destrozo un poco. No entendí el motivo en su momento, pero con el paso de las semanas lo fui comprendiendo. Me había enamorado de ella desde el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron en aquel desafortunado momento. Existía el amor a primera vista después de todo. Solo que a veces solía suceder bajo circunstancias muy extrañas.

-En eso tienes razón. No lo hizo.

Me senté en una silla con el vaso caliente de leche en mi mano, el cual, deposite en la mesa.

-¿Peeta? ¿Cinna? –Preguntó Katniss. Su voz se sintió muy cerca y gire a mirarla. Aún estaba fuera de la cocina, pero podía escuchar sus pasos al acercarse. Estaba tan concentrado en mis propios pensamientos que no logre reaccionar a tiempo cuando vi como lentamente se resbalaba. Por suerte Cinna fue más rápido y corrió rápidamente hacia ella y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo evitando que se cayera. Suspiré de alivio cuando ella se sujetó de sus brazos y logró ponerse de pie nuevamente encontrando equilibrio. Pero Cinna mantuvo su brazo alrededor de su cintura, solo por si acaso.

-¿Katniss? –Pregunté. No supe que mas decir. Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta.

-Estoy bien. No se preocupen. Seguro es la medicación que ya está haciendo efecto. –Me sonrió con ternura dejándome sin aliento nuevamente. Miró a Cinna. –Gracias, amigo. –Cinna tocó su mejilla y su frente de manera amistosa, pero obviamente buscando alguna señal de fiebre o algo por el estilo.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? –Fue Cinna el que habló.

-Solo necesito sentarme unos momentos.

-Vale. –La guió hasta una silla que se situaba a mi lado.

-Debiste quedarte allí. –Le dije.

Katniss asintió.

-Lo sé, pero ya estoy aquí.

-Dios ¿Qué haré contigo? –Siempre solía hacer lo contario a lo que le recomendaba. Resultaba difícil cuidar a alguien así. Para empezar no estaba de acuerdo empezara a trabajar ese día, sabía que aún no se había recuperado del todo.

-¿Estas molesto? –Preguntó.

-Solo me preocupo por tu seguridad. Deberías cuidarte mas, Kat.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Aprovecharas estos días libres. Te recuperaras, te quedaras aquí haciendo reposo y cuando te sientas mejor te reintegras al trabajo.

-Peeta… -Empezó a quejarse.

-Me importas demasiado como para perjudicarte. Hazlo por mí, por favor.

-Deberías escucharlo, Kat.

Ella miró a Cinna y luego a mí.

-Está bien. –Aceptó.

Pero había algo mal, cuando mire a Katniss ella rehuyó mi mirada al segundo, su rostro se torno de un color rojo escarlata y bajó la mirada a la mesa avergonzada. Por supuesto que estaba recordando el beso… los besos. Yo también bajé la mirada pero por una razón diferente, no quería que ella notara cuanto me afectaba su…¿Inseguridad? No sabía muy bien cómo definirlo. No sabía lo que ella sentía y ella tampoco.

Cinna nos miró a ambos cuando notó el ambiente tenso.

-Los dejaré unos minutos para que hablen. –Y salió de la cocina. Cuando pasó por mi lado, apoyó su mano en mi hombro dándome un suave apretón. Me atreví a mirarlo unos segundos y le sonreí un poco. Era un buen amigo. Katniss ni siquiera se dio cuenta de nuestro pequeño intercambio.

-No te vayas ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro que no. Me quedaré un par de horas, por si necesitas salir o algo.

-Gracias. –Si me quedaba durante la noche con Katniss, debía pasar un rato por mi departamento.

-De nada.

En cuanto él nos dejo solos, Katniss habló.

-¿De qué estaban hablando? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Nada. Es solo… Parece que tu amiga no vendrá esta noche o que tal vez, llegue en la madrugada. Habló con Cinna y le pidió que te cuidara… pero… -Aquí estaba la cuestión, tal vez no fuera conveniente que me quedara con ella luego de lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, la necesitaba tanto que cualquier momento que pasara con ella era preciado y único. Y la verdad era que mi necesidad de cuidarla era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en la vida.

-¿Pero? –Preguntó.

-Él no puede, tiene un compromiso. –Mentí, era bueno mintiendo, hasta el punto de resultar convincente. Sin embargo, lo hacía en pocas ocasiones.

-Entonces, te pidió a ti que te quedaras.

Asentí.

-Y lo harás.

Asentí.

-No quiero ser una molestia. Si no puedes, no te debes preocupar, yo estaré bien. –Me reí. – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Jamás serías una molestia para mí. Ya te lo he dicho. –Acaricié su mejilla con ternura. Ella se ruborizó, pero no apartó su mirada de la mía. Ambos nos perdimos en la mirada del otro, por unos segundos sentí una conexión, como un hilo invisible que nos unía. No hablé por temor a arruinar el momento.

-Peeta. –Susurró. Su boca pronunciando mi nombre era como música para mis oídos. –Lo que pasó recién…

-No te preocupes, podemos olvidarlo si eso te hace sentir mejor.

-No creo que pueda. Tal vez no quiera olvidarlo.

Una chipa de esperanza se encendió en mí, pero la disimule.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste…? ¿Por qué lo permitiste? –Pareció querer agregar esto a último momento al recordar que ella lo había iniciado.

-Porque te quiero. –Dije. –Te quiero, Katniss.

Estaba hecho. Se lo había dicho… a ella. Lo sabía, lo demás dependía casi exclusivamente de ella.

-Es importante que lo sepas porque… no eres un juego para mí. Y por ti sería capaz de esperar miles de vidas para que me correspondas.

-Pero… apenas me conoces. –Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Eso no me impide quererte.

-Peeta. –Murmuró.

-Tranquila, no te presionare. Tampoco espero que me respondas ahora. –Besé su frente y finalmente deposite un tierno beso en sus labios, Katniss no contestó, pero tampoco me dio un puñetazo por besarla, debió ser una buena señal. Cinna me recomendó que le diera tiempo y se lo daría, todo el que necesitara. –Somos amigos, eso no cambiara sino lo deseas. Tú misma lo dijiste hace unos minutos.

La vi tragar saliva nerviosa y me pregunté si había cometido el peor error de mi vida al confesarle una pequeña parte de lo que sentía tan pronto. Pero ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Finnick estaría radiante de felicidad, en cuanto supiera que se lo confesé. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, alzó sus manos y acarició mi cabello y mi rostro, se detuvo en mis labios, que se abrieron involuntariamente.

-Perdón. –Me disculpe. –Esto no debió haber pasado. –Ahora fui yo el que agacho la mirada al suelo, bueno no exactamente al suelo, ya que nos encontrábamos tan cerca el uno del otro, que mi mirada fue a parar a sus piernas perfectamente envueltas en el pantalón del traje que seguramente le hizo Cinna, ya que se ceñía a la forma de su cuerpo. Intenté no pensar en su aspecto y en lo perfecta que se veía.

-Creo que ya te dije al menos cincuenta veces que no quería escuchar esa palabra. –Bromeó, haciéndome soltar una risita nerviosa. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando Katniss apoyó sus labios en mi oreja y susurró: -Es halagador que… me… quieras. Pero necesito tiempo, tiempo para poner todo en orden, tiempo para conocerte… para conocernos y aclarar esto que siento.

Después besó mi mejilla y escondió su rostro en mi pecho. Sólo conseguí abrazarla y atraerla hacia mí.

-Te lo repito, no te preocupes. –Murmuré mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello y besaba su coronilla. Katniss suspiró. Luego de unos minutos, volví a hablar. -Ya que estas aquí. Te preparare algo para que comas y bebas. Y te agradecería mucho que no te muevas sin avisarnos a mí o a Cinna. No podemos ayudarte si tú no te dejas cuidar. Estamos aquí para eso. Bebé tu leche. –Dije, pasándole el vaso, ella lo tomó entre sus manos y bebió un sorbo.

-Sí, papá. –Bromeó algo molesta. Sabía cuánto odiaba que le diéramos órdenes, aunque ella supiera que eran necesarias y bien fundadas.

-Si sigues hablando así o te mueves de nuevo sin autorización, juro que te atare a esa misma silla… o mejor te atare a la cama, al menos así harías reposo… a no ser que desees volver al hospital por otra caída, claro.

-No lo harías. –Respondió, Katniss con mucha calma.

-¿Qué no lo haría? – La miré amenazadoramente. –No tientes tu suerte, Katniss Everdeen. Solo obedécenos cuando te digamos algo.

Fui a mi departamento un par de horas después, no demore mucho, solo quise ir para ducharme y buscar algunas cosas para pasar la noche. Mientras comía algo rápido, no pude evitar que la imagen del besó viniera a mí y con ella todas las sensaciones que sentí o ella me transmitió. Llegue algunas conclusiones.

Yo la amaba como nunca había amado a una mujer.

Ella también sentía algo por mí. Algo que ella una no podía definir con palabras. Pero me lo había demostrado con ese momento que compartimos juntos, esos besos robados y devueltos con la misma intensidad.

Cinna también lo creía.

Y la última, lucharía por ganar su amor. No importaba cuan herido saliera o no.

A veces uno tenía que arriesgarse por la persona que amaba o para poder conseguir algo que se deseaba.

Yo sabía que tomaría su tiempo con Katniss. Imaginaba que para ella podía ser más difícil, porque no nos conocíamos lo suficiente, pero a la larga valdría la pena. Las cosas buenas costaban, sino… ¿Cuál era la gracia de tener lo que se deseaba al instante y sin ningún esfuerzo? Si conseguía que ella me amara, como yo, valoraría aun más todo y podría decir orgulloso que el esfuerzo había valido la pena.


	32. Capítulo 28: ¿Amor o amistad?

**CAPÍTULO 28: AMOR O AMISTAD**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

" _ **Magic touched my life,**_

 _ **the moment that you smiled**_

 _ **the world began for me**_

 _ **you unlocked my heart and all**_

 _ **the feelings there**_

 _ **I never thought I could see.**_

 _ **Heaven in your eyes**_

 _ **it's just to good to be true,**_

 _ **heaven in your eyes,**_

 _ **I've never been so high,**_

 _ **heaven in your eyes,**_

 _ **nobody does what you do**_

 _ **with just one look and**_

 _ **I can touch the sky.**_

 _ **No more lonely nights,**_

 _ **not since you came along**_

 _ **and filled these dreams of mine;**_

 _ **you chased away the clouds**_

 _ **and kissed away my tears**_

 _ **and told the sun where to shine.**_

 _ **Heaven in your eyes,**_

 _ **it's just to good to be true,**_

 _ **heaven in your eyes,**_

 _ **I've never been so high,**_

 _ **heaven in your eyes,**_

 _ **nobody does what you do,**_

 _ **with just one look and**_

 _ **I can touch the sky."**_

* * *

" _ **Heaven In Your Eyes"**_

 _ **De Shaun Cassidy.**_

* * *

" _ **La magia tocó mi vida**_

 _ **Desde el momento en que sonreíste**_

 _ **El mundo empezó para mí**_

 _ **Tú liberaste mi corazón de todos**_

 _ **Los sentimientos dentro de mí,**_

 _ **Y nunca pensé que pudiera ver.**_

 _ **El cielo en tus ojos**_

 _ **Tan lindo para ser verdad**_

 _ **El cielo en tus ojos,**_

 _ **Nunca había estado tan feliz**_

 _ **El cielo en tus ojos,**_

 _ **Nadie lo hace como tú.**_

 _ **Con solo una mirada,**_

 _ **Yo puedo tocar el cielo**_

 _ **No más noches solas**_

 _ **Desde que llegaste y llenaste**_

 _ **Estos sueños míos**_

 _ **Apartaste las nubes**_

 _ **Secaste mis lágrimas a besos**_

 _ **Y le dijiste al sol donde brillar.**_

 _ **El cielo en tus ojos,**_

 _ **Tan lindo para ser verdad.**_

 _ **El cielo en tus ojos,**_

 _ **Nunca había estado tan feliz**_

 _ **El cielo en tus ojos,**_

 _ **Nadie lo hace como tú**_

 _ **Con solo una mirada,**_

 _ **Yo puedo tocar el cielo."**_

* * *

" _ **El cielo en tus ojos"**_

 _ **De Shaun Cassidy.**_

* * *

Cinna se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, mientras veíamos la televisión. Bueno, más bien hicimos zapping, ya que nada me convenció. Finalmente acabe poniéndolo en un canal de noticias. Pasé de una canal a otro y lo único que encontré fueron escenas románticas, no estaba de humor para eso. Verlo me hizo recordar a Peeta, lo que paso y lo que yo sentía. Incluso sus palabras habían quedado grabadas en mi mente. Me quería. Peeta, me quería. Me lo confeso, luego de que nos besáramos y justo después de decírmelo, me besó nuevamente, prometiéndome que esperaría por mí, que no me presionaría, pero que quería que lo supiera. Aceptando mi propuesta de que a pesar de todo fuéramos amigos. Pude notar cierto dolor en su rostro en cuanto solté esas palabras la primera vez, pero la segunda vez que se menciono el asunto en la cocina, él parecía más confiado y seguro. Solo había una razón para eso, Cinna. ¿De qué estuvieron hablando esos dos?

-¿Qué va mal? –Preguntó Cinna.

-Eres un traidor…

-No sé de que hablas. –Contestó inocentemente.

-Le dijiste que…

-No le dije nada. –Negó con la cabeza.

-Le dijiste que lo…

-¿Lo qué?

-…lo amo. –En el momento que lo pronuncie me di cuenta que Cinna me tendió una trampa y yo caí.

-Hasta que al fin, lo reconoces. –Cinna me aplaudió. –Felicidades.

-No es gracioso. –Dije al borde de las lágrimas. –Y no quise decir eso… yo… no sé lo que siento por él.

-Sí, lo sabes.

-Eso no es verdad…

-Lo es ¿y sabes porque? Lo acabas de decir sin pensarlo desde el fondo de tu corazón. Él corazón nunca se equivoca. Asi que habla, Kat. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te aterra?

-Nada. –Negué con la cabeza. Tal vez mis sentimientos, nunca fui muy abierta, nunca me enamore de este modo.

-Katniss, el chico te ama.

-¿Eso te dijo?

Asintió.

-No debiste abrir la boca. –Me enoje. –Te pedí que no le dijeras nada a nadie. Bueno, en realidad no te lo dije, pero creí que había quedado claro.

-Sí, claro me iba a quedar callado dejando al chico con el corazón roto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Cómo creíste que se sintió cuando le dijiste…? No, cambio los papeles ¿Cómo te sentirías tú, si la persona que amas le quita importancia al beso y luego te dice que prefiere que continúen siendo amigos y hagas de cuenta que no pasó nada?

Seguramente destrozada, humillada y herida sin remedio.

-Pero el también me lo dijo… -Argumente.

-Porque te respeta, porque tú lo propusiste primero. Porque no quiere que te sientas obligada a nada y cree que tal vez puedes cambiar de opinión más adelante. ¿Es que no te das cuenta, Katniss? Quedo destrozado y yo lo único que hice fue tratar de animarlo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, que no salieron por completo ¿tanto daño le había hecho a Peeta? La mirada de desaprobación de mi amigo, me indicaba que sí. Recorde el lo siento que me dedico Peeta, como si hubiera sido él que hizo hecho algo incorrecto, aunque en realidad fui yo al herir sus sentimientos.

-Eres buena; pero tienes un defecto, el ser muy directa; hacer y decir todo lo que piensas, sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias, ni si puedes herir a alguien de tu entorno. Deberías ser más prudente. Hay otras maneras de decir las cosas, sin necesidad de herir a las personas. Solo tienes que encontrarla. No lo lastimes, es un buen chico. Yo en tu lugar, me disculparía, apenas lo vea. Llegara en un rato. Solo piénsalo.

-¿Se seguirá sintiendo mal?

-Tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta. Pero creo que la charla entre hombres ayudo.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Es asunto nuestro. –Cortó.

-Dejo de serlo cuando le hablaste de mí.

-Relájate, no dije nada que fuera mentira.

Suspire e hice una mueca.

-¿Hablaras con él? –Me preguntó.

-Ya hablamos.

-Ya sabes que no me refiero a eso.

Me avergonzaba a decir verdad, no empezaría una charla si él no la iniciaba.

-En ocasiones, hay que arriesgarse.

-Lo sé. –Intenté sonreír. Cinna me atrajo hacia él en un gesto fraternal y me abrazó. Sentí mis ojos escociendo por mis lágrimas no derramadas. No entendí porque sentí la necesidad de llorar. ¿De verdad estaba enamorándome de él? Estaba claro que no era un cariño normal y de amistad como el que sentía por Cinna ¿pero amor? Tal vez me estaba apresurando en definir mis sentimientos.

-No quiero que tomes una mala decisión, o hagas algo que no quieres, pero tampoco quiero que te arrepientas por no haber hecho algo que tal vez podría hacerte muy feliz. Tú lo mereces, Katniss.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. –Le contesté. Cinna me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo.

* * *

Cinna y yo estábamos cenando cuando Peeta llegó.

-Disculpen la demora. –Dijo Peeta cuando entró a la cocina. Venía tan seguido y estuvo ayudándome tanto tiempo que al igual que a Cinna, él tenía una copia de la llave del departamento. Entró tan sigilosamente, que ni siquiera lo escuchamos hasta que lo tuvimos frente a nosotros.

-Hola. –Lo salude, tratando de controlar mis nervios. No podía sacarme de la cabeza, que nuevamente nos habíamos besado y mucho menos la conversación con Cinna. Intente encontrar en su rostro alguna señal de tristeza o desilusión, pero solo me tope, con su deslumbrante sonrisa habitual. Mi corazón latió con fuerza al sentir su mirada sobre mí y no pude evitar ruborizarme. Volví mi atención al plato y me entretuve comiendo para disimular el efecto que provocaba en mí. De reojo vi que Cinna reprimía una carcajada.

-No hay problema. Ven siéntate con nosotros. Ya te traigo un plato.

Peeta ocupo una silla vacía al lado de Cinna y frente a mí. Por un segundo, me sentí desilusionada de que no se sentara a mi lado. Luego me reproché a mi misma pensar algo tan estúpido e insignificante como que lugar debía ocupar Peeta en una mesa. Nos miramos por varios segundos, hasta que Cinna interrumpió en el momento que colocó la vajilla frente a Peeta. Apartamos la mirada del otro incómodos. Cinna, se quedó detrás de Peeta disimuladamente me hizo un seña con la cabeza, para que hiciera algo.

Casi le gruñí a mi amigo. Pero tenía razón. Debía disculparme y hacer las cosas bien con él. Lo había besado y luego le hice entender que lo sucedido no significaba nada, cuando en realidad eso era una completa mentira.

Piensa. Piensa. Piensa.

-Peeta… -Susurré. Él me miro al instante, como si fuera un auto reflejo. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí. ¿Por qué preguntas? –Peeta me miró ligeramente sorprendido. -¿Tendría que estar mal?

Cinna reclinado contra la mesada de la cocina, negó con la cabeza y formó un silencioso "idiota" con los labios. Seguido de un "me debes una".

-Lo que sucede es que tú estabas demorando más de lo que pensábamos. Y Katniss estaba preocupada. –Cinna me salvó el pellejo respondiendo en mi lugar y volviendo a su lugar al lado de Peeta.

-Ah. Pues, estoy bien. Solo me quede en mi departamento más tiempo, para hacer un par de cosas. ¿Y tú? –Me preguntó.

-Estoy mejor.

-Nos quedamos viendo un rato la televisión en el living y la obligue a que no se moviera a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. Se ha portado bien. –Dijo como si estuviera hablando de una niña. Le dirigí una mirada de odio a Cinna y me crucé de brazos. Peeta lo notó y se empezó a reír.

-Eso es un milagro. –Dijo mirando la expresión tranquila de Cinna.

-Oigan, estoy aquí.

-Lo sabemos. –Contestaron al unísono y rompieron en carcajadas.

-Son muy graciosos ustedes. Mejor, me voy.

-¿A dónde? –Preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Se veían alarmados.

-A la cama ¿Dónde más?

-Oh, no. Nada de eso. Te quedaras hasta que termines de cenar. No. Mejor, hasta que nosotros terminemos de cenar. –Cinna me dio la orden. Miré a Peeta que pareció estar de acuerdo.

-¡LOS ODIO A LOS DOS! –Les grité.

-Entonces arréglatelas como puedas el resto de la noche, nosotros nos vamos. –Amenazó Peeta. –Para divertirnos por nuestra cuenta. O cuidar a alguien que si este dispuesta a dejarse ayudar. Créeme hay personas que están peor que tú.

Una imagen vino a mi mente. Peeta con una mujer sin rostro a la que le decía las mismas cosas que me dijo hoy, con la que pasaba las noches abrazándola mientras dormía, le dedicaba palabras tiernas y besos capaces de calmar hasta a un demonio. La imagen me resultó familiar y dolorosa. Unos celos y odio invadieron todo mi ser cuando contesté:

-Váyanse, no los necesito. Me sé cuidar sola.

Peeta estaba jugando sucio conmigo o tal vez no… ¿Él era consciente del daño que me provocaba que tan solo insinuara que podía divertirse y estar con otra mujer? No. En realidad, no había dicho eso. Pero mi mente completamente obsesionada y dependiente de este chico, me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Él no podía estar con otra mujer, me parecía inconcebible. Peeta era mío. Él me hacía sentir segura y querida, cuando me sentía sola y desconsolada, como si cuando estuviera con él me sintiera en casa. Me divertía y me animaba. También me hacía enojar ¿Por qué negarlo? Y despertaba emociones y sentimientos en mí que nadie había sido capaz de despertar. Cuando lo besaba, sentía que solo éramos él y yo y que nada mas importaba. Sólo una vez había sentido algo parecido a lo que experimentaba con Peeta y duro tan poco que al cabo de tiempo le di poca importancia. Pero unos ojos azules y unos mechones de cabello rubio que sobresalían por el sombrero seguían grabadas en mi mente. Pertenecían al dueño del primer beso que di y me dieron. ¿Por qué lo recordaba ahora? Era parte de un recuerdo del pasado. Y no era como si hubiera visto su rostro en su totalidad, ya que era una fiesta de Halloween y todos iban disfrazados y con antifaces. Pero en ocasiones cuando veía el rostro de Peeta, se me venía a la mente ese chico con doce o trece años aproximadamente y no entendía porque. Era imposible que fueran la misma persona. Serian demasiadas casualidades.

Tal vez simplemente se me vino a la mente ese momento, por la confesión que Peeta me hizo, sobre cuál y donde fue su primer beso.

 _Como sea, no importa. El asunto es Peeta ahora._

Dolor, celos, odio, envidia, lágrimas, inseguridad. Pensar casi todo el día en él se convirtió en una obsesión. Aunque tal vez se debiera simplemente al hecho de que pasábamos más tiempo juntos que separados. Dependencia, porque no podía imaginarme pasar un solo día sin él. Amor… Realmente ¿me había enamorado? Tal vez la respuesta era sí.

Los dos me respondieron algo, a lo que no les preste atención. No me iban a dejar sola, al menos uno de ellos se quedaría conmigo. El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio por mi parte, aunque Cinna y Peeta hablaron animadamente sobre arte, música, deporte y moda. Ningún tema comprometedor. Ningún tema personal. Pasaban de un tema a otro y contaban anécdotas de ellos respecto a eso durante su niñez o adolescencia, riéndose de las tonterías que hicieron o sintiéndose orgullosos de haber logrado algo que querían. Yo no participe en la conversación, no estaba con ánimos para mantener una conversación con nadie. Cuando Cinna se fue, yo me escabullí a mi habitación y me metí en mi cama bajo las sabanas, tenía una camiseta mangas cortas y un short, ambos beige, por lo que no me moleste en cambiarme. Estaba exhausta, y la idea de hablar con Peeta en este momento me aterraba. No tenía claro lo que sentía.

-Kat. –Me llamó la voz de Peeta. Abrí los ojos. Él se detuvo en el marco de la puerta observándome. -¿Estás bien? No has hablado durante toda la cena y cuando me gire a verte recién habías desaparecido. Me preocupe. –Lo miré más que sorprendida, a pesar de todo se preocupara por mí.

-Yo debería preocuparme… -Dejé la frase inconclusa porque estuve a punto de confesar que yo estaba preocupada por él, luego de mi charla con Cinna.

-¿Por? –Me preguntó intrigado.

-Nada. –Le respondí y volví a cerrar los ojos. Pero, los pasos de Peeta se escuchaban cada vez más cerca hasta que se detuvo frente a mí. No abrí mis ojos, para no mirarlo. Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro tiernamente acunándolo. Mi corazón respondió a ese contacto y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmesí. Un hormigueo recorrió mi cuerpo hasta instalarse en mi estomago. Ansié sentir más.

-¿Qué va mal? –Me preguntó.

-Quédate conmigo. –No lo pensé, sólo lo dije.

-Siempre. –Murmuró.

Sonreí. Peeta se alejó y temí que se fuera. Pero solo dio una vuelta para ocupar el otro lado de la cama vacío. El colchón se hundió un poco a mi lado y un segundo después sus brazos rodearon mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él. Giré para enfrentarme a su mirada y abrí los ojos. Apenas me di cuenta que había llevado mis manos a su rostro. Me miró confundido e hizo todo un esfuerzo por ocultar algunas emociones más que no supe identificar. Lo siguiente que hice me sorprendió tanto como lo que sucedió más temprano. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y me detuve cuando nuestros labios se juntaron. Pero esta vez, esperé que él hiciera el primer movimiento, el cual no tardó en llegar. Le respondí de la misma forma. La confusión seguía en su mirada. ¿Cómo no me iba a mirar así después de lo que le dije hoy? Intenté transmitirle en la mía, que estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Me di cuenta que lo entendió cuando aumentó la presión sobre mis labios y mi espalda y cerró los ojos para concentrarse solo en el beso como si nada más le importara, que tenerme con él. Su beso fue tierno, dulce, lento, apasionado o insistente cuando el momento lo requirió, pero sin olvidar un aspecto, pareció estar ofreciéndome su corazón en cada beso, entregándose en cuerpo y alma. Besaba bien, pero eso no fue una noticia, había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo en los casi dos meses que nos conocíamos. La verdadera noticia, fue darme cuenta que él me importaba mucho más de lo que yo estaba dispuesta a aceptar hasta el momento y que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

 _¿Pero eso en donde nos dejaba? Ya nunca más podríamos considerarnos amigos, los amigos no sienten atracción por el otro. ¿Acaso novios? No. No estaba segura de querer eso aun. Unos meses antes había acabado una relación que no tenía futuro alguno desde el inicio. No quería empezar una relación con Peeta, para después perderlo si las cosas no funcionaban. Él me hacía muy feliz ahora mismo y lo necesitaba como nunca necesite a nadie. Esperaba que lo entendiera, también que entendiera que el tiempo aclararía los miedos y las dudas que existían en mi mente. Incluso, tal vez podría ayudarme. Para eso esperaría a mañana._ Pensé.

Sólo pude concentrarme en sus labios dándoles suaves caricias a los míos y en sus manos en mi espalda presionándome contra su cuerpo. Lo demás no me importó.


	33. Capítulo 29: Cambios

**CAPÍTULO 29: CAMBIOS**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Luego de besarnos, pasamos el resto de la noche abrazados mientras dormíamos. Katniss una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de estar dormida y yo suponía que estaba igual. Me había besado otra vez por propia voluntad, esta vez con más seguridad que antes. Me sorprendió que lo hiciera luego de lo que me había dicho, pero yo no era tan fuerte como para rechazarla. Me sentí mal al pensar que tal vez ella se arrepentiría después, sin embargo intente no pensar en eso. Nada me detendría, no renunciaría a ella.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté temprano. Katniss dormía tranquila entre mis brazos, nuestras manos estaban unidas y nuestros dedos entrelazados. Era la mejor forma de despertar. Besé su coronilla tiernamente y aspiré el aroma de su cabello y olía a fresas y miel gracias a su champú. Era extremadamente tentador quedarse el resto de la mañana recostado a su lado y sentirla tan cerca de mí. Pero debía ir a trabajar. No quería despertarla, me tomé unos minutos más para descansar disfrutando de su cercanía y su calidez. De todos modos faltaban tres horas para que fuera a trabajar. Escondí mi rostro en su cabello y cerré los ojos, volviéndome a quedar dormido con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Una alarma sonó a mis espaldas, sobresaltándome y haciéndome abandonar el sueño completamente. Katniss también se removió entre mis brazos. Cuando ambos levantamos la vista nos encontramos con la expresión divertida de Johanna al descubrirnos durmiendo abrazados y con las manos unidas.

-Johanna ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le gritó Katniss sin apartarse ni un milímetro de mí.

-Vivo aquí. Hasta de eso te olvidaste, descerebrada.

-No molestes, quiero dormir. –Refunfuño con la mejilla contra mi pecho.

-Sí, veo que están muy cómodos. Y lamento interrumpir, pero tienen trabajo ¿recuerdan? Solo vine a despertarlos, ustedes decidirán que hacen. –Nos lanzó un pequeño despertador sobre la cama al lado de Katniss. Katniss soltó una de mis manos y tomó el reloj. Johanna nos volvió a dejar solos.

-¿Qué hora es?

-¿Si te digo que faltan exactamente veinte minutos para estar en la oficina te empezarás a desesperar? –Me preguntó.

-¿Qué? –Grite, le arrebaté el reloj a Katniss y elevé mi cabeza por encima de la suya, para ver mejor. -¡Oh, no! –Dije al ver la hora. No me mintió respecto al tiempo. Katniss me miró de reojo.

-Te quedaste dormido.

-Me desperté hace varias horas y me volví a dormir. –Le expliqué mientras me sentaba en la cama y me apartaba de Katniss. Ella se recostó sobre su espalda mirándome a mí. Me perdí en sus ojos grises, que me examinaban lentamente. Intente buscar algún signo de arrepentimiento por el día anterior, pero no encontré nada más que una adorable sonrisa que me tenia completamente fascinado.

-Supongo que lo que hablamos ayer… -Comentó.

-Sigue en pie. –Le sonreí. –Puedes seguir durmiendo.

Ella asintió. Yo incliné mi rostro hacia el suyo y bese su frente. Katniss cerró los ojos y suspiro. Sentí sus manos sobre mis mejillas en el mismo momento que abrió sus ojos para clavar su mirada en la mía.

-Aún no me he disculpado. –Susurró con un toque de culpabilidad en su mirada. Su comentario me desconcertó.

-¿Por qué deberías disculparte?

¿Acaso se arrepentía de haberme besado?

-Fui muy… creo que fui muy dura contigo ayer, sin pretenderlo.

-¿Dura? ¿De qué hablas?

-De que no debí decirte lo que te dije, luego de que nos besáramos.

-Pero yo te entiendo. Te dije que no te presionaría y no lo haré.

-Peeta, tú me importas mucho. Ayer termine dándome cuenta, no lo… había querido reconocer antes. Creo que solo necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea. –Katniss me miró temerosa de mi reacción. Su corazón se aceleró al igual que su respiración. –Creo que te quiero, aunque estoy esperando a estar segura. Discúlpame si te hice entender lo contrario y te lastimé. Es sólo que esto es nuevo para mí, jamás sentí esto por nadie.

-¿Nunca? –Le pregunté incrédulo. Todavía no entendía que tipo de relación tuvo con su ultimo novio, pero Finnick me dijo que en realidad, nunca la vio enamorada y que el chico en cuestión era un idiota inteligente, lo suficientemente inteligente para mantenerla engañada.

-Nunca, Peeta. Creo que por eso estoy tan sorprendida y confundida. –La entendía, porque así me sentí al principio.

-Ya somos dos.

Katniss fijó su mirada en la mía.

-Nunca sentí esto por nadie. Pero sé lo que siento, y te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Lo prometo.

Me incliné y besé su frente.

-Ahora duerme, Katniss. Quiero que hagas reposo. –Le dije. Su respiración se entrecortó y su mirada se volvió más intensa mientras me observó. -¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunté.

Pero ella no respondió y yo tampoco hablé. Nuestros labios se volvieron a unir y nuevamente sentí que estaba en el lugar que siempre desearía estar, con Katniss a mi lado. Me aparté unos segundos después a regañadientes, porque no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, en quince minutos debía entrar al trabajo teóricamente y llegaría tarde. También porque era consciente de que si continuaba besándola, no podría irme nunca más de esa cama y yo quería darle espacio a Katniss, al menos hasta que pusiera en orden sus sentimientos.

-Adiós, Peeta. –Murmuró ella acariciando mi mejilla.

-Adiós, Katniss. –En respuesta llevé su mano a mis labios y besé el centro de su palma. El rostro de Katniss se tornó colorado y yo sonreí. –Creo que nunca te lo dije. Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas.

-También podría decir lo mismo sobre ti. –Me contestó sonriendo. –No te quiero retrasar. Será mejor que te vayas. Sólo prométeme que volverás pronto o me llamaras mas tarde.

-Te lo prometo ¿Acaso no vuelvo a ti siempre de un modo u otro?

-Lo haces. –Me contestó.

-Entonces, no te debes preocupar. –Le dediqué una sonrisa y un último beso en los labios y me fui.

Solo tuve tiempo para vestirme y encaminarme a la puerta del departamento.

-Chico enamorado ¿Katniss no irá contigo? –Me detuvo Johanna al salir pasar por el living.

Me giré a mirarla con los ojos entrecerrado.

-No. Ella no irá, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni la semana próxima. Tiene que cuidarse ¿Cinna no te lo dijo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ayer se sintió mal y casi se desmayo. No cayó al suelo porque la sostuve. Llamé a un servicio médico y le dijeron que tal vez sería más conveniente que siga haciendo reposo tanto como pueda.

-Algo me contó, pero no en detalle. ¿Está bien?

-Sí, no fue nada. Sólo los dolores normales, sobre todo porque hizo más esfuerzo que de costumbre. Me tengo que ir, avísame por cualquier cosa que le suceda.

-De acuerdo, Chico Enamorado.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme así? –La fulminé con la mirada, que fuera verdad, no significaba que quisiera que me pusiera apodos en cada oportunidad que tenía. Tampoco, me gustaba que la llamara descerebrada a Katniss, pero ella ya se acostumbró a ello y posiblemente yo debía hacer lo mismo que Katniss.

-Cuándo dejes de quererla a ella… -Contestó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. –Lo que probablemente sea… nunca.

-Posiblemente tengas razón. –Le dije, antes de despedirme y salir por la puerta.


	34. Production Notes Mockingjay Part 2

**NOTA: Hola esto no es un capitulo, pero pensé que les gustaría leer las notas de producción de la ultima película. Espero que entiendan ingles esta bastante interesante :)**

 **The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2**

 **UK Production Notes**

For additional publicity materials and artwork, please visit:

. /upcomingreleases/109-the-hunger-games-mockingjay-part-2

Rating: 12A

Running Time: 137 minutes

UK Release Date: November 19, 2015

For more information, please contact:

Bianca Boey – bboey .uk

Aimee Hall – ahall .uk

Office Number: 0207 299 8800

Official Site: .com

Publicity Materials: .

Facebook: thehungergamesmovie

Twitter: thehungergames

Instagram: thehungergames

Google+: +TheHungerGamesMovies

Pinterest: /hungergamesfilm/

Hashtags: #MockingjayPart2

Cast: Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson, Liam Hemsworth, Woody Harrelson, Elizabeth Banks, Julianne Moore, Philip Seymour Hoffman, Jeffrey Wright, Willow Shields, Sam Claflin, Jena Malone, Natalie Dormer, with Stanley Tucci, and Donald Sutherland

Directed by: Francis Lawrence

Screenplay by: Peter Craig and Danny Strong

Based upon: The novel "Mockingjay" by Suzanne Collins

Produced by: Nina Jacobson, Jon Kilik

SYNOPSIS

The blockbuster Hunger Games franchise has taken audiences by storm around the world, grossing more than $2.2 billion at the global box office. The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2 now brings the franchise to its powerful final chapter in which Katniss Everdeen [Jennifer Lawrence] realizes the stakes are no longer just for survival – they are for the future.

With the nation of Panem in a full scale war, Katniss confronts President Snow [Donald Sutherland] in the final showdown. Teamed with a group of her closest friends – including Gale [Liam Hemsworth], Finnick [Sam Claflin] and Peeta [Josh Hutcherson] – Katniss goes off on a mission with the unit from District 13 as they risk their lives to liberate the citizens of Panem, and stage an assassination attempt on President Snow who has become increasingly obsessed with destroying her. The mortal traps, enemies, and moral choices that await Katniss will challenge her more than any arena she faced in The Hunger Games.

The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2 is directed by Francis Lawrence from a screenplay by Peter Craig and Danny Strong and features an acclaimed cast including Academy Award®-winner Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson, Liam Hemsworth, Woody Harrelson, Elizabeth Banks, Academy Award®-winner Philip Seymour Hoffman, Jeffrey Wright, Willow Shields, Sam Claflin, Jena Malone with Stanley Tucci and Donald Sutherland reprising their original roles from The Hunger Games and The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. The impressive lineup is joined by The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 co-stars Academy Award®-winner Julianne Moore, Mahershala Ali, Natalie Dormer, Wes Chatham, Elden Henson and Evan Ross.

Lionsgate presents a Color Force / Lionsgate production.

The Revolution is About All of Us

"Real. Because that's what you and I do – protect each other."

\- Katniss

The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2 brings the global motion picture phenomenon to its thrilling and emotionally powerful last chapter as the stakes for Katniss Everdeen escalate from surviving the most deadly games ever devised to setting the course of the future.

The story picks up with Katniss (Jennifer Lawrence) back in the bunkers of District 13, still unable to emotionally reach a brainwashed Peeta as she watches the nation of Panem sliding into full-scale apocalyptic war. Though Katniss has warily accepted her role as the Mockingjay symbol of the rebellion, she can see that it is going take more than symbolism to turn the tide against the Capitol. Truly on fire now, she resolves to take action. Joining with Gale (Liam Hemsworth), an unpredictable Peeta (Josh Hutcherson), Finnick (Sam Claflin), and the so-called "Squad 451," she sets out for the once-glittering Capitol – transformed into a city of mayhem under attack by both rebels and peacekeepers – with a covert mission to assassinate President Snow. Snow still believes he's playing an obsessive game to outwit and destroy Katniss, but Katniss is no longer anyone's pawn, and to her, this is no contest. It is a battle for everything she has come to believe in and the people she loves. It is a battle for the final hope of a life of peace.

The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2 builds on the momentum of each previous chapter in the blockbuster series to reach a fever pitch of both emotion and action, bringing Katniss full circle from the dismayed girl caught in a dystopian nightmare to leading the charge to remake her nation.

The first film, The Hunger Games, introduced audiences to Katniss, an independent-minded but anonymous 16 year-old girl living in District 12, one of Panem's enslaved districts, with little future of which to dream. Her life changes instantaneously when she volunteers in her younger sister's place for the annual Hunger Games, an intense gladiatorial competition of sheer survival between 24 adolescent warriors known as Tributes, broadcast live on national TV. Katniss and District 12's male Tribute, Peeta Mellark, are soon whisked to the Capitol, the center of tyrannical power, where a glammed-out populace feeds off lurid spectacles. There, separated from her family and best friend Gale, she is thrown into a glitzy makeover and grueling training, before entering the arena as an underdog in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Forced to make harrowing decisions spanning life, death, friendship and love, Katniss discovers reserves of strength and willpower she never knew she had, and attains an unsettling new fame as "The Girl on Fire" … but the costs to her spirit are high.

The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, rejoins Katniss as a victor of the Hunger Games, but one who is given zero chance to enjoy her promised rewards or to recover from the physical and mental toll of the arena. Instead, haunted by memories and craving her independence, she is compelled into a deceptive "Victor's Tour" and a public engagement to Peeta. Then she's told she must do the unthinkable: re-

4

enter the Hunger Games arena in the lauded Quarter Quell games, which President Snow declares will be the ultimate battle between former victors – a move aimed directly at Katniss. The stakes grow higher as Katniss now fights as much for the lives of her friends and family as her own survival. In the jungle-themed arena, Katniss makes vital new alliances, even as she becomes the unwitting idol of a rapidly spreading rebellion against the Capitol.

The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1, begins as Katniss, extracted from the Quarter Quell games while unconscious, awakens in never-before-seen District 13, the dark, regimented underground realm where a plot to take over the Capitol is forming. Here, she is a legend. Yet Katniss feels more alone and uncertain of who to trust than ever. District 12 has been turned to rubble. Peeta is being held and forcibly indoctrinated by President Snow. Under pressure from District 13's steely leader, President Coin (Julianne Moore), Katniss must embrace a role she never really wanted: to embody the symbol of the Mockingjay, the symbol of hope. Even as she begins to open her wings, her path is unclear, as Peeta is rescued from Snow's grip in a hate-filled trance, the people of the Districts grow increasingly desperate, and Snow remains as despotically in control as ever.

Now, in the final chapter of The Hunger Games, with all the Districts united against the Capitol for the first time, tomorrow itself is on the line. For Katniss to truly be herself, she realizes she must now fully take on the indomitable Mockingjay spirit in a last stand to set things right.

Says director Francis Lawrence: "In this film, Katniss takes the action back into her own hands and goes after Snow personally. The movie really opens up as we go deep into the streets of the Capitol, coming full circle from Katniss's journey there in the first film. There's more action, more scope, more emotion and most of all, this film brings the story to its moving conclusion."

A Mockingjay's Last Hope

In four increasingly complex film performances, Academy Award® winner Jennifer Lawrence has taken Katniss Everdeen through a pendulum's worth of changes. She has metamorphosed from a disarmed girl trying to save herself and then her family to a deeply reluctant rebel hero and now finally, to a sharply-honed, fiercely determined leader determined to shatter a ruthless society for the good of all. Lawrence says she has enjoyed growing with the ever-evolving yet steadfastly true-to-herself character and is thrilled to bring Katniss to her apex in Mockingjay – Part 2.

"This is the chapter when Katniss really starts to believe in the impact that she can have," Lawrence comments. "She's always been so reluctant and has always found herself in situations where all she can do is try to survive, but now she's turning the tables. I was excited for her to finally take her place as a leader. At the end of Mockingjay – Part 1, she was kind of numb, and genuinely unsure if she wanted to go on. In Mockingjay – Part 2 she starts seeing the bigger picture. She's looking beyond her own personal losses and gains to focus on making a better future."

5

Adds producer Nina Jacobson, who along with producer Jon Kilik, has been there from the start: "For the first three movies, Katniss feels as if someone else is writing the script of her life and she has no choice but to either act or react to that script. In this final film, she makes her decision: that Snow must die and she's going to get him. You see her character fully in control now, fully realized."

Josh Hutcherson, who as Peeta has also gone through dizzying changes from a baker's son to Katniss' closest ally to a tormented instrument of the Capitol, says of Katniss's journey: "What was a story about a girl who wants to protect her family and survive has now become the story of a girl who creates what once seemed an impossible uprising. It's the final push that culminates in a new world."

Yet even as she turns towards the future, the past weighs on Katniss. A constant reminder of the high costs of her journey is there in Peeta's continuing inability to see Katniss for who she really is – and still harboring the relentlessly violent thoughts implanted by the Capitol towards her. Observes Jennifer Lawrence: "Somebody being brainwashed to think that you're an evil mutt is a hell of a strain to put on a relationship. They have to start over."

Nina Jacobson notes that no matter what terrifying things Peeta says or does, Katniss cannot deny her urge to protect him – nor her hope to reconnect with him. "She has her moments with Gale in this film, but even he can see through her," Jacobson muses. "Her heart is stuck on Peeta. She can't let him go, even now, and I think that's pretty poignant."

All her relationships are still shifting, but Katniss has a newfound clarity, including when it comes to Gale. "It becomes clear between them that no matter what they might have, as long as Peeta is in the state he's in, Katniss is never going to be able to let Peeta go," Jennifer Lawrence says.

Katniss also begins to see President Coin in a more illuminating light. "Katniss's relationship with Coin has become a bit more complicated and strained," Jennifer notes. "Katniss is starting to fear that she's seeing a lot of similar traits develop in Coin that she's seen in President Snow."

Now, Katniss's concerns are being channeled directly into action – taking the character for the first time into all-out combat beyond the controlled confines of an arena. Raising the stakes, Katniss's little sister Prim, long her motivation to fight against the Capitol, is now a medic in the battle zone.

"The action scenes in Mockingjay – Part 2 are incredible," Jennifer says. "Some of it was difficult – shooting in wet tunnels, in and out of the water and doing fight choreography with 20 pounds of waterlogged gear – but it was totally worth it because it is going to look fantastically real for audiences."

It all brings Katniss to the denouement of her world-changing tale. Concluding the series is bittersweet for Jennifer Lawrence, but she is intrigued to leave Katniss at the most promising juncture of her life. "She's started to see the beauty in humanity in this film," Jennifer observes. "In the beginning she had a short view of the way things are because of her upbringing. She did not have much hope then, and she felt alone for a lot of her life. During everything that has happened – in the Games, in District 13, in the Capitol at the end of this story – she found herself more and more connected to people."

6

Jennifer has tremendous gratitude for being granted the chance to embody Katniss. "I have loved being a part of a film that sparks some really cool conversations," she concludes. "It's been an incredible chapter in my life, and the way the films have resonated with people has been amazing."

For director Francis Lawrence, part of the beauty of Katniss is that no matter how much her world – and her responsibilities – have changed, her fundamental values have never budged. "At her core, a part of Katniss has remained the same," he observes. "Each of the movies has presented a complex character journey, with very different complications, but she is that same very real girl who still just wants to protect her loved ones."

That has come alive through Jennifer's almost supernatural channeling of the character, says the director. "All along, Jennifer has had amazing instincts and on each film, it's been surprising to see what she does. This final journey is no different," he explains. "It is a new kind of emotional journey for Katniss. She is determined to rectify what was done to Peeta, what was done to her personally, and what was done to the people of the Districts – and Jennifer dives into that."

Nina Jacobson sums up: "Jen has always brought a grounded emotional honesty to the role. But now she shifts, turning defiance, grief and rage into action and leadership. She does that extraordinarily well. Her performance in this film shows the complexity of a character who is searching for peace and happiness, but will always carry the scars of what we've seen her experience."

The Cast Speaks About The Closing Moments

The final chapter of The Hunger Games brings the film's expansive cast together one last time, with a team headed by Jennifer Lawrence and including Josh Hutcherson, Liam Hemsworth, Woody Harrelson, Elizabeth Banks, Julianne Moore, Philip Seymour Hoffman, Jeffrey Wright, Stanley Tucci, Donald Sutherland, Willow Shields, Sam Claflin, Jena Malone, Mahershala Ali and Natalie Dormer. The lineup for Mockingjay – Part 2 also includes Wes Chatham (Castor), Elden Henson (Pollux), Patina Miller (Commander Baylor), Evan Ross (Messalla), , Gwendoline Christie (Commander Lyme), and Stef Dawson (Annie Cresta).

Especially bittersweet for the filmmakers was the chance to incorporate Philip Seymour Hoffman's final performance as Plutarch Heavensbee – the Head Gamemaker who appears to be a power player in the Capitol until he proves to be a mastermind behind the rebellion. Says Francis Lawrence: "Collaborating with Phil on the Hunger Games movies was a fantastic experience for all of us – just to have the chance to watch him work and to learn from him – and his portrait of Plutarch is very moving."

7

PEETA/JOSH HUTCHERSON:

Mockingjay – Part 2 sees Peeta Mellark – the former victor who was to marry Katniss in a Capitol spectacle – still in a haunting, dangerous fugue state after being brainwashed by President Snow during his captivity. Though his body has been freed, his mind struggles against nightmarish, instilled thoughts to kill Katniss, the very same person he once most trusted in the world.

Francis Lawrence says Josh Hutcherson's willingness to go the edge in this new incarnation of Peeta was impressive. "He really blew me away in this film because he was so incredible at showing how tormented Peeta is in his current state. I know Josh so well, but watching him in these scenes, I didn't recognize any part of him," remarks the director.

Hutcherson sums up where the film finds Peeta: "Peeta's going through a kind of rehabilitation process, trying to get back to his old self. He's being held in District 13, but he's still violently psychotic and his recovery is clearly going to be a very long, hard road. He has moments of clarity but he kind of goes in and out. With all these memories that were implanted in his mind by the Capitol, he has to constantly try to decipher what is real and what has been fed to him – and he has to rely on his peers to help him find that truth."

Peeta might be constantly asking "real or not real" about things he suddenly remembers and feels, but Nina Jacobson notes that Hutcherson's performance leaves no such doubts. "The humanity that he brings to this role and the realness that he brings is extraordinary," she says. "In this film, on the one hand, Peeta is completely lost in a hypnotic state of rage, but on the other, he starts reconnecting with Katniss, step by tiny step, is, in a way that is very touching. Your heart breaks for him, but you see that he has a chance to return to who he was, even if nothing will ever be the same."

For Hutcherson, the film required a 180 from how he normally approaches the character. "Peeta's always been known as being the down-to-earth, grounded, honest guy. But now he's out of his mind, I had to turn that inside out," he says. "It shows a lot about the real feelings that Katniss has for Peeta that she still fights for him and believes in him even in this state."

When Peeta is sent by President Coin to join Squad 451 – consisting of Katniss, Gale, Finnick, Boggs, Cressida, Messalla, Castor and Pollux – it endangers everyone, but helps Katniss break through to him. "Really, he should not be in this environment," Hutcherson admits. "It has tons of triggers that could cause him to explode and, and lose control again, which actually happens multiple times."

Throughout, Peeta's true feelings for Katniss keep surfacing in ways that keep him bonded to her at an unspoken level. For Hutcherson finding those breakthrough moments with Jennifer Lawrence after the three previous films came organically. "Jennifer has this quiet strength about her," he says. "A lot of people might have tried to play up the rebellious side of Katniss, but Jennifer saw from the start that's not who Katniss is. Jen has played Katniss' reluctance and groundedness so well, it always feels very real to me. It's one of the reasons why I think Peeta connects with her and why so many people have connected with The Hunger Games."

8

As for how Peeta has evolved since he first left to represent District 12 in The Hunger Games, Hutcherson concludes, "Peeta always had a very realistic view of what was happening around him. He's more haunted now from having experienced The Hunger Games first-hand, and from witnessing the destruction that Snow's dictatorship can cause. But deep within, his mentality has always been you have to not let yourself be a piece in the game; you have to try to be yourself even as you fight to survive. That's still what he would say to this day."

Like Jennifer Lawrence, Hutcherson says he will miss his character, but he will take a lot from the long and rich experience of playing Peeta. "I definitely will take away great friendships and memories from The Hunger Games," he says. "I also hope I take away some of Peeta's values. When you do a project like this, people can get certain ideas about who you should be – and Peeta is a reminder that it's best to kind of break those expectations and simply be true to yourself."

GALE/LIAM HEMSWORTH:

While Peeta is lost, Gale Hawthorne has found himself in the beginning of Mockingjay – Part 2 – and become one of Panem's most uncompromising warriors. Says Liam Hemsworth, who has taken his character from Katniss's boyish best friend and hunting partner in District 12 to a rebellious coal miner to a major force in the rebellion: "Gale is more part of the action in this film and really gets his chance to make a difference to Panem. He has built up so much anger at President Snow and at the Capitol that he is ready to go to war at any cost."

The more Gale solidifies his philosophy that the ends justify the means in war, the more he finds a wall between himself and Katniss. "Gale has a very different view from Katniss about what's acceptable in war and how far to go. Katniss cannot accept the risk of killing innocent people. Gale is prepared to have casualties if it means winning. He just wants to end all of this, whatever it takes," Hemsworth explains.

At the same time, Gale's personal feelings for Katniss, kept under wraps since she was first whisked to the Capitol, remain unresolved…and perhaps forever unresolvable given the circumstances. Hemsworth says no matter what is in Gale's soul, everything seems to be conspiring to keep them apart. "This chapter is where you really see that Gale and Katniss have developed very different ideas about the world. Gale has come to the conclusion at this point that Katniss truly loves Peeta, and the more Peeta needs her, the more Gale can feel her slipping away day by day," Hemsworth says, adding, "And yet, Gale still deeply loves Katniss and he is still driven to look after her and protect her. That's what he's always been about."

Unexpectedly, Peeta's confusion and uncontrollable impulses even draw Gale's empathy. "Gale knows that Peeta's not in control of himself," Hemsworth observes. "Gale's still wary of him, but for the first time in this film, we actually get to see Gale and Peeta have a friendly conversation with each other – and connect around their mutual feelings for Katniss."

9

For now, however, it is Gale taking the lead in the action, and Hemsworth relished the chance to explore his character's pent-up physicality. He especially enjoyed leading the battle against the mutant "lizard mutts" in the sewer tunnels of the Capitol. "It was very physical, tough work, hunching through these dark tunnels, in freezing cold water. It's such a great fight scene and I love doing stunts so that was a true highlight for me."

Hemsworth, too, finds it difficult to believe the story is coming to a close and even more unsettling that he won't be returning to work with Jennifer Lawrence in the indelible role of Katniss.

"Working with Jennifer on this is something wonderful I'll always carry," he says. "She's an incredible actress, but also so much fun. I'll miss her and all the cast and crew."

For Nina Jacobson, Hemsworth's rapport with Lawrence has been at the core of a star-crossed relationship that might have been, but never had a chance in the world Katniss, Gale and Peeta live in.

"Liam does a great job of representing Gale's revolutionary spirit, his belief in fighting fire-with-fire, in a very relatable way," she sums up. "He reveals Gale as someone who has become comfortable with the costs of war in a way that Katniss nor Peeta never could, and he brings real depth to that. When it comes to Katniss, you really feel for him. You can tell he's in love with her, and may always be in love with her, but he knows there's no way now to win her back."

HAYMITCH/WOODY HARRELSON:

The former victor who became Katniss' savvy mentor remains as fiery as ever, even as the rebellion he's long awaited comes to its climax. For Woody Harrelson, who has taken Haymitch Abernathy from intoxicated cynic to realist to steadfast believer in the Mockingjay, it was a challenge to face up to the story's conclusion. "I really don't want to be done with The Hunger Games," he admits. "I wish it didn't have to end ever. The characters in the film have formed a kind of patchwork family – and that was equally true for us as actors in real life."

He adds: "What's been so exciting is that each installment of The Hunger Games has been equally great. This last chapter, though, is absolutely the biggest in terms of scale and in terms of the lasting consequences for Katniss and everyone around her, including Haymitch."

Harrelson has especially welcomed the chance to get so close to Jennifer Lawrence over the course of the series. "Haymitch comes to care deeply about Katniss in a way that maybe surprises him and shakes him up, and it's easy to get to that place with Jennifer," he says. "She's so much fun to work with, but also so honest and true in her performance. You're always working at a high level with her."

As for Haymitch, Harrelson concludes: "He's known a lot of tragedy and he's struggled with his own vices and addictions. I think he'll always have that sharp attitude towards life, but he also dreams of peace."

10

EFFIE/ELIZABETH BANKS:

The outrageously fashionable and flitty social climber who Katniss first met as her 74th Hunger Games escort has undergone her own transformation throughout the series. Tough times have lent Effie Trinket more grit and guile, but she's never lost an ounce of her exuberant spirit or loyalty to Katniss.

Says Elizabeth Banks who has always adored playing the character to the hilt: "Effie has progressed so much over the course of these films, although she was never truly a rebel. As always, she is self-preserving but supports Katniss above anyone else."

In Mockingjay – Part 1, Effie was adjusting to life amid the gray conformity of District 13 but in Part 2, she gets to return to the Capitol in typical style. "She's come to feel more free to express herself in District 13 which has become a 2nd home to her," Banks explains. "But when Effie finally returns to the Capitol, her looks are as eccentric and beautiful as ever … yet more befitting of the official she has become."

After years of donning Effie's glam makeup and architectural gowns, Banks says she will miss not only the fashion but the people who helped bring Effie to life. "I will miss collaborating with Ve Neill, Linda Flowers, Camille Friend, Judianna Makovsky, Trish Summerville and Kurt and Bart. These hair, make-up and costume designers were essential partners to me in creating the iconic Effie Trinket."

She will also miss Jennifer Lawrence and the thrill of being Katniss's confidante. "Jennifer has shown such range across all four of the films. She's our leader and has always made going to work something fun I looked forward to every day," the actress says.

As for Effie's future, Banks sums up: "Effie is a survivor. She will be fine. She's inspired by Katniss who will not only survive but thrive."

PRESIDENT SNOW/DONALD SUTHERLAND:

In Mockingjay – Part 2, the battle between President Snow and Katniss Everdeen approaches a final reckoning. An increasingly cynical tyrant, Snow has become almost madly obsessed with destroying Katniss and, in his obsession, turns the entire Capitol into a Hunger Games arena of dirty tricks. Having been part of the franchise from the start, Donald Sutherland relished exposing Snow's contradictions right up to the very end.

"Snow's an old man and he sees this as a final, thrilling game of chess with a competitor who's up to everything he can handle," Sutherland comments. "He is torn in a way, because he loves Katniss's spirit but of course he doesn't want her to actually succeed. Yet, he doesn't really want to murder her either. It was that complexity that interested me about Snow in the first place and now it comes to its climax. I've loved having a role that I could commit to passionately."

Says Francis Lawrence: "Donald Sutherland brings the story of President Snow to a fitting ending. He has embodied this character with such wit and power throughout, and here you get to see Katniss gain the upper hand on him."

11

FINNICK/SAM CLAFLIN:

After facing the darkest moments of his life, in Mockingjay – Part 2 Finnick O'Dair is reunited with his one true love – Annie Cresta – but remains committed to the rebellion, joining with Katniss, Peeta and Gale in Squad 451's perilous trip to the Capitol. Sam Claflin, who has taken the sly but emotional character to heart, says of where the final chapters finds him: "Finnick is really a new person after he reunites with Annie. He has a new lease on life and a newfound freedom. He sees their engagement as a chance to allow their love to be a powerful new symbol for the rebellion."

Love also leads Claflin back into war. "This newfound passion drives Finnick to get back out there and do what's right for Panem," says Claflin. "This is a different chapter for everyone. The stakes are a lot higher, the characters have more than ever to lose and it's much more real. It isn't a game anymore, even if the games were deadly. This is the future and they all have a lot to fight for."

For Finnick, helping to forge the future also means helping Katniss reconcile with Peeta, no matter how savage his brainwashing might appear. "Finnick knows that Katniss loves Peeta, even if she is still unsure," says Claflin. "That's the beauty of Finnick: he observes things that other people can't, and that comes out of the horrible experiences that he has been through himself."

Claflin had a chance to wield Finnick's famed trident in battle, a skill he has been honing since he first took the role, but that he had to take to the next level against the Capitol's mutant lizard mutts. "I've spent hours and hours with broomsticks," he muses. "I also had an incredible team of people helping me to get adept and I learned that you have to make the trident work as if it was an additional limb."

Although Finnick was a master of the games, this was Claflin's most physically challenging outing. "It felt like we were running marathons every single day – whether it be sprinting away from oil or through hordes of lizard mutts," he recalls. "What was inspiring is that every single actor was raring to go, wanting to make these incredibly well-designed sequences the best they could be."

Still, he says perhaps the biggest challenge of all was having to dance at Finnick's glamorous wedding. "I hate dancing with a passion," Claflin laughingly confesses. "It was tough, maybe even tougher than the sewers! But it was also beautiful and I tried to make the most of it."

That sentiment of making the most of everything was true for Claflin right up to his final scenes. "This whole series has been incredible," he concludes. "I feel so honored and blessed to have been a part of it, as a fan and for the fans."

PRESIDENT COIN/JULIANNE MOORE:

With the Capitol's citizens under fire and President Snow on the defensive, it seems that District 13's rebel leader, President Coin, is getting everything she wanted. Coin also remains suspicious of Katniss's growing power, and prefers that the Mockingjay stay more passive symbol than active

12

participant in the battle. Returning for a second time in the role, Academy Award® winner Julianne Moore says: "Coin wants to keep Katniss as a powerless figurehead, as the emotional, intellectual momentum behind the revolution. This is also the point where Coin starts to see Katniss as a serious potential threat to her own leadership."

Coin's personal agenda as a rebel leader has always been slippery, but Moore's aim was to keep the character balanced on that razor-thin line between savior and villain. "I tried to give her a kind of evolution," she explains. "She's very inscrutable in the book, but I saw her as being a political animal. She's someone who thought she was one thing in the beginning, fighting for the people, but became something else, as the war progressed, something not necessarily positive. Despite having seen all the destruction Snow has set in motion, Coin herself becomes infatuated with the possibility of authoritarian power and might. As they say, power corrupts … and we've seen throughout history that bold leaders can often later become despots."

She continues: "I also always saw the story of The Hunger Games as being about growing up; about Katniss figuring out what her own moral responsibilities are and making her own choices. So one of the things that happens as you grow up is disillusionment with the people who you once believed were doing the right thing. Coin plays that role in Katniss's life."

After seeing an early cut of Mockingjay – Part 2, Moore was deeply moved. "I think the whole series is amazing," she concludes. "It's a wonderful entertainment, with great young actors, and it's been something everyone can relate to. This last film is very much about the costs of warfare – what it does to families and communities and ordinary people. That is something voiced in the books and it comes across very powerfully in this film. I've found all of the movies to have emotional endings, but this one might be the most touching."

JOHANNA/JENA MALONE:

In the final moments of Mockingjay – Part 1, Gale and Boggs lead a siege in the Capitol, rescuing former victors Johanna and Annie Cresta, who have been held by Snow since the Quarter Quell games. In Mockingjay – Part 2, Johanna, scarred by her experiences, scarcely resembles the woman who brazenly removed her clothes in front of Peeta and Katniss in Catching Fire.

Jena Malone explains that Johanna is now in the throes of a post-traumatic confusion, and learning to embrace her unexpected freedom. "This is the first time in her entire life that she hasn't been asked to be something that she's not," points out Malone. "Johanna was forced to be a Tribute and learned to use her sexuality, but now she's been stripped of all of those devices of manipulation. She's a little bit deranged by this lack of awareness of what she should be doing, so she's barely holding on. She's reaching out to dangerous outlets and anything that might make her emotions disappear."

For Malone the challenges of portraying this broken version of Johanna were also physical – requiring 3 hours daily in the makeup chair. "It was a feat," she recalls. "We had these genius prosthetic

13

artists doing their thing. They would bring down my hair, then put the bald cap on and then do all of the flesh toning and prosthetic work around the neck, adding cuts and bruises."

The effect was staggering for Malone. "I really think this is the first time in her life that Johanna isn't about looking pretty," Malone points out. "That was kind of liberating as an actress, but it's definitely a whole different side to Johanna."

Though Johanna is going through a dark time, Malone notes that her light has not gone out. "The Capitol wanted to break our spirits, really turn us over, and make us mutts", Malone summarizes. "They did a hell of a job on Peeta, and they tried on Johanna, but I think it was impossible."

Malone is also thrilled to see Katniss coming full circle in Mockingjay – Part 2. "I believe that all Katniss ever wanted was to go back to District 12, and live her own life in her own way – and I think her journey is really beautiful in this film. She learns to listen to her own voice."

PRIMROSE/WILLOW SHIELDS:

From the opening moments of The Hunger Games franchise Katniss Everdeen has been driven by her deep love for and desire to protect her younger sister, Primrose. It was Prim who was originally meant to compete in the 74th Hunger Games until Katniss volunteered to take her place. Since then, young Prim has grown into a strong, compassionate young woman. She and Katniss are quite different, but as sisters so often are, they are connected so deeply that one is in trouble, the other knows it. As Mockingjay – Part 2 kicks off Prim has become a full-fledge wartime medic, but Katniss knows the danger for her sister is growing and would do anything she could to keep her safe, even if might be impossible.

Willow Shields has played the role since she was 12, and has literally grown up with the character. She says that in this precarious moment of Prim's life, she feels that Prim has at least become who she wanted to be. "Prim has grown up immensely by Part 2," Shields observes. "She is training to become a doctor, fulfilling her destiny. As a medic, she can finally contribute to the rebellion herself. This is her role in the fight, one that she is good at, and one that shows what a brave young person she has become. She sees the consequences of war all around her, but she believes in the fight, what its value is, and she believes in her sister as a leader."

She also enjoys that she has slowly but surely earned something beyond Katniss's love: her admiration. "In the first Hunger Games Katniss protects Prim from their harsh world – but now the relationship has shifted," Shields points out. "Katniss is still protective of Prim, but now she has come to respect Prim's abilities, awareness and wisdom. They are much more equal in Mockingjay – Part 2."

Katniss will always be inspired by Primrose says Shields. "They have really had little else they could count on but each other. It's no wonder they were so close," she notes. "Katniss saw qualities in Prim that help propel her forward. Prim has an inner strength that is used to heal and nurture others – and these qualities help Katniss aspire to a future that is kinder and more nurturing for everyone."

14

The future for Shields is wide open, but she is grateful for the extraordinary experience of portraying Prim. "I have spent a third of my life making these films," she muses. "It has been a very personal experience, going so far beyond the job of making films. I am thrilled to have been a part of Suzanne Collins' amazing creation – and part of a fanbase that is so inspiring and loving. I was also a part of a cast that has all of Prim's greatest traits: loving, kind, nurturing and supportive. In other words: The Hunger Games Family. It's been an amazing family to be a part of and I will never forget any of it."

CRESSIDA/NATALIE DORMER:

The guerrilla filmmaker Cressida faces the biggest challenge of her offbeat career in Mockingjay – Part 2: returning to the Capitol with Squad 451 to advance the rebellion, and realizing that Katniss aims to go far beyond her symbolic role and assassinate President Snow. For Natalie Dormer, who first took on the indelibly defiant character in Mockingjay – Part 1, it was a thrilling chance to show her character's mettle. "Mockingjay – Part 1 introduced Cressida and her camera team. But in Part 2 we get to see her and her team really push Katniss because the revolution is in process and it's time to consolidate the message to the masses," says Dormer. "Of course, Katniss has no intention of simply being a poster girl, and Cressida and everyone else on the Squad gets drawn into her mission."

That mission meant Dormer finding herself at the forefront of major action sequences. "Me and my camera crew really become warriors with the Star Squad down in the sewers," she explains. "It was very physically demanding work. But we all kept each other going morale-wise and it was rewarding, too, because the payoff was being part of this very exciting climax to the story."

The film's atmospheric European sets further inspired Dormer. "The level of detail in the art design on this movie is so incredible," she muses. "Whether it's massive architecture or the pitch black of the sewers, the audience will be fully absorbed into it."

Dormer also loved watching Jennifer Lawrence up her game again. "Jennifer brings a new layer to Katniss every time she plays her. In this movie she goes to even deeper psychological depths. You see Katniss acting on the idea that it is time to finish this story and time to end the violence in Panem."

Endings are never easy, but Dormer was thrilled to be in on bringing The Hunger Games saga full circle. "This is what we've all been waiting for," she sums up. "This film is the culmination of everything that has happened so far, and it lives up to that scale. It has everything that the books were about: the galvanized passion of people fighting against tyranny along with the fine-tuned details of the personal relationships that mean so much to Katniss. I'm proud of the way the film has found that balance."

15

BOGGS/MAHERSHALA ALI:

As the action picks up in Mockingjay – Part 2, Katniss, Peeta and Gale are under the command of President Coin's right-hand man, Boggs. Though he is the head of Squad 451, he is not fully aware of the secret plan to subvert the propaganda operation into an assassination. Returning to take the role to its conclusion is Mahershala Ali who sees Boggs as torn in his shifting relationship with Katniss.

"On the one hand, Boggs feels a kind of paternal connection to her where he wants to protect her and make sure she's OK," Ali explains. "But now he also is developing a new respect for her. He sees how selfless she has become, how willing she is to put herself on the line for other people. It makes him want to look out for her even more – but maybe also to trust her more."

As the war against the Capitol escalates, Boggs can't help but think of Katniss's future. "He's become loyal to her to the point that he truly wants to see her accomplish her task. Ultimately, he realizes taking down Snow is something she has to do on a personal level," Ali observes.

For Ali, the spirit of Squad 451 is built on the close connection forged between the actors. "We were able to bring that great camaraderie that is part of the spirit of The Hunger Games – one that starts with Jennifer and Francis, who bring so much passion to it," he says. "All of us on Squad 451 spent a lot of time together so that made it feel completely real to us. We laughed a lot but we also were motivated by how big and important this final chapter will be to the audience."

Ali especially enjoyed the all-out action in the film. "This was different because we were dealing a lot more with weapons, tactical armor, gas masks… even rappelling down a building. There was a lot of training to learn to move in a coordinated manner and that stuff is really fun," he comments.

Yet, there was also a sense of authentic change come to Panem. "This chapter is completely unique," Ali concludes. "There's always been oppression in The Hunger Games but Mockingjay – Part 2 is a true story of war. Freedom is right there on the cusp and they can taste it. It's really exciting to not just bring these characters to an end but to also see how that leads up to a new beginning."

The Capitol On Fire

Mockingjay – Part 2 unveils the Capitol as it has never been seen before in The Hunger Games franchise – entering the city's once lavishly glittering streets amid the erupting chaos of wartime. The whole metropolis transforms into an arena more real than any before as Snow attacks Katniss and the Squad 451 in some of his most epic and creative ways yet.

The result as Jennifer Lawrence says is "sets that are absolutely insane. The spectacle of this film is really incredible."

Nina Jacobson observes: "In this final movie, you get the epic scale of Katniss's return to the streets of the Capitol, which has great power to it. Francis has brought to life the Capitol sequences in a way that is truly something, and will be incredibly exciting in the immersive experience of IMAX®. It's

16

everything that you hope to accomplish on a big screen – something that is emotionally and thematically powerful, but also cinematically enormous. "

Adds Sam Claflin: "On a film set in another world you might expect to have to do a lot of imagining as an actor. Yet the team managed to find these incredible locations and build amazing sets that literally transport you and take your breath away. That really adds to the flavor of the piece."

For Julianne Moore, the new Capitol sets were an eye-opening change. "After being in District 13's gloomy, claustrophobic underground, it was so fun to come up into the grand scope of the Capitol."

To fully bring the Capitol to life in a new way, Francis Lawrence and production designer Philip Messina knew they would have to look beyond Atlanta, home to much of the production. They took advantage of historic and futurist locations in France and Germany that could be found nowhere else.

"We really wanted to capture the feel of being on the ground in the Capitol and we needed the kind of backdrops that lend themselves to pretty epic action scenes," says the director. "Phil and I wanted to keep the idea of the Brutalist/Classical architecture that makes the Capitol so imposing but shooting at real locations allowed us to do that in a more immersive way. Phil found some amazing places in Paris and Berlin that were a phenomenal match with the story," says the director.

Adds producer Jon Kilik: "Shooting the Capitol scenes in Europe allowed us all the size and scale that we envisioned. The team was able to create a look that is both very layered and gigantic."

Just outside Paris, near Versailles, the production set up camp at Château de Voisins, a stunningly aristocratic 1903 estate, which stands in for portions of President Snow's mansion. The Chateau served as home to some of the film's most vital scenes, including a major turning point involving a meeting of former Hunger Games' victors.

Messina envisioned a spare but power-laden set for President Snow's office. "For the office, we used a mausoleum-style room clad in stone. Phil was very inspired by that room because it was so cold, harsh and dictatorial," says set decorator Larry Dias. "I had a 45-foot long rug loomed in China that had the Capitol on it and we used this crazy desk at the end of the room. It's a really bold, amazing set."

One of the most remarkable sets in France was created from the wildly post-modern apartment buildings in Noisy-Le-Grand known as "L'espace Abraxas." Built in the 50s, 60s and 70s, these massive, square, stone structures surrounded by pillars, plazas and triumphal arches hearken back to the Greek Empire but, at the same time, they also nod to a future of immaculately planned cities. This is where Katniss, Gale, Peeta and Squad 451 are inundated with a deadly, towering tidal wave of "goo" in another twisted attempt by President Snow to stop them.

The cast was in awe of Abraxas. "In IMAX®, it's going to look so crazy 'cause you're going to be able to see up and down these huge structures," says Josh Hutcherson.

Says Liam Hemsworth: "It's very Panem-looking – it's everything you imagine the Capitol to be, and it felt like the perfect place for us to shoot these street scenes."

17

For the exterior of Tigris's shop, Messina turned to another French public housing project: Jean Renaudie and Renee Gailhoustet's series of eight concrete, triangular buildings in Ivry sur-Seine.

Moving on to Germany, the production took over an abandoned factory in Rudersdorf, which serves as the backdrop for Katniss and Gale's attack on a Capitol hovercraft. Berlin's locations include a return to Tempelhof Airport, one of the world's oldest surviving airports and the former core of Nazi air power in WWII, also seen in Mockingjay – Part 1.

"Francis and I were drawn to Tempelhof because of the impressive scale of it," Messina explains. "The size of the structure was perfect for many of Mockingjay – Part 2's most exciting locations including the rebel encampment in District 2, Commander Lyme's control center and the train station."

For the cast, Tempelhof was transporting. "Berlin is architecturally one of the most interesting cities in the world," Jeffrey Wright says. "There is a very powerful, complicated history expressed through these buildings – and I found it really inspiring to shape these historical places for the purposes we have for the film. The train station scene reminded me of something out of a Cecil B. De Mille movie. It was operatic even, and wildly exciting and impressive."

From Tempelhof, the production moved to an abandoned Russian military facility in Krampnitz, which was formerly in East Berlin. This was rejiggered into the bombed out Capitol building where Katniss and her Star Squad team are waylaid. Messina recalls the first time he scouted the location, which had was overgrown with greenery. "When we first saw pictures of it, it had been abandoned for a couple of decades. It looked like these buildings were coming out of the forest. Francis and I went and blocked it out and laid out the pieces to turn it into a city street. It was an amazing transformation."

But Messina's biggest challenge of all was constructing Mockingjay – Part 2's most complicated set: the dark, sodden network of tunnels where Squad 451 comes face-to-face with an army of "lizard mutts," mutated reptiles that can take down enemies in a single chomp. Described in the book as "a mix of lizard and human and who knows what else," the mutts are brought to life via a mix of actors and CGI.

"The lizard sequence evolved between Francis, visual effects, stunts and myself coming up with how to lay it all out," Messina describes. "We started out with larger-scaled sewers but Francis said 'No, I want them really small. I want them compact.' So we made all the ceilings about five feet tall. It looks amazing, but I want to write an open letter to the crew formally apologizing for all the bumped heads!"

Last Looks: Hair and Make-Up

Throughout The Hunger Games, the look of the characters has gone through many incarnations, from humble and raw to the most outrageously ostentatious. Now that the Capitol and all of Panem are in the throes of all-out battle, the look is new once again in Mockingjay – Part 2, brought to life by costume designers Kurt and Bart; makeup designer Ve Neill and co-department head Nikoletta Skarlats; along with key team members Glenn Hetrick, who has done the film's prosthetics from the beginning, key

18

makeup artist Conor McCullagh and hair designer Camille Friend and co-department head Kim Santantonio.

From the start of the epic series, Academy Award® winning makeup designer Ve Neill has been a major force behind the creative design and evolution of the character's visages. For Mockingjay – Part 2 she kept many of the whimsical elements that have always been part of the Panem universe, but brought them down to earth as reality descends on the Capitol.

"It's not as fantasy-oriented as the earlier films because now we're down to the nitty-gritty," she observes. "Now we're fully into wartime and this is really different for all the characters. You also start to see the people in the Capitol in a way you haven't seen them before. Of course, you always want the look to be very cool, but at the same time to me this chapter is really a tear-jerker."

It's also set amid battles. "In this film, Katniss, Peeta and Gale are now soldiers trying to get to the Capitol and kill Snow so we see them in a new way and we also see the Capitol in a new way," says Neill. "One of the most interesting things about shooting the Capitol scenes in Europe, is that we used German and French makeup artists who bring a whole different style and flavor that really gives the Capitol a fresh look. There is glamour and finery, but in a way we haven't seen before."

Several characters also get a fresh take in Mockingjay – Part 2. To switch-up the ever-changing Effie's appearance, Neill gave her makeup design to partner Nikoletta Skarlatos. "It was a sure way to get something different from the earlier films," Neill explains. "Nikoletta's Effie is still very stylized but she's more down to earth, more mature and elegant – it's really cool to see her in this new styling."

Meanwhile, Neill transformed Julianne Moore's look as the pressures of Coin's ambitions catch up with her. "Her character is really changing in this film so her look also starts to progress. It's very subtle, but it's also very striking. Julianne is so beautiful but you see her with a more fierce look here."

As for Jennifer Lawrence's Katniss, Neill says: "In Mockingjay – Part 1 she was in trauma, but now she has found her own natural strength as a leader. When you see her in this film in the Mockingjay costume you see that she's grown so much, she's really matured emotionally. So the makeup is not really high-fashion but emphasizes the womanly strength to her face. She looks fierce and beautiful yet relatable. Jennifer is so stunning you only need a little bit of makeup to do that."

Neill admits she already misses the close rapport with Jennifer and the rest of the cast. "I feel like I've watched them all grow up over the years," she reflects. "We're all still in touch and good friends, but I miss them so much. This was such a unique series of movies. For me it was a chance to do every kind of makeup – from battle wounds to high glamour to fantasy – but it's also been about friendships."

19

Upping The Action To The Very End

With Squad 451 headed to the Capitol determined to stop President Snow for good, Mockingjay – Part 2 brings Katniss into epic, full-scale action on a level beyond the cleverly manufactured sieges of the Hunger Games arenas seen in the first two Hunger Games films or the early rumblings of war in Mockingjay – Part 1.

"In Mockingjay – Part 2, the action is based in reality as Katniss and her team move to the Capitol," stunt coordinator Sam Hargrave says. "Because of the intense action, it required a lot more out of all of our actors. It's chaos, so they had to be really 'on it' physically."

Fortunately, by the time cameras rolled on Mockingjay – Part 2, Jennifer Lawrence had become highly skilled in the ancient art of the bow and arrow, Katniss' iconic weaponry. "This character has become such a part of Jennifer that our training process was much narrower," Hargrave comments. "She knew what was expected of her, and whatever we asked of her she was gung-ho to try it."

Mockingjay – Part 2 also gave Liam Hemsworth more of an opportunity to show off his capabilities as an action star. "Liam is a very talented guy. He kickboxes and trains on his own so he brought in a lot of physical assets before we even began the specific training," Hargraves observes.

Perhaps the most ambitious action sequence of the entire franchise is the film's harrowing battle against the gnashing teeth and the talons of the supernaturally fast lizard mutts in the claustrophobic sewer tunnels.

"The whole scene was very complicated, so we had to storyboard it all and get all the fight choreography established long before we went in," explains Francis Lawrence. "There was a lot of technical difficulty – we were dealing with real fire and real water – and it was quite honestly a miserable set for the actors and crew. But it's a scene I'm really proud of. It's a very cool sequence."

For the cast, the experience was a taste of what their characters are going through as they reach the Capitol at the height of the rebellion. "The sewer tunnels were tough for everyone, being wet and cold all day long," says Josh Hutcherson. "But the results are there in one of the coolest scenes in the whole Hunger Games story."

Yet for all the film's high adrenaline and suspense, the director says it is the emotions of the film's stirring, hard-won final moments that will linger most of all.

"One of the things that I'm most excited about is the film's final scene," says Francis Lawrence. "There was a really strong feeling on the set when we got to the scene – a feeling that all the history of all these characters through the course of these four movies had built up to this singular moment. I hope audiences really feel that history and also a sense of the future. Everything that has happened to Katniss and all the themes of the story have wound together to come down to this final glimpse of her world, so it was very important that we really get to live inside it."

20

The ending remains as faithful to Suzanne Collins' phenomenon-creating books as the beginning. As the journey comes to a close, one of the greatest satisfactions for Nina Jacobson is that the film franchise never strayed, the whole way through, from her promise to follow Collins' vision.

"I have such profound respect for Suzanne and I love the books so much and understand how fans feel about them," Jacobson closes. "So from the start, we had a total commitment to do right by the books and deliver cinematic storytelling at the highest level. That was a huge thing to aspire to do, but I never could have forgiven myself if we'd gotten it wrong. We had an obligation to come through for people and it's been an incredible experience. I hope we will continue to talk about all the incredibly relevant things this entire story is about: human society, the costs of war, the exploitation of tragedy for entertainment and the dangers of losing our individual narratives in tyrannical times. It's a story for the ages."

CAST BIOS

A natural talent, with a striking presence and undeniable energy, Academy Award® winner JENNIFER LAWRENCE [Katniss Everdeen] is one of Hollywood's most gifted actresses.

Lawrence recently wrapped production on David O. Russell's biopic, Joy; Joy is based on the life of a struggling Long Island single mom who became one of the country's most successful entrepreneurs with her invention of the Miracle Mop. Lawrence will co-star alongside Bradley Cooper and Robert de Niro, and Twentieth Century Fox is set to release the film December 25, 2015.

Last year, Lawrence was seen in Bryan Singer's X-Men: Days of Future Past, reprising her role as 'Raven' and 'Mystique,' opposite Hugh Jackman, Michael Fassbender, James McAvoy, Halle Berry, Anna Paquin, Ellen Page, and Nicholas Hoult. She will also appear in Singer's next chapter of the franchise, X-Men: Apocalypse, set to be released May 27, 2016. Lawrence made her X-Men debut in Matthew Vaughn's X-Men: First Class, opposite Jackman, Fassbender and McAvoy, as well as Rose Byrne, January Jones, Nicholas Hoult, Zoë Kravitz and Kevin Bacon.

In 2016, Lawrence will be seen as 'Aurora' in Sony Pictures' Passengers opposite Chris Pratt and Michael Sheen. The film is about a spacecraft travelling to a distant colony planet that is transporting thousands of people which suffers a malfunction in one of its sleep chambers. As a result, a single passenger is awakened 60 years early. Faced with the prospect of growing old and dying alone, he eventually decides to wake up a second passenger.

Also upcoming, Lawrence will soon begin production on an adaptation of Graeme Simsion's novel, The Rosie Project as ''Rosie Jarman'. The film is being produced by Sony-based producers Matt Tolmach and Michael Costigan. The Rosie Project is about an unlucky-in-love university professor who creates an elaborate questionnaire in an effort to find a wife, and meets an unconventional woman who doesn't match any of his "requirements", but might be the perfect woman for him.

Lawrence is also attached to star as 'Cathy Ames' in Gary Ross' adaptation of the classic John Steinbeck novel, East of Eden, for Universal Pictures. The film takes place in the farmlands of the Salinas Valley in California, where successive generations of two families, the Trasks and the Hamiltons, are destined to reenact the fateful story of Cain and Abel.

21

Lawrence also recently co-starred alongside Bradley cooper in Magnolia Pictures' Serena, which was released in the spring of 2015; based upon the novel by Ron Rash, the depression-era story focused on a newlywed couple and their timber empire during that time.

Lawrence's critically acclaimed performances include David O. Russell's American Hustle, co-starring opposite Christian Bale, Amy Adams and Bradley Cooper in her portrayal of Roslyn, a contentious suburban housewife to a con-artist husband. Her first collaboration with David O. Russell was on Silver Linings Playbook where she starred alongside Bradley Cooper, Robert De Niro and Jacki Weaver as Tiffany, a young widow suffering from depression. Her breakthrough performance came in Debra Granik's Winter's Bone in which Lawrence starred as 'Ree', a young girl facing a dangerous social terrain as she hunts down her drug-dealing father while trying to keep her family intact. To date, those three film credits have garnered Lawrence an Academy Award® for Best Actress, with two additional Academy Award® nominations for Best Actress and Best Supporting Actress. In addition, Lawrence has received a BAFTA Award for Best Actress and an additional BAFTA Best Supporting Actress nomination; two Golden Globe Awards® for Best Performance by an Actress in a Motion Picture Comedy or Musical and Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role Motion Picture Drama, as well as a Golden Globe Award® nomination for Best Performance by an Actress in a Motion Picture Drama; a Screen Actors Guild Award® for Lead Role, as well two Screen Actors Guild Award® nominations for Lead Actress and Supporting Actress.

Additional film credits include Mark Tonderai's House at the End of The Street opposite Elisabeth Shue and Max Thieriot; Jodie Foster's The Beaver opposite Mel Gibson and Anton Yelchin; Drake Doremus' Like Crazy opposite Anton Yelchin and Felicity Jones; Lori Petty's Poker House opposite Selma Blair and Bokeem Woodbine, for which she was awarded the prize of Outstanding Performance in the Narrative Competition at the 2008 Los Angeles Film Festival; and Guillermo Arriaga's directorial debut The Burning Plain, opposite Charlize Theron and Kim Basinger. The film premiered at the 2008 Venice Film Festival where Lawrence won the Marcello Mastroianni Award for Best Young Actor.

On television, Lawrence's credits include three seasons of the TBS series "The Bill Engvall Show." The comedy, written and created by Bill Engvall and Michael Leeson, follows the life of Bill Pearson (Engvall), a Denver suburban family counselor whose own family could use a little dose of counseling.

Reigning from Louisville, Kentucky with a childhood of local theatre experience to her credit, Lawrence traveled to New York at age fourteen to explore a professional career in acting.

At 23 years old, JOSH HUTCHERSON [Peeta Mellark] has quickly become one of Hollywood's most accomplished young actors. Hutcherson has already received many accolades throughout his career including the 2012 CinemaCon award for Breakthrough Actor, MTV Movie Award for Best Male Performance, the Teen Choice Award for Best Actor: Sci-Fi/Fantasy and Logo's New Now Next Award for the Next Mega Star.

Hutcherson can currently be seen starring alongside Benicio Del Toro in Escobar: Paradise Lost, a drama about the notorious kingpin, Pablo Escobar which premiered at 2014 Toronto Film Festival.

Hutcherson is currently filming the James Franco directed drama, The Long Home. Based on the novel by William Gay, the film is set in the 1940's in rural Tennessee where a young man goes to work for a bootlegger unaware that he had murdered his father 10 years prior.

Additional film credits include the animated film Epic, Red Dawn, a remake of the 1984 classic about a group of teenagers trying to save their town from foreign soldiers, Journey 2: Mysterious Island alongside Michael Caine and Dwayne Johnson, the independent feature film Detention, in which Hutcherson also served as Executive Producer, and an omnibus film entitled Seven Days in Havana, which features 7 shorts directed by 7 different directors. In 2010, Hutcherson co-starred alongside Annette Bening and Julianne Moore in Lisa Cholodenko's Academy Award® nominated feature film The Kids are All Right. The

22

film debuted at that year's Sundance Film Festival, where it was acquired by Focus Features in one of the festival's biggest deals and premiered to rave reviews. The film went on to garner the feature film prize at the Berlin International Film Festival's Teddy Awards in addition to Screen Actors Guild Awards®, Independent Spirit Awards® and Golden Globe® nominations. Prior to that, he starred in The Vampire's Assistant, opposite John C. Reilly and Salma Hayek, Carmel, Journey to the Center of the Earth 3-D, the first ever high definition 3-D live performance feature, Bridge To Terabithia, Winged Creatures, Firehouse Dog, RV, Little Manhattan, Zathura, Kicking and Screaming, Howl's Moving Castle and The Polar Express. Hutcherson won Young Artist Awards for Leading Young Actor for his roles in Zathura and Bridge to Terebithia.

In addition to acting, Hutcherson is extremely involved with his charity organization, Straight But Not Narrow (SBNN). SBNN is an ally organization that prepares and trains young adults on how to become allies of their LGBT peer. For the past three years, Hutcherson has hosted a basketball tournament to raise funds and awareness for the organization. In 2012, he was honored with GLAAD's Vanguard Award for his work with the LGBT community.

Hutcherson currently resides in Los Angeles.

LIAM HEMSWORTH [Gale Hawthorne] has a quiet intensity that transcends the big screen. Demonstrating versatility and skill in a range of performances, Hemsworth has proven to be one of the most sought after actors of his generation.

Hemsworth recently completed filming the lead role in Roland Emmerich's Independence Day: Resurgence, starring opposite Jeff Goldblum & Bill Pullman. He also completed starring roles in the revenge western thriller By Way of Helena, opposite Woody Harrelson and The Dressmaker, opposite Kate Winslet.

Born in Melbourne, Australia, Hemsworth grew up surfing on Phillip Island. The youngest of three boys, Hemsworth always loved movies. Though he never dreamed of becoming an actor as a young kid, he would sit down and watch movies all day long. At the age of 17, having observed his two older brothers Luke and Chris do television shows in Australia, Hemsworth decided he too wanted to pursue acting seriously. He enrolled in acting classes, got an agent and started auditioning. Hemsworth quickly landed his first big acting job on Australia's popular TV series Home and Away and from there went on to book a role on Australia's most successful TV show Neighbors.

Landing his first film role in the feature film Triangle, Hemsworth discovered that his true passion was in making movies. "It's something new and fresh and it's just a different energy to what I'd worked on before, says Hemsworth. Knowing Los Angeles was the center of movie making, Hemsworth began sending audition tapes to the states. He sent a tape to Sylvester Stallone who within a week of receiving the tape asked Hemsworth to come to Hollywood immediately to play the part of his son in the feature film The Expendables. Shortly before he was to depart for Los Angeles, Hemsworth learned that the part of Stallone's son had been written out of the script. However, within hours of learning he was no longer working on The Expendables he received a call that Marvel wanted to screen test him for Thor. Though he ended up losing the role of 'Thor' to his older brother Chris, it was this audition for Marvel that got Hemsworth to Los Angeles.

Hemsworth soon began to gain attention throughout Hollywood and, while living with his brother Chris in their manager Will Ward's guest cottage, Liam beat out hundreds of actors for the part of 'Will Blakelee' in the film adaptation of Nicholas Spark's The Last Song, co-starring Greg Kinnear and Miley Cyrus. Hemsworth then went onto star in two of 2012's biggest box office hits—The Hunger Games, directed by Gary Ross, and Expendables 2, directed by Simon West. He's since starred opposite Harrison Ford and Gary Oldman in the high stakes thriller Paranoia, directed by Robert Luketic and Empire State, directed by Dito Montiel and co-starring Dwayne Johnson and Emma Roberts. He also reprised his role as Gale Hawthorne in The Hunger Games: Catching Fire and The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1, directed

23

by Francis Lawrence. Most recently, he starred opposite Billy Bob Thornton, Bruce Dern & John Malkovich in the crime thriller Cut Bank.

Hemsworth eagerly looks forward to more film work with quality actors and directors. He says, "I love acting and I love movies. At the moment, I'm just trying to find people who are doing something different and meet people who are as passionate as I am. I have learned the majority of what I know on set, working. You learn from watching people with experience."

WOODY HARRELSON's [Haymitch Abernathy] rare mix of intensity and charisma consistently surprises and delights audiences and critics alike in both mainstream and independent projects. His portrayal of a casualty notification officer, opposite Ben Foster, in Oren Moverman's The Messenger garnered him a 2010 Academy Award® nomination for Best Supporting Actor. He was previously nominated by the Academy, the Golden Globes® and SAG Awards® in the category of Best Actor for his portrayal of controversial magazine publisher Larry Flynt in Milos Forman's The People vs. Larry Flynt.

Harrelson recently completed filming on Lionsgate's Now You See Me 2 for director Jon Chu. He was last seen reprising his role of Haymitch Abernathy in HBO's True Detective co-starring Matthew McConaughey for director Cary Fukunaga for which he was nominated for Emmy and SAG Awards in the lead actor category and a Golden Globes Award for lead actor in a Mini Series. He can next be seen in Triple Nine for director John Hillcoat, due out in Spring 2016. In 2013, Harrelson appeared in writer/director Scott Cooper's Out of the Furnace starring opposite Christian Bale and Casey Affleck, Relativity's animated film, Free Birds with Owen Wilson, Louis Leterrier's Now You See Me and The Hunger Games: Catching Fire.

In 2012 Harrelson starred opposite Julianne Moore and Ed Harris in the HBO film Game Change for director Jay Roach, for which he earned Primetime Emmy®, SAG Awards®, and Golden Globe® nominations for his role as Steve Schmidt, and Martin McDonagh's Seven Psychopaths, alongside Sam Rockwell, Colin Farrell and Christopher Walken.

Other highlights from Harrelson's film career include Rampart, which reunited him with director Oren Moverman, Ruben Fleischer's box office hit Zombieland; Friends with Benefits; 2012; Semi-Pro; The Grand; No Country For Old Men; A Scanner Darkly; A Prairie Home Companion; Defendor; Seven Pounds; The Prize Winner of Defiance, Ohio; North Country; The Big White; After The Sunset; Play It To The Bone; Battle In Seattle; EDtv; The Hi-Lo County; Transsiberian; The Thin Red Line; Wag The Dog; Welcome To Sarajevo; Kingpin; Natural Born Killers; Indecent Proposal; White Men Can't Jump and was recently seen as the on screen host for director Pete McGrain's powerful political documentary Ethos.

Harrelson first endeared himself to millions of viewers as a member of the ensemble cast of NBC's long-running hit comedy, Cheers. For his work as the affable bartender 'Woody Boyd,' he won a Primetime Emmy® in 1988 and was nominated four additional times during his eight-year run on the show. In 1999, he gained another Primetime Emmy® nomination when he reprised the role in a guest appearance on the spin-off series Frasier. He later made a return to television with a recurring guest role on the hit NBC series, Will and Grace.

Balancing his film and television work, in 1999 Harrelson directed his own play, Furthest From The Sun at the Theatre de la Juene Lune in Minneapolis. He followed next with the Roundabout's Broadway revival of The Rainmaker; Sam Shepherd's The Late Henry Moss, and John Kolvenbach's On An Average Day opposite Kyle MacLachlan at London's West End. Harrelson directed the Toronto premiere of Kenneth Lonergan's This Is Our Youth at Toronto's Berkeley Street Theatre. In the winter of 2005 Harrelson returned to London's West End, starring in Tennessee Williams' Night of the Iguana at the Lyric Theatre. In 2011, Harrelson co-wrote and directed the semi-autobiographical comedy Bullet for Adolf at Hart House Theatre in Toronto. In the summer of 2012 Bullet for Adolf made its Off-Broadway debut at New World Stages.

24

Emmy® nominated actress, producer and director ELIZABETH BANKS [Effie Trinket] has become one of Hollywood's most sought after and versatile actresses, easily navigating between stage and screen, comedy and drama. In addition to acting, Banks had her feature directorial debut with Pitch Perfect 2, the sequel to Pitch Perfect about a women's college acapella group where she reprised her role as commentator Gail. She also produced the film along with her husband, Max Handelman, through their company, Brownstone Productions.

Banks has recently appeared in Magic Mike XXL opposite Channing Tatum. In 2014, she lent her voice to the global hit The Lego Movie. Following The Lego Movie, she appeared in Love & Mercy directed by Bill Pohlad which takes an unconventional look at the life of the celebrated leader of The Beach Boys, Brian Wilson, and his legendary battle with mental illness. The film recently premiered at the 2014 Toronto Film Festival and was released by Roadside Attractions in June of 2015. She also played Detective Nancy Porter in Every Secret Thing (2014) directed by Amy Berg and based on the best-selling novel by Laura Lippman. The story follows a detective who looks to unravel a mystery surrounding missing children and the two young women who are prime suspects.

Banks' additional feature credits include her breakthrough roles in the Academy Award® winning films Seabiscuit, in which she starred as Marcela Howard opposite Jeff Bridges and Tobey Maguire, and in Steven Spielberg's Catch Me If You Can. She has also appeared in Walk of Shame, Little Accidents, Our Idiot Brother, The Details, Zack and Miri Make a Porno, What to Expect When You're Expecting, People Like Us, Man on a Ledge, The Next Three Days, Role Models, Meet Dave, Invincible, The 40-Year-Old Virgin, Fred Claus, Sisters, Slither, Heights, The Baxter, The Trade, Ordinary Sinner, The Uninvited, Daltry Calhoun, Sexual Life, John Singleton's Shaft with Samuel L. Jackson and the cult hit Wet Hot American Summer starring Janeane Garofalo and David Hyde Pierce. She also appeared as journalist Betty Brant, a role that director Sam Raimi created for her, in Columbia Pictures' three blockbuster Spider-Man films with Tobey Maguire as the title character.

On the small screen, Banks earned a Primetime Emmy® Award nomination in 2011 for Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy Series for her performance as 'Avery Jessup' on "30 Rock." She has also appeared on ABC's "Modern Family" and in a recurring role as Dr. Kim Porter on NBC's "Scrubs." In 2007 she appeared in the CBS miniseries "Comanche Moon," Larry McMurtry's prequel to "Lonesome Dove."

Her production company Brownstone Productions' upcoming projects include White Girl Problems, Tink, a Disney live-action romantic comedy in which Banks will star as Tinkerbell and RA's with Paramount Digital. She has also produced the global hit Pitch Perfect and Disney's 2009 sci-fi thriller The Surrogates, which starred Bruce Willis.

Her extensive theater credits include many roles in American Conservatory Theatre productions, as well as the Guthrie Theater's production of Summer and Smoke directed by David Esbjornson. In 2006 Banks played 'Cherie', the female lead in William Inge's comedy Bus Stop, as part of the Williamstown Theater Festival.

Originally from Massachusetts, Banks received her Bachelor's Degree from the University of Pennsylvania and her Graduate Degree at the American Conservatory Theater. She is involved with many charities which include: LA's Best, Planned Parenthood®, and Intrepid Fallen Heroes Fund. She currently resides in Los Angeles.

One of today's most versatile and charismatic actresses, Academy Award® winner JULIANNE MOORE [President Alma Coin] is known for her breadth of work with many memorable performances in everything from comedy to drama, blockbusters to art house fare, and from the big to the small screen.

Moore will next be seen in Lionsgate's indie drama Freeheld opposite Ellen Page and Michael Shannon, and Rebecca Miller's upcoming romantic comedy Maggie's Plan, both set to premiere at the Toronto Film Festival this year. She will also be seen in the fourth installment of the popular Hunger Games franchise Mockingjay – Part 2 as President Coin.

25

Most recently, Moore won an Academy Award®, Golden Globe®, BAFTA, and SAG Award®, among others, for her role in Still Alice with Kristen Stewart, Alec Baldwin and Kate Bosworth. Moore is the ninth person in Academy history to receive two acting Oscar® nominations in the same year for her performances in Far From Heaven (Best Actress nomination) and The Hours (Best Supporting Actress nomination), after receiving many critics' awards as well as SAG Award® and Golden Globe® nominations for both. Moore is a four-time Academy Award® nominee, eight-time Golden Globe® nominee, six-time SAG Award® nominee, four-time BAFTA nominee, and a three-time Independent Spirit Award® nominee winning in 2003 for Far From Heaven. In 2012, she won the Primetime Emmy® award for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Miniseries or a Movie for her role as Alaska Governor Sarah Palin in the HBO original movie Game Change. This role also garnered wins at the 2013 SAG Awards® and Golden Globe Awards®. Her additional honors include the Excellence in Media Award at the 2004 GLAAD Media Awards, the Silver Bear Award at the 2003 Berlin International Film Festival, the 2002 Copa Volti as Best Actress at the Venice Film Festival, the Actor Award at the 2002 Gotham Awards and the "Tribute to Independent Vision" at the 2001 Sundance Film Festival.

Moore's notable films include The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1; Maps to the Stars; The Seventh Son; Non-Stop; Crazy, Stupid, Love; The Kids Are All Right; A Single Man; The Forgotten; What Massie Knew; The English Teacher; Laws of Attraction; Chloe; 6 Souls; Blindness; Savage Grace; I'm Not There; Children of Men; Hannibal; Jurassic Park: The Lost World; The Fugitive; Nine Months; Benny & Joon; The Hand That Rocks the Cradle; The End of the Affair; Boogie Nights; Magnolia; Cookie's Fortune; Short Cuts; Don Jon; Gus Van Sant's re-make of Psycho; Safe; Vanya on 42nd Street; Surviving Picasso, and The Big Lebowski.

An accomplished author, Moore recently released her fourth book My Mother is a Foreigner, But Not to Me, based on her experiences growing up with a mother from Scotland. Her previous work includes the successful children's book series– Freckleface Strawberry, Freckleface Strawberry and the Dodgeball Bully, and Freckleface Strawberry: Best Friends Forever. Inspired by the book's main character, 'Freckleface Strawberry', in 2013 Moore released her Monster Maker® app via iTunes® which allows users to make their own monster to send to family and friends. Moore most recently unveiled her second app Dreamtime Playtime®, an app that encourages math skills at a very early age. The original book was also adapted into a successful off-Broadway musical.

After earning her B.F.A. from Boston University for the Performing Arts, Moore starred in a number of off-Broadway productions, including Caryl Churchill's Serious Money and Ice Cream/Hot Fudge at the Public Theater. She appeared in Minneapolis in the Guthrie Theater's Hamlet, and participated in workshop productions of Strindberg's The Father with Al Pacino and Wendy Wasserstein's An American Daughter with Meryl Streep. Moore made her Broadway debut in 2006 in the Sam Mendes production of The Vertical Hour, an original play written by David Hare.

Moore and her family reside in New York City.

PHILIP SEYMOUR HOFFMAN [Plutarch Heavensbee] was last seen starring in Anton Corbijn's A Most Wanted Man, John Slattery's feature directorial debut, God's Pocket and The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. Previously he appeared in Paul Thomas Anderson's The Master, A Late Quartet with Christopher Walken and Catherine Keener, The Ides of March, directed by George Clooney and in Moneyball with Brad Pitt, directed by Bennett Miller. Hoffman made his feature directorial debut with Jack Goes Boating, which was produced by Cooper's Town Productions and based on the play of the same name. Other past film credits include Synecdoche, NY; Doubt; The Savages; Charlie Wilson's War and Before The Devil Knows You're Dead. It was Hoffman's performance in Capote, also directed by Bennett Miller and produced through his company, Cooper's Town Productions, for which he earned an Academy Award®.

26

As an actor, his theater credits include the Broadway revival of Death of a Salesman, a limited run in Othello, LAByrinth's production of Jack Goes Boating, Long Day's Journey Into Night, The Seagull, True West, Defying Gravity, The Merchant of Venice, Shopping and F*cking and The Author's Voice.

His theater directing credits include the world premieres of The Last Days of Judas Iscariot, Our Lady of 121st Street, Jesus Hopped the 'A' Train, In Arabia We'd All Be Kings and The Little Flower of East Orange all written by Stephen Adly Guirgis and produced by LAByrinth. Also produced by LAByrinth, Hoffman directed A Family for All Occasions written by Bob Glaudini. Additionally he directed Rebecca Gilman's The Glory of Living at MCC Theater. He traveled to Australia to direct Andrew Upton's Riflemind at the famed Sydney Theater Company and later mounted the play in London. He also directed Brett C. Leonard's The Long Red Road for the Goodman Theater in Chicago and returned to the Sydney Theater Company to direct True West.

Hoffman passed away in February of 2014 in New York City.

Tony®, Emmy®, AFI and Golden Globe Award®-winning actor JEFFREY WRIGHT [Beetee] has enjoyed an illustrious career that has spanned the worlds of theatre, film and television.

Wright will soon be seen playing 'Bernard Lowe', in HBO's reimagining of Michael Crichton's 1973 film, Westworld. The TV-series will explore the infamous futuristic theme park where the rich flock to fulfill their wildest fantasies and the perils that ensue when illusions become realities. In addition to that, Wright will also be seen playing Harvard Law professor, Charles Ogletree in HBO's upcoming CONFIRMATION; a film that chronicles Anita Hill's sexual harassment testimony in Clarence Thomas' 1991 Supreme Court hearings. Wright's recent television appearances include his portrayal of Dr. Valentin Narcisse in HBO's critically acclaimed series "Boardwalk Empire." Wright was nominated for Critics Choice Television Award in the category of Best Supporting Actor for his portrayal of Narcisse, as well as a Screen Actors Guild Award® in the category of Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series on behalf of the show.

On the big screen, Wright can next be seen in two features: Pixar's animated film The Good Dinosaur, where Wright will voice the role of Poppa Henry and The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2, which will be released on November 20, 2015. He will reprise his role as Beetee, the electronics and wiring expert from District 3 and leader amongst the rebellion. Wright previously starred in The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1, and The Hunger Games: Catching Fire.

A gifted theater actor, Wright was most recently on stage as the lead in John Guare's A Free Man of Color at Lincoln Center, directed by George C. Wolfe, a frequent collaborator. In 2001 and 2002 respectively, he earned an Obie award and a Tony® nomination for his work in the play Topdog/Underdog. Wright garnered a Tony® Award in 1994 for his portrayal in Tony Kushner's Pulitzer Prize-winning epic Angels in America, also directed by George C. Wolfe. Wright reprised his Angels role in HBO's 2003 mini-series adaption of the play, earning both a Golden Globe® and an Emmy® for his groundbreaking performance.

On film, Wright has portrayed a stunning array of icons and iconoclasts. His brilliant portrayal of the renowned and controversial graffiti artist, Jean Michel Basquiat, in the 1996 film BASQUIAT, received widespread praise from critics and earned him an Independent Spirit Award® nomination. On the other end of the spectrum, Wright has taken on roles in the 2006 and 2008 James Bond films, Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace and also in 2008, starred as 'Muddy Waters' in Cadillac Records and as Colin Powell in Oliver Stone's W. In 2005, he co-starred in the award-winning film Syriana, and his other credits include Stephen Daldry's Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close; Jonathan Demme's remake of The Manchurian Candidate; Jim Jarmusch's Only Lovers Left Alive and Broken Flowers, earning him another Independent Spirit Award® nomination; Ang Lee's Ride with the Devil ; Allen Hughes' political thriller Broken City; George Clooney's The Ides of March; and Shaft.

27

In addition to acting, Wright is founded and Vice Chairman of Taia Lion Resources and co-founder and Chairman of Taia Peace Foundation. He is the co-founder of the Ebola Survival Fund and is on the advisory board of the United Nations Democracy Fund (UNDEF). He also serves on the boards of directors of the Tribeca Film Institute and Resolve. Wright was named by the Government of Sierra Leone as the "Peace by Piece" Ambassador for that country's 2011 50th Anniversary Independence Celebration, and in 2011, Wright was named honorary Paramount Chief of Penguia Chiefdom, Sierra Leone.

Born in Washington, D.C., Wright graduated from Amherst College, receiving a B.A. in political science in 1987 and earned a doctorate of humane letters from his alma mater in 2004. Wright resides in Brooklyn, NY with his family.

Academy Award® nominee Stanley Tucci STANLEY TUCCI [Caesar Flickerman] has appeared in over 50 films and countless television shows. He has appeared in more than a dozen plays, on and off Broadway, and has been behind the camera working as a writer, director, and producer.

Tucci recently completed production of Bill Condon's Beauty and The Beast, alongside Emma Watson, Ewan McGregor, Luke Evans, Dan Stevens, Emma Thompson and Ian McKellen, set for release in 2017. Other upcoming projects for Tucci include Peter & Wendy, a two-hour drama where he will play 'Captain Hook' alongside Laura Fraser and Paloma Faith, set to release on ITV in 2015; and Patient Zero alongside Natalie Dormer, set to release in 2016.

Tucci was most recently seen in Spotlight, directed by Tom McCarthy, alongside Rachel McAdams, Live Schreiber, Mark Ruffalo, Michael Keaton and Billy Crudup. Spotlight premiered at the Venice Film Festival on September 3, 2015 and is set to release in the U.S. on November 6, 2015.

Tucci can also be seen in the television show "Fortitude" alongside Richard Dormer, Christopher Eccleston and Sofie Grabol. A British psychological thriller set in Norway, Tucci plays an American detective hired to solve a murder case. "Fortitude" premiered on Pivot in the U.S. on January 29, 2015.

Tucci was nominated for an Academy Award®, Golden Globe Award®, BAFTA Award, SAG Award® and received a Broadcast Film Critics nomination for his performance in Peter Jackson's The Lovely Bones.

Furthermore, Tucci won an Emmy® and a Golden Globe® for his role in the TV movie Winchell. His performance as the fast-talking tattler, who exposed secrets and scandals, left audiences and critics alike singing his praises. Winchell, directed by Paul Mazursky, provided Tucci with one of the juiciest roles of his diverse career.

He received a Golden Globe® for his role in HBO's Conspiracy. His brilliant portrayal of Lt. Colonel Adolf Eichmann delivered a truly petrifying experience, where he often deceived others with his all but friendly smile.

Tucci is also a writer, director and producer. He is the Producer for The Canal, set to release in 2015; Executive Producer for the upcoming TV/movie drama Behind the Sun; and Director/Writer for Final Portrait. He premiered the film Blind Date at The Sundance Film Festival - directing, starring, and co-writing this Van Gogh remake. Another directorial endeavor was USA Films' Joe Gould's Secret, which starred Ian Holm as bohemian writer 'Joe Gould' and Tucci as 'Joseph Mitchell,' the famed writer for The New Yorker. The film, set in New York's Greenwich Village in the 1940s, tells the story of the strange meeting and long lasting friendship between Gould and Mitchell, as well as the stories Mitchell wrote about Gould and his life.

Big Night, Tucci's first effort as co-director, co-screenwriter, and actor on the same film, earned him numerous accolades, including the Waldo Salt Screenwriting Award at the 1996 Sundance Film Festival, a recognition of Excellence by the National Board of Review, an Independent Spirit Award®, The Critics Prize at the 1996 Deauville Film Festival, and honors from the New York Film Critics and the Boston Society of Film Critics.

His second project, The Imposters, a film which he wrote, directed, co-produced, and starred in, was an Official Selection at the 1998 Cannes Film Festival and was acquired by Fox Searchlight Pictures later that year. The 1930's farce starred Tucci and Oliver Platt as a pair of out-of-work

28

actors who find themselves aboard a cruise ship passengered by Steve Buscemi, Alfred Molina, Lili Taylor and Hope Davis.

His work on television includes "Fortitude," "Bull," "Equal Justice," "Wiseguy," "The Equalizer," "thirtysomething," and "The Street." Tucci received Emmy® nominations for his work in "Murder One" and "ER," and an Emmy® Award in the category of Outstanding Guest Actor in a Comedy Series for "Monk.

Tucci's theater work includes Frankie & Johnny in the Claire de Lune, Execution of Hope, The Iceman Cometh, Brighton Beach Memoirs and The Misanthrope. He has also performed in a number of off-Broadway plays, at Yale Repertory Theater and SUNY Purchase, where he first studied acting.

Tucci made his directorial debut on Broadway with a revival of Ken Ludwig's Lend Me a Tenor starring Tony Shalhoub. The production received a Tony® Award nomination for Best Revival of a Play.

Tucci's additional film credits include Transformers: Age of Extinction, Wild Card, Muppets Most Wanted, Mr. Peabody & Sherman, Some Velvet Morning, The Fifth Estate, Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters, The Company You Keep, Jack The Giant Slayer, Captain America; The First Avenger, Margin Call, Burlesque, Easy A, Julie & Julia, The Tale of Despereaux, ,Kit Kitteredge: An American Girl. Swing Vote, What Just Happened, The Devil Wears Prada, Shall We Dance, The Terminal The Life and Death of Peter Sellers, Spin, Road to Perdition, America's Sweethearts, Sidewalks of New York, A Mid Summer Night's Dream, The Alarmist, Deconstructing Harry, The Daytrippers, Big Trouble, A Life Less Ordinary, Kiss of Death, Mrs. Parker and the Vicious Circle, It Could Happen to You, The Pelican Brief, Prelude to a Kiss, In the Soup, Billy Bathgate and Slaves of New York.

The Tucci Cookbook was released in October of 2012 where it reached the New York Times Best Sellers List. Tucci released his 2nd cookbook, The Tucci Table: Cooking With Family and Friends, on October 28, 2014. The family-focused cookbook includes recipes from Tucci's traditional Italian roots as well as those of his British wife, Felicity Blunt's.

Tucci serves on the Board of Directors of The Food Bank for New York City. Tucci resides in London.

DONALD SUTHERLAND [President Snow] is one of the most respected, prolific and versatile of motion picture actors, with an astonishing resume of well over one hundred and fifty films, including such classics as Robert Aldrich's The Dirty Dozen; Robert Altman's M*A*S*H; John Schlesinger's The Day of the Locust; Robert Redford's Ordinary People; Bernardo Bertolucci's 1900; Philip Kaufman's Invasion of the Body Snatchers; Nicolas Roeg's Don't Look Now with Julie Christie; Alan Pakula's Klute with Jane Fonda; Federico Fellini's Fellini's Casanova; and in Brian Hutton's Kelly's Heroes with Clint Eastwood, who later directed him in Space Cowboys.

Sutherland stars at 'President Snow' in the enormously popular film adaptation series of The Hunger Games, including the upcoming finale Mockingjay – Part 2. Sutherland was producer, screenwriter and star (voicing the lead character, 'Captain Johnson') of Pirate's Passage, an animated movie based on William Gilkerson's acclaimed novel, winner of Canada's Governor General's Award for Children's Literature in 2006. He stars opposite his son, Kiefer, in Forsaken, a period Western set in Canada, which recently had its world premiere as a Gala presentation at the 2015 Toronto International Film Festival. Other films which he has completed this year are Measure of a Man, adapted from Robert Lipsyte's YA novel One Fat Summer, and Milton's Secret, based on Eckhart Tolle's beloved children's book.

Sutherland's film credits include Paul Mazursky's Alex in Wonderland; Dalton Trumbo's Johnny Got His Gun; Bud Yorkin's Start the Revolution Without Me; John Sturges' The Eagle Has Landed; Herbert Ross' Max Dugan Returns; Louis Malle's Crackers; Phillip Borsos' Bethune; Oliver Stone's JFK; Ron Howard's Backdraft; Richard Marquand's Eye of the Needle; Euzhan Palcy's A Dry White Season; Richard Pearce's Threshold (for which he won the 1983 Genie Award as Best Actor); Fred Schepisi's film adaptation of John Guare's Six Degrees of Separation; Robert Towne's Without Limits; and John Landis' National Lampoon's Animal House, in which he made a memorable cameo appearance; in Andy Tennant's Fool's Gold; in Griffin Dunne's Fierce People with Diane Lane; in Robert Towne's Ask the Dust with Salma

29

Hayek and Colin Farrell; in American Gun with Forrest Whitaker; in An American Haunting with Sissy Spacek; in Land of the Blind with Ralph Fiennes; in Aurora Borealis with Louise Fletcher and Juliette Lewis; with Channing Tatum in The Eagle; in Simon West's The Mechanic; in Seth Gordon's Horrible Bosses as Colin Farrell's father and in Mary McGuckian's Man on the Train with U2's Larry Mullen, Jr. He has appeared as Nicole Kidman's father in Anthony Minghella's Cold Mountain; as Charlize Theron's father in F. Gary Gray's The Italian Job and as Mr. Bennett, Keira Knightley's father, in Pride and Prejudice. For the latter he received a Chicago Film Critics nomination.

He is part of a sterling ensemble of on-camera readers in the biographical feature on the life of Dalton Trumbo, Trumbo.

In television, Sutherland won both Primetime Emmy® and Golden Globe® awards as Best Supporting Actor for his performance in the HBO film Citizen X and he won a Golden Globe® for his portrayal of Clark Clifford, advisor to President Lyndon B. Johnson, in the HBO historical drama Path to War, directed by the late John Frankenheimer.

Also on television, Sutherland stars alongside an international cast in Tandem's international action crime series, "Crossing Lines," which recently completed filming on its third season in Prague. He starred in the long form adaptation of Ken Follett's best-seller, "The Pillars of the Earth." He co-starred with Peter Krause in the ABC-TV series "Dirty Sexy Money," for which he was nominated for a 2007 Golden Globe® as Best Supporting Actor. Prior to that, he co-starred with Geena Davis in the ABC drama series "Commander-in-Chief," and was nominated for a Golden Globe® as Best Supporting Actor for his portrayal of House Speaker, Nathan Templeton. At the same time, he was nominated for a Golden Globe® as Best Actor for his performance opposite Mira Sorvino in Lifetime Television's much-lauded miniseries, "Human Trafficking."

On stage, Sutherland starred with Justin Kirk and Julianna Margulies in a sold-out, critically acclaimed, Lincoln Center engagement of Jon Robin Baitz's Ten Unknowns. For that performance he received an Outer Critics Circle Award nomination for Best Actor. He also starred in the London, Toronto and Los Angeles productions of Enigmatic Variations, an English language translation (by his son Roeg Sutherland) of Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt's French play.

Donald Sutherland was appointed an officer of the Order of Canada in 1978 and a Chevalier des Arts et Lettres in France five years later. In 2012, he was awarded the highest French honor, the Officier des Arts et Lettres.

WILLOW SHIELDS [Primrose Everdeen] born and raised in New Mexico, is most notably recognized for her role as 'Primrose Everdeen' in the epic portrayal of the fan favorite book series The Hunger Games. Shields began acting at the age of seven years old and thanks to her unique look, down-to-earth personality and easy to work with demeanor, she has quickly caught the eye of Hollywood big wigs. Shields became interested in acting when she followed her brother to a handful of auditions and her passion and drive quickly shined through. She booked her first guest starring role as 'Liza Rogan' on USA's In Plain Sight. She continued onto roles in the Hallmark Hall of Fame movie Beyond the Blackboard alongside Emily VanCamp as 'Grace,' and R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour as 'Eve.' Shields caught the eye of world famous fashion designer Marc Jacobs who was adamant on dressing the young starlet for a variety of events and award shows, even coining her as his muse in Nylon magazine. Shields grew up with her older brother River and fraternal twin sister Autumn in an animal loving home with their four dogs (Jude, Arizona, Polly and Neo) and one pet cat named Clue. During her downtime she enjoys photography, dance and spending time with her family and friends. She dreams of one day learning how to design and create her own clothing—everything from drawing to assembly of the garments. A charity that she holds near and dear to her heart is Operation Smile, which gives children a new lease on life by providing pro-bono surgeries to fix cleft palate, cleft lip and other facial deformities across the globe.

Since graduating from LAMDA in 2009 SAM CLAFLIN [Finnick Odair] has worked on a number of prestigious projects.

30

Claflin has recently begun filming Lone Scherfig's Their Finest Hour and a Half where he will be seen starring alongside Gemma Arterton and Bill Nighy. The romantic comedy follows a British film crew as they attempt to create a morale boosting film during the Blitz. 2015 will also see Claflin film the title role in Robin Friday charting the life of the enigmatic British footballer. Claflin has recently finished filming the role of Will opposite Emilia Clarke in the adaption of Jojo Moyes bestselling book Me Before You. In the film Claflin plays a recently paralyzed man whose life is turned upside down by the arrival of Louisa to care for him.

2014 was a huge year for Claflin with a number of projects out in cinemas. Claflin starred in Lone Scherfig's film The Riot Club, based on the London stage play Posh alongside Max Irons, Douglas Booth and Holliday Grainger. The film follows students at Oxford University as they join he infamous Riot Club, and premiered at the Toronto Film Festival. Also out last year was Love, Rosie. This film version of Cecilia Ahern's novel Where Rainbows End sees Claflin star with Lily Collins as friends and lovers in this romantic comedy drama set in Dublin and Toronto. Earlier in the year Claflin appeared opposite Jarred Harris in Hammer Horror film The Quiet Ones.

In 2012 Claflin played the role Prince William alongside Kristen Stewart, Charlize Theron and Chris Hemsworth in box office hit Snow White and the Huntsman, which he will follow up with a small role in the forthcoming The Huntsman. The previous year Claflin made a name for himself as youthful missionary, Philip, the romantic lead in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides.

Claflin has also starred in a number of outstanding television projects. In 2013 he was seen on screens opposite Hilary Swank in Richard Curtis' BBC One drama Mary & Martha, which was shown to coincide with Red Nose Day and to raise awareness about malaria in Africa. In 2012 Claflin played Jack in White Heat, an epic drama for the BBC charting the lives of seven friends from 1965 to the present day. He starred in United alongside David Tennant, Dougray Scott and Jack O'Connell. In this one off film for the BBC, Claflin played the talented footballer 'Duncan Edwards' in the tragic story of the Munich Air Crash of 1958, which killed and injured a number of members of the Manchester United team.

In 2010 Claflin was seen in the hit Channel 4 mini-series "Pillars of the Earth" based on Ken Follett's novel of the same name. In this drama Claflin played 'Richard', alongside Eddie Redmayne, Hayley Atwell and Ian McShane. Claflin also starred in the critically acclaimed adaptation of William Boyd's "Any Human Heart" for Channel 4 which won a BAFTA Award for Best Drama Serial. Claflin played the younger years of lead character, Logan, sharing the role with Jim Broadbent and Matthew Macfadyen. The same year Claflin also appeared in The Lost Future, a sci-fi adventure in which he played Kaleb, alongside Sean Bean and Annabelle Wallis.

As a rising actress distinguished by her versatility and multidimensional roles, JENA MALONE [Johanna Mason] continues to evolve with each new project.

Malone recently wrapped production on Nicolas Winding Refn's The Neon Demon, in which she stars opposite Elle Fanning. The LA-based thriller, co-written by Winding Refn, follows an aspiring model who moves to Los Angeles and has her youth and vitality devoured by a group of beauty-obsessed women who will take any means necessary to get what she has.

Malone recently starred in Oren Moverman's Time Out of Mind alongside Richard Gere. The film is about a New Yorker (Gere) who enters a shelter when he runs out of housing options, then struggles to put the pieces of his life back together and fix a troubled relationship with his estranged daughter (Malone). The film premiered at this year's Toronto International Film Festival and was released by IFC on September 11, 2015.

31

She also recently starred in Paul Thomas Anderson's Inherent Vice. Warner Brothers released the film on December 12, 2014. The film co-stars Reese Witherspoon, Owen Wilson, Joaquin Phoenix and Josh Brolin. The film premiered at the New York Film Festival.

Additionally, Malone recently wrapped production on Mitchell Lichtenstein's Angelica, a psychological thriller set in 1880s London based on the novel of the same name by bestselling author Arthur Phillips (Prague,The Egyptologist). Malone will play 'Constance', a young shop girl who falls for and marries Dr. Joseph Barton. After the difficult childbirth of their daughter Angelica, doctor-ordered celibacy creates a rift in the Bartons' marriage and a ghostly force enters their home. The film premiered at the 2015 Mill Valley Film Festival.

Malone was cast to play the lead role in Dori Oskowitz's Claire. The American remake of Eric Rohmer's 1982 French pic Le Beau Mariage, follows an eccentric young woman in her twenties living in Long Island with her aunt and teenage cousin. Fed up with her married painter lover, Claire sets her sights on a man she barely knows with aims to get herself married.

Malone starred opposite Kevin Costner and Bill Paxton in the History Channel's mini-series Hatfields & McCoys which is based on a true story, and chronicles the bloody hostilities between two clans that escalated to the point of near war between two states. The mini-series broke cable records and became the new most-watched entertainment telecast of all time on cable and also earned an Emmy® Nomination for Outstanding Mini-Series and a Golden Globe® Nomination for Best Mini-Series.

Previously, Malone starred in Zack Snyder's Sucker Punch, Ami Mann's Dakota, Oren Moverman's The Messenger, Sean Penn's Into the Wild, Anthony Minghella's Cold Mountain, Brian Dannelly's Saved!, Joe Wright's Pride and Prejudice, M. Blash's The Wait, and Brian Savelson's In Our Nature. As a young actress, Malone starred opposite Julia Roberts and Susan Sarandon in Stepmom, the cult classic, Donnie Darko and her very first role in the independent film Bastard Out of Carolina which earned her an Independent Spirit Award® nomination for "Best Debut Performance."

Malone has guest starred on several television series including "Law & Order" and "Chicago Hope", and her performance in the TV film Hope earned Malone a Golden Globe® nomination for "Best Performance by an Actress in a Mini-Series or Motion Picture Made for TV."

In Spring 2013, Malone directed her first music video for the band Lavender Diamond. The video for "The Incorruptible Heart" was released exclusively on MTV Buzzworthy.

Malone recently toured with her band, The Shoe. Malone and her bandmate, Lem Jay Ignacio, met in 2008 and shortly after started recording together. Malone built an instrument she plays called "The Shoe" which includes an old steamer trunk with a plethora of electronic instruments inside. Their first EP "At Lem Jay's Garage" came out in 2009 under Jena's label There Was An Old Woman Records. Their full length album "I'm Okay" was released in Spring 2014.

Malone currently resides in Los Angeles

MAHERSHALA ALI [Boggs] is fast becoming one of the freshest and most in-demand faces in Hollywood with his extraordinarily diverse skill set and wide-ranging background in film, television, and theater.

Ali will next star in Gary Ross's civil war era drama The Free State of Jones opposite Matthew McConaughey, Gugu Mbatha-Raw, and Keri Russell. STX Entertainment will release the film on March 11, 2016.

32

On television, Ali was recently cast in Netflix and Marvel Entertainment's "Luke Cage" in the role of Cornell 'Cottonmouth' Stokes. A Harlem nightclub owner, Stokes will become an unexpected foe in Luke's life when Stokes' criminal activities threaten Luke's world. Ali stars alongside Mike Colter, Rosario Dawson, and Alfre Woodard. The series will premiere on Netflix in 2016.

Ali can currently be seen on the award-winning Netflix original series "House of Cards," where he will reprise his fan-favorite role as lobbyist and former press secretary Remy Danton for a fourth season in February 2016.

Ali's previous feature film credits include Derek Cianfrance's The Place Beyond the Pines, opposite Ryan Gosling and Bradley Cooper, Wayne Kramer's Crossing Over starring Harrison Ford, John Sayles' Go For Sisters, and David Fincher's The Curious Case of Benjamin Button.

On television, he appeared opposite Julia Ormond in Lifetime's The Wronged Man, for which he subsequently received a NAACP Nomination for Best Actor. Ali also had a large recurring role on Syfy's "Alphas", as well as the role of Richard Tyler, a Korean War pilot, on the critically acclaimed drama "The 4400" for three seasons.

On the stage, Ali appeared in productions of Blues for an Alabama Sky, The School for Scandal, A Lie of the Mind, A Doll's House, Monkey in the Middle, The Merchant of Venice, The New Place and Secret Injury, Secret Revenge. His additional stage credits include appearing in Washington, D.C. at the Arena Stage in the title role of The Great White Hope, and in The Long Walk and Jack and Jill.

Originally from Hayward, California, Ali received his Bachelor of Arts degree in Mass Communications at St. Mary's College. He made his professional debut performing with the California Shakespeare Festival in Orinda, California. Soon after, he earned his Master's degree in acting from New York University's prestigious graduate program.

WES CHATHAM [Castor] was born and raised in North Georgia. At the age of 13, Wes attended the Gift Center in Lawrencville, GA and while attending classes here, a professional theater company out of Atlanta started a mentoring program with the school and Wes was chosen to write a play that was later performed by his classmates. It was from this experience that Wes found his passion for the arts. After high school, Wes joined the military as an aviation firefighter on the flight deck of the USS Essex, working in crash and salvage for four years. Wes's first break came just three months before his tour was finished when Denzel Washington chose his ship to shoot the movie Antwone Fisher. While searching for authentic military servicemen for the movie, casting director Robi Reed discovered Wes. She soon convinced him to make the move to Hollywood and shortly thereafter cast him in his first series regular role on Showtime's Barbershop.

Wes began to garner attention when Paul Haggis cast him as Corporal Steve Penning in In the Valley of Elah opposite Tommy Lee Jones.

Following this, Wes worked with Oliver Stone in W, David Mamet and Shawn Ryan on the CBS series The Unit, and was part of the SAG Award®-winning ensemble cast of DreamWorks The Help, starring opposite Emma Stone as her brother. The ensemble cast also included Viola Davis, Octavia Spencer, Jessica Chastain, Allison Janney, Mike Vogel and Sissy Spacek.

Recently, Wes wrapped ALL I SEE IS YOU opposite Blake Lively and Jason Clarke with Marc Forster set to be released in 2016.

Wes will next star in the upcoming SyFy series THE EXPANSE, set to premiere Decmber 14, 2015. THE EXPANSE is a mystery science-fiction television series, based on a series of novels. Set in a future where humanity has colonized the Solar System, it follows police detective Josephus Miller (Thomas Jane), and

33

his crew as they unravel a conspiracy that threatens peace across the System and the survival of humanity.

Chatham resides in Los Angeles with his wife Jenn Brown and son Nash.

NATALIE DORMER [Cressida] as 'Margaery Tyrell,' the would-be queen, on HBO's award-winning series Games of Thrones, which is currently in production on its Sixth season.

Dormer completed production on director Stefan Ruzowitsky's Patient Zero for Screen Gems. The thriller, also starring Matt Smith ("Dr. Who"), focuses on an unprecedented global pandemic that causes the evolution of a new species. An aggressive form of rabies turns the infected into predators, addicted to violence. An inexplicably gifted human survivor with the ability to speak the new mutant language leads a hunt for Patient Zero and hope for a cure. Dormer also stars in Focus Features' The Forest from director Jason Zada. The film is set in the Aokigahara forest at the base of Mt. Fuji, where a young American woman goes in search of her twin sister, who has mysteriously disappeared. She will play both sisters.

Dormer recently lead the BBC's highly successful movie, The Scandalous Lady Woman, starring as Lady Seymour Worsley, whose virtue was put on trial in 1782 in what was one of the country's first divorce trials. Dormer is well-known for her starring role as 'Anne Boleyn' on Showtime's hit period drama, "The Tudors." She recently appeared in the recurring role of 'Irene Adler,' on CBS' Sherlock Holmes rendition "Elementary." Other past television credits include recurring roles on BBC Television's series "The Fades" and "Silk."

In film, was last seen in The Riot Club, with Max Irons and Sam Claflin, which premiered at the 2015 Toronto International Film Festival. She starred opposite Chris Hemsworth and Olivia Wilde in director Ron Howard's Rush for Universal, and opposite Brad Pitt, Michael Fassbender and Cameron Diaz in director Ridley Scott's The Counselor. Additional film credits include The Weinstein's Company's W.E., from writer/director Madonna, Marvel's Captain America: The First Avenger, Fencewalker, A Long Way Home, City of Life, Flawless with Demi Moore and Michael Caine and Casanova.

In March 2010, Dormer made her stage debut at the Young Vic theatre in London as "Mizi" in the play Sweet Nothings. She returned to the theater in 2012, starring in the title role of After Miss Julie by Patrick Marber.

In March 2013, Dormer played the Lady Door in the radio dramatisation of Neil Gaiman's Neverwhere, alongside Benedict Cumberbatch and James McAvoy.

From his early years as a staple in The Mighty Ducks film franchise to starring in films like The Butterfly Effect, ELDEN HENSON [Pollux] has been a steady force in film & television for over 30 years. In 2013, Henson appeared in the Steve Jobs biopic JOBS. The feature premiered as the closing film at the 2013 Sundance International Film Festival. Henson quickly followed that up with an ensemble role in the CBS Drama Intelligence. That momentum continued into 2014 as Henson is set to appear in The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 & 2 the next two installments of the popular global franchise The Hunger Games. Henson will next been seen playing the role of 'Foggy Nelson' in the upcoming Marvel/Netflix series Daredevil.

EVAN ROSS [Messalla] is a triple threat - actor, singer, and dancer. He is currently working on his first album and in May 2015 released the single called How to Live Alone which featured T.I . It is the first single from Ross's forthcoming full-length debut. The ultimate expression of love, the passionate ballad is an ode to Ross's wife Ashlee Simpson whom he married last August.

He can next be seen in the ABC drama "Wicked City" as an owner of a paparazzi agency who specializes in gruesome murder photos. The show is set in 1982 and a murder on Sunset Strip and will premiere

34

October 24th. In November, he can be seen in Lionsgate's film The Hunger Games: Mocking jay - Part 2 directed by Francis Lawrence. Ross joined the cast in Mocking jay – Part 1 as 'Messalla,' who was part of the TV crew that filmed propos for the war as part of the Airtime Assault. He later joined the rebels in the war.

He was recently seen in the Courtney Cox directed Just Before I Go where he a young gay teenager looking for acceptance. He was also seen in the independent films The Wildnerness of James opposite Isabelle Fuhrman and Virginia Madsen. Life is Hot in Cracktown starring opposite Kerry Washington; Brooklyn to Manhattan and Gardens of the Night starring opposite John Malkovich. In 2011 he won the Breakthrough Performance Award at South by Southwest for his performance in the film 96 Minutes.

Ross made his feature film debut in ATL for Warner Bros. He co-starred with T.I. and Antwan A. Patton (aka Big Boi) in this story about four friends preparing for life after high school and the different challenges that bring about turning points in each of their lives. He went on to star opposite Queen Latifah in the HBO film Life Support which closed the 2007 Sundance Film Festival. This was a film about a HIV-positive former drug addict who has overcome her addiction to become a wife and mother committed to educating people in the black community on how to protect themselves from becoming infected. Ross plays 'Trace,' a gay teenager and childhood friend of Willis's daughter who was born HIV-positive and ends up on the street, selling his AIDS drugs for money. He was nominated for a NAACP Image award for the role. In 2007 he starred in the Lionsgate Film "Pride" along with Terrence Howard and Bernie Mac. Pride is the real-life story of Jim Ellis (Howard) who in the 1970's transformed a group of troubled black inner city kids into one of the best swim teams in the country.

On TV he's appeared on a number of shows, including "90210" (CW), "Luck" (HBO) and "Mooz-lum"; and Girlfriends with his sister Tracee Ellis Ross.

Evan Ross, who Teen Vogue called "a natural born performer," is no stranger to Hollywood. Ross is the son of superstar and former Supreme, Diana Ross. He currently lives in Los Angeles.

PATINA MILLER [Commander Paylor] can currently be seen as press coordinator 'Daisy Grant' in the second season of CBS' hit drama series, "Madam Secretary," starring Tea Leoni, Bebe Neuwirth and Tim Daly. Written by Barbara Hall and directed by Dave Semel, the series premiered in September 2014 and returned to CBS on Sunday, October 4th.

Miller made her feature film debut as Commander Paylor in Lionsgate's The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1. Also starring Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson, Liam Hemsworth, Julianne Moore and Philip Seymour Hoffman, the first part of the famous trilogy's finale was released in November 2014. Miller will reprise her role in the next film, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2, which will be released in November 2015.

Miller starred as the Leading Player in the Broadway revival of Stephen Schwartz's famous 1972 musical, Pippin. Directed by Tony® Award-winning director Diane Paulus, and also starring Matthew James Thomas, Andrea Martin and Terrance Mann, Pippin received the Tony® Award for Best Revival of a Musical at the 67th Annual Tony® Awards. Miller successfully put a contemporary twist on a role originated by award-winning actor Ben Vereen and mastered the Fosse movements that the show relies so heavily on. Miller earned a Tony® Award for Best Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role in a Musical and an Outer Critics Circle Award for Outstanding Actress in a Musical as well as Drama League, Fred and Adele Astaire Award and Audience Choice Award nominations for her performance. She previously performed the role of Leading Player in the American Repertory Theater production of Pippin from December 2012 to January 2013.

Miller made her Broadway debut in the 2011 Broadway season as the gutsy nightclub-singer-turned-nun Deloris Van Cartier in the stage adaptation of Sister Act, which earned her first Tony® nomination as well as Drama Desk, Drama League, and Outer Critics Circle Award nominations for her performance. Miller originated the role of Deloris in the West End production of Sister Act at the London Palladium, where she

35

received an Olivier Award nomination and a Theatregoers' Choice Award for Best Actress in a Musical.

Additionally, Miller starred in multiple Off-Broadway productions including Ragtime at Avery Fisher Hall, City Center Encores! production of Kurt Weill and Maxwell Anderson's Lost in the Stars, and the Manhattan Theatre Club's Romantic Poetry. Miller also appeared in the Public Theater's pre-Broadway revival of Hair during its 2008 run at the Delacorte Theater in Central Park, also under the direction of Diane Paulus. Among her regional theatre credits include First You Dream, a Kander and Ebb revue at the Kennedy Center, Sister Act at the Alliance Theatre and Pasadena Playhouse and the Philadelphia Theater Company production of Being Alive. She has participated in workshops for Book of Mormon, Nightingale and American Idiot. Prior to her numerous theater credits, Miller appeared in the renowned daytime soap opera All My Children.

Miller performed her first solo concert at the Kennedy Center for Performing Arts during its 2013-2014 theatrical season. She then made her New York City debut in February 2015 as part of Lincoln Center Theater's "American Songbook" series, which subsequently aired on PBS.

Miller received a degree in musical theater from Carnegie Mellon University. She currently resides in New York City.

FILMMAKER BIOS

Over the past two decades, FRANCIS LAWRENCE [Director] has captivated audiences around the world with his creative body of work. A director and producer of film, music videos, and television, Lawrence has established himself as a longstanding artistic visionary that can not only cater to any demographic, but is also able to understand and convey the visions of some of the world's most influential artists.

Lawrence next directs The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2, the fourth and final installment of the hugely popular Hunger Games franchise. The film, starring Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson, Liam Hemsworth, Woody Harrelson, Julianne Moore and Philip Seymour-Hoffman, will be released by Lionsgate in November. It was also announced earlier this year that Lawrence will direct an upcoming film based on Homer's epic The Odyssey for Lionsgate.

Lawrence most recently directed The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1, which was released by Lionsgate in November 2014 and grossed over $750 million worldwide. Lawrence also directed the second installment of the franchise, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, which was released in November 2013 and earned over $850 million worldwide.

Lawrence made his feature film debut in 2005 with Constantine, based on the Hellblazer comic book, starting Keanu Reeves and Rachel Weisz. That was followed up by the 2007 hit movie, I Am Legend, a science fiction-horror-action-disaster film adapted from the Richard Matheson novel of the same name, starring Will Smith. In 2011, Lawrence directed Water for Elephants, based on the best-selling novel by Sara Gruen and starring Reese Witherspoon, Robert Pattinson, and Christoph Waltz.

Lawrence is also a noted music video director, having won a GRAMMY® (Lady Gaga, "Bad Romance"), Latin GRAMMY® (Shakira, "Whenever Whatever"), and multiple VMA awards. He has worked with artists such as Jay-Z, Britney Spears, Beyoncé, Pink, Gwen Stefani, Jennifer Lopez, Aerosmith, Janet Jackson and many others. Lawrence has also directed commercials for many high profile clients including The Gap, Calvin Klein, Tommy Hilfiger, Coca-Cola, Pepsi, L'Oreal, Bacardi, McDonald's, Disneyland, Oldsmobile, Covergirl, and Maybelline.

Lawrence is also experienced in the world of television. In 2008, he served as director and executive producer on the pilot and several episodes of the acclaimed series "Kings." In 2011, he directed the pilot episode of FOX's "Touch," featuring Kiefer Sutherland, which he continued on as executive producer for both seasons of the show.

Lawrence was recently honored with the Director of the Year Award at CinemaCon 2015.

36

PETER CRAIG [Screenwriter] is a novelist and screenwriter who wrote The Town with Ben Affleck & Aaron Stockard. Among his books are Hot Plastic and Blood Father, which he adapted for the screen and will be released in 2015.

As an award-winning filmmaker, DANNY STRONG [Screenwriter] is attracted to powerful and inspiring events that examine and expose the political, social, and cultural fabric of the world we live in. Strong's recent work with some of today's most influential creators further showcases his ability to bring complex characters to the fore with his writing.

Strong wrote the screenplay for the acclaimed film The Butler starring Forest Whitaker and Oprah Winfrey. Directed by Lee Daniels, it was the sleeper hit of 2013, grossing over 100 million dollars at the US box office. He also wrote and produced the highly acclaimed HBO Film Game Change about the 2008 election. Starring Julianne Moore and Woody Harrelson, the film was nominated for 12 Primetime Emmys® and won for Best Movie/Mini-series. Strong personally won a Primetime Emmy® for Outstanding Writing, a Writers Guild Award, a Golden Globe®, the Producers Guild Award, a Peabody and the Pen Award for the film. His debut script was the HBO Film Recount, a movie about the Florida recount in the 2000 election. Starring Kevin Spacey, Dennis Leary and Laura Dern, the film was nominated for 11 Primetime Emmys® and won for Best TV movie. Strong was nominated for the Primetime Emmy® for Outstanding Writing and he won the Writers Guild Award for the film.

He is currently writing a film remake of Guys and Dolls for FOX Studios. Along with Lee Daniels, he created and will executive produced the TV series "Empire" for FOX.

In addition to his thriving career as a screenwriter, Strong is also an actor with extensive credits in film, television and theater, and has appeared in many of the most famous television shows of the last two decades. As an actor he is best known for the five seasons he played Jonathan on "Buffy the Vampire Slayer," and the four seasons he played Doyle on "Gilmore Girls". His other credits include such iconic projects as Pleasantville, "Seinfeld," "Nip/Tuck," "Grey's Anatomy," "How I Met Your Mother" and many more. Most recently he has been seen on season 4 and 6 of "Mad Men" playing 'Danny Siegel,' on season 5 of "Justified," playing the villainous Prison Guard 'Albert Fekus,' and the recent season of HBO's "Girls," playing 'Pal,' Elijah's (Andrew Rannells) nasty boyfriend. On stage, he has appeared in over 50 plays and musicals in regional and LA theaters.

Bestselling author SUZANNE COLLINS (Adaptation by, Based on the novel by, Executive Producer) first made her mark in children's literature with the New York Times bestselling Underland Chronicles for middle grade readers. Her debut for readers aged 12 and up, The Hunger Games (September 2008), was an instant bestseller, appealing to both teen readers and adults. It was called "addictive" by Stephen King in Entertainment Weekly, and "amazing" by Stephanie Meyer on her website. It has appeared on the New York Times bestseller list for more than 260 consecutive weeks/more than five consecutive years since publication, and there are more than 65 million copies of all three books in the trilogy, The Hunger Games (September 2008), Catching Fire (September 2009), and Mockingjay (August 2010), in print and digital formats in the U.S. to date. Foreign publishing rights for The Hunger Games trilogy have been sold into 56 territories in 51 languages to date. Year of the Jungle, Suzanne Collins's picture book based on the year her father was deployed in Viet Nam, with illustrations by James Proimos, was published in 2013 to great critical acclaim.

Suzanne Collins also had a successful and prolific career writing for children's television. She has worked on the staffs of several Nickelodeon shows, including the Emmy®-nominated hit Clarissa Explains It All and The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo. She received a Writer's Guild of America nomination in animation for co-writing the critically acclaimed Christmas special, Santa, Baby!

In 2010 Collins was named to the TIME 100 list as well as the Entertainment Weekly Entertainers of the Year list. In 2011 Fast Company named her to their 100 Most Creative People in Business.

NINA JACOBSON [Producer] has built an impressive 20-year career as a senior film executive at three major motion picture studios. Her first film as producer and the first film for her company, Color Force, was Diary of a Wimpy Kid which grossed over $75 million worldwide and led to the production of the

37

successful sequels, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules and Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days. Jacobson produced The Hunger Games based on Suzanne Collins' best-selling novel and subsequent books in the series The Hunger Games: Catching Fire and The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1. The three films have grossed a remarkable $2.4 billion combined worldwide with the final film in the series, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2 scheduled for release on November 20, 2015.

Jacobson and her Color Force partner Brad Simpson are currently developing feature films based on the international best-selling novels Where'd You Go Bernadette? by Maria Semple, Kevin Kwan's Crazy Rich Asians and Donna Tartt's The Goldfinch. On the television side, Color Force is currently in production on the first season of the anthology television series "American Crime Story: The People vs. O.J. Simpson" with Ryan Murphy which will air on FX in early 2016. They are also producing hip-hop crime drama "The Infamous" for A&E.

Prior to forming Color Force, Jacobson was president of the Walt Disney Motion Picture Group, where she oversaw script development and film production for Walt Disney Pictures, Touchstone Pictures and Hollywood Pictures. During her tenure, 15 of Jacobson's projects grossed over $100 million domestically, including "Pirates of the Caribbean," "The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe" and "The Princess Diaries." The "Pirates of the Caribbean" franchise became the highest grossing film in Disney's history, generating almost three billion dollars in worldwide box office.

Before joining the Walt Disney Motion Picture Group, Jacobson was a senior film executive at DreamWorks SKG, where she developed "What Lies Beneath" and originated the idea of DreamWorks' first animated feature, "Antz." She also held positions at Universal, Parkes/MacDonald Productions, Silver Pictures and began her career at Disney Sunday Movie.

Jacobson is a graduate of Brown University and currently lives in Brentwood with her partner Jennifer and their three children, Noah, Josie and William.

JON KILIK (Producer) has become one of New York's most notable film producers, collaborating with a wide range of auteur directors to create a body of work with an emphasis on human values and social issues.

In 1988, Kilik began his partnership with Spike Lee and has gone on to produce twelve of Lee's films. They include Inside Man, Clockers, Malcolm X, and the groundbreaking Do The Right Thing, which was recently selected by The Smithsonian Institute for The National Film Archives. Kilik also produced Robert De Niro's highly acclaimed directorial debut, A Bronx Tale, based on the play by Chazz Palminteri.

In 1995, Kilik produced Tim Robbins' Academy Award® winner, Dead Man Walking, based on Sister Helen Prejean's account of her work with Louisiana death row inmates, starring Susan Sarandon and Sean Penn. The same year he produced Julian Schnabel's directorial debut, Basquiat, starring Jeffrey Wright as Jean-Michel Basquiat and David Bowie as Andy Warhol. Next, Kilik teamed with Gary Ross and Steven Soderbergh to produce Ross' directorial debut, Pleasantville, a comic look at the alternate worlds of the American family in the 1950s and 1990s featuring Tobey Maguire and Reese Witherspoon.

In 2000, Kilik produced Julian Schnabel's Before Night Falls, based on the autobiography of Cuban writer Reinaldo Arenas, starring Javier Bardem. Before Night Falls premiered at the Venice Film Festival where it won the Grand Jury Prize and Best Actor awards. The same year, Kilik also produced Ed Harris' directorial debut, Pollock, starring Harris as American painter Jackson Pollock. Ed Harris and Javier Bardem were each nominated for the Best Actor Oscar® at the 2001 Academy Awards®.

Next, Kilik traveled to the Pine Ridge Indian Reservation where he produced Skins, directed by Chris Eyre. The film features Graham Greene as a Native American who returns home from service in Vietnam but cannot survive in his Pine Ridge, South Dakota home. In 2004, Kilik produced Oliver Stone's Alexander.

Kilik returned to New York in 2005 to produce the very personal Broken Flowers, by writer/director Jim Jarmusch, starring Bill Murray and winner of the Cannes Film Festival Grand Jury Prize in 2005.

Kilik began another international production when he partnered with Alejandro Gonzalez Inarritu to produce Babel. The shoot took place in Morocco, Mexico and Japan. The four uniquely interwoven stories are in Arabic, Spanish, English and Japanese. Babel premiered at the 2006 Cannes Film Festival where it won the prize for Best Director, and went on to win the Golden Globe® Award for Best Feature Film Drama and was nominated for seven Academy Awards®, including Best Picture.

38

In 2007 Kilik produced Julian Schnabel's The Diving Bell and the Butterfly, based on the inspiring autobiography by Jean-Dominique Bauby. Kilik won his second Golden Globe® for The Diving Bell and the film was nominated for four Academy Awards®.

In 2008 Kilik produced the rock and roll documentary, Lou Reed's Berlin directed by Julian Schnabel as well as executive producing Jim Jarmusch's Limits Of Control, Spike Lee's Miracle At St. Anna and Oliver Stone's W. In addition to Biutiful, most recently Kilik has produced Julian Schnabel's Miral in Israel and Palestine.

Kilik was born in Newark, New Jersey and grew up in Millburn. He graduated from the University of Vermont and moved to New York in 1979 to pursue a career in filmmaking. He returned to his Vermont alma mater to receive an honorary doctorate and deliver the commencement address to the class of 2003.

PHILIP MESSINA (Production Designer) last designed The Hunger Games and The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. In 2011, Messina designed Marc Forster's Machine Gun Preacher starring Gerard Butler. Prior to that Messina worked with M. Night Shyamalan to create the fantasy adventure The Last Airbender.

He has also frequently collaborated with director Steven Soderbergh, designing Soderbergh's Ocean's Thirteen, Ocean's Twelve and Ocean's Eleven. The latter garnered Messina an Art Director's Guild nomination. They also teamed up on The Good German, Eros, Solaris, Traffic and Erin Brockovich. They first met when Messina worked as the art director on Out of Sight.

Additional credits include Curtis Hanson's acclaimed drama 8 Mile starring Eminem and Gregory Jacob's directorial debut: Criminal.

Born and raised in Lawrence, Massachusetts, Messina graduated from Cornell University with a degree in architecture. His initial foray into films was as a set designer on Mermaids, School Ties and Housesitter which were all filmed in the Boston area. Relocating to Los Angeles, he went on to serve as the art director on such films as Hard Target, The Neon Bible, Reckless, The Associate, Trial and Error and The Sixth Sense. For television, Messina was the production designer on the series "Freaks and Geeks" created by Paul Feig and executive produced by Judd Apatow.

Messina is married to set decorator Kristen Toscano Messina, with whom he frequently collaborates. They live in Los Angeles with their six-year-old son, Luca.

The design team of KURT AND BART [Costume Designers] is a creative collaboration born out of a chance meeting at the University of Colorado in 1983. Formally educated in the notorious NYC club scene of the 1980's, their sartorial obsession and shared sensibility has traversed the worlds of fashion, music, theatre and film.

In 2014 Kurt and Bart received the Costume Designer's Guild Award nomination for Excellence in Period Film for their work on the Oscar® winning drama Dallas Buyers Club, directed by Jean-Marc Vallee, starring Mathew McConaughey and Jared Leto.

Stoker starring Nicole Kidman and Mia Wasikowska was an opportunity to work with internationally acclaimed auteur director Park Chan-wook. Their costume design work was nominated for the 2014 London Film Critics Circle for Technical Achievement.

Their previous work in film is as varied as the gritty noir Out of the Furnace starring Christian Bale and directed by Scott Cooper for Relativity, to the dance musical Step Up 3D directed by Jon M. Chu for Summit Entertainment and Touchstone Pictures.

Kurt and Bart's filmography includes Ryan Fleck and Anna Boden's It's Kind of a Funny Story with Zach Galifianakis and Emma Roberts, Todd Solandz Dark Horse with Mia Farrow and Selma Blair, Rob Epstein and Jeffrey Freidman's Howl with James Franco and John Hamm, Dito Montiel's Fighting with Channing Tatum, Daniel Barnz Phoebe in Wonderland with Elle Fanning, and John Cameron Mitchell's notorious Shortbus.

Their early career included designing their own clothing line called Design Asylum and creating costumes for commercials and music videos. They stood out as styling team with an approach as much about

39

pulling fashion looks as it was about designing and building custom pieces to realize a visual image. As stylists, Kurt and Bart have worked with some of the world's strongest and most prolific image makers, among them, Steven Klein, Herb Ritts, Patrick Demarchelier, Matthew Rolston, Francis Lawrence, Dean Karr, Mark Seliger, and Mary Ellen Mark. They have created lasting images with such music icons as David Bowie, Ozzy Osbourne, Marilyn Manson, Courtney Love, Pink, and Britney Spears.

As Senior Vice President of Production and Development at Color Force, BRYAN UNKELESS [Co-Producer] was a co-producer on The Hunger Games and Catching Fire. He was the development executive on the wildly successful Diary of a Wimpy Kid franchise, which is based off of Jeff Kinney's best-selling children's books. The third film in the series, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days—starring Steve Zahn, Rachel Harris and Zachary Gordon—was released in August of 2012. Unkeless was a development executive on Lone Sherfig's adaptation of the best-selling novel One Day by David Nicholls. Starring Anne Hathaway and Jim Sturgess, One Day was released by Focus Features in 2011.

Prior to joining Color Force, Unkeless worked at Parkes-MacDonald Productions where he was involved with projects such as The Burning Plain—written and directed by Guillermo Arriaga—and The Uninvited—directed by the Guard Brothers.

A graduate of Duke University, Unkeless enjoys art, swimming, running, cycling and watching the Denver Broncos win.

One of the most renowned Makeup Artists in the motion picture business, VE NEILL [Make-Up Designer & Department Head] has set many standards of excellence in the makeup field. Over the course of her career Neill has won three Academy Awards®, two Emmy® Awards, four Saturn Awards, a BAFTA Award, Local 706 Best Character Makeup Award and the first Artist to be awarded Hollywood Foreign Press "Makeup Artist of the Year" Awards well as the first Makeup Artist to be honored as Makeup Artist of the Year by MAC Cosmetics. That is a total of 22 international nominations and wins for her creative and innovative makeups.

From her early career as a rock 'n roll stylist, Neill began to develop her skills as a Designer and Makeup Artist. Specializing in concept, design and execution, Neill entered the film industry and discovered a talent for extreme fantasy makeup.

Neill created space travelers for the first Star Trek film and for the hit comedy Galaxy Quest, rock 'n roll vampires for Joel Schumacher's The Lost Boys and visions of The Afterlife for Tim Burton's wacky comedy Beetlejuice. She turned Johnny Depp into scissors wielding anti-hero for Edward Scissorhands, Robin Williams into a Scottish Nanny for Mrs. Doubtfire, Martin Landau into horror king Bela Lugosi for Ed Wood

and brought to life an onslaught of villains, beauties and super-heroes for Warner Brothers' early Batman series. She gave Patricia Arquette the Stigmata, transformed Christine Baranski into the Grinch's sexy girlfriend, aged Johnny Depp 60 years for the film Blow and turned Jude Law into the perfect Love-Robot for Steven Spielberg's A.I. Neill continues her illustrious career with an assortment of new characters ranging from possessed beings in Constantine and a slew of dirty, drunken, barnacle encrusted Pirates for the Pirates if the Caribbean series. She turned Johnny Depp into the infamous Butcher Barber of Fleet Street for the film musical Sweeney Todd and transformed Mike Myers into The Love Guru. She worked with Robert Downey Jr., Jamie Foxx, and Catherine Keener on The Soloist, Jim Carrey and Ewan McGregor in I Love You Phillips Morris. More Vampires for Priest starring Paul Bettany, Maggie Qu, Carl Urban and Lilly Collins. In 2010 she headed up the Special Makeup FX Department for the film Thor. She swung in to action as the Department Head for The Amazing Spiderman 1 & 2\. She also did The Host, a Stephanie Myers book. Throughout her career Neill has worked with many of Hollywood's brightest stars. Jack Nicholson, Keira Knightly, Julia Roberts, Danny DeVito, Sarah Jessica Parker, Johnny Depp, Uma Thurman, Orlando Bloom, Sigourney Weaver, Jude Law, Ethan Hawke, Catherine Keener, Jim Carey, Andy Garcia, Keanu Reeves, Jennifer Lawrence and Woody Harrelson, Saoirse Ronan, Diane Kruger and William Hurt have all called upon Neill for her expertise with Beauty, the Bizarre and lots of

40

Wild Characters. This is a small part of the all-star list of clientele who enjoy the touch of Neill's magical brush.

She has now added the title, The Judge to her resume for the new hit reality TV Show Face Off on the Syfy channel. The show highlights Special Makeup FX and is now gearing up to shoot Season 8.


	35. Capítulo 30: Vestido

_**A/N:** **Pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero no he podido actualizar todos los fics, por temas de estudio y tiempo. Ahora que empezaron mis vacaciones intentaré ponerme al día con todos. En estos días los recompensaré con un capítulo más y me pondré a trabajar también con los otros. :)**_

 _ **¿Han visto "Sinsajo" Parte 2? ¿Qué les pareció? Yo la vi y me encantó, sin embargo me hubiera gustado un final más largo. Corre el rumos de que el DVD o Blu-Ray de Sinsajo Parte 2. Incluirá 40 minutos de escenas eliminadas. Espero que sea verdad e incluya más escenas Everlark. Y me gustaría que alguna contuviera el beso que falto en "Me amas ¿real o no real" "Real". :( El final se me hizo muy cortó para mi gusto, sin embargo el epílogo me encantó. No me quejó por los niños que buscaron para los hijos, porque son los sobrinitos de Jennifer Lawrence y eso fue lo que más amé. Además se nota que el más grande ama a Josh, porque lo conoce y le tiene confianza. La interacción entre ellos fue tan linda en el epilogo. Morí de amor cuando el pequeño se lanzó a sus brazos o se reía mirando a Josh. Si hubieran buscado otra actriz pequeña para hacer de hija de Peeta y Katniss, no se hubiera visto tan real, creo yo. En fin, me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**_

 _ **Buenas noches.**_

 _ **Lucy N. Mellark Eaton**_

 _ **P.D.: *Deja este capítulo y se va lentamente para escapar de los mutos que seguramente le mandarán.***_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 30: VESTIDO**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Me senté en un sofá mullido de la boutique de Cinna. Él me fue a buscar al departamento para traerme aquí y elegir un vestido para el casamiento al que asistiría con Peeta. Había estado hablando con Peeta y Finnick por teléfono el día anterior y acabaron convenciéndome de forma definitiva. Cinna se ofreció a buscarme el vestido perfecto para mí. Por lo que estaba esperando a que llegara con los vestidos que había pre seleccionado. Cinna apareció poco después con dos de sus empleados arrastrando una alta estructura de metal de donde colgaban al menos diez vestidos.

-Un gusto, volverla a ver señorita Everdeen. –Dice el modisto llamado Flavius, al que vi la primera vez que Cinna me trajo aquí unas semanas atrás.

-Hola, Flavius. Puedes llamarme, Katniss. –Le digo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, Katniss. Se la ve mucho mejor. ¿Cómo va su recuperación?

-Bien, pronto me sacarán el yeso y seré libre. Pero estoy bastante mejor.

-Me alegro de escucharlo. Ella es Octavia. –Dice señalando a su compañera. –El día que usted vino, ella no estaba. Pero también trabaja hace bastante con nosotros.

Octavia, era una mujer regordeta, de piel blanca y el cabello teñido de colorado salvo en las puntas que de un rubio platino. Era una mujer agradable y parecía que no existía nada que pudiera arruinarle el dia, al menos en ese momento, porque me miraba con una sonrisa amable.

Flavius por otro lado, era alto, tenía la piel tostada por el sol y el cabello negro. Lo único fuera de lo normal era un arete en su ceja derecha y otros en sus orejas, y un tatuaje negro ubicado entre su hombro y su cuello, parecía ser un nombre escrito con los simbolismos chinos.

-Hola, Katniss. Cinna nos hablado mucho de ti. Te tiene un gran aprecio. Es bueno conocerte al fin. Eres muy hermosa, creo que cualquier cosa que elijas te quedará perfecta.

-Hola, Octavia. Muchas gracias.

-Bien ¿estás lista? –Me dijo Cinna acercándose a mí.

Asentí.

-Pensé que ibas a seleccionar unos pocos. –Rio al vez cada uno de los conjuntos o vestidos.

-Te selecciones diez modelos para que puedas elegir y no soy yo el que va usar el vestido, pensé en darte varias alternativas y que tú elijas con el que te sientas más cómoda. De varios de estos modelos tenemos en otros colores, excepto en blanco puedes pedirnos cualquier otro. Hablé con Peeta hace unas horas, me dijo que la fiesta será en la noche, nos adaptaremos a eso.

Cinna me ayudó a pararme y me dio las muletas que ya casi no necesitaba salvo para mantener el equilibrio por si acaso y caminar tramos largos.

Cinna, Octavia y Flavius fueron descolgando los vestidos y mostrándomelos, todos están protegidos con fundas gruesas transparentes para evitar que me manchen o dañen. Eran tan hermosos y elegantes que me costó mucho decidir cuál sería la mejor opción. Todos eran largos, lo que ayudaba a disimular mi estado. Cinna me dijo que no me preocupará, por cómo me quedaran -muy ajustados, muy sueltos o demasiado largos –porque podía hacerle algunos arreglos.

-¿Quieres ir probándote algunos?

-Sí. –Contesté.

-Octavia acompáñala necesitará ayuda. Les iremos llevando algunos de a poco. ¿Por cuál quieres empezar?

Miré a Cinna, sorprendida y luego hacia el perchero. Habían tres vestidos que realmente me cautivaron. Le indiqué a Cinna cuales eran y él se los dio a Octavia.

-Que se ponga estos tres, por ahora. Los otros los llevaremos después. Mientras ella se viste, buscaremos algún abrigo y calzado.

-Por supuesto, Cinna. Ven, Katniss. Tenemos una larga jornada por delante.

La seguí, ella se detuvo ante una puerta y la dejó abierta para mí. Pasé primero. Ella pasó después y cerró la puerta. Dejó los tres vestidos extendidos en la superficie de un diván ancho y largo.

-Buena elección. También son algunos de mis preferidos. Empecemos por el azul francia. –Dijo aunque arrastró la frase de tal manera que pareció una pregunta. Su acento era extranjero y tenía una tendencia a arrastrar la "s" y "z" en cada frase, haciéndola más larga. –Quítate tu vestido y quédate en ropa interior. Yo te ayudaré a colocártelo, puedes sujetarte en el respaldo del sofá que tienes detrás de ti, para evitar caerte. Y sentarte cuando te indique. Entiendo que no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo ahora.

-De hecho, no. –Contesté.

-Lo sé. Cinna pensó que te sentirías más cómoda con una mujer. Como ya te dije. Será un día largo. Debes estar perfecta.

Me quité el vestido. Últimamente era lo que me resultaba más cómodo usar porque no tenía que luchar por intentar sacarme un pantalón. Me quedé en ropa interior y Octavia se acercó a mí. Eleve un poco las piernas para que ella pudiera pasar la parte inferior del vestido y ella me indicó cuando podía pararme. Ella me acomodó la falda del modo adecuado, era más suelta y caía en cascada, el largo era justo el adecuado. Después ella me ayudó a colocarme un corsé con incrustaciones de pequeñas piedras y bordados de hilos en plateado y dorado. Me pidió que me sujetará del sofá mientras ella ajustaba el corsé desde atrás con las tiras de cinta raso gruesas que iba pasando por los agujeros en los bordes de los costados.

-Dime si te ajusto demasiado o está muy flojo.

-Aún está flojo.

Ella me ajustó un poco mas y tocó con sus dedos el final de mi espalda sujetando son fuerza la cinta en el punto que debe unirla.

-Enderézate y suelta el respaldo. Dime como está ahora.

Asentí e hice lo que me pidió.

-No puedo respirar. –Dije intentando pasar el aire. Porque ella lo había hecho en exceso.

-Eso suele pasar con estos vestidos. Es normal. Pero creo que puedo aflojarte un par de centímetros para que no resulte tan molesto. Pero no mucho más, querida.

-Gracias.

En cuanto aflojó levemente el corsé, pude respirar un poco mejor y dejé de sentirme tan aprisionada. Le dije que estaba bien y ella hizo un moño con el resto de cinta y se aseguro de que no se soltará. Ella me colocó en el cuello una gargantilla de plata con un diamante grande incrustado en el medio y varios pequeños alrededor.

-¿Y esto?

-Cinna me dio esta gargantilla para que te la probarás con los vestidos. Hace que tu aspecto sea aun más elegante y con vestidos tan hermosos como estos, lo ameritan. Podrás elegir lo que quieras de todos modos.

-Tengo algunas joyas.

-Entonces, cuando te decidas respecto al vestido, fíjate cual combina más con él. Por cierto ¿con quién irás?

-¿Eso importa? –Le pregunté sorprendida.

-En parte, si. Porque tal vez quieras impresionar a la persona con la que irás.

-Yo… -Me ruboricé al pensar en Peeta. Luego de los besos del día anterior, no sabía en qué lugar estábamos parados. Él ya no era mi amigo, tal vez nunca lo fue realmente, porque desde el primer momento sentimos una conexión muy difícil de explicar con palabras, sólo que poco a poco se fueron haciendo más claras las cosas. –Yo… iré con alguien.

-Y ese alguien es un joven, ¿no? –Agregó Octavia sonriendo al notar mi incomodidad.

-Sí. –Contesté.

-Entonces deberás estar deslumbrante. Lo cual no será difícil con los diseños de Cinna.

Pensé en la formas que me había visto Peeta desde que nos conocimos, con ropa de dormir, camisones, ropa cómoda, vestidos, incluso en bata de hospital y él nunca pareció preocuparle mi aspecto, siempre me miró de manera especial, con fascinación. Pero el primer día de trabajo fallido fue revelador. Y lo comprendí, aunque yo no tenía claro que hacer al respecto.

-Supongo… -Le contesté.

Me paré frente al espejo a observarme, el vestido era hermoso y no había que hacer ningún cambio. Pero aún así me quedaba mucho por probarme.

Mi teléfono móvil sonó, pero no conteste, sin embargo volvió a sonar una segunda y tercera vez. Le pedí a Octavia que me lo buscara para no tener que agacharme y ella me lo dio.

" _ **Dos llamadas perdidas."**_

" _ **Un mensaje nuevo."**_

Leí en la pantalla.

Me fijé y me di cuenta que los llamados eran de Finnick y el mensaje de Peeta.

Instintivamente abrí el mensaje, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

" _ **Hola, Kat. Supongo que estas muy ocupada. Sé que tenías una cita con Cinna, asi que no quise molestar con un llamado. Quería preguntarte algo. ¿Me puedes llamar en cuanto tengas un momento libre?"**_

Estuve a punto de hacerlo, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Rodé lo ojos, sabiendo quien era al ver la fotografía de Finnick aparecer en la pantalla.

 _Siempre tan oportuno._ Pensé con ironía.

Contesté.

-Hola, Finnick. –Lo saludé.

-Hola, Chica en Llamas. –Dijo en tono burlón. Él sabía cuanto me molestaba que me dijera así, pero me acostumbre a ello del mismo modo, que me había acostumbrado a Johanna.

-No recordaba que fueras tan insistente. ¿Tres llamadas?

-La tercera es la vencida. –Me explicó. -¿Qué estabas haciendo que no contestabas?

-Estoy en la tienda de ropa de un amigo, Finnick. Imagino que sospechas porque.

-O claro. Vestidos. Me alegra que te hayas decidido a ir.

-No me dejaron opción ustedes dos.

-No mientas. Vas sólo por él. Sabes que lo que dije es verdad, y te mueres de celos, ante la simple idea de que alguien se le acerque. Aunque él no sea ese tipo de persona. Es todo lo contrario a sus hermanos o a como era yo.

-¿Y eso a mí que me importa? –Le contesté aún parada y con las mejillas encendidas.

-Eres una pésima actriz, Katniss. Una muy mala. Cualquiera que te mire se daría cuenta de lo que tú sientes por él. Y Peeta tampoco puede disimularlo.

-¿Podemos dejar este tema? –No me gustó el rumbo de la conversación. No quería hablar de eso con Octavia presente. Apenas lograba asimilarlo yo misma.

-Por supuesto, supongo que es mejor dejarlo. Tu rostro te debe estar delatándote y la gente que tienes a tu alrededor debe estar mirándote raro. –Dijo riendo.

Miré hacia un costado, y Octavia estaba sentada en el diván simulando poner atención en los vestidos y mirándome de a ratos de forma extraña.

-¿Querías decirme algo importante ahora mismo?

-Me debes una explicación sobre ya sabes qué. Me gustaría que nos reuniéramos otro día, posterior a la boda, los dos solos. De verdad, hay cosas que aún no acabo de entender.

-Nos reuniremos. Te lo prometo. –Le contesté. –Se que tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes.

-Varios. Pero los hablaremos en persona. El día de la fiesta acordemos un día.

-Está bien.

-Bueno, entonces te dejo… Adiós, Katniss.

-Adiós, Finn.

-No espera… antes de que me olvide.

-¿Qué?

-Elije algo naranja y tendrás a Peeta a tus pies. Más que de costumbre. Algunas tonalidades te pueden favorecer.

-Como un atardecer. –Murmuré.

-Entonces, creo que ya te dijo que es su color favorito.

-Hablamos de muchas cosas, Finnick.

-Ya veo que tú tienes muy presente lo que te cuenta. En fin, sólo es una recomendación. Haz lo que quieras con ella.

-No prometo nada, recién ahora empecé a probarme vestidos.

-Sólo considéralo, si ves algo realmente bueno. Peeta lo amará. Suerte.

Y él cortó la llamada antes de que yo pudiera contestar. Todo el mundo parecía estar conspirado a unirnos a mí y a Peeta. Y sorprendentemente no me desagradaba. Miré el vestido en escala de naranjas que por algún motivo inconsciente había escogido y continuaba tendido en diván junto a un verde que no era ni claro, ni oscuro, era como el azul que tenia puesto de dos piezas, pero el corsé variaba en la forma y los bordados y la falda parecía tener un poco mas de volumen y más vuelos por las capas extras de tela de seda y de algún material que no reconocí que se encontraba entre medio de ambas capaz. Debía preguntarle a Cinna en cuanto lo viera que era. Era Johanna la experta en moda, yo nunca me preocupe demasiado por ello. La capa superior no cubría todo el sector, porque, en uno de los costado de la parte delantera, le habían hecho a ambos lados un corte en forma curva a la altura de los muslos y luego descendía, este dejaba a la vista la capa inferior de un naranja tan claro que casi podía pasar por blanco estando a mucha distancia. El detalle era simplemente perfecto.

Decidí escuchar a Finnick, tal vez había encontrado el vestido adecuado.


	36. Capítulo 31: Hermanos

_**A/N:**_ _ **Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice, pero ya volví. Responder algunas dudas de sus reviews.**_

 _ **Striker:**_ _ **Yo no extrañe tanto a Delly, o sea me esperaba que al igual que Madge, quitaran a Delly, por la escasa aparición que tenían. Y semanas antes, cuando salió still de Peeta y Prim juntos (él en la camilla y Prim mirándolo) mis sospechas quedaron confirmadas. Falto ese ataque que le dio por celos a Peeta, en el comedor. Peeta apareció muy poco al principio :( y como que todo fue muy rápido hasta que empezó la guerra. Lo de Delly me pareció un detalle menor, no iban a contratar a alguien por una sola escena. Con respecto a la locura de Peeta, creo que el final de Peeta era como "Me recuperé por completo", nosotros los lectores sabemos que quedo con secuelas de por vida y que Katniss, los hijos de ambos y Haymitch están allí para apoyarlo cuando tiene sus flashbacks y recaídas, pero para alguien que sólo se limita a ver la película, creo que ve a Peeta y Katniss como dos personas recuperadas, cuando en realidad ambos lidian y luchan contra sus propios demonios. Falto mucho pre epilogo y epilogo, yo quería más y me faltó ese hermoso beso en "Tú me amas ¿real o no real?" "Real". Faltó romanticismo en esa escena. Hasta le pusieron más romanticismo a las escenas de Peeta y Katniss en el Capitolio. Igual creo que en la película, Jennifer pudo interpretar a esa Katniss que ama a Peeta. Me hubiera gustado que en el epilogo, luego de esa hermosa escena de ellos con sus hijos, hubieran juntado a los cuatro, que Peeta se acercará con su hijo en brazos hasta donde estaba Katniss y su otro bebé. Ver a los cuatro juntos como familia, más de cerca. Pero dentro de todo estuvo bien, como dijiste.**_

 _ **KrnGrangerdeBlack:**_ _ **Gracias. Peeta es tierno y amoroso, eso nadie lo puede negar, ni siquiera en la historia original. Y amo a Johanna y Finnick, por eso conserve sus personalidades, creo que ambos le dieron mucha chispa a "En Llamas" y "Sinsajo" por cómo eran. Aunque ese sufrimiento de ambos me dolió en el alma, Johanna de ser fuerte, paso a ser débil, y esa divertido y pícaro Finnick, ocultaba a un chico muy parecido a Peeta. Alguien que amaba con locura a una mujer, que daba todo para protegerla ella y sus amigos, que sufría, que tenia buenos sentimientos y que humanamente tenía unos valores inquebrantables, porque claro, Finnick no se mostraba tal cual era en el Capitolio, había una parte de él que pocos conocían. Todavía Annie no conocerá a Katniss pero… la hermana de Peeta, sí, y justo en este capítulo. xD Si empecé la relación de Katniss y Peeta, de una forma un poco distinta, la verdad no recuerdo como se me ocurrió lo del choque. En la historia original, Peeta casi mató a Katniss en dos oportunidades por el "hijacked" y se sentía muy culpable y torturado por hacerle daño a ella y a las personas que ayudaron a que no sucediera (tal vez lo plateé así por eso). Pero lo otro fue porque en ese momento hace dos años estaba haciendo un pequeño curso de Gestor Judicial, y veía mucho derecho y la preparación para el entorno Judicial, era para trabajar en un estudio jurídico o con algún abogado. Se me ocurrió que Peeta siendo tan correcto, pensando en lo mejor para todos, podía llegar a ser un buen abogado. Y Katniss también lo sería, ella odia las injusticias tanto como Peeta. Asi que me dije ¿Por qué no escribirlo? Y aquí está plasmado. xD Arriba, en contestación a un review de "Striker" dije varias cosas de la película. Omitieron cosas, pero no tanto como en "En llamas", creo que quitaron mucho Everlark ahí, o esas frases hermosas del Chico del Pan que nos enamoran, la necesidad que siente Katniss por Peeta; esa escena en el tejado del Centro de Entrenamiento; esa escena familiar cuando hay interacción entre Haymitch, Peeta, Prim y la señora Everdeen, y luego cuando Peeta la lleva a la habitación y la tiende en la cama y Katniss le pide que se quede, y no por tener una pesadilla, sino porque no lo quiere dejar ir; cuando Peeta le dice "Saber apreciar la belleza no es lo mismo que sentir debilidad. Salvo quizás en lo respecta a ti"; la escena en que Katniss y Peeta pasean por el Doce y ella le dice que quiere huir, y Peeta lejos de negarse a acompañarla, le dice que iría a cualquier lado que ella fuera; entre otras como cuando Katniss se encuentra con dos prófugas en el bosque y le dicen que van para el Trece.**_

 _ **A mi también me hubiera gustado que repensaran la muerte de Finnick :( Fue la que más me dolió junto con la de Cinna. Yo empezaba a emitir ruidos raros cuando sabia que se avecinaba algo horrible, creo que los que estaban cerca también podían verme raro jajajaja la escena de Josh con el sobrino de Jenn, fue tan extremadamente tierna, morí de amor con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro. :3 Ojala pongan más escenas Everlark en el DVD, porque falto un poco. No me conformo con cinco minutos de reencuentro y epilogo.**_

 _ **Guest**_ _ **y**_ _ **vianey santana**_ _ **: Gracias :) Y Vianey ese problema con fanfiction ya se soluciono hoy, por suerte, ahora me aparecen todos los reviews. :D**_

 _ **Anto Gonzalez:**_ _ **Gracias. Con respecto a tu pregunta, las edades de Peeta y Katniss rondan entre los 21 y 22, más o menos entre medio de ambas edades, más de 21 y menos de 22. Luego avanzaran un año más, pero todavía para eso, aunque ya lo tengo escrito ese salto en el tiempo. ;)**_

 _ **Eso es todo. Ahora disfruten el capítulo. :)**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 31: HERMANOS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Luego de una larga tarde, donde Cinna, Flavius y Octavia se pasaron poniéndome y sacándome el vestido varias veces, observando cualquier defecto que pudiera tener y que ellos pudieran arreglar o ajustar; haciéndome probar casi diez zapatos hasta que eligiera el que se viera mejor con el vestido y resultará más cómodo para mí, porque nada parecía ser conveniente teniendo en cuenta que solo podía usar uno solo de cualquier par y no podía ser nada que tuviera tacos, pero al mismo tiempo mis pies debían estar a la misma altura y debía resultarme cómodo; el trabajo había acabado y Cinna me entregó el vestido y el par de botas blancas no muy altas pero lo suficiente para disimular a simple vista mi pie enyesado en bolsas diferentes. Le pasé a Octavia una de mis tarjetas de crédito para pagar mi compra.

-¿Quieres que te llevé de vuelta? ¿O has quedado con Johanna o Peeta en algo?

-La verdad es que no. Acepto tu ofrecimiento.

-Cinna, Katniss. –Dijo alguien a nuestras espaldas y mi corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer la voz.

-Peeta. –Solté sin pensar. Me di vuelta al igual que Cinna y sonreí, cuando me encontré con su hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos azules como el mismo cielo. Caminé hasta él y lo abracé.

-Hola, Peeta. –Lo saludó Cinna.

–Peeta ¿qué haces aquí? –Sus brazos se posaron en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. La calidez de su cuerpo, invadió el mío y me llenó de paz. Escondí mi rostro en su hombro y sonreí. El besó mi coronilla, tal como hizo siempre.

-Vine por mi hermana. –Ese comentario me trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté. – ¿Ella está aquí?

-Sí, esta fuera viendo algunos vestidos. Sólo me adelante para saludarlos. Creí que no te encontraría, Preciosa. Luego de la llamada que me devolviste hace unas horas. No imagine que te tuvieran tanto tiempo.

-Bueno. Fue un día largo. –Le contesté con mi rostro ardiendo, porque recordé las palabras de mi amigo diciéndome que tendría a Peeta a mis pies. Clavé mi mirada en la suya. –Pero salió todo bien. Encontré el vestido perfecto.

-¿Me lo mostrarás? –Preguntó sonriendo.

-No, será una sorpresa. –Le di un toque en la nariz.

-Vaya, no sabía que tú eras la novia.

Me reí.

-No me convencerás, Mellark.

Él hizo puchero muy gracioso y yo no pude controlar el impulso de besarlo. Sólo un breve contacto de labios. Suficiente para dejarlo desconcertado a él e incluso a mí misma. Peeta y yo estábamos colorados como un tomate, mirándonos fijamente sorprendidos, era la primera vez que lo besaba en público.

-¡Oh, dios mío! Sabía que me mentías, Peeta. ¡Lo sabía! –Gritó alguien a unos metros de nosotros. –Ya son novios. –Chilló emocionada.

Miré en dirección a la voz. Peeta ni siquiera se molestó en verla, me miró preocupado por mi reacción.

-Brissia Mellark… cállate.

Una joven de la edad de Prim, de ojos azules, cabello rubio, estatura normal y piel blanca estaba parada a solo cinco metros de nosotros. Era una chica muy guapa, como su hermano.

-¿Por qué? Esto es fantástico. –Ella casi saltaba de felicidad. Me ruboricé aún más. Peeta y yo no éramos nada… aún…

-Vas a incomodarla. –La retó su hermano. Me miró a modo de disculpa. –Lo siento, Kat. Bri es así. Creo que te lo advertí.

La hermana menor de Peeta se acercó a nosotros dos. Miré alrededor y no vi a Cinna, tal vez se fue cuando Peeta y yo nos abrazamos, por considerarlo muy privado.

Le sonreí a Peeta. Porque de hecho me lo advirtió. Y luego miré a su hermanita. Era tan parecida a Peeta, que era imposible dudar de su parentesco. El mismo color de piel, de ojos, y cabellos.

-Katniss, te presentó a mi hermana, Brissia. Brissia ella es Katniss.

Un segundo después ella se lanzó hacia mí y me abrazó. El gesto me tomó por sorpresa pero se lo devolví. El abrazo sólo duro unos segundos y ella me miró.

-Me alegro de conocerte. Peeta habla mucho de ti. –Al decir eso no pude evitar recordar el relato de Peeta sobre el asalto, pero ella ya no tenía signo alguno del ataque, ni física, ni emocionalmente.

-Lo mismo yo. Peeta ha hablado tanto de ti, sólo que pensé que recién te vería en la fiesta.

De reojo vi a Peeta incomodó y ruborizado. Él desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y su hermana se rió. Peeta desapareció de nuestra vista, como si quisiera escapar del momento incomodo.

-A veces se comporta como un cobarde. –Dijo su hermana entre risas cuando él se alejó de nosotras.

Me reí.

-Tu hermano no es un cobarde. –Le contesté.

-Lo sé. Pero a veces se comporta como uno. Huyendo o desviando temas, cuando se siente incomodo. Lo irónico es que solo se comporta así cuando se trata de ti.

Me ruboricé yo también y deseé escapar como hizo Peeta, pero me obligué a quedarme en mi lugar.

Su hermana sonrió de oreja a oreja, al notar mi nerviosismo. Pero fue una sonrisa adorable, que me recordó a la de su hermano. Me miró entusiasmada, por un momento pensé, estaba viendo algo en mi que yo aún no podía ver.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Si me gusta que, Bri?

-Mi hermano.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sentí la mirada de alguien clavada en nosotras, cuando voltee a mirar, me encontré con la mirada de Peeta, yendo de su hermana a mí, estaba al lado de Cinna mas allá mostrándole algunos trajes. Cuando se dio cuenta que mi mirada lo siguió, él sonrió y sentí que él mundo se detuvo en ese instante. Luego centró su atención nuevamente en Cinna.

-Creo eso responde a mi pregunta. –Interrumpió la voz de Brissia.

-Yo no dije nada. –Contesté. Era imposible estar más nerviosa. Mi corazón pareció salirse de mi pecho, empecé a hiperventilar y mis mejillas enrojecieron aún más. Tampoco encontré mi voz. ¿Cómo era posible que ese chico me provoque todo eso con una sonrisa, o un beso? ¿En eso consistía estar enamorada?

-No hace falta que lo digas. Estoy viendo sus reacciones en directo.

-Si te digo que me gusta tu hermano. ¿Me dejaras en paz?

-Con que me respondas, te dejaré en paz.

-Está bien, Peeta me gusta mucho. –Le respondí.

Brissia me sonrió y volvió a abrazarme.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Siempre he querido ver a Peeta enamorado. Y de una chica que lo quiera.

-¿Qué hay de tus otros hermanos?

-Soy más cercana a Peeta, y los demás no están interesados en el compromiso por ahora y creo que pasara mucho tiempo hasta que lo estén. Y dicen que son felices así. En cambio Peeta, creo que siempre fue el más centrado, siempre supo lo que quería, pero no se desesperó buscándolo y tú apareciste de repente en su vida. –Me siguió sonriendo y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Pensé en las palabras de ella, Peeta también le hizo entender a su hermana, que yo era alguien importante y por algún motivo eso me hizo sonreír.

-¿Qué hacen? –Preguntó una voz a nuestras espaldas unos metros más lejos.

-Solo hablábamos, Peet. –Ella me dejó de abrazar y fue hacia su hermano. –¿Podemos ir a cenar los tres después?

-Si Katniss quiere ir… ¿Tú qué dices? –Dijo mirándome a mí esperanzado. –Luego te llevaríamos al departamento.

-¿Están seguros?

Los dos asintieron.

-Claro, a no ser que quieras volver con Johanna. Podemos llevarte. –Me dijo Peeta.

-Me gustaría ir a cenar. –Contesté. –Johanna dijo que llegaría más tarde, por un evento del trabajo.

-Entonces está decidido. –Contestó Peeta. –Bri, ve con Cinna. Él te mostrará algunos modelos.

-¿Me ayudarán a elegir? –Nos miró a ambos.

-Claro, una vez que te los pruebes.

Brissia sonriendo se fue hasta donde estaba Cinna, a quien saludó con un abrazó. Noté que Cinna adoraba a esa niña también, porque le sonrió, la alzó del suelo abrazándola, hasta que ella pidió que él la soltará. Me reí.

-No pareces un hermano. –Comenté cuando Peeta se dejó caer el sofá detrás de nosotros y yo me senté a su lado con cuidado.

-Lo sé, parezco un padre. –Él se rió. –Pero me gusta cuidar de ella, acompañarla. Además, desde que sucedió eso… –Suspiró. Yo acaricie su rostro, sabiendo lo mal que lo pasó esos días posteriores a los que su hermana fue atacada. Él colocó su mano sobre la mía, sonriéndome un poco. –No me gusta dejar que salga sola y ella necesita un vestido nuevo. Finnick me dijo, que será una boda muy elegante, que la familia del novio es muy rica.

-¿Ye tienes las invitaciones?

-Sí, están el auto. No he ido a ese lugar, pero dicen que es uno de los mejores. –Explicó. -¿Qué tal mi hermana?

-Habla mucho y hace muchas preguntas. –Le contesté.

-A medida que te vaya conociendo se calmará. No es así todo el tiempo, lo que pasa es que te quiere conocer, porque sabe lo que tú significas para mí. ¿Qué te preguntó?

Mis mejillas enrojecieron nuevamente, por su "declaración" y su pregunta.

-Si me gustabas.

¿Y qué le dijiste? –Preguntó.

-Que sí.

Peeta me sonrió más.

-Me siento halagado.

Me reí, antes de que Peeta me callara con un beso.

-Tú también me gustas. –Me dijo.

Sonreí y le devolví el beso.

-Ya me lo dejaste claro antes.

-No está de más repetirlo.

A pesar de no entender del todo mis sentimientos. Había algo que siempre me atraía hacia él y me hacia desear más y más. Y por primera vez en mi vida, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, porque sentía que era lo correcto y lo que yo deseaba. Peeta no me presionó, ni se hizo la victima para que le correspondiera, únicamente se encargó de aclararme lo que él sentía por mí y me dijo que estaba decidido a esperarme. Sin embargo, tal vez no le hacía falta esperar. Le empezaría a demostrar lo que yo sentía desde ese preciso momento.


	37. Capítulo 32: La Boda (Parte I)

**CAPÍTULO 32: LA BODA**

* * *

 **-PARTE I-**

* * *

" _ **No sé cuánto de verdad tienen tus palabras,**_

 _ **No sé cuánto de dolor tiene tu tristeza.**_

 _ **No puedo ser, mi amor, un simple adivino,**_

 _ **Descifrar eso que sientes y predecir nuestro destino.**_

 _ **Si sólo pudiera comprender tus sentimientos,**_

 _ **Si sólo pudiera desnudar tus misterios.**_

 _ **Te daría mi alma, lo que quieras, sin pretextos**_

 _ **Y al fin sabrías que amarnos no fue un sueño.**_

 _ **Si sólo supieras que...**_

 _ **No hay imposibles si el amor,**_

 _ **Enciende por dentro el corazón.**_

 _ **No sirve callarnos si al final,**_

 _ **Nos vale intentarlo una vez más.**_

 _ **No hay imposibles, si esta vez**_

 _ **Tomamos la vida a flor de piel.**_

 _ **No sirve rendirnos sin luchar,**_

 _ **Si el alma desnuda pide amar.**_

 _ **Si pudiera yo creer, de nuevo en nuestra historia**_

 _ **Y no dejar que el tiempo apague, tu luz en mi memoria**_

 _ **Sentir sin condiciones, sin temor a equivocarse**_

 _ **Es abrir el corazón, por amor cabe arriesgarse.**_

 _ **Si solo quisieras despojarte de tus dudas,**_

 _ **Si solo pudiera desenfrenar… tu locura.**_

 _ **Te amaría a pleno sin palabras, ni recelos,**_

 _ **Y así descubrir tu magia, mi pasión y tu deseo.**_

 _ **Si sólo supieras que...**_

 _ **No hay imposibles si el amor,**_

 _ **Enciende por dentro el corazón.**_

 _ **No sirve callarnos si al final,**_

 _ **Nos vale intentarlo una vez más.**_

 _ **No hay imposibles si esta vez,**_

 _ **Tomamos la vida a flor de piel.**_

 _ **No sirve rendirnos sin luchar,**_

 _ **Si el alma desnuda pide amar.**_

 _ **Ya no queda tiempo que perder,**_

 _ **Somos como el amanecer.**_

 _ **De la oscuridad buscamos…**_

 _ **Renacer.**_

 _ **No hay imposibles si el amor,**_

 _ **Enciende por dentro el corazón.**_

 _ **No sirve callarnos si al final,**_

 _ **Nos vale intentarlo una vez más.**_

 _ **No hay imposibles si esta vez,**_

 _ **Tomamos la vida a flor de piel.**_

 _ **No sirve rendirnos sin luchar,**_

 _ **Si el alma desnuda pide amar.**_

 _ **No es imposible, si estamos juntos.**_

 _ **Yo te daré por siempre mi amor."**_

* * *

" **NO HAY IMPOSIBLES"**

 **De**

 **CHAYANNE**

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

-Katniss, relájate. –Dijo Cinna, mientras me peinaba. –No puedo trabajar contigo si estas tensa.

-Lo siento. –Me disculpé algo avergonzada

-No importa. Entiendo que estés nerviosa. ¿Esto es una especie de cita?

Él miró mi reflejo en el espejo.

-No. –Dije. Negué con la cabeza y agregué –Finnick quería que fuéramos, así que técnicamente no es una cita.

-Sí, lo es Katniss. Peeta es tu cita, y tú eres la cita de él. Sea un evento social o no, lo es.

-Bien, es una cita. ¿Contento? Igual no creo ser tan buena compañía, apenas me puedo mover en mi estado.

-Serás lo suficientemente buena para él. Te ha acompañado todo este tiempo, ha cuidado de ti, a él no le importará que no puedas ser su compañera de baile, si es lo que te preocupa.

Sabía que tenía razón, a él únicamente le importaba mi bienestar. Suspiré e intenté relajarme para dejarlo trabajar.

* * *

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

-Brissia, más te vale estar lista en cinco minutos. –Le grité desde fuera de su cuarto.

-Ya voy, hermanito.

Rodé los ojos.

-Te esperaré abajo. No demores. Se nos hace tarde y debemos pasar por Katniss antes.

Bajé a la planta baja y me dirigí al living. Mi madre estaba sentada en el sofá viendo televisión. Me senté al lado de ella y me sonrió.

-Pensé que bajarías con tu hermana.

-Aún no está lista.

-Debe estar buscando las cosas que va a llevar. –Me dijo mi madre. –Tú estás muy guapo. –Agregó arreglando el nudo de la corbata que iba a juegos con mi traje blanco. No sabía porque Finnick insistió en que usará este.

-Gracias.

-¿Hablaste con tu novia?

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Tu hermana me contó lo que pasó en la tienda y luego la cena. –Ella sonrió encantada.

Me ruboricé.

-Nosotros aún no hablamos de eso. –Le dije enormemente avergonzado. –Es reciente mamá, ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita oficial, con ella en recuperación… Estamos tomándonos las cosas con calma. Además, fue el día que fue a trabajar por primera vez… –No quise decirle que eso lo estaba haciendo por Katniss, darle tiempo tal como me lo pidió. –Que nos dijimos lo que sentíamos.

-Yo pensé…

-¿Qué estábamos saliendo desde hace tiempo? Bueno, técnicamente no. Sólo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Ahora es diferente, supongo. –Sonreí al recordar todo lo que me había dicho en los últimos días, en cada beso que nos dimos. En ella diciéndome que yo le gustaba, que nunca había sentido eso por nadie.

-Cariño, deja al chico en paz. Sé que estas emocionada porque tu hijo al fin se enamoró. Pero dales un respiro a ambos. –Levanté la mirada para ver a mi padre parado en la puerta con una bandeja en sus manos y riendo. –Se conocen hace tan poco tiempo, es normal que quieran ir de a poco, se están conociendo. Nuestra relación tampoco fue de un día para el otro.

La historia de mis padres era hermosa. Mi padre se enamoró de ella a primera vista y se empezó a acercar a ella de a poco fueron convirtiéndose en amigos. Mi madre lo fue conociendo y se fue enamorando, pero no se animaba a iniciar ninguna relación, y menos a declararse, por temor a perder lo que tenían. El problema fue que mi padre estaba en la misma situación, temía que si le confesaba que la amaba, la perdería. Así que, durante varios meses le demostró su amor con pequeños gestos, hasta que un día, la invitó a cenar y se atrevió a declararse. Mi madre, obviamente lo aceptó y desde entonces estuvieron juntos. Aún hasta el día de hoy podías ver lo enamorados que estaban y lo incondicionales que eran el uno con el otro.

Ahora que había conocido a Katniss. Tenía la esperanza de tener algo así con ella, porque de algún modo me sentía como mi padre se había sentido con mi madre.

Él en ningún momento dudo que ella iba a ser la mujer con la que iba a pasar el resto de su vida y luchó por ganar su amor. Yo también lucharía por Katniss.

-No importa, papá, –dije. –Es sólo que quiero hacer las cosas bien. Ir de a poco. Además lo nuestro no empezó tan bien con el accidente. En realidad, me parece increíble que confíe en mí y me quiera.

-Fue un accidente, un error de ambos según me contaste. Piénsalo podría haber sido peor. Además tú no la abandonaste. ¿Por qué no confiaría en ti?

Yo asentí mirando mi padre.

-La chica sería una tonta si no confiara en ti, si no te quisiera. –Agregó mi madre. –Mírate, eres hermoso, eres una increíble persona y con tu personalidad eres capaz de cautivar, o agradar a cualquier persona que te propusieras en cualquier ámbito. Incluso a la chica que amas.

Miré a mi madre y sonreí ella acaricio mi rostro y también sonrió.

-¿Cuándo la conoceremos? Tu hermana no ha dejado de repetir, lo hermosa y agradable que es.

-Pronto, lo prometo. –Le contesté, yo también moría de ganas de presentarla finalmente a mi familia. –Pero no la incomoden, ella aunque no lo parezca es un poco tímida con ciertas cosas.

No pude evitar reír al recordar la cantidad de veces que se ruborizó por los comentarios de mi hermana respecto a nosotros. La hicieron ver más adorable. A pesar de lo incomodo que fue para Katniss, ella lo soportó y sobrellevó bastante bien. Si soportó la curiosidad de mi hermana, supuse que estaba preparada para una reunión familiar. Tal vez se lo preguntaría en la boda.

-No te preocupes por eso. –Me contestó mi madre.


	38. Capítulo 32: La boda (Parte II)

**CAPÍTULO 32: LA BODA**

 **-PARTE II-**

 **POV PEETA**

Estacioné el vehículo cerca de la entrada de la torre de departamentos. Salimos del auto y toqué el timbre.

-Chico enamorado ¿eres tú?

Escuché la voz de Johanna por el portero. Suspiré y le respondí.

-Sí, Jo. Venimos a buscar a Katniss.

-Ella ya está preparada esperándolos. Ya les abro. Espero que estés preparado para verla. –Se burló, no entendí a que refirió.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. –Se rió. –La verás cuando subas.

Se escuchó ruido, y mi hermana empujó la puerta para dentro. Y yo la seguí cuando entró

-¿Así que "Chico enamorado"? –Mi hermana se rió. Lo único que faltaba sucedió, que mi hermana repitiera el apodo.

-Olvídalo. –Le solté molesto. –No te quiero escuchar diciéndome así nunca. Ya tengo suficiente con Johanna.

-¿Es tan molesta? –Preguntó mi hermana sorprendida.

-Ni te imaginas. A Katniss le dice "descerebrada".

-Eso no suena bonito.

-Lo sé, pero, Katniss dice que se acostumbró porque no se lo dice con mala intención… Sigamos, nos están esperando. –Dije al ver la hora en mi reloj. Tomé la mano de mi hermana y la guié hasta el ascensor.

-Creo que yo sé, a qué se refiere Johanna. –Comentó, una vez que entramos al ascensor.

-No te entiendo.

-Creo que te llevarás una gran sorpresa con Katniss. –Brissia sonrió soñadora.

No dijo nada más el resto del trayecto.

Johanna nos recibió. Nos miró de arriba abajo, pero tevo un especial interés en el vestido de mi hermana.

-Se nota que es obra de Cinna. Tu hermana es hermosa ¿Me la presentas, Peeta?

-Brissia, te presento a Johanna. Johanna, te presento a Brissia. –Contesté.

-Hola, Brissia. –Ella le sonrió dejando de lado su actitud sarcástica.

-Johanna, mucho gusto. –Le respondió cortésmente mi hermana.

-¿Katniss? –Pregunté.

-Puedes ir pasando, ella está en el living.

Asentí y fui hasta allí. Dejando a mi hermana con Johanna, que me siguieron unos metros atrás, hablando entre ellas. Pero, yo quería ver a Katniss y no presté atención al parloteo de ellas.

Desde que la encontré en la tienda con la bolsa que contenía el vestido, no dejé de pensar en cómo sería, en cómo se vería Katniss con él.

Era extraño que pensara eso, cuando realmente nunca me importó el look de alguien. Pero, Katniss fue tan misteriosa sobre el asunto, que me intrigó. Pensé que sin importar lo que se pusiera, luciría perfecta.

Ella se estaba parando con ayuda de los bastones, Cinna estaba a su lado. Cuando la mirada de Katniss se cruzó con la mía sentí que el mundo se detuvo y no importaba nada más. Demoré unos minutos en salir del trance, cuando vi a Katniss ruborizarse y bajar la mirada al suelo, yo sonreí e hice lo mismo. La miré de la cabeza a los pies, y viceversa.

Katniss estaba perfecta, usaba un vestido ajustado al cuerpo en la parte superior, y con más volumen de la cintura para abajo un vestido de seda en distintos tonos de naranja como el del fin y comienzo de un día; que dejaba a la vista sus hombros y parte de su torso y espalda. Su cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás, únicamente un pequeño hopo de costado sobresalía, pero ese mechón de cabello también estaba sujeto desde atrás para mantener la forma. Su melena caía en suaves curvas por su espalda. Cinna finalizó el peinado con accesorios y brillo para su peinado destacara. El maquillaje se adaptó a su atuendo, sus mejillas teñidas de un adorable rosa que era tan escaso que se veía natural y sombras naranjas y plateadas alrededor de sus ojos y los labios teñidos de un naranja suave y brillante.

Ella parecía un ángel. Mi ángel. Me sentí mi pulso acelerarse, intenté abrir la boca para hablar varias veces sin éxito. Katniss me miró nerviosa ante mi ausencia de palabras.

Sentí la risa de algunos de los presentes.

-Te dije que lo ibas a dejar sin aliento, descerebrada. Menos mal que intenté prepararte mentalmente, si no te hubieras desmayado, Peeta.

Katniss no se movió, ni apartó su mirada de mí. Yo borré la poca distancia que me separaba de ella. Acaricié su rostro delicadamente para no estropearle el maquillaje y acercándome lentamente a ella besé sus labios. Ella me correspondió el beso al segundo y nos olvidamos de todo. Fue un beso tierno con el que le quise expresar todo aquello que mi boca se negó a soltar. Sus labios se sintieron pegajosos por el brillo labial, pero no me importó. Después apoyé mi frente contra la suya, intenté respirar para recuperarme del beso y todas las emociones que me embargaron desde que la vi.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo. –Susurré casi acariciando sus labios.

-Y tú el hombre más hermoso que he visto. –Contestó. –Te sienta bien el blanco.

El traje era enteramente de ese tono. Finnick insistió en que lo usara al ver cómo me quedaba.

-Para cambiar un poco la rutina. ¿Y qué mejor que una boda? –Bromeé.

Deposité un último beso en sus labios, antes de alejarme. Comprobé no haber arruinado el trabajo de Cinna, y no fue así, al parecer todo el maquillaje era a prueba de agua y besos. Sus labios siguieron brillando y conservando el color como al principio.

Katniss me miró con una intensidad y ternura que me desarmó por completo. Apoyando su peso en el pie sano se inclinó y pasó su dedo por mis labios, quitando seguramente alguna marca que había quedado.

-Listo. –Pero no permití que la alejara, tomé su mano y besé su dorso y luego sus dedos.

Katniss se rió un poco por ese gesto tan formal, pero me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. En realidad, hubiera sido más correcto hacer eso primero. Pero desde hace varios días desde que rompimos esa barrera que había entre nosotros, no lográbamos contenernos y eso me hacía tan inmensamente feliz.

Cuando miramos a nuestro alrededor nos dimos cuenta que estábamos solos.

-¿Dónde están?

Katniss volvió a sostenerse con ayuda de ambos bastones.

-¿En la cocina?

-Fijémonos.

-Peeta, ¿de verdad piensas que es buena idea que vaya? –Me pregunta avergonzada.

-¿Cambiaste de opinión? –Pregunté incrédulo.

-No, es sólo que, ya sabes que mi estado no es el más favorable y no sé como es el lugar.

-Es una antigua mansión, en un espacio cerrado, aunque tiene jardines. Las vistas son hermosas. Los pisos del salón, no son resbaladizos. En realidad, únicamente en la entrada. Pero, no dejaré que te caigas. No te preocupes por eso.

Besé su frente.

-No quiero que te quedes sentado en la mesa toda la noche por mi culpa.

-Bailarás. –Le aseguré. –Un poco al menos. Yo te sostendré.

Sus ojos fijos en mí siguieron transmitiéndome las mismas sensaciones que antes.

-Está bien. Confío en ti. Pero si me sucede algo, que conste que es tu responsabilidad y la de Finnick, por manipuladores. –Me miró con seriedad al decir la última palabra.

Sonreí y ella bufó. Caminó rumbo a la cocina ignorándome, conmigo siguiéndole los pasos.

El viaje resultó ser más largo de lo que imaginé. Katniss fue sentada atrás junto a mi hermana. Ellas hablaban tranquilas. Mi hermana se dio cuenta que ella no era precisamente muy sociable, pero sobrellevaba la conversación sin problema. Brissia quería saber más cosas de Katniss.

Yo no intervine. Estuve demasiado ocupado mirando a la ruta por la que me dirigía. Pero alguna parte de mi cerebro, prestaba atención a su conversación. Descubrí muchas cosas de Katniss que nunca le pregunté, porque ni siquiera me cuestioné ciertas cosas, que la mente curiosa de la niña de dieciséis años si pensó.

Finalmente, me detuve. Katniss miró para todos lados admirando el lugar por su ventanilla. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al igual que los de mi hermana al ver lo hermosa que era la antigua mansión, que ahora cumplía la función de salón de fiestas y los alrededores, bosques, valles, praderas. La naturaleza en todo su esplendor.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a vivir en Canadá. –Comentó Katniss.

-Creo que te tendré que llevar a muchos lugares, Katniss Everdeen. –Volteé a verla y ella me mira.

-¿Por qué?

-Ni creas que te dejaré marchar del país, ni de mi lado.

-Tranquilo. No es lo que planeo. –Ella me sonrió y yo sentí que me derretí ante ella.


End file.
